Underground Secret
by GermanPikachu
Summary: Eraserhead is an underground hero who likes to be kept out of the spot light. However, him being Eraserhead isn't the only thing he is hiding from the public. Only select few knows of his secret. He hopes he could keep it away from his class but some things don't seem to work his way especially when said secret heard about USJ incident. Sequel to Erase the Pain.
1. Chapter 1

Class of 1-A's voice filled the room with their usual morning chatter. They wouldn't know their home room teacher wouldn't be in especially how early the term started. The door opened and a familiar voice popped in,, "Hey there listeners! I'm going to be subbing for Eraserhead. Let's get started!"

The class quieted down in confusion. A fiery blond roared, "Where did he go? Why do we have you?"

Present Mic smiled big, "That's none of your concern! Now he said something about All Might coming in to give you a training exercise, am I correct?"

A blue haired first year with glasses stood up, "That's correct, Present Mic. He said All Might will come in after lunch to start our hero training exercise."

Present Mic gave the blue haired boy a thumbs up, "Awesome!"

The gravity defying blond searched his best friend's desk for today's time table. A voice piped up, "Excuse me, Present Mic it is early into the term and Aizawa-sensei already missing class."

Present Mic stopped fiddling with Aizawa's desk drawers. He found the time table nestled in the top drawer. He slapped it on the desk, "Don't worry your little heads about him. He's fine. Healthy as an ox if that's what you're wondering!"

* * *

A sleepy dark haired man shifted in his bed. It's been a few weeks since he last had a good sleep. His dark eyes glanced down to a mop of auburn hair nestled into his side. He looked at the clock seeing it read 10:00 am. His hand closest to the sleeping form next to him gave a light nudge. His voice was husky and rough from sleep, "Get up. Your appointment is in 45 minutes. We can't be late."

The answer to him was a snuggle into his side. He let out a deep sigh, "Katrina."

The voice from the woman was muffled against the blankets and his skin but he heard her whine, "Shouta... I don't want to get up."

He wiggled out of the woman's grip to sit up on the bed. A pair of grey eyes peered up at her shirtless husband. He let out a heavy sigh as he pushed himself up, "You know why we have to go."

She watched him move to their closet pulling out a grey button up and a pair of jeans. The woman named Katrina let out a groan before scooting to the edge of the bed. Katrina sat up while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She felt a cold cloth touch her left side on the bed. The auburn haired woman peered at the clothing. It's an emerald lace maxi dress. A hand popped up in her vision. She looked up at her husband. The woman scoffed, "I can still get up. I'm not completely useless."

His monotone voice filled her ears, "You're not useless. You're just on stand by till he or she makes their debut."

Katrina couldn't help but chuckle at his use of hero terms. Her hands went behind her to push herself up. She nearly stumbled and her husband's fast reaction helped her steady herself. Her hands went to her husband's button up seeing he kept two buttons unbuttoned. Her lips turned into a smirk, "Is today really a day for you to seduce me, Shouta?"

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed her hands. He pressed light kisses on her knuckles. His words whispered against her skin, "You need to learn self-control, nurse."

A half smirk graced her lips, "It's hard to when my number one hero is standing right there."

Aizawa shook his head at the corny line. He pointed to the dress, "Get changed. I'll make us a quick breakfast."

Katrina saluted the dark haired man with two fingers, "Yes sir."

She could hear him mumbling about how this isn't school. The red head changed into the dress. It tugged onto the swell of her belly but not enough that it would be uncomfortable. Soon they would meet their second child. The first child should be eating in the kitchen with Shouta. Well if you count their middle-aged man-coon cat as a child. After finishing up getting ready for the day, she headed to the kitchen seeing scrambled eggs and ham on the plates. A smile curved upward on her lips. Shouta pointed with the spatula to the chair, "Eat. I cannot have you and our child be hungry."

A loud meow caught her attention after she sat down. Zashi moved in and out of the chair's legs. His tail grazing against her bare ankles. If his students knew the very man standing in front of her doing the dishes with his hair tied up in a low pony tail and wearing a cat apron, they would never let it down. Katrina ate her food slowly. Shouta finally finished with the dishes and dug into his food. Katrina asked, "Have you thought of any names?"

Shouta glanced up tiredly, "We don't even know if it is a girl or a boy."

She narrowed her eyes pointing her fork at him, "You said you wanted it to be a surprise. And it's not hard to figure out a name for either. I was thinking Hizashi if it is a boy and-."

Shouta stared at his wife with a piece of egg between his chopsticks. He narrowed his eyes, "No. Absolutely no. We do not need to give Hizashi more reason to pester us."

She shoved the rest of her meal in her mouth. Katrina couldn't help but chuckle, "I was kidding. I knew you would never name our son, if the child is a boy, after your best friend. I mean we already have Zashi named after him because how much he meows loudly."

The black haired man grumbled to himself while finishing up his food. Katrina hopped off of the chair. She moved around to place the plate in the sink. While she was behind her husband, she spoke, "I was actually thinking of Youta if it's a boy and Kyou if it's a girl."

She could see the dials turning in her husband's mind. He gave a nod, "They sound nice."

His dark eyes glanced at the clock, "We need to go now."

Katrina nodded heading to the front door pulling on a pair of flats. Aizawa was surprised his wife was able to put on shoes considering how swollen her belly is. He noticed certain movements was restricted due to the size of her stomach. He would help her out and if he wasn't there then Hizashi would try to help. One thing he knew for trying to help her out was that she would try many times before giving up for help. That determination was what he liked about her when they used to be students together. He nearly grabbed his capture scarf but decided against it when he saw the deathly look coming from his wife when she saw his movement towards it. He let out a sigh. They're both lucky no one knew either of them as they worked as underground heroes. With one last check to ensure Zashi was where they could see him and the house wouldn't crumble, the two left their home to head to the doctor's office.

* * *

Present Mic, or known as Hizashi Yamada, tapped his fingers against Aizawa's desk waiting for the text from his favorite feisty friend. The students would be heading to lunch soon. The blond put the students into a study workshop. Aizawa did not have them doing much since other teachers would enter and teach their subjects. Present Mic already taught his subject, English. Green eyes behind an orange pair of shades glanced down at his cell phone. No messages yet. Luckily none of the students could see his constant gazes to his phone. The blond knew the black haired man wouldn't message him of any updates. They both knew the red head would send him an immediate text or photos after the appointment. The sound of a phone vibrating against the wooden desk caught the students attention. Present Mic grabbed his phone unlocking it. A big smile graced his face as he looked at the photo of the sonogram. Mic couldn't help but yell, "I knew it!"

Majority of the class tilted their head in confusion. A voice brought Mic away from the text message, "Sir...?"

Mic shoved his phone into his jacket pocket, "Oh nothing. Remember after lunch, you'll be turned over to All Might for teaching for the rest of the day."

Nothing could get the smile off of his face. In his pocket showed a picture of a forced dark haired man holding up two separate fingers to show he wasn't doing a peace sign next to a machine showing two pairs of feet. The words were:

_There's a reason why I am getting fatter than normal. Now he is going to be tired two times more than normal._

Yamada made a bet within the teacher lounge on Aizawa's wife having mutiples versus Aizawa thinking it'll only be one child and his wife just keeps eating. Aizawa knew he wouldn't say that to his wife's face if he didn't want to sleep at his friend's house. If that would happen, Present Mic would try to get the woman to allow her husband to stay with her. It's all for good reason. He'd agree with the tired man with that. He wouldn't want to add more stress or have something happen to the woman when his best friend is away. The red head would call the duo the pregnancy police for making sure she isn't trying so hard. Now there are multiples... Hizashi Yamada isn't sure what the tired home room teacher would do. It's a blessing and a curse.

* * *

Katrina couldn't stop looking at the picture of the four individual feet. A smile graced her lips. A hand kept at her lower back as they walked. Katrina showed her husband the sonogram once more, "Can you believe it? Two!"

She stopped making the man stop in his steps in light concern. He looked down to see if any water leaked or anything else. Once he visually can see nothing indicated an early birth, he looked up at his wife who looked like a thought came to mind. She touched his shoulder pulling herself into him. The bump grazed against his side when his wife moved to get closer to his side. Katrina looked at him excitedly, "What happens if each of them got each of our quirks? Or what about a mixture of ours? I wonder how that would work. Your cancellation of quirk and my wound and pain transferal."

By now he felt his wife was rambling. He placed his free hand ontop of her auburn head. His fingers ran through her silky strands. The action made her pause in her rambles. He spoke, "You remind me of a student of mine."

She tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What?"

Aizawa felt her move away from his side. The pictures of the sonograms hugged to her chest. Aizawa placed his hand back on her lower back. His usual monotone voice came out, "You were rambling again."

Her elbow met the side of his ribs which earned her a grunt from him. She huffed, "I'm excited that now we know we will have two little ones rather than one. The second baby was hiding from view this whole time. I thought I was simply adding more weight than normal for one baby."

Katrina felt his fingers slide to her side. He gave a gentle squeeze, "Even if you added more weight, Katrina, it's still you."

Katrina could feel a light burning sensation in her cheeks. She mumbled, "Shush you."

A small smile formed on his lips. Katrina glanced at her watch, "Hizashi should be coming over today, right?"

Shouta nearly groaned. Katrina elbowed him once more in his side, "He's your best friend. Stop it."


	2. Chapter 2

A loud voice could be heard up the path for the Aizawa residence, "Where is the flaming mother to be?"

Shouta let out a light groan. Katrina moved her swollen feet off of her husband's lap, "I'll get the door."

Her husband gave her a look, "Sit. The doctor said for you to take it easy."

Katrina rolled her eyes, "Yes from hero duties which I am. I can do a simple task as in answering the door."

On cue, the doorbell rung. Shouta pushed himself off of the couch heading to the door. He did not have time to speak before the owner of the loud voice spoke excitedly, "Ah, you should look happy, Shouta! You are going to be having twins! I wonder which quirk they'll inherit."

Shouta stepped the side allowing his best friend inside. Katrina turned to the loud mouth hero with a big smile, "Hizashi! That's what I am wondering too! At least someone else has some enthusiasm about this."

The dark haired hero closed the door before giving his wife a look, "I am enthusiastic. I just rather not show it."

Katrina knew her husband was right. He wouldn't show it but she saw a small smile on his lips when they found the second pair of feet. The ultra sound tech made sure the unborn baby did not have four feet and it was two separate babies. Once they were home from the appointment, Shouta asked for a copy of the sonogram where they found out about the two separate babies. Katrina pretended to not see her husband slipping the sonogram into his work folder. Different people had their ways of excitement. The loud blond went over to the couch plopping right next to the red head. His hands hovered the swell of her belly. He looked up from his glasses. The red head could see the hint of his green eyes poking out. He asked, "Can I?"

Katrina nodded and the blond lightly placed his hands on each side of her belly. He could feel the movement inside. The loud hero looked up at his best friend who was in the kitchen excitedly, "This is so cool, my man!"

Shouta came out of the kitchen with a glass of water for his friend and a cup of coffee for himself. Hizashi pulled away leaning on the side of the couch. An arm of his rested on the back dangling his hand on the other side. He shot a pointing finger gun towards Katrina. His head tilted so she could see his green eyes clearly. He spoke with a serious tone, "Any news on your condition?"

Katrina adjusted herself uncomfortably on the couch. Shouta answered for her, "She still cannot have high stress. It would risk her and the children's lives if her blood pressure go too high. They mentioned the further along she is, the more she would be have to be monitored at the hospital considering there's now two."

Hizashi's lips went into a firm line. His hand rubbed his chin in thought. He turned to his best friend pointing to him, "You cannot take off due to being a teacher and patrolling at night. And no one else can-."

Katrina interrupted him, "I am sure I'll be fine at the hospital when it does come down to it. Till then, I can still do things as long as nothing high stress comes around."

Shouta took a sip of his coffee. No matter how many times he tells his wife to take it easy and not stress over anything, she would do it anyways. In a way he could understand that but on the other hand he doesn't want anything to happen to the now children and his wife. A snap brought the couple's attention. A big smile was on Hizashi's face, "How about we talk to Nezu and see if we can't have her help Recovery Girl till it's time to go on bed rest at the hospital?"

Shouta was grimacing but his wife was brightening up. There was a no and a yes coming from the couple's lips. Katrina looked over at her husband who met her eyes. Katrina huffed, "It won't be too bad. And if I were to go into an early labor then you'll be there. It'll be alright."

The dark haired man narrowed his eyes at his wife. He answered, "No. You'll use your quirk and you'll take some student's injuries and/or pain which would induce you to an early labor."

Hizashi looked between the two before he piped up, "I was thinking of doing little stuff like helping with wrappings and medicine. Not to use her quirk cause we cannot have the two joining us yet. You're how far now?"

Katrina rubbed the swell of her belly answering, "I'm six months. The doctor said I should be on bed rest when I'm at seven months."

The quirk-canceling hero pointed to his wife with his mug, "He also said now there will be twins that you are very much at risk of having an early birth. I'd like to prevent that as much as possible."

Hizashi looked over at the red head before putting his attention to his dark haired friend. The blond moved so he was leaning against the back of the couch by his forearms. His dangling hands were laced together. The loud mouth brought up a point, "Would you rather get a call saying your wife is going into labor and due to her condition with possible complications when you're at the school or training grounds? Or would you rather be able to be there in a heart beat and be able to take care of her and your future children?"

Shouta's lips went into a firm line. He knew his best friend had a point. He also knew that the school would bring stress to his wife especially if his class gets injured. The tired man mumbled, "Fine. Hizashi and I will talk to Nezu about this and see if he can make an exception."

Katrina felt excited bubble inside. Hizashi turned to the red head with a big smile. He gave her two thumbs up, "I can give you a tour of the school since Mr. Homeroom teacher would be too busy. His class is an adventure!"

Katrina looked over at her husband to get clarification. He simply shrug. She shook her head at her husband's lack of response. Hizashi bounced in his seat, "They're definitely a strong bunch. You should check them out!"

A firm no came from her husband's lips. Katrina chuckled, "You heard the man. I guess I won't be meeting the famous Class 1-A."

Hizashi deflated but perked right back up, "Now you two need to get another set of everything you have already!"

A loud meow greeted the trio. Zashi padded over to his human replica and rubbed his face into the hero's pant leg. The blond petted the mancoon cat. Zashi purred underneath the blond's hand. Shouta finished up his coffee. As he was walking to the kitchen, he called out to his best friend, "Hizashi please keep the news down about us having twins. I do not want to be bothered by the others."

Katrina pursed her lips, "They're just as excited to have one of their own having children, Shouta. You should let them have their excitement as well. Plus considering how much Hizashi have been bouncing in his seat, I do not think he will hold this news in well since you know I am barred from seeing your class."

Shouta's dark tired eyes glanced over at the gravity defying haired hero seeing tiny bounces in his seat. He let out a heavy sigh, "Fine. I'm not telling them anything."

Hizashi's smile widened. He held out his hand for a high five to the red head. The red head chuckled giving him a high five.

* * *

A yawn escaped the red head's lips. The underground hero moved his towel to his head to dry it as he watched his wife get ready for bed. Shouta asked his wife quietly, "Are you sure you want to do this? I can tell Hizashi that you changed your mind."

Medium length auburn waves was tied into a braid before wrapping it up into a bun. She gave a nod, "O'Course. If anything were to happen I rather be in a building filled with pro heroes and Recovery Girl. That woman is the medical definition of 911. Not only I get to be near my favorite hero, Present Mic but I'd feel safe."

Shouta paused in his ministrations. He climbed ontop of the bed. He placed the slightly damp towel ontop of her head. His lips went close to her ear. His words was barely a whisper, "I thought I was your favorite hero."

A tingle ran up her spine. A smirk played on her lips, "I am teasing, Shou. You'll always be my favorite and number one hero."

He lightly tugged the slightly damp towel off of her head. It messed up her bangs. She huffed trying to fix her hair. Shouta grinned, "I better be. Now let's get some sleep. I have to arrive early to speak with Nezu with Hizashi."

She turned to lay on her left side to face his side of the bed. After the final check of locks, Shouta climbed into bed facing his wife. He lightly traced his wife's scars across her cheek. It didn't reach across her face. This was one of the days from their line of duty. When he heard his girlfriend at the time was in the hospital, he nearly questioned everything. Where she was patrolling was a quiet neighborhood so nothing could've happened.

_A young black haired adult felt his heart stop for a moment. He nearly dropped his phone but he was able to croak out, "What?"_

_The voice on the other line repeated themselves, "Yes I needed to call you since you were her only contact. Saving Grace is being transported into the hospital right now."_

_A pro hero of three years ran. He ran and didn't care that his lungs were burning. His girlfriend who he was going to propose to soon was heading to the hospital. He was across town. A hero wouldn't allow their emotions get the best of them but he could. He could for the sake of her. It was nearing the end of his shift anyways. He wouldn't have ran if he didn't see the next hero taking over the area he was patrolling. No he wouldn't abandon his duty. She would have his head for doing such thing because of her. No. She'd make him sleep at their loud friend's apartment till she felt like he should come home. That normally lasts a day or two. He lightly panted when he stopped in front of the hospital. Immediately he went to the information counter, "Saving Grace. Where?"_

_The receptionist knitted her brows together, "Who are-?"_

_A doctor interrupted her, "Ah, Eraserhead. She is getting stitched up right now."_

_Eraserhead felt his shoulders drop but his face remained passive. He walked over to the doctor, "Can I go see her?"_

_The doctor nodded, "Sure but she may be under some medication. She lost a lot of blood. It seems she may of used her quirk to save a civilian from an attack."_

_He followed the doctor to a room where the nurses were finally exiting out of. At the door he could see a large bandage taped to the side of her cheek and down the side of her neck. He could see how she would've lost a lot of blood. His heart started to sink. He had to ask, "She's going to be fine, right?"_

_The doctor picked up the clipboard with his girlfriend's vitals and notes. He responded, "Yes. Despite having a very slow healing capability for herself, we were able to get her stable. I'll have to have her on desk duty till she is back at her 100%."_

_Eraserhead nodded. The doctor flipped the paper back and placing the clipboard where it was. The doctor placed his hands in his pockets, "You can go in and see her. We had to sedate her to ensure she wouldn't move while we stitch her up."_

_The doctor left the man alone. Eraserhead could see the rise and fall of his girlfriend's chest. He took a step in the room before closing the door. He let out a heavy sigh, "What am I going to do with you, Katrina?"_

Aizawa knew the scar bothered his wife at first but each day after it healed he showed her that he still loves her. He embraced it as a part of her. If he could he would change it so she wouldn't' have to deal with it but at the same time he wouldn't change it as it wouldn't change how he feels about her. Slowly sleep started to take him and tomorrow he would have to come up with a good argument to Nezu while dealing with his rowdy class.


	3. Chapter 3

Shouta was able to make a good argument to Principal Nezu about having his very pregnant wife on campus assisting Recovery Girl. Katrina waddled through the busy halls of UA. The first class should be happening soon and everyone just arrived. A sultry voice called out, "Gracie!"

Katrina looked around for the owner of the voice. Despite being a hero herself, she found wearing a pair of maternity jeans and floral blouse comfortable. A light emerald green scarf wrapped comfortably around her neck hiding the thick scar running down her neck. The scar still pokes out but she rather avoid the gawking students. Plus it smells like her husband. How could she pass that up? There was no way she would've been able to fit into her hero uniform. Nezu made the exception considering her situation. A busty dark purplette pushed her way through the sea of students. Finally the purplette caught up to the pregnant woman. She placed a hand on her hip. A big smile was on her lips. There was only one explanation. Midnight got close to the red head. Her voice dropped low, "So twins, eh?"

Katrina nodded. She pointed in the direction of Recovery Girl's office, "Can we head that way? I need to meet with Recovery Girl."

Nemuri Kayama nodded, "Course! Now do you have any pictures? Grumpy won't show any."

Katrina raised an eyebrow, "He has one. He must wait to put it up at his teacher's lounge desk. You know he rather keep his private life hidden."

Midnight tapped her lips in thought. She snapped her fingers, "I'll wait till he heads to USJ. Then I'll look for it there. Do you know the genders yet?"

Katrina shook her head, "We decided to keep it a secret."

The X-rated hero stopped making the healing hero stop in question. She pointed to a door, "You should stop by before he heads out."

The tired hero's wife shook her head while chuckling, "He'll have my head for popping in. I rather not."

Midnight pouted, "Fine. I'll bring him out here."

Before the shorter woman can get a say, the taller woman already popped in class 1-A. Katrina looked around noticing the students already arrived in their homerooms making the hall empty. How did she not notice it before? The door opening and closing brought her attention to the person. Instead of two people leaving, only one person came out. A smile graced the woman's lips, "I'm surprised she was able to get you to come out."

The rough looking man shoved his hands in his pant pockets. Katrina stepped closer to her husband. Her hands fixed his capture scarf. Her grey eyes met his dark ones. Aizawa reached up tugging on his wife's scarf to pull her closer to him. His lips touched her forehead. She closed her eyes when his lips made contact. She spoke softly, "I know they're just students and you'll have All Might and Thirteen with you but please be careful."

He pulled away. His free hand tapped the end of her nose. He replied, "I am more worried about you, Kat."

She nearly rolled her eyes. He spoke, "I won't be back till a few hours. We are going to make sure they're able to rescue properly and learn from their mistakes. Behave till I get back."

Her lips curled into a smirk, "So you're saying get into trouble when you get back. Okay! That's the plan."

He heaved a sigh, "You know what I mean."

Katrina reached up placing her lips on the corner of his mouth. She pulled away, " 'Course I know. Now I am sure I should probably get Midnight out of there."

He nodded. He entered the classroom shoving Midnight out of there. She turned around rubbing her arm, "That's not nice you know! I bet you don't do that to-."

A pale hand covered the tall woman's mouth. The class only could see the hand ontop of the woman's mouth. The students closest to the window in the front row could see the owner of the hand. The auburn haired woman laughed, "Sorry about that, Eraserhead!"

Both women and even the class could feel the deathly aura leaking from the home room teacher. His words came out like a command, "Leave **now**."

Katrina removed her hand from the taller woman. Katrina knew it wasn't due to a possibility of adding more stress to her but it was the fact Midnight almost let it slip that Eraserhead has a wife and soon to be a father. Katrina grabbed the woman's hand pulling her away from the classroom. She closed the door with a hard snap. Once the two were out of earshot, Katrina scolded the older woman, "You nearly got us killed by Eraserhead."

Midnight crossed her arms in a pout, "Why are you two hiding the fact you two are married and now going to have children?"

Katrina answered her female friend, "We don't want to be targeted from each other's enemies. Well mostly me getting targeted by his. We are already underground heroes and do not do much of publicity. We like to have a quiet life outside of being heroes."

Midnight gave her friend a side eye, "Is it so you two can sleep peacefully?"

Katrina placed a hand ontop of her belly with a little laugh, "I've only grown really tired due to the babies. I'm normally the upbeat one. We just don't want to bother with what everyone else has to. We just want to help and save lives. Only those who know of us are the school, law enforcement and our agencies. Now would you want to be in the spotlight if you were married and soon to be a mother?"

Nemuri thought for a bit. She shrugged, "Maybe you're right. I wouldn't want my children be targeted if possible due to some villain who hates my guts."

The two women stopped in front of a door. Midnight pointed with her thumb, "That's your door. I do not teach till 9:30 am so I'm going to try find the picture at his desk."

The younger woman wished the other woman luck before stepping inside. She called out, "Recovery Girl?"

Some shuffling was going on in the supply closet, "Aizawa, is that you?"

The red head closed the door behind her, "Yeah. I'll help out in any way I can."

The older woman walked out of the supply closet holding some wrappings. She walked over to the red head, "Place these in the cabinet by my desk. I simply cannot reach sometimes."

Katrina furrowed her brows, "Then why would you put them so high?"

The older woman answered, "If Eraserhead had it his way, you'll be just sitting here. I wanted to make you feel useful. Now after that, we are going to talk."

Katrina could feel a lump in her throat. She tried to swallow it. Normally a talk with Recovery Girl, it would mean serious business and she does not play around.

* * *

The red head drummed her fingers against her stomach out of boredom. A groan escaped her lips. An elderly voice piped up, "What did you think you'll be doing?"

She was patching up a reckless student from the support class. One of their support items malfunctioned. Katrina huffed placing her chin in the palm of her hand, "Oh I don't know be able to help with a few bumps and bruises. That won't hurt me and it's better than getting their stamina sucked out."

Recovery Girl tapped Katrina's shin with her needle cane, "Oh shush now. He made it very clear to not let you use your quirk while you're here. I happen to agree with the man. We talked about this already, Grace."

Katrina pushed out her lips. She mumbled, "It doesn't make it any better."

The mother to be glanced down at her belly. She could feel the two moving around actively. Recovery Girl turned to the student, "You can leave in ten minutes to make sure you do not exert yourself."

A defeated yes escaped from the student. The door opened immediately, "Recovery Girl, we may need you to help with any injuries! We got word USJ is being under attacked."

Recovery Girl glanced at the red head sitting in the chair. Her wise eyes glanced down seeing the young girl's fingers turned white. The intruder spoke, "Ah, Grace! I-I didn't see you there."

Katrina stood up ignoring Snipe. The mother to be clenched her fists tighter, "I'm going with!"

Recovery Girl started, "No. You know the rules he and I set down."

It didn't help that Katrina still wanted to make sure her husband was alright. Knowing the hero, he would put himself first before any of the kids get hurt. Recovery Girl walked past the other healing hero, "Stay put and do not use your quirk, missy. I'll be back."

Snipe looked unsettled. If he gets word his wife traveled to USJ while an attack was happening... He nearly blanched at the thought. For a laid back serious hero, Eraserhead gets pretty serious about his wife especially since they heard they were expecting. The two heroes left. The healing pro hero turned to the student, "Listen to what Recovery Girl said. 10 minutes."

The student gulped. Katrina started to leave the nurse's office. No one, not even her husband, will stop her for going to see if he is alright. If he has a problem with that, then he better pack a month long bag to stay at Mic's apartment. The adrenaline stayed coursing through her veins as the thought of reaching her husband and fellow friend may be in danger. If she found All Might, she would give him a piece of her mind too!


	4. Chapter 4

Her ears picked up the detective's words when he answered a student's question about Aizawa. She walked with determination past the group of students. Once she was close enough to the teachers she demanded, "Where is he?"

Some of the teachers were off to the side and some were with the students. Mic wagged his finger in a scolding manner, "You're not supposed to be here."

Katrina snapped with tears starting to threaten, "Well I wouldn't if-."

Her words died down when she caught sight of the blond she was looking for out of the corner of her eye. Mic could see the tears start to fall. The pregnant woman made a beeline to the car he was sneaking into to avoid the children and public knowing his true self. Katrina opened the car door and shoved herself inside startling the hurt blond man. His voice was caught off by the car door, "G-Grace!?"

Katrina grabbed All Might's ripped up shirt before shaking the man lightly despite her anger for the man, "Why did you have to be a hero and try to save those around you!? Why? If you let the pro heroes on duty do their job, this mess would've turned out fine. He would've been not hurt!"

Each word passing her mouth, her hits to his chest became slower and softer. Katrina hiccuped, "You sure know how to play with a pregnant woman's emotions..."

All Might looked everywhere to avoid eye contact. The healing hero gave one last hit to his chest, "Shouta would've helped protect the students no matter the condition he would be in as long as they are safe."

All Might reached out to give her a pat to her shoulder, "Your uh husband is strong."

The emotionally ridden pregnant woman sniffled while giving a glare to the #1 pro hero, "If your reckless fighting puts him or anyone else in danger, I will never forgive you."

All Might flinched at the words, "Y-yes ma'am."

The red head wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm. She moved to open the back door, "I shall allow you head back to Recovery Girl's office with the kid. I heard he broke his legs."

All Might hung his head but nodded nonetheless. Katrina opened the door and scooted out. She slammed the door hard to make her threat on never forgiving him hang over his head. The principal walked over, "You shouldn't be here, Grace."

The mother to be rubbed her neck, "I'm sorry Principal Nezu. I shall be heading off."

She bowed slightly as much as she can in apology. Nezu couldn't be mad much at the woman. He could smell the salt drying up on her cheeks. It's not like there is still a threat on the premises. Nezu waved the woman off, "Go. I am sure he needs you more than ever."

The red head lifted her head and nodded, "Yes, sir."

Mic headed over, "I'll take you."

Present Mic looked over at Nezu for permission which the principal nodded. Mic wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I got the best tunes to help the growth of these little listeners!"

Katrina knew it was Mic's way of trying to cheer her up. He always did have a good taste in music even when they were younger.

_A short blond haired student tilted their head in front of a closed off girl. He knelt down to her height on the swings by the school. For once in the loud mouth's life, he tried to speak softly, "Did Shouta hurt you for something he said?"_

_The red head shook her short hair. The boy tapped the girl's knees in a rhythm, "Good 'cause if he did, I wouldn't mind asking for a spar during hero training. Want to tell me about it?"_

_Grey eyes looked up from her lap. The teenage girl sighed, "I'm going to be going to a different foster family. The current family's little boy keeps forcing me to use my quirk to keep him unscathed while he purposely puts himself in danger."_

_The red head pulled up her hoodie sleeve showing a bandaged arm, "He grabbed a lighter and lit his arm on fire after putting accelerant. He wanted to see how much of my quirk can take. I only have a one degree burn and he still has a second degree burn."_

_The girl didn't notice her friend was staring at her bandaged arm. His voice came out serious, "Does Shouta know?"_

_He seen her shake her head. Her voice came out small, "I don't want to know what he'll do if he found out. The kid is only 10 years old. A child."_

_The newly dubbed hero in training, Present Mic nearly huffed, "We aren't any different. We are teenagers, still children compared to the pro heroes out there."_

_The healer in training felt her shoulders drop. That doesn't make this situation any better. Present Mic stood up holding out his hand, "I know a great thing to cheer you up."_

_She looked up at his hand then at him, "Where?"_

_The blond placed a finger to his lips and winked, "You'll find out. Let's go."_

_She decided to take her friend's hand. He pulled her up and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pointed to a direction, "Promise this will work well!"_

* * *

We luckily weren't far from the hospital where Thirteen and Shouta was staying at. Present Mic tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the song. He leaned back, "I want you to know he is in a bad condition and may not be awake. If seeing him cause your stress levels to rise, he will never forgive me if something were to happen. I'll take you out of there and pop you at my apartment till he is released. Got it, rock star?"

Katrina crossed her arms in a pout. She mumbled a yes. All she has to do is make sure her stress levels do not spike. She could do it, can't she? Behind Mic's shades, green eyes trailed over to his best friend's wife. He could see her wring the fabric of her blouse in nervousness. Mic broke the silence, "He's strong. We both know that. I know you don't blame All Might for him not being there. You saw him as a source to get your anger out. I am sure good ole Eraserhead would praise you for having a one v. one against the mighty number one hero."

Katrina looked outside of the car window. She snorted, "Hardly. I shook the man and weakly hit him while I scolded the man."

A jingle of keys and turning off the music caught her attention. She turned to the blond. He pointed to the building in front of them, "We should go and see him. I am sure he would like your company even if he isn't awake. Maybe we can draw on his face."

A big smile played on the man's lips. Katrina laughed a little, "If he knew what you were planning, he would suspend you with the capture scarf."

Mic opened the door waving his hand dismissively, "If he can catch up to me!"

Both knew the two male heroes have tricks up their sleeves to keep up with one another. Katrina opened the door and closed it softly, "Let's go see him. When we get up there, can you leave me alone with him?"

Mic looked up from his car keys locking the car. Mic could hear the sudden crack in her voice. The blond threw a pair of thumbs up towards her, " ' Course, how can I deny one of my favorite listener's request?"

Katrina hooked her arm in the offering blond's. Her free hand rubbed her belly in worry. Being heroes came with responsibility as well as the consequences. If you couldn't handle them then hang up your suit. Logically she knew what her husband did was right but emotionally it was ruining her. It may be the fact her emotions are on high since the third month in the pregnancy. She had a feeling this visit would be hard and she would have to prepare for it.

* * *

The red head stood outside of the hospital room door. Present Mic said he'll be in the cafe downstairs then he'll visit Thirteen. It was to give her space. Her fingers wrapped themselves around the door handle tightly. A doctor stopped noticing her struggle. Their voice made her release the door, "And you are?"

She turned giving a light bow to the doctor, "I'm... I'm Katrina."

The doctor's brows raised up, "Wife, I'm guessing?"

Katrina nodded lifting her head to meet the doctor. They put their hand out to shake, "I'm Dr. Hamada. I'm the tending doctor for Eraserhead."

Katrina glanced at her husband through the door window before putting her attention back at the doctor. She rubbed her neck, "I thought Recovery Girl will keeping tabs on him."

Dr. Hamada nodded, "She came in to tend to as many wounds she could without taking away his stamina."

The doctor glanced down at the swell of Katrina's belly. She pointed with her hand holding a clipboard, "When are they due?"

Katrina rubbed her belly, "In three months. If you do not mind me asking, patient and doctor confidentiality keep it on the down low that I'm his wife. I know there is certain protocols for visitors with patients depending on how severe."

The doctor raised a brow. She tilted her head to the side slightly, "Uh, sure. I'll be sure to keep it under wraps. I am sure you are itching to go see him now."

The red head nodded. She moved to the door handle opening it slightly, "Thank you for taking care of him."

The doctor nodded while they watched the red head disappear behind the now closed door. Inside, Katrina could see the heart monitor beeping to indicate he is still alive. Her eyes slowly took in the state of her husband. Bandaged arms, bandaged neck and bandaged head. Not just the typical bandaged head but his whole face. She bit her lip trying to fight back the tears. Her feet carried her closer to his bed. The left of him next to the heart monitor laid his capture scarf. Her fingers picked it up. Blood littered throughout the fabric. A stray tear finally fell. Katrina hugged the capture scarf close to her while she looked at her sleeping husband, "You caring man. You sacrificed a lot for those around you. I love you for that but do not lose your life or I swear I'll find a way to bring you back and kill you myself for putting me through this stress."

A rough voice spoke, "I swear if you visiting will make them come early..."

His words died on his tongue. He winced. Katrina went to her husband's bedside. A few tears fell down her cheeks. Her hand went to run through his hair. She felt his hair stick up from using his quirk. Katrina flattened her hand to lightly hit his head. It barely gave him pain by how soft she tapped her flattened hand on his head. She scolded softly, "I am not going to use my quirk if that's what you're worried about. We both know we aren't ready for them to come join us. Now stop and rest."

She felt his hair fall back onto the bed and around his shoulders. The woman continued running her fingers through his hair. The motion always relaxed the man when they're at home and this isn't any different. Seeing his chest slow its breathing, she reached down kissing his forehead. She whispered, "I'll be back."

A light knock caught her attention and luckily didn't wake the man. The door opened slowly revealing a shade wearing blond, "How's it goin'?"

Katrina hugged the capture scarf to herself, "He woke up and used his quirk. By how he was acting, he subconsciously woke up and subtly threatening me if I made the babies come early. I am not sure if he would remember this."

Present Mic stepped in slowly. He pointed to the scarf, "You're going to clean it?"

Katrina nodded, " 'Course. Knowing him and how Recovery Girl healed him a little, he will be back into work once the school reopens."

Mic thrust his thumbs into his pant loops, "You ready to go?"

Katrina stopped her minstrations to Shouta's head. She nodded, "I'd like to stop by the house and pick up a few things. I want to come back so if he actually wakes up..."

The blond rubbed the back of his neck, " I don't know about that, Katrina... You need to be in an actual bed instead of a chair. You'll ruin your back."

She wagged her finger at the blond, "Only if men can get pregnant and find out my back is already hurting. Plus I'm sure there is a second bed in here."

After saying that, she looked around the room pulling a curtain. She pointed to the bed, "See. I'll be fine. I'll feel a lot better if I can stay here, Hizashi."

His shoulders slumped, "Okay, okay. Just don't complain to me if your back hurts more than it should."

A smile graced the healing hero's lips.

* * *

**A/N : Lemmie know what you guys think! It was just a thought I had since Eraserhead does not like the public eye on him. What else could he hide that he is Eraserhead? Anyways, I'm hoping this is all flowing nicely. I normally do not do third person. I wanted to challenge myself with this story to broaden my writing and try to get better at it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Two days after the incident, Eraserhead finally woke up. He moved his head as much as he can. His eyes landed on his clean and folded capture scarf. His eyes soften at the sight. Either his wife came by or Hizashi brought it to her along with his clothes. Aizawa slowly started to sit up from his laying position. He looked around the room seeing a form laying bundled in the bed next to his. He moved to get up but he had to sit back down. A wave of dizziness hit him. He lightly groaned, "Of course."

The teacher for 1-A waited for the dizziness to subside before getting up again. He shuffled to the bed next to his. A messy auburn top poked out of the blankets. He glanced at the clock showing it was 7:00 am. Knowing the school policy if an attack happens, the school would close for a certain amount of days to do damage control. The dark haired man frowned at the thought of his wife hearing he was brutally injured. He couldn't help himself to see if the swell of her stomach still there. He nearly let out a relief sigh when he saw it was very much protruding in the blankets. A light knock was made at the door. Aizawa turned to the door releasing a soft 'come in'. The visitor opened the door slowly poking their head in, "Oh you're awake. That's good."

Aizawa narrowed his eyes at the number one hero. Aizawa moved so All Might or anyone else could see the sleeping bundle in the bed behind him. All Might was in his smaller form due to his time limit being reduced to maybe an hour max. He's going to need it when he meets the students and be able to walk around the school campus. Aizawa spoke with irritation, "You couldn't let the pro heroes do their job and you do yours which was needed at the school."

Toshinori Yagi held up his hands in defense scooting into the room all the way. The door shut behind him. Toshinori tried to calm the underground hero, "I-I know. I couldn't help it."

He noticed the hurt hero was about to open his mouth so he spoke before a word came out of the other's mouth, "I already got a mouth full from your wife. I nearly coughed up blood due to her."

Aizawa glanced briefly behind him. He could see this whole exchange isn't bothering her as her chest stayed the same rhythm. Aizawa looked back at the number one hero. He studied the man seeing a bandage poking out of his button up shirt. Aizawa spoke, "Good. Maybe it would give you some insight on what you nearly put her through."

The scrawny man's shoulders slumped. He mumbled, "I'm sorry."

A hand touched Aizawa's hospital shirt. The men heard the only female's voice, "They didn't come so no need to bash on the man more than I already did. I'm alright. Recovery Girl checked me out when she came back to give you another dose of her healing."

Aizawa turned to the red head seeing she was awake and sitting up. Her free hand rested ontop of her stomach. The red head glanced around her husband seeing the scrawny man. Her voice made the man flinch, "Toshinori. I already told you if this happens again, I will never forgive you. And hopefully by then, the two would be out and I can spar with you."

All Might tilted his head, "T-two?"

Aizawa lazily put his eyes back on the blond, "Twins. We are expectin-."

The sudden gesture of the man going onto his knees placing his head close to the ground. His voice came through to the couple, "I do apologize for any stress I put you two through. I hope the rest of your pregnancy hold no more stress."

Aizawa felt her hand remove itself from his hospital shirt. She moved to rest her feet on the floor. The woman pushed herself off of the bed. She shuffled past her husband before kneeling beside the blond. Aizawa took a step forward, "Kat-."

She held up a hand to her husband to stop him. She placed a hand ontop of Toshinori's head. He glanced up seeing a smile on her face. She spoke softly, "I appreciate it. No matter what a pregnancy is hardly stress-free. Considering Shouta is teaching a first year class that happens to have the strongest kids with their quirks, it doesn't help me either. If they come, they come."

Despite wanting to have her independence in doing things, this is one of the things she cannot do which is to get up. She gave the number one hero a nervous laugh, "Now that's done. Can you help a pregnant woman up?"

Toshinori scrambled to his feet, "Ah, y-yes!"

He helped her up by grabbing her elbows pulling her up slowly. Katrina looked at the clock, "Shouldn't you be heading to school, All Might?"

The man became flustered, "Yes!"

A monotone voice interrupted the two, "I should be getting ready as well."

His wife turned to him huffing, "No you need to rest. You nearly-."

Aizawa stopped his wife, "I'm fine. I need to take it easy till I am able to get a clean health from Recovery Girl."

The scrawny man looked between the now bickering couple. He wasn't sure what to do. Katrina wagged her finger at her husband, "You need to rest. You simply cannot waltz into your classroom thinking everything is fine."

* * *

Katrina held her head in her hands in Recovery Girl's office. Recovery Girl's voice called to her, "Your husband is too stubborn."

Katrina mumbled, "Tell me about it. I have half the heart to tell him his bag is at Mic's apartment and that's where he is going to be staying for the week but I'm afraid that'll stress me out more. The man can never take care of himself when he injuries himself."

Recovery Girl stopped her typing turning to the pregnant woman. She spoke, "If I recall, you always forced the man to take care of himself whenever he gets injured."

Katrina nodded hanging her head. Recovery Girl tapped her fingers against her desk. She asked, "How are you and the two feeling? Blood pressure levels normal?"

Katrina placed two fingers on her pulse on her wrist. She mentally counted before removing her fingers. She answered, "130/80. Slightly high but not much. I am drinking a lot of water which results me to go to the bathroom every 30 minutes."

Recovery Girl pulled out another bottle of water, "Drink more."

Katrina glanced at her half drunken bottle, "I'm not even done with this one and I'm keeping up with it. Don't need to remind me."

Recovery girl placed the bottle next to the other one. She moved grabbing her lunch, "It'll be lunch time soon. I'm sure your husband wants to eat with you. Also I don't think Aizawa wants to have a surprise delivery while at the Sports Festival."

Katrina took a long sip out of her water. She licked her lips, "That's coming up, isn't it?"

The older woman held up two fingers, "Two weeks."

Katrina pushed herself out of her chair. She reached by the desk grabbing her bag.

"Grace, you're forgetting something."

The young hero looked back at the older healer seeing she is pointing at the two water bottles. The pregnant woman grumbled swiping the two bottles and shoving it in her purse. Once she was out of the room, she had to move through the students who were lingering during their lunch hour. A few murmurs were going around to figure out who she was. She's not a teacher. She's not in her hero uniform. She's pregnant. A loud voice called out to her across the hall, "Katrina!"

She knew, well everyone knew, who the owner of that voice or should say the quirk is. A smile brightened on her face. She continued her trek while he met her half way. His smile was infectious. More whispers were going around from the students. Present Mic forgot to ask if he could touch her stomach and he poked her stomach where a foot or hand was pushing on her stomach. A twitch from the red head's eyes showed her irritation. She gave a fake smile, "Ah Mic, it's nice to see you."

Her hand touch his upper arm and he immediately pulled away. Katrina felt her pain from her back, feet and the little kick one of the little ones made remove itself and place itself into Mic. Mic held an arm around his stomach. He puffed out a breath, "Well that is some kick t-there, Katrina."

She moved around the bent over hero, "Ask next time."

Some of Class 1-A saw the interaction and thought they would bring it up in class since they remember her from the USJ attack. Mic stood up fixing his jacket. He gritted through his teeth as the pain was still lingering. He called out to the healer, "W-wait for me!"

* * *

Present Mic whined to his best friend, "She transferred her pain to me."

Aizawa's eyes met his wife's. She popped a clump of rice in her mouth. She hummed, "Hmm?"

Aizawa asked his best friend, "What did you do?"

Katrina answered for the blond, "He touched my belly without asking. I know he forgot in the hype of excitement but I reminded him what happens when he doesn't ask."

Katrina didn't like it when people touch her stomach without asking. It made her feel uncomfortable. She knows Hizashi means no harm but he always asked. She put her foot down when she was starting to show and warned the loud mouth hero if he doesn't. He complied till now. Mic hung his head, "I said I was sorry, Katrina. It was nice seeing you and I saw someone was trying to push and-."

Aizawa stopped the man's rambling, "Okay. Okay. Mic don't touch without asking. Kat, don't use your quirk like that."

Mic rubbed his lower back, "I give props to you though. That was some immense pain."

Katrina wiggled her brows giving him a smile, "Well thank you, Hizashi."

The monotoned hero shook his head. He knew his wife wouldn't try to harm his friend and he knew his friend wouldn't try to get into her bad graces. Katrina couldn't help but ask, "So how is your class taking the news about the Sports Festival, Shouta?"

He leaned back into his chair. He let out a haggard sigh, "They're excited to say the least."

Mic gave a thumbs up, "That's good! You keep saying they're strong and now they can show their abilities."

The dark haired man shook his head, "They're going to need to train a lot more to show their potential to agencies."

Mic deflated and a chuckle came from Katrina. Katrina moved her fork filled with rice and egg towards her husband. Katrina opened her mouth, "Say 'ah'."

Aizawa scoffed, "I'm not a baby."

She pouted, "Well right now you are as you cannot use chopsticks. Now eat."

Aizawa grumbled taking a bit off of her fork. For the next few bites, she fed him. Mic's green eyes sparkled, "You two are too cute."

Aizawa's eyes shifted to the blond glaring, "Shut up."

Mic's lips stayed smiling. Katrina chuckled, "Have some more, Shou."

* * *

**A/N: When do you think the early birth would happen? During Sports Festival? After? Twins hardly go at their due date. Especially with the condition, which I'll reveal later, Katrina has. Sooner or later Katrina will make an appearance to Class 1-A.**


	6. Chapter 6

Black hair laid against her side. Katrina absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp. On top of her stomach was an open book filled with baby names. Zashi curled himself on Shouta's lap. His arms stayed in its slings against his chest. His breathing became shallow but not enough to indicate he is asleep. Katrina scanned over the names, "What about Haru and Akane?"

A grunt came from her husband's lips. Katrina moved to a different set of names, "Okay maybe not those. Now what about Hayate and Julieanne?"

No sound came from her husband. A smile graced her lips, "Okay then we will go for those two as well as Youta and Kyou."

She closed the book and glanced down seeing his breathing slowed enough to indicate he was asleep. Her hand continued to massage his scalp. He's going to need all the rest he can get especially if the Sports Festival will be held next week. Hizashi, no surprise, is going to be the announcer for the festival and he invited Shouta to be his co-announcer. At first Shouta immediately declined saying he should be at home asleep but after a few nudges from his wife and friend he eventually agreed. Recovery Girl told her that she will not be helping the woman with any injuries and it was best if she were to watch from the stands. Maybe she will see someone who is worthy for her agency or her time. Perhaps she can help give an opinion to her husband about who he could mentor if he was willing to take someone in. A yawn escaped from her lips. Maybe she should close her eyes for a bit. Everyone around her is falling asleep so she should too, right? That's how it normally works.

_Shouta Aizawa ruffled his hair walking to the library where he was meeting up with his girlfriend and best friend. The two boys offered to help the girl with her Japanese and math. For someone who was born and raised in America in a Japanese household, her Japanese was not that great. Her parents were both born in Japan but immigrated to America for a different lifestyle for their future family. Aizawa looked through the rows of shelves to try to find them at a table. He slowed his walk to a table occupied by the two. Aizawa's face soften when he saw the girl asleep. He looked at his best friend who put a finger to his lips. Shouta raised an eyebrow. Hizashi felt the need to answer his unspoken question. He whispered which was a feat for the loud mouth, "Her new foster parents kept her up all night to watch their kid. She was fine till we had to wait for you to help with math. I let her sleep."_

_Dark eyes turned to his girlfriend. He quietly pulled a chair beside her. He rested his head on top of his folded arms. He let out a yawn. He mumbled to Hizashi, "I'm going to sleep as well."_

_Hizashi tried to hide his knowing smirk, " 'Course you will. You don't want to do any school work when she is sleeping."_

_Aizawa turned his head to give a soft glare at his friend. Aizawa mumbled, "I don't want to wake her and when one sleeps the another joins."_

_Hizashi tried to hold back his snicker. Shouta turned his head to face his girlfriend. Her red hair was starting to get long again. He reached out to tangle his fingers with hers softly. Yamada stretched, "Now you two are making me want to sleep."_

_Shouta smirked. His body started to relax and soon he fell asleep. Not very long after the erasure hero fell asleep, his friend joined the duo. He couldn't help it._

* * *

Katrina was the last one to wake earlier. She saw Hizashi and Shouta sitting at the dining room table. Katrina rubbed her eyes before stretching as much as she could.

"Watch it, Katrina you'll pop them out if you do that too hard."

Katrina stuck her tongue out at the loud mouth hero, "Shut it. What are you doing over anyways? It's the weekend."

Yamada leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. His blond hair was pulled up into a bun and he was wearing normal glasses. He suggested, "I thought to give you two some help since you cannot do much with heavy lifting and Aizawa here is out of commission with getting more baby stuff. You only have one of everything, right?"

The only monotone voice spoke, "You don't need to do that. They won't be here till after I'm healed and she would be in bed rest next month."

The blond leaned forward quickly snapping his fingers, "You said it yourself, Shouta they can come at any time and would you rather scramble at last minute or be ready?"

Katrina got off of the couch. She moved her arms in the opposite direction to stretch the muscles. She looked at her husband while holding her right arm to the left, "He does have a point, Shou."

The homeroom teacher sighed, "I won't win, will I?"

Katrina and Hizashi smiled. She waddled to her husband. She placed a kiss on the side of his temple, " 'Course not."

The blond shot his finger guns towards his best friend, "I'll take good care of your lady and little listeners. You rest up."

Shouta stood up, "I took a nap already. I'm good."

Katrina placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Hizashi is right, Shou. I don't want to delay your healing by making you walk around the department store. I made some of my healing shakes in the fridge. Please drink some since you still cannot feed yourself that well."

The loud blond's arm wrapped around the woman's shoulders hooking around to her neck, "She will not be giving birth if that's what you are thinking. I'll make this trip 100% stress free."

Hizashi moved his free arm and gave it a tiny flex, "I'll be able to carry the stuff by myself. Not like you can help currently."

Shouta mumbled, "If I didn't know any better, I'd feel you are trying to steal my wife."

Hizashi winked to his best friend, "No doubt."

Katrina chuckled, "Alright. Shou, we will be back. Promise no babies will be arriving anytime soon. Let me change and get ready, Hizashi then we can leave."

The blond gave a thumbs up to the retreating woman. The dark haired man's shoulders slumped. With everything having to do with their newest addition, he was involved. Everyone in the home understands the situation. Hizashi glanced at his best friend. His face and tone became serious, "I promise to keep her safe, Shouta. You really should get some rest. We both know you being hurt hurts and stresses her out."

The husband of the healer turned his head slightly to where their bedroom is. He spoke, "I was involved with everything. I never missed an appointment nor anything having to do with the kid..."

The blond leaned on his hand against the table. He looked at his best friend in the eye, "You still are, Shouta. You just need to take it easy for now. If you want I can pull up video chat so you have a say."

The bandaged man tilted his head up to look at his friend. He thanked the man, "Thank you."

Hizashi smiled big giving him thumbs up, "What are friends for?"

The pregnant wife of Eraserhead came back out with her hair in a bun and in a mustard yellow maxi dress. The blond pointed to her hair, "Hey! We match!"

The woman shook her head with a smile on her face, "Oh stop."

She turned to her husband and kissed his temple, "If you're hungry there are the shakes. Don't forget."

Shotua gave a little nod to show he heard her.

* * *

The blond and auburn haired duo walked through the showroom of baby cribs, dressers, and other furniture deemed to be essential for raising a baby. Hizashi had his hands shoved in his jean pockets keeping up the pace with the woman. The two decided to speak English while they were out. His green eyes scanned the showroom, "Is this what you two did last time?"

He saw the woman nod her head out of the corner of his eye. It seemed she is looking at a crib and seeing if the gate was easy to pull up and down. Her lips turned into a frown. She whispered to herself, "Guess not this one."

Hizashi looked across the way. It looked familiar to the one the couple had at home. Hizashi pulled out a hand from his pocket and pointed to the crib across the way, "What about this one, Katrina?"

The woman perked up at Hizashi's suggestion. She looked at the destination where his finger pointed. Her face looked to be in thought. Turning to the blond, she tilted her head side to side, "I don't know. I kind of want to go with something different. So I don't make a mistake on who is who, ya know?"

The blond frowned. He put an arm around her shoulders and with his free hand he pointed to her belly. Hizashi tried to make light of the thought, "You won't get them mixed up, Katrina. They'll be two different listeners. Possibly with two separate quirks."

He felt the woman's shoulders slump. She mumbled, "That doesn't help me in the first four years if they are identical... Plus when they're babies, they'll look similar. I'll get them mixed up for sure."

Hizashi laughed at her misfortune way of thinking. He gave her shoulders a squeeze, "You'll have Shouta with you. Plus you're worrying for nothing. Now let's go find a crib and order it to be brought to the first floor."

She shrugged off the radio host's arm, "I thought you were going to carry it. What happened to the I'm strong don't worry, my man talk?"

A smile graced his features, "I still have it but I'll save that when I have to bring it inside. Make sure your husband of yours do not try to put it together till he is all good to go!"

Katrina walked ahead to look at more cribs. She did look at the crib they already have again. She pursed her lips. Tapping her lips with the tips of her fingers, she looked at the order list. Her free hand pointed to a different color that is offered, "Maybe I can get it in a different color."

When she didn't get an answer from her husband's best friend, she turned around seeing him on his phone. A monotone voice came through it, "Just get it in black like the other one, Kat."

Katrina switched to Japanese, "Shou, we will get the two mixed up! I don't want that to happen. Let's just get it in smoked oak brown. It'll be close to the color black but not close enough that we would mix the two."

Her grey eyes glanced behind the phone seeing a wide smile on Hizashi's face. He was the only one seeing the other man through the phone. She figured Hizashi has the camera pointed towards her. She crossed her arms, "It's not much of a price difference. It'll be fine. At least let me do this so I'll keep an easy mind on who is who even if we could tell them apart."

Silence was between the three of them. A haggard sigh was released through the phone. He responded, "Fine, okay. That's it though."

A smile graced her lips. She nearly ran to the phone grabbing it out of Hizashi's hands. She turned the camera so she can see her husband. He had a straw in between his bandages as he drank one of her healing shakes. The smile didn't leave her face, "I'm glad you're eating. And thank you, Shou. I'll give you back to Hizashi. I love you."

He mumbled, "I love you too."

Hizashi appeared behind the auburn haired woman. He pressed his cheek against the woman's grinning. He shouted, "I love you too!"

Shouta rolled his eyes before hanging up. Katrina handed the hero his phone. Immediately the two switch back to English. Katrina looked around for an employee, "I'm going to find someone so I can tell them which one I want so they can bring it down to the pick up bay."

* * *

The two walked between stores. Many kids and their parents crowded the area of the mall. Some teenagers were hanging around enjoying their weekend. Unnoticed by the two, a couple students of Class 1-A were taking a break from their training to relax before heading back to their hard schedule. A red head, a blond and a black haired teen sat in the food court drinking some water and having a protein filled meal due to their training. The blond elbowed the black haired boy, "Isn't that... Present Mic?"

The red head squinted seeing familiar features on the far away blond. The black haired boy set his water down, "I don't think so."

The red head clapped the black haired boy's back, "No I think Kaminari is right. He has the same features and that mustache is definitely his."

Denki Kaminari popped a fry into his mouth, "But who is the woman with him? His wife?"

The black haired teen rubbed his shoulder from the clap of the red head, "I'm glad you didn't use your quirk, Kirishima."

Eijiro Kirishima ignored the black haired kid as he studied the auburn haired woman. He snapped his fingers as the memory came to mind, "She's the woman who came to USJ after the villains came."

Kaminari glanced at the black haired teen, "He didn't hear you, Sero."

Hanta Sero looked at the woman seeing the red head was right. Kirishima felt moved when he saw Present Mic was holding some bags of purchased items. Kirishima piped up, "That's so manly of Mic."

Kaminari elbowed Sero, "Now he's going to go over there."

Sero shook his head. The two already see the unnatural red head heading the way of the two.

"Present Mic!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hizashi Yamada turned around seeing one of Aizawa's students running up to him. Katrina raised an eyebrow at a teen running towards them. Katrina asked in English, "Know the kid? I'm guessing he goes to U.A."

Hizashi glanced at the auburn haired woman over the top of his glasses. He gave her a nod. The red headed teen smiled big, "You are so manly!"

The radio host rubbed his neck, "What, Kirishima-san?"

Katrina smirked teasing, "He called you manly, Hizashi."

The student named Kirishima gave the blond a thumbs up. He turned to her and asked, "Who are you? Are you Present Mic's wife?"

Hizashi and Katrina looked at each other and burst out laughing. The teen knitted his brows together. Two other kids joined the red head. The teen looked happy when he asked. Katrina shook her head switching to Japanese, "Oh no. I'm just a friend of his. He's helping me with shopping since my husband is out of commission of a while."

Kaminari and Sero raised their brows. Katrina held out her hand, "I'm Katrina. What's your names?"

Kirishima was the first to shake her hand, "Eijiro Kirishima."

Sero shook next, "Hanta Sero."

Kaminari eyed the woman for a second before realization dawned on him, "Not only were you at USJ but you were at U.A. and did something to Present Mic."

Katrina placed her hand over her mouth to muffle her laugh, "You saw that?"

Hizashi hung his head slightly, "How uncool, electric listener."

The auburn haired woman patted the man's shoulder, "It's okay, Hizashi. That's what you get though."

Kaminari forgot to introduced himself till Sero elbowed him in the ribs. He rubbed his now sore ribs, "Oh I forgot... I'm Denki Kaminari."

The woman tapped her lips in thought, "If you know this man right here, then I'm guessing you three go to U.A. am I correct?"

The three smiled widely and nodded. Hizashi adjusted his grip on the bags, "They're Aizawa's kids."

Katrina's eyes widened for a moment. Her brows shot up. Katrina looked at the three studying them, "Oh really? Hm, maybe I should get him to talk about his students more."

Sero asked, "You know Aizawa-sensei?"

Katrina smiled widely, "Yep! We are really close!"

Hizashi glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He guesses that's one way to go about it. Closer than the students would ever think considering the woman is bearing the man's children. Katrina couldn't help but ask, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your quirks?"

Kirishima jabbed his thumb to his chest with a smile on his face, "My quirk is hardening."

The black haired teen tapped his elbows, "Mine is tape."

Katrina started before the blond was able to speak, "If Mic called you his electric listener, I'm guessing your quirk has to do with electricity?"

Kaminari smiled nodded, "Yeah!"

The woman looked at the trio excitedly, "That's really neat, you three. I hope my children would be proud of their quirks if they get any when they're old enough."

The trio looked at the woman confused, "They?"

Hizashi could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He nudged the pregnant woman in the arm, "I'm getting a caller. I'll be right back."

The four looked at the older blond. Katrina nodded, "Let me know if it is him."

Hizashi winked before excusing himself away from the four. Katrina placed a hand on her belly and gave it a gentle rub, "Yeah, they. I'm having twins."

The boys' eyes widened. She chuckled, "Now I do have something to ask of you three."

The boys straightened up. Katrina glanced at Hizashi before looking at the boys, "Between the four of us, I don't think Mic can carry a big box filled with crib parts to the car. Do you mind lending us a hand? I seem to be out of commission."

The boys looked at each other while the mother to be rubbed her belly. Kirishima clenched his fist, " Of course! Heroes don't just catch criminals, right? They help out those who are in need."

Katrina chuckled, "That's right."

Sero had to ask, "Are you a pro hero?"

The woman winked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Hizashi walked back but with his phone still out, "He wants to talk to you."

Katrina smiled taking the phone from his hand. She walked a few paces away while having a hand on her stomach. She gingerly rubbed it, "Yes, Shou?"

"_I hear my students are there."_

Katrina glanced back at the animated group. She answered, "Yeah. I enlisted them for their help with the heavy stuff. We both know Hizashi wouldn't be able to pick it up on his own."

"_You're not bringing them to the house are you?"_

Katrina could hear the television in the background. She answered, "Oh no. Hizashi will have to figure out how to get that inside by himself unless you are willing to make the decision to allow them in."

Silence filled the air. It didn't take long before the erasure hero answered, "_You can bring them over. I need to see Recovery Girl for another healing session."_

Katrina watched the boys flex their muscles to their English teacher. Katrina tried, "Let me take some of the wounds, Shouta."

"_No. We talked about this. My injuries are too much for you and the babies. No."_

Katrina turned away from the group crossing her arm over her chest. She rested the elbow holding the phone on her forearm. She frowned, "I am not talking about the big injuries, Shouta. I'm talking about the little ones. Little ones that I, no- we can handle. I only had one spike of stress and that had to deal with USJ and you being in the hospital. I'll be fine, Shouta."

If she could, she could feel the death glare coming from the man on the other side of the phone. A poor business man got caught in her sight and he flinched when he saw her stare. The man probably think it was meant for him but in actuality it's for her husband. Her husband's voice came through the phone, "_No and that's final. Recovery Girl agrees with the usage of your quirk. Considering how your quirk works, you should not be using it. The one time against Mic shouldn't have been done but you were giving your pain away."_

Katrina clenched her jaw. The man in her line of vision scurried away. She huffed, "Fine. Okay, be like that. I just want you to feel better. I'm not useless."

She could hear him let out a sigh. He spoke, "_I'm not saying you are useless. You aren't useless. You have more responsibility when you use your quirk now. You have to think it's not only your body you would be hurting but also the babies. Your body needs to be okay for the babies to grow and be healthy. So please, for the sake of our children and my own let's not argue about this. I'm fine. I will continue to be fine. I don't want you to worry. Be careful, I love you, Kat."_

Katrina felt the anger wash away from her. She knew he was right but it doesn't help that she wants to help him. She would help that man no matter what if she could. She breathed heavily through her nose. She responded, "Okay, alright. I'll talk to you later. Please be safe. I love you too, Shou."

A beep came through the phone indicating he hung up. She walked back to the group. She placed the phone in Hizashi's awaiting hand. Hizashi raised an eyebrow. She tried to give him a smile and a thumbs up but she wasn't feeling it. She wanted her husband to feel better. She felt hopeless when she cannot use her quirk to help him. Him, her and even Hizashi knows she would take his pain and wounds away. Hizashi also knows his best friend would only allow her to take minor injuries. Very minor. Hizashi wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders, "Well I'll see you three at school next week!"

Kirishima was about to say something but the woman of the group beat him to it, "Actually Hizashi, I asked these boys to help us with the heavy lifting. I'm sure they have the muscle to help. I even got permission to allow them to help bring it inside the house."

Hizashi raised his brows at her, "Huh. How'd you get him-?"

She interrupted, "Just a few more stores and we all can head out. I want to thank you boys for helping a poor pregnant woman out. You three would make fine heroes one day."

She winked at the trio. Each boy had light blush on their cheeks for being praised. Hizashi pointed to himself, "I can handle the stuff by myself."

She shook her head, "We both know you need him to help you as well. You cannot lift that big rectangle of a box by yourself. It's a two person job."

Hizashi crossed his arms, "You wouldn't know if I didn't try. You'll be put on my blocked list if you keep this up, little lady."

She smiled big, "You wouldn't. I thought you'd be excited to be an uncle."

The trio looked between the two adults. Kaminari asked, "You two are siblings?"

Hizashi held up his arms in a big X. Katrina gestured to the loud mouth hero, "I went to school with this guy here. We are friends who happen to have one common mutual, your teacher Aizawa."

The trio mouths made an 'O' shape. Katrina herded the trio to surround her as she talked with them, "Please tell me about yourselves. I'd like to know if you have any dark secrets for me about Aizawa."

Hizashi nearly busted out laughing. The two adults knew they knew every secret between her, him, and the dry eyed hero. Kirishima tapped his lip in thought. Sero shrugged, "He seems like a pretty cool but strict teacher."

Kaminari nodded, "He knows a lot though. I don't think he washes that sleeping bag though."

Kirishima pointed out to the teens, "He is always tired."

Katrina knew exactly why her husband was tired. He does patrols at night and when he gets home he sleeps for maybe 3 or 4 hours before heading to the school. Sometimes his patrol shifts can be short and he can get a decent amount of sleep. By the time the twins arrive, he will definitely have to take a step back and help her out. Not like either of them have anyone to take care of the babies while they're at work. She would work the same time he would at night so they have a same schedule... Well kind of. She would sleep a little bit longer than him while he went to U.A. Now that she is pregnant, she had a normal person schedule. She had to to ensure they grow healthy.

Katrina pointed to the trio, "Those are really dark or secrets of any kind. Are you sure you guys can pull some espionage? There'll be times where you have to do those type of missions."

The loud mouth hero had to remind her, "They're still first years, Katrina."

She rubbed her neck. The cloth of her scarf rubbed against her hand. Katrina pursed her lips, "First years learn the basics though."

Hizashi continued to point out, "Not there yet."

Katrina shrugged in defeat, "It's been a while and I'm not a teacher."

The trio listened in on the adults' conservation. It's different than what they normally see from Present Mic. They guess that's what it is like to be an off-duty pro hero.

* * *

Hizashi and Kirishima shoved the crib box in the car. Katrina pursed her lips, "Maybe I didn't think about this. Everyone wouldn't be able to fit."

Hizashi proposed an idea, "Kirishima-san and I can drop this off and then pick you up and drop him off."

Katrina looked at the two other boys, "I don't think these two want to stay with little o' me, Hizashi."

Their English teacher smiled big, "No worries! I'm sure they'll love to stay with you, Katrina. You can't be alone."

The boys looked confused. Katrina decided to clear the air, "I have a condition called preeclampsia. It sometimes happens in first pregnancies. Whenever my blood pressure spike or stress happens, it can cause an early birth. I'm on a stress watch since I was diagnosed with it."

Sero and Kaminari gave a thumbs up, "We have your back, Miss Katrina."

Kirishima clapped his friends on their backs, "You two are so manly!"

Hizashi pointed to her purse," If anything happens, call him then I."

She fake saluted the blond, "Yes sir."

The blond and red head climbed into the car. Katrina looked at the other two boys, "Sooo..."


	8. Chapter 8

Katrina adjusted her feet on the stool she was using to prop her feet. The door slide open. Katrina didn't bother to look up as it would be any student needing to be helped. A familiar monotone voice spoke, "Kat, when you were with those students, did you by chance implanted in their heads to have you as a guest to the class?"

Recovery Girl looked over at the pregnant woman. Katrina glanced up and shook her head, "No. I simply told them how to take care of themselves while training from a health and medical stand point. They also don't know I'm YOUR wife."

Aizawa's lips turned into a frown. He crossed his arms, "Well the boys requested to have you as a guest. They thought the others should know as well."

Katrina looked down at her swollen ankles and feet. Her lips turned upside down, "I wish I could but I'm stuck being stationary right now."

Her husband's brows knitted together. He started to look worried. He walked over and knelt down so his eyes were eye level to hers. Recovery Girl waved her hand at the worried father to be, "She's fine. Her ankles and feet are swollen. She had to take her shoes off due to how much it was causing her pain."

Aizawa glanced briefly at Recovery Girl. His lips went into a firm line. She gave him a soft smile, "I'm alright. They're alright. It's just one of the many many perks of being pregnant."

Her husband stood up without breaking eye contact with his wife. He broke it after a while turning to the door, "I'll tell them you are unable. I don't want you moving if your feet are in pain."

Recovery Girl cleared her throat, "I do have a wheelchair available if you need to. Class 1-A is a rowdy bunch."

Aizawa turned his head to the older woman. He was hoping there was no other way for his wife to join him in the classroom. Katrina chuckled, "I'm sure his kids would be fine without a guest."

Recovery Girl's eyes haven't left the 1-A homeroom teacher's form. The older woman's voice made him flinch, just barely, "They're going to burst in here startling your poor wife which would spike her blood pressure. Who knows that might be the spike to induce her..."

It seemed those were the magic words. Her husband went to the supply closet pulling out the wheelchair the best he could. Recovery Girl had to help him pull it out. Katrina huffed, "Shouta I swear they aren't going to come with one spike. I understand we want them to grow a little more inside but I think this is out of hand."

He already had the wheelchair propped open, thanks to Recovery Girl. He placed her shoes and purse in the back pocket. Aizawa's tired eyes met hers, "I wouldn't want to risk it, Katrina. Now let's get this over with. They have a long free period due to the festival coming up next week."

Her lips stayed in a frown as he helped her transition from the chair to the wheelchair. She grumbled, "You're still injured and wrapped up like a mummy and you're doing this."

Katrina situated herself in the wheelchair. She felt his presence get closer to the wheelchair. Before he could push, she rolled the wheels forward, "Nu uh! You're hurt. I'm just swollen. I'll roll myself there. It's not far anyways."

Shouta could tell she was starting to get irritated with him. He was irritated with his class who wouldn't talk about his wife. It made him have to get her when they knew she was on campus. Shouta silently walked beside his wife. Recovery Girl called out, "Have fun, Grace!"

Once they were in the hall, Aizawa kept in pace with his wife as she rolled herself towards his classroom. Aizawa didn't like the silence, "I'm sorry."

She pushed the wheels forward. She glanced up at him, "It's okay. We are both terrified for them to come. Especially when we got told that they would be coming early from the preeclampsia and now they are multiples. I'm in a high-risk pregnancy. We cannot change that fact. When they come, they'll come. I already know you're going to be a great father with how you treat your students. You care."

Aizawa stopped his walk. When she didn't hear his footsteps or see him at the corner of her eye, she stopped rolling. She pushed the right wheel to turn left to look behind. Aizawa breathed out, "Kat. Wait."

He walked to her. He pressed his bandaged lips to her forehead. He mumbled, "Thank you."

A smile appeared on her face. She pulled away. His wife reached up to lightly tug on his capture scarf. She didn't need to see to know that her husband was biting his bottom lip. The couple made the capture scarf into a kink when they first started to get intimate with each other. Her lips touched his bandaged lips. She released the hero with a smile on her face, "Like I said you'll be a great father, now we should probably head to your class before they start to get rowdy. I do wonder what your class is like."

Katrina started to turn her wheelchair back around. He spoke under his breath, "Lucky you are pregnant and I'm healing."

The two stayed silent walking towards his classroom till they stopped in front of the tall door. Aizawa had time to bury the want down. The homeroom teacher stared at the door with 1-A in big red letters imprinted on it. Katrina cleared her throat, "You know we have to go in."

Aizawa glanced down to her, "I don't want you to meet them but they were being little pests about it."

Katrina smiled teasingly, "See you do like them. Now let's go."

Aizawa let out a haggard sigh as he opened the classroom door. His voice commanded his class, "Alright you guys, quiet. I was able to get her to come in."

Her husband looked at her on the other side of the open door. His silent command of come in urged her forward. A familiar red head shot up his seat when he saw she was in the wheelchair, "Are you okay, Miss Katrina?"

She chuckled. She stopped once she was facing the class. Katrina pointed to her feet, "Ankles and feet are swollen. The joys of pregnancy."

Aizawa cleared his throat to gain the attention of his class, "I'll let her take control of the class now. Hopefully it'll be done after my nap is done."

Katrina met Shouta's eyes. She narrowed them before letting out a sigh. She clapped her hands together, "Alright so, I guess I'll get started."

Shouta made himself comfortable against the wall. He glanced at his wife once more before shutting his eyes to rest. The auburn haired woman started, "I hear you lot want to learn some health and medical stuff, huh?"

A raised hand caught her attention from a blue haired teen. Katrina pointed to him, "Ah yes?"

The blue teen stood up, "I'm curious on what does your knowledge have to do to help us?"

Katrina pursed her lips. The tips of her fingers tapped her chin in thought. She snapped her fingers as the thought 'came' to her, "Well you see, I'm a pro hero just like you guys are aspiring to be. I'm just like Eraserhead here, an underground hero. I do my work and stay out of the spotlight. Name's Saving Grace."

A green haired boy smiled widely, "Your quirk is wound and pain transferal, correct?"

Katrina raised her eyebrows. She was surprised on how the kid knew, "U-uh yes. Yes it is. I can take any would and pain from a person and give it to myself. I can also give pain and wounds to another person as long I have contact with them."

Kaminari hit his open palmed hand with his fist as he came to understand, "That's why Present Mic looked like he got kicked in the stomach last week."

Katrina nodded, "Correct. Moving on-."

A girl with earphone jacks for earlobes piped up, "Weren't you at USJ?"

Katrina licked her lips. She took a deep breath before answering, "I was. I was looking for someone. Anyways, heading back to topic... It's very important to keep your health in perfect condition when training. I heard the Sports Festival was coming up and we couldn't have you overdoing it before then. The Sports Festival, as I'm sure you lot seen on the television, can be pretty intense. Be sure to drink a lot of water. It helps replenish whatever you sweat out. Do not forget to use static stretching. It'll help cool you down from an intense work out which I presume you are going-."

Katrina paused wincing at the sudden sharp pain. Shouta, who was hidden from his class's view, opened his eyes when he didn't hear his wife's voice anymore. Katrina counted to 10 hoping the babe would move their limb away from her lower stomach. The class except Bakugo looked concerned. A female's voice asked out of concern, "Are you okay, Saving Grace?"

Katrina held up a finger to give her a moment. Aizawa asked pushing himself off of the wall," Hospital?"

The pregnant woman shook her head. Finally the pain went away just barely and she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Her finger tips gingerly rubbed the now sore spot. The pain became just enough to be bearable. She laughed nervously, "Speaking of stretching, that was one hell of a stretch. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I presume you are going to train hard."

Katrina could feel her husband's eyes bore into her head. She continued to tell the students her tips on how to have a good workout and answered any questions they seemed to have.

* * *

Shouta's voice broke her thoughts, "I want you to go to the hospital."

She ignored his words by offering him a piece of food on her fork, "Open up."

Aizawa didn't seem to be going along with her. He looked past the food and at her, "I'm serious, Katrina."

Katrina rolled her eyes, "I already told you it was one of them stretching. It was not a contraction. It's way too early for such thing. Stop worrying. I'll definitely let you know if it was. Now eat."

Aizawa glared while he took a bit of her food. Midnight entered the staff room. She nearly squealed in delight, "Seeing Eraserhead being fed is a once in a life time thing! It looked too damn cute!"

Shouta turned his glare towards the purplette. Katrina scraped some more food onto the fork, "Midnight I rather not test his patience right now. The children and I are already doing that."

Midnight asked, "His students? What did they do?"

Katrina laughed while she held out her fork to Shouta, "No, I mean his unborn children. One of them decided to do yoga and stretch me out painfully. He thinks I should go to the hospital. I think not. Shouta, eat."

Aizawa frowned but he took a bite none the less. He couldn't help himself much. It was either go hungry and not eat or eat and keep sending glares to Midnight. He chose option B. Midnight placed her right hand on her hip pushing it to the left, "He may be right though. You should get checked out."

The red head boxed up the now empty food container. Katrina placed everything in her purse before speaking, "If it means so much to you two, I'll see if Recovery Girl check me out. I'm telling you and I'm the one with more medical knowledge than both of you combined that I am fine. It was a stretch, painful one that is but a stretch nonetheless."

Katrina was able to get the swelling down on her ankles and feet. She stood up, "Now if you excuse me, duty calls."

The bathroom frequency upped itself. One of the babies shifted so they are on her bladder. It felt like she couldn't keep anything inside her long enough before she had to go to the bathroom 15 minutes later. Midnight turned to the erasure hero once the healing hero left for the bathroom. She asked, "Isn't she due to the hospital anyways in a week or two?"

Aizawa spoke in monotone, "Yes. She will be under bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. Her condition and the fact we are now expecting twins increase her risk. They want to monitor her closely."

Midnight placed a finger on the side of her chin in thought. Shouta spoke before she had the time to ask, "I'll be staying at the hospital as well with her. I'll still be working here so no need for a substitute but our agency understands and placed me on leave. Now if you excuse me, I need to find Mic."

* * *

Katrina stayed to her word and got Recovery Girl to check her out to ease her husband's worries. A frown rested on her face. She would have to go to the hospital after all. The pregnant wife of Eraserhead hoped it was just a stretch and only a stretch. It seemed her muscle wall cramped up and continued to cramp up. She thought it was the urgency to use the bathroom due to the position of the babe but that didn't seem to be the case. Katrina closed her eyes and tried to count to 20. 20 seemed to be a good number to try to calm down her rising anxiety. Okay maybe the number 50.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this is flowing well! I am by no means a doctor or nurse. I tried to look up this stuff as much as I can. What's happening to her now is very possible for women with preclampsia apparently. I try to keep it accurate. Let me know what you guys think though!**


	9. Chapter 9

The healing hero's fingers pressed underneath her eyes on the apples of her cheeks. The palm of her hand covered her mouth. Sharp pain emerged behind her eyes as tears threaten to fall. She took a deep breath to control that feeling. It's always one thing or the other with this pregnancy. The older healer didn't want to waste any time and urged her to go to the hospital immediately. The words from the doctor kept echoing through her head, "_You're suffering from partial placental abruption. It can happen to patients with multiples and have preeclampsia. The sharp pain you felt may have been your child moving but considering the pain did not leave... You're among the 1% who is suffering from this."_

Shouta doesn't know. He doesn't know where she is. She couldn't interrupt his class. Her grey eyes glanced at her cell phone sitting on the tray table next to her bed. Katrina swallowed hard. She removed her hand from her face reaching for her phone. Her thumb touched the screen going to her contacts. Her thumb hovered above his contact name. Katrina bit her bottom lip hard. The thought to even have to contact her husband to tell him what is going on breaks her heart. They would think after being diagnosed with preeclampsia that she would be okay. She shook her head feeling some droplets fall from her eyes. The doctor did say the babies and her are healthy and are doing fine. Katrina just has to be admitted now instead of in two weeks. Her thumb swiped right to create a message. By now, her lip would have cracked underneath the pressure she was putting on them. She was nervous, scared and feels defeated. She typed up one word: _Erase_.

Her head leaned back as she stared at the ceiling. She knew he would see it when classes were over. He's not one to look at his phone during class. Despite his complaining, he loves teaching. He helps the students understand what it is like to be a hero. A light knock was made at her hospital room door, "May I come in?"

Katrina mumbled, "Sure."

A nurse, who looked to be in her 20's, entered. She was pushing a cart with doors on the side. The nurse stopped it by her bed before opening the side doors. Katrina didn't have to know what she was pulling out. The doctor explained to her what would be needed to be done to ensure the babies are well. The nurse glanced at the mother to be as she put the blood bag on the hook next to her IV. The nurse piped up, "Have you picked out any names yet?"

Katrina's grey eyes moved from the ceiling tile to look at the young nurse. The nurse had her blue hair in a pony tail. Katrina nodded, "Yes, we do."

The nurse's lips went into a firm line. If the nurse could see the shiny trails of tears on the mother to be's cheeks, she didn't say anything. The nurse adjusted the dial for the drip. She tried again, "What did you and the father to be choose?"

Katrina placed her hands around her stomach. She rubbed it gingerly. The nurse didn't think the woman would answer her. The bluette pushed the cart for the other blood bags to a corner of the room. As the nurse turned to head to the door, she heard the pregnant woman spoke, "We were thinking Kyou and Julieanna if they're girls and Youta and Hayate if they're boys."

The nurse glanced behind her and gave the woman a soft smile, "They're beautiful. Name's Aiko. I'm going to be your attending nurse for your stay."

Katrina didn't feel the need to introduce herself. She was 100% sure the nurse looked at her medical file before entering. Every medical practitioner does that. Katrina thanked the woman, "Thank you."

The smile widened on the younger woman's face. She gave a curt nod to show she heard the mother to be. The nurse left her alone to her own devices. Katrina reached for the television remote to turn on the television. She skipped the news channels before she landed on a game show. It's something to keep her mind off of what is going on currently.

* * *

Once the bell signaled school was over, Eraserhead pulled out his phone to see a notification on his screen. He nearly dropped his phone but he knew that word. It's the word the couple would use when she needed him to take her away from a situation when they were younger. Her foster parents were not the best then. Now they transferred the word to their current life if something were to happen to her or in this case her and the babies. Aizawa walked past his students to exit before all of them left the classroom. He needed to get to the hospital now. Last time the couple talked was about her seeing Recovery Girl and if it's something bad then she would go to the hospital. He has to find Mic to have him drive to the hospital. A cab would take too long. The black haired man could see the top of his friend's pointy blond hair in the crowd. Aizawa could feel the panic rise in him slowly. He didn't want to show it in front of the students or his co-workers. Only two people seen him lose his shit and that's the blond hero he is trying to get to and the mother of his children. Aizawa called out to the blond, "Mic!"

The loud mouth hero turned at the calling of his hero name. Present Mic shot his best friend finger guns, "Hey, there Aizawa! Getting Katrina?"

Aizawa finally caught up to the blond. Aizawa shook his head. His voice was low, "Hospital. You need to drive, now."

Present Mic's blond brows raised up into his hairline. Mic tilted his head down to look at his friend without his glasses in the way, "Is she okay?"

Aizawa shook his head. Present Mic nodded. The two males headed to the parking lot where Mic's car would be. Mic offered to drive the couple when Aizawa refused his wife to drive and he couldn't drive particularly.

* * *

A female voice argued with the television, "How is that right? I should know cause that is about me!"

Her voice could be heard through the door the closer the two males got to it. The best friends looked at each other. Present Mic rubbed the back of his head, "It sounds like she is fine."

Aizawa used his shoulder to push the door open. It was slightly ajar for the attending nurses and doctors. Present Mic shoved his hands in his leather pants, "I'm be out here, Aizawa."

The father to be didn't answer but he gave his friend a nod. He moved to close the door with his back. His wife's voice sounded sheepishly, "Oh I'm sorry for being so loud..."

Her husband moved into her vision. His voice took her attention away from the television, "What's going on?"

Just like a switch being turned on, her eyes started to water. Her voice sounded defeated, "Oh Shou..."

The man shuffled closer to his wife. He gave a nudge to her side. She took the hint and scooted enough for him to join her on the bed. Once the man got comfortable, Katrina placed her head on his shoulder. He could feel her shake due to her crying. Her hand reached for his black pant leg since she cannot grab his hands. Her grip tightened on the fabric. Shouta waited for his wife to calm down to speak. While he was waiting, he looked to see his wife was hooked up to an IV and a blood bag. His lips turned into a frown. A good 10 minutes passed before she started to hiccup. She sniffled, "One of the twins has partial placental abruption."

She wiped away any tears from her face with the heel of her palm. She continued knowing her husband wouldn't know what it would mean for them, "I'm on constant watch and have to be given blood transfusions to help the child and myself. They said the children are fine and healthy but it's best to admit me earlier than planned. Once they are given the green light of how long they've been in, they'll induce me."

His voice came out like a whisper, "So it wasn't a stretch."

Katrina didn't want to meet her husband's eyes. Her voice came out small, "We keep getting smacked in the face with one thing or another."

She felt him tilt his head so it rested on top of hers. She felt his voice vibrate against herself, "We always come out strong, don't we? Our children will not be any different. They're strong. They have to be for having you as their mother."

A few stray tears slid down onto his shoulder. Katrina sniffled once more, "You don't give yourself enough credit. You were the one who stopped one of my foster fathers."

Aizawa knew exactly who she was talking about. He clenched his fists underneath his bandages. He turned his head so his lips touched the top of her head. He mumbled against it, "I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore."

He didn't hear his wife reply. She stayed silent. He knew why she would bring it up but they also talked about it to never speak about it again. It was a painful memory.

_A young Aizawa held an older man's wrist. The young Aizawa stood between his girlfriend and her current foster father. Her foster father was about to slap the girl if Shouta didn't have a say in it. He also knew her foster father's quirk was strength. Katrina looked up from her flinch to see her boyfriend's hair was standing up. He's canceling out her foster father's quirk. Shouta's voice came out deadly, "You were going to use your quirk against her. It wouldn't have been a mere slap but it would've break her bones. How dare you lay a hand on her?"_

_The older man grunted, "You're the reason why she doesn't have anything on her."_

_The man looked around Shouta to the girl, "You're giving your shit to him, aren't you?"_

_Katrina couldn't help but flinch at the tone. Shouta and Hizashi let her relieve some of her wounds and pain to them especially since they've seen she was too injured to partake in heroics class. She hated doing it cause it would show on them instead of her. She never want them to be in pain. The two boys argued with her to allow them to do so. Shouta made the man turn his attention back to him, "If I wasn't here, I wouldn't have probable cause for your arrest for abuse."_

_Shouta moved his hand behind him to grab the girl's hand. She laced her fingers with his. Shouta had to blink which resulted his hair to fall. Shouta threatened, "If you put a hand on her again or me while we are leaving..."_

_He let his words die on his tongue to give the guy a hint of what he's going to do to protect the two of them. Shouta pulled the girl away, "Let's go, Katrina. You're going to be stay with me now on."_

Shouta didn't like seeing his wife hurt when they were younger. None of them understood why her foster parents were horrible people who like to take it out on her. It's not her fault that her parents died in a villain attack. It's not her fault she got the quirk she has. He felt the one foster father wanted to see how much she could take with her quirk especially after he saw her bruises went away the next day. He started to go further than just a hit and started to use his strength quirk. A knock was made on the door and the person slowly walked in, "Mrs. Aizawa, I'm coming in to- Oh, I am guessing your are her husband."

The doctor moved the clipboard to her hip. The doctor was about to hold out her hand to shake but noticed the father to be is bandaged up completely. She blinked, "Aren't you...?"

Aizawa answered, "Yes, I'm him. Now moving on, what are you here for?"

The doctor moved the clipboard in front of her, "Oh I am going to be checking your vitals and everything to make sure you're comfortable."

She glanced towards the door, "I also found someone lurking by the door, do you want me to send him in?"

Katrina moved her head off of Shouta's shoulder, "Hizashi?"

Aizawa nodded then turned to the doctor, "You can bring him in."

The doctor moved to the door. Her voice sounded far away as she called to Present Mic, "You can come in but be quiet."

Katrina felt her lips turn upward at the impossible command the doctor gave the loud hero. Present Mic entered the room giving thumbs up to the mother to be. A smile was slapped onto his face. The blond nearly went to the other side of the mother to be to hop onto the bed but the doctor's voice stopped him, "It's already have two people in it. The bed does not need a third, now if you excuse me while I check her vitals and all."

Present Mic slid away from Katrina's left side. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Uncool, listener."

If the doctor heard him she ignored him. The loud hero looked between the awaiting parents, "Soooo..."

Shouta released a heavy sigh, "She's admitted to the hospital and will stay here till they're born."

The doctor commented, "If things are going the way they are, we may have to induce you in 2-3 weeks. Depending."

The female doctor scribbled on her chart. She didn't look up as she put the remaining notes of this visit on the paper, "Also it looks to me everything is normal. The blood and IV drip would need to be replaced tomorrow morning. I'll check on you before I leave tonight."

Katrina mumbled, "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor gave a light bow of the head. She headed to the door, "Also visitation hours ends at 7 pm. Just a reminder."

Present Mic's shoulders fell forward. He waited till the door closed before he gestured to the door with his thumb, "I don't think she likes me very much."

Aizawa spoke in monotone, "Maybe it's because you're always loud."

Katrina had to ask, "Were you talking to the nurses at the nurses station?"

Present Mic turned his head away, "No..."

The trio knew the tone he was using which meant yes, yes he very much did. Hizashi changed the subject, "So why the sudden hospitalization?"

Shouta glanced at his wife before turning his attention back to the loud hero. Shouta started to explain, "One of the twins has partial placental abruption."

Hizashi could feel the air thicken. The always smiling hero frowned, "Are they okay?"

He saw the woman nod. Hizashi moved to the left side of the bed. He placed a hand ontop of the woman's head, "It'll be okay, Katrina. It always turned out okay."

He gave a wink to Aizawa's wife. It brought a small smile to her lips. Her hand touched the top of his hand. She gave it a squeeze, "Thanks, Hizashi."


	10. Chapter 10

Aiko walked by Katrina's side outside in the hospital gardens. Aiko piped up," As request from your husband, he asked for your name to be taken off of the slide by the room number."

Katrina rubbed her belly softly. She hummed. Aiko pulled the IV/Blood bag cart along, "He said it was for your safety. I think it has to do with the villain attack at that U.A. facility. He was there, wasn't he?"

Katrina took in her surroundings. It's not unusual for her husband to take precaution but she has been out of the hero game for months. Plus no one knows the connection between her and him. Katrina finally spoke, "He's a teacher at U.A. Yes he was there. He's still healing from it."

Aiko gave a short nod. The taller woman tapped her fingers against the metal pole she was pulling. Katrina piped up, "I also know I am to have no visitors other than a very select few such as Present Mic and himself. Doctor's orders."

The blue haired woman rubbed her neck, "I tried to talk with the doctor about that. It's not fair but I totally understand for a medical standpoint."

Katrina chuckled, "I am sure my husband had a say in it."

She rubbed her belly as she felt movement. She continued, "He wants to make sure they are not going to have any complications."

The other woman didn't say anything. Katrina added, "Well more complications than there already has. Aiko-san, is it alright if we can head in a little early? The Sports Festival should be starting soon and I want to see what his class is made of."

Aiko pulled out a teasing smile, "Are you sure you don't want to look at your husband in the announcer box?"

Katrina's lips turned into a smile but she rolled her eyes at the younger woman, "I'll see him after the festival. Plus Present Mic would be the announcer. He just asked my husband to accompany him. I know he wouldn't really put as much input in like Mic would."

Aiko nodded, "From what I've known about the two when they come visit is that sounds accurate."

The two woman walked back to her hospital room. The younger woman helped the older woman onto the bed. Katrina shook her head with a smile on her face, "You know I was supposed to be at the festival in the audience. Recovery Girl banned me for giving my help to her during the festival. I guess her wish came true as I'm stuck here."

Aiko fluffed the pregnant woman's pillow and placed it behind her, "Well your quirk is what exactly?"

Katrina adjusted herself. She reached for the television remote as she answered, "I have a healing quirk. Well... in a way. Say if you were to get a knife wound to your leg, I can transfer to myself if need to. During training in my final year of high school, I was able to transfer partial wounds so it'll be enough so neither of us would die or faint due to blood loss. I can also transfer pain. There's many things I was able to learn. Shouta thinks I have a little bit of regenerative healing but I don't see it. The wounds I take takes just as long if I was the original person with the wound."

Katrina opened a bottle of water taking a sip. Aiko blinked, "That's pretty cool. Why didn't you work in the ER? You'd be great in triage."

The pregnant woman placed her bottle water on her tray table. The commercials ended showing the festival was already half way done. It was now onto the individual fights. Katrina pouted, "We missed a good part of the festival. Damn."

Aiko glanced up at the television seeing it is a green haired boy against a two tone haired boy. Katrina paid attention to the fight. She answered Aiko's previous question, "I felt I was needed as a hero. Civilians still get hurt during an attack but they're not the only ones who get hurt. Heroes are people just like everyone else is. I used to work at nights at first but it showed I was needed during the day. It made sense."

The blue haired nurse and patient's eyes widened at the explosion made between the two students. Katrina's heart monitor started beeping rapidly. Aiko turned to the woman, "Katrina, you need to calm down. Your heart monitor is going off."

Katrina's mouth opened and closed. She breathed out, "What the hell...?"

Aiko lightly gripped the woman's upper arm, "Katrina!"

Katrina snapped her eyes away from the television to see the nurse worried. Katrina took some deep breaths, "I am sorry. I got scared for those kids but I am amazed at those kids. Those are **his** kids. No wonder he's extra tired when he gets home."

Aiko watched the heart monitor beep to a regular beat. Aiko let out a relieved sigh. Neither woman wouldn't want to have to deliver today. Katrina didn't want the nurse or herself call her husband and see his reaction on screen. Katrina asked, "Do you mind watching this with me? It should be almost done."

Aiko pursed her lips. She moved a chair to pull up beside the patient bed. Aiko pointed to the woman, "Only cause I don't have rounds for the next hour or so."

Katrina smiled big, "Great!"

* * *

Aizawa checked his phone. He was glad there was no messages or calls from his wife indicating she was giving birth. Midnight called out, "Eraserhead!"

Aizawa looked up at his phone to glare at nothing in particular. The man kept walking to the curb in front of the sports stadium. Midnight called out in frustration, "Eraserhead! I know you can hear me! Wait up!"

The injured hero closed his eyes counting to ten as he stopped. Midnight finally caught up to the lazy hero. Midnight put a hand on her hip. Her whip dangled from her fingers. Midnight stated, "I heard from Mic she's already in the hospital."

Aizawa moved his eyes to look up at the R-rated hero. He didn't bother to turn his head. Midnight moved her arms to cross them over her chest. Midnight huffed, "When were you going to tell us? We would like to go visit her."

Aizawa spoke in monotone, "I wasn't. We aren't accepting visitors."

The R-rated hero's lips went into a firm line, "How come Mic can go visit but we can't? We are her friends too."

Aizawa answered, "I don't know what she sees in that idiot."

He started walking to the cab he called earlier. He didn't give Midnight anymore information. If Mic was coming along, he would've tried to wring out his neck for blabbing his mouth. Once inside the car and on his way to the hospital, he let out a heavy sigh. His wife would kill him if he tried to kill his and her best friend.

* * *

Aiko saw the bandaged hero walking down the hall, "Oh! Mr. Aizawa!"

Aizawa stopped allowing the half-jogging nurse come to him. He asked, "Is everything alright?"

Aiko could see the concern laced into his eyes even though his body said nothing to indicate it. Aiko gave a smile, "Oh yes. Everything is fine! I just wanted to give you an update on everything. She's currently asleep. After watching the festival, she was knocked out."

The blue haired nurse guided the man to a private room. Unknowingly by the teacher of Class 1-A, a student of his was walking out of a patient room with his mother. He caught a glimpse of a familiar head of black hair and bandages. Iida's lips went into a firm line as he thought of the reason why his homeroom teacher was at the hospital. Maybe it had to do with his injuries, but wasn't Recovery Girl dealing with them? Iida turned his attention to his mom walking her to the cafe downstairs. Back to the father-to-be, he sat down across from Aiko. Aiko beamed, "For our ultrasounds, it shows the two are growing healthy despite the separation. The doctor wants to come up with a due date with the two of you."

Aiko's mood shifted to worry. Aizawa waited for her to continue. Aiko looked away from the father-to-be. Her fingers played with her cardigan in nervousness. Aizawa demanded lightly, "What else?"

Aiko flinched. She looked everywhere but him. Aizawa's eyes hardened. Aiko swallowed hard, "Despite the two growing healthy due to our scans, sometimes complications can happen during or after birth that we seem to miss. They don't show all the time. It is urgent that we do not wait any longer than 7 months. It can put Katrina and your babies at a very high risk."

Aizawa assessed the situation. His lips went into a firm line, "Meaning if we try to keep them in to further their growth, she or all three would die, am I correct?"

Aiko nodded sullenly. The father-to-be stood up, "I'll speak with her tonight whenever she wakes up."

Aiko watched the man exit the room. She hung her head. She mumbled to herself, "So much for starting with good news first... I couldn't bring it up to her without her panicking."

* * *

Black eyes watched the rise and fall of his wife's breathing. His eyes flicked to his wife's stomach. Inside, he was glad Hizashi was busy with the aftermath of the festival. Tomorrow he would be able to get the bandages off and he would be able to hold his wife effectively. Despite what others think of him, he likes to cuddle and he can be touch-starved when he has not been able to touch his wife in an intimate and non-intimate way. Shouta like the way her skin felt against his. Shouta moved closer to his wife's bed. He didn't want to wake her but she may try to cut off his head if she slept through the night without seeing him. His voice came out softly, "Kat... Kat wake up."

The woman stirred in her sleep. She hummed. He tried again, "Katrina, wake up. We have to talk."

She drowsily spoke, "Wha- Shou?"

He watched her rub her eyes and change her position to sitting up. She asked, "What's up?"

Shouta replied, "I think we should induce you in two weeks time."

At those words, she woke up real quick. She blinked at her husband, "What? I thought we were waiting till I'm closer to 8 months but still at 7 months."

Her husband's eyes didn't leave hers. He spoke seriously, "If we keep them in any longer, you or they could die. I don't want to lose any of you."

Katrina felt her heart drop. She knew the complications of preclampsia and now partial placental separation. Katrina had a lot of free time. She just thought she would have more time and be lucky for once. Katrina reached over placing a hand over his bandaged one. She spoke softly, "You're not going to lose me or the children."

Shouta turned his bandaged hand so he can at least feel the palm of her hand on his somewhat. Katrina gave a light squeeze on his hand before pulling away. Katrina looked at the still on television. The news was replaying the events at the U.A. Sports Festival. Katrina let out a sigh, "Okay. Let's do two weeks."

Katrina just remembered, "Wait, we don't have the other crib put together yet."

Aizawa shifted in his seat to get comfortable, "I'll get Mic to do it. Don't worry. If I tell him to keep his mouth shut this time, I'll tell him we are expecting them in two weeks time."

Katrina frowned, "You know your best friend isn't your on-call worker."

Shouta gave her a look, " I was going to help him once I am cleared from Recovery Girl. I'll be getting my bandages off tomorrow, hopefully."

Katrina tilted her head, "Isn't the school going to closed for two days while the students recover?"

He nodded, "Yes. I'll be leaving to see Recovery Girl in the morning. I'll be back after I deal with Mic for opening his damn mouth."

Katrina knitted her brows, "What happened now?"

The black haired man frowned, "He talked with the staff about you being in the hospital. Midnight stopped me before I came here to come visit. I told her no, no visitors."

Katrina pouted, "It's still not fair."

Her husband gave her a soft glare. She held up her hands in defense, "I know, I know. It's for mine and their health but I want to see fresh new faces as well."

Shouta stood up from his chair. He leaned towards her. His bandaged face was close to her ear. He breathed out, "Am I not good enough for you?"

Katrina felt a shiver run through her spine. She reacted by lightly smacking his hip, "Stop that! And you are good enough, Shouta!"

He stood up straight with a smirk on his face, "Good because no visitors."

Katrina stuck her tongue out at him, "You don't like to share me with friends."

Shouta sat back down with a shake of his head. The 'p' in the word nope popped from his lips. Shouta mumbled, "You're lucky I allow Mic in here... Or anywhere."

Katrina snorted, "He's your best friend! He's like a big loud brother I never had. You know he would make a fuss if you don't let him be the uncle he was meant to be. So he said."

Shouta rolled his eyes. His wife laughed at his reaction. He knows she was right.

_The couple told Hizashi the news. The news of they are expecting. Hizashi was over the moon and was exclaiming he was finally gonna be an uncle. Shouta grumbled, "Hizashi, quiet down. We don't want the whole school to find out."_

_Hizashi beamed in his seat, "I cannot help it. Knowing my two really good friends are having a baby makes me so happy! I call spoiling dibs on the little listener. I'll send you some music, Katrina for the little one to jam out to."_

_Katrina was able to bring the two men bentos from home when she came to visit during lunch. Hizashi pointed to the couple with his chopsticks, "I better be able to get to see you in the hospital, ya dig? It's only natural that the listener's uncle can come."_

_ Hizashi's shout brought over some of the teachers. Immediately, a few of them started spouting their congratulations and when they were due. Katrina answered all the questions of their friends while Shouta gave his best friend a harmless glare. Hizashi was excited and happy._

Shouta commented, "You don't have any siblings."

Katrina countered, "He might as well be! I lived with him for the rest of high school. His parents treated me like one of their own. Your parents just didn't want me in your home thinking we would be too rambunctious."

Her husband gestured to her bump with his head, "It only took 13 years to be 'rambunctious' enough to have kids."

Katrina hid her laugh behind her hand. The two of them knew whenever they were alone and was able to be intimate, they took their chance. It was mostly at his house. His parents were out and about half the time. It only made sense and plus they didn't want Hizashi or the Yamada's to walk in on the two. They'd like to take things slow and long. Katrina took a sip of her water. She glanced at her husband, "What do you want to eat tonight? I can get them to bring us food up."

Her husband perked up a little at the sound of food. At the festival, he only had lunch. Her husband nodded. She handed him the menu, "Here's the menu for the cafe downstairs."

Shouta spoke, "I can pick up our food. Give the nurses a break from taking care of you."

Katrina grabbed her pillow and hit him on his side, "Oh shut up. I'm not that bad."

Shouta's lips curled upward, "Sure. What do you want?"

Katrina started to list the things she wanted to eat from the menu while she was writing it down. She couldn't risk him to forget anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Katrina's lips turned into a frown. She has been staring at her husband's face since he walked in. A big curved scar under his right eye was staring at her. Katrina was about to open his mouth but Shouta interrupted her, "No. You are pregnant and we talked about this with your quirk. No. Now do you have any 5's?"

Katrina grumbled, "No. Go fish."

Her husband moved and took a card from the pile inbetween the two. Katrina asked, "Any queens?"

Shouta grabbed his queens and handed them to her. She moved them around in her hand and placed the matching queens down to her side on the bed. She continued, "What about 8's? And all I'm saying is that if I would've used my quirk to at least taken the scar or take it partially... it wouldn't be so bad."

Shouta replied, "Go fish. Like I said, Katrina, no. I would've erased your quirk once I knew you would pull such stunt. Are you saying I'm not handsome anymore?"

Katrina huffed reaching for a card. She placed it next to her other 7. She started, "I'm not saying you aren't anymore. You are definitely handsome. The scar may of added some edge to your look but I rather not see you were once in pain."

Shouta's eyes darted up. His attention was turned to her big thick scar resting on her cheek trailing down to her collarbone. Shouta placed his cards down. He crossed his arms, "That's how I felt when you took that person's wound all those years ago."

Katrina's hand immediately went to her long scar. She could feel the little knots made from the scar tissue. If she were to take all of that wound, the civilian would've died. Lucky enough for her when she transferred it, she was by the EMTs to get immediate attention. Katrina argued back, "That's a different story. The guy would've died."

Shouta huffed air through his nose. He closed his eyes placing a hand to his temple. He started to massage it, "I understand that but you could've died on that table. You didn't have to take more than half of that wound."

Katrina reached over to grab his hand from his temple. She gave it a squeeze, "I'm here and about to have your children and that's all that matters."

Shouta squeezed her hand back. He moved it in front of his lips. She felt her heart do a little leap at the action of him giving a soft kiss to her knuckles. He kept her hand on his cheek by his mouth so he can place small kisses to it while they talked. She asked, "School would be starting back up again right? Did any student caught your eye?"

He answered, "Yes, school would be starting up tomorrow. I'm going to have the students choose their code names with the help of Midnight."

Katrina asked, "Is she still bothering you about visiting?"

Her husband groaned. She took that as a yes. Katrina pulled her hand from his slack grip. She piped up, "It wouldn't be all that bad for the staff to come visit. I know the doctor said no visitors other than the two of you but shouldn't you and her make an exception? I am growing bored. I've been on walks with Aiko-san. Hizashi pops in with you. It can be supervised if need to be just in case they get too rowdy..."

Shouta stared at his wife as she continued to ramble. Shouta interrupted her standing up, "Okay. I'll talk with the doctor. The nurse should be coming in to replace that blood bag."

Katrina glanced at the blood bag next to her IV. She pursed her lips. A knock on the door caught the couple's attention. The door slowly opened, "Hey Katrina, I'm here to change out the blood bag."

Shouta mumbled, "Speaking of the devil..."

Shouta has nothing against the blue haired woman but she reminded him of Hizashi in a sense. He only could handle one at a time. Shouta leaned over giving a small kiss to Katrina's lips, "I'll be back."

Aiko slowly walked in and Shouta gave her a curt nod as he walked out. Aiko rubbed her neck, "You sure he is okay with me?"

Katrina chuckled, " 'Course. He can only handle so much excitement from one person at a time."

Aiko reached for a blood bag from the little fridge beside the bed. She started to change them out. Aiko gave a nod of understanding, "Just like the hero Present Mic, right?"

Katrina's lips went into a smile, "Yeah. You have that excitement like him but Mic is way worse. Trust me. He likes you, I promise."

Aiko held onto the empty blood bag, "I guess that's a relief. I don't want the husband of my patient to hate me when I'm going to be helping deliver his children."

The auburn haired woman snorted, "It takes a lot for him to hate someone. He just seems to be serious all the time. Now do you have the goods?"

Aiko laughed, "It's on the cart outside. I'll get it for you."

The nurse disappeared for a hot minute and came back with blue jello. Katrina smiled big, "Oh yes. Come to mama!"

Katrina took the blue jello cup and spoon. She hummed when she took the first bite. Aiko chuckled at the pregnant woman's antics.

* * *

A certain blue haired student caught his teacher again speaking with a doctor. His brows knitted together. His homeroom teacher should be okay now, right? He had half the mind to go up and ask but he shook his head heading to his brother's room.

* * *

School started back up the next day and the students of Class 1-A talked amongst themselves while they wait for their teacher. He seemed to be running late. A reddish brown haired girl, Ochaco Uraraka, stood by the green haired student's desk. She speculated, "I wonder if Saving Grace had her babies yet. I overheard some of the teachers speaking about her being in the hospital already."

Iida narrowed his eyes at the words. Deku rubbed his neck, "I hope she is alright."

The pink haired girl overheard the trio's conversation, "I'm sure she is! I think we should go visit her!"

Kirishima smiled big nodding, "Yeah! I think she would love that! Do you know which hospital?"

Uraraka shook her head no, "The teachers weren't saying much other than she was in the hospital and she wasn't accepting visitors."

Sero snapped his fingers, "We should ask Present Mic! The two of them seem to be close. I'm sure he would know."

The pink haired girl, Mina Ashido pumped her fist in the air, "Alright! Let's go after school!"

Deku slumped his shoulders, "Uraraka said the teachers said she wasn't accepting visitors."

Kaminari shook his head, "Soooo? We will just sneak in. Easy Peasy."

Bakugo growled, "Will you guys shut up about that woman? She wasn't all that great."

Ashido placed her hands on her hips, "Bakugo! Give her some respect."

He simply tched looking away. His arms crossed over his chest. The door slid open revealing Midnight. She gave a smile to the class, "Alright! Aizawa had a family emergency to deal with so he'll be late. Now what we are going to be doing is picking out code names."

The students were confused about their homeroom teacher but they listened to the R-rated hero's explanation on why they needed code names.

* * *

Shouta's hands were shoved in his pockets. His face looked grim. He stood to the side unable to do anything as he watched the doctors and nurses worked on his wife. He had to call Nezu when he got the chance. A breathing mask was placed ontop of his wife's face. When he saw she had trouble breathing, he thought he gained a speed quirk by how fast he pressed the nurse button. For extra measure, he popped his head out of the room to call out for help. The doctors and nurses were able to get the breathing difficulty under control. Her attending doctor turned to her husband, "I want her to keep that oxygen mask on for a bit. Her preclampsia can cause breathing difficulties. I suggest we move up the due date soon."

Shouta had to ask, "Will she and the children be okay?"

The doctor didn't move her sight away from the erasure hero. She answered, "She will be okay. The children may or may not need to stay in the hospital for monitoring. They will be premies. Sometimes premies depending on how they develop will need extra care."

Shotua nodded. His eyes watched as each doctor and nurse left the room. Aiko stayed for a moment wiping away any sweat that formed on his wife's forehead and face. Aiko spoke to his wife, "You're going to be fine. I suggest taking it easy. That was a mild attack."

Shouta stepped closer to his wife's bed. He held out his hand to Aiko, "I can take over for you."

Katrina's eyes darted to her husband. She tried to speak but Shouta interrupted, "Nezu will understand. Right now you and the babies are more important."

Katrina frowned underneath her oxygen mask. Aiko looked between the couple before handing the man his wife's sweat cloth. Aiko gave a light squeeze to Katrina's shoulder, "I'll be back later to bring you some food and check on you."

Katrina nodded. It was now the two of them. Shouta looked troubled. His wife's voice was muffled but he could make out some of the words, "You are needed at the school. I'll be fine. Like they said it was a mild attack."

She watched as her husband's frown deepened. He moved her auburn hair out of the elastic of the mask. He spoke, "I'm staying here."

Katrina argued, "At least go back after lunch. For me. I'll have Aiko call you if something happens again. I promise, please."

Shouta hated when his wife does this. He can put his foot down and be absent for the day but he knew his wife wouldn't stop pestering him about it. He groaned, "Fine. I'll leave after lunch. Now rest."

Katrina reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. He squeezed back. Both heroes were scared. The mild attack caught them both by surprise. She haven't seen her husband panic since she last was in the hospital for the scar.

* * *

True to his word despite going against his wishes, he made it to school after lunch. He opened the door to his classroom. His students quieted immediately at the sight of him. He asked his class, "You are done with choosing your code names with the help from Midnight, correct?"

Iida stood up to answer for the class, "Yes, sir."

Aizawa waved his hand for the boy to sit down, "Alright. Now some of you were able to get some offers for internships. Those who did not get any offers from an agency, you are free to choose an agency who is accepting students. Think carefully when choosing your internship. I'll give you by the end of the week to choose."

The school day continued. Present Mic entered the classroom for class 1-A's English lesson since the morning was taken up with code names and internship details. The blond haired hero glanced at the black haired pro-hero. He noticed his friend kept looking at his phone every five minutes. He's' not the only one who noticed. The class noticed. Luckily for the erasure hero, no news meant good news. He couldn't help but worry. Hizashi snapped his book shut, "Remember to read Huckleberry Finn before the term ends, alright ya listeners?"

The class answered, "Yes, sir."

* * *

A voice called out to the blond hero, "Present Mic!"

The blond stopped for Aizawa's student. He shot the Kirishima finger guns, "What's up, red head listener?"

Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck, "I was wondering if you could tell me where Miss Katrina is staying at? I heard she was in the hospital and I wanted to give her some flowers, ya know? It's the manly thing to do."

The blond hero debated mentally if he should tell the student or not. He gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, listener. I'm afraid I cannot tell you. She cannot have any visitors."

Kirishima's nervous smile fell. Mic tried to fix it, "B-But I can take the flowers to her!"

The red head rubbed his chin, "I guess that could work..."

Mic gave the boy a thumbs up, "I'll be staying on campus for a bit if you don't mind dropping them off with me."

Kirishima perked up a bit, "Definitely! I'll bring it by once I get them."

Some of the students of Class 1-A mentally cheered on their success. They had a feeling the blond hero wouldn't tell them if she was limited on visitors. They would just follow the man to the hospital. Easy Peasy, right?

* * *

The class 1-A stayed a little ways behind the blond hero. What was odd was the blond wasn't alone. Their homeroom teacher was accompanying him. They couldn't hear the adults but they knew their homeroom teacher was upset at their English teacher. Their English teacher held up the bunches of flower bouquets towards their homeroom teacher who shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. Some nurses looked at the 20 students following the two pro heroes. Once the elevator dropped off the duo onto their floor, the class took turns to enter the elevator. Ashido tapped her chin, "How do we know which floor to go to?"

Deku snapped his fingers, "Above the elevator it showed which number they went to. We will go to that one."

It took the class a few trips before everyone was on the same floor. They saw the blond hero smile big forgetting his voice level, "Kitty kat! Look what Aizawa's students got you~!"

Aizawa stayed out of the patient room to speak with the doctor. The doctor nodded before grabbing the phone to call someone. Iida's voice caught the attention of his classmates, "Now it makes sense."

Uraraka asked, "What do you mean, Iida?"

Iida explained, "When I was visiting my brother, I saw Mr. Aizawa here a few times. He was visiting her."

Sero stated, "She did say the two of them were close."

Kirishima added, "They used to go to U.A. together."

The class watched as their teacher disappeared into the room. The group started to creep towards the door once it was clear. They heard voices behind the door.

"I asked the doctor to move the C-section to tomorrow."

An excited voice piped up, "Ohh! Uncle Mic got this packed down. I'm ready."

A breathy laugh was muffled. A muffled voice was hard to make out. Their homeroom teacher answered, "Mic and I put it together already while you were asleep."

A ruffle of a bag sounded through the door. Kaminari tried to move Sero out of the way. He whispered harshly, "Move Sero, I cannot hear."

Those who weren't putting their ears against the door were Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Bakugo. They leaned with their arms crossed or shoved their hands in their pockets against the wall. The stern voice of their homeroom teacher caught their attention, "Mic, no. My children will not wear that."

The shock of his words caused the students to fall against the door. The door nearly slammed open. The students piled ontop of each other groaning. When they looked up to apologize, they saw their teacher with his hair up and capture scarf levitating. He looked mad. The once muffled voice came out clear, "Who is it, Shouta?"

Shouta immediately stopped his quirk turning to his wife. He ordered her, "Put the mask back on. The doctor did not say for you to take that off."

She huffed. Hizashi looked at the pile of students, who were scared shitless, over his orange glasses. His blond brows raised up, "It seems the cat is out the bag."

Aizawa turned to his students, "You lot did not-."

Katrina looked at Mic to gesture for him to do something since she couldn't. Mic went to his best friend, "Woah there. They seemed to be worried about her is all. Now since they are here, shouldn't we let your students meet her officially?"

Katrina's brows raised up. Her husband's students was here. Aizawa frowned. The way he saw it, well the both of them saw it, the less people who knew their connection with each other the better. His students scrambled off the ground. Katrina could see some of them clearly. The room had a little hallway so she couldn't see who else was here. Mic smiled to the students, "Awww come in! I'll make sure the doc do not come by. It'll be our little secret."

He winked towards them. He pushed his way through the mass. The students of class 1-A slowly started to come in. Katrina blinked seeing the whole class was here. Aizawa moved beside his wife's bed. He leaned against the wall with him crossing his arms. He definitely was not happy. The students stayed quiet before Ashido spoke about the elephant in the room, "You two are married? AND expecting?!"

Aizawa answered for the two of them, "Yes."

Deku piped up, "I knew Saving Grace was married but on reports it never mentioned who. It was always reported..."

The boy started to ramble. Uraraka elbowed the boy, "Deku, you're rambling."

Katrina chuckled. She moved her mask slightly so they can hear her clearly, "We were good at hiding it. Also thank you for the flowers. I really do love them. It's a lot but it brightens the room."

A knock was heard on the door. Aizawa narrowed his eyes at the door. A certain blond's voice followed the person who was entering, "She needed to come in."

Aizawa looked at the clock seeing how it was time for his wife's new bags. The students shuffled out of the way. Aiko looked startled at the amount of people in the room, "Oh... I didn't know you were having visitors, Katrina... Nor I thought this many..."

Some of the students started to worry but realization dawned on Aiko. Aiko looked among the students, "Oh you're his kids, aren't you?"

Aizawa nearly scoffed. Katrina's hand missed her husband's pant leg as he moved out of the way. Katrina gave a light glare to her husband, "Oh stop. They would've find out sooner or later."

Aiko went to work on changing the bags. Mashirao Ojiro asked, "Why do you need to get blood transfusions? Are you sure you are okay?"

Aiko answered for the healing hero, "One of the twins has a complication. It's called partial placental separation. It means the very thing that helps grow the baby and give them oxygen is not working fully. The baby isn't getting what it needs. So blood transfusions help with it a bit."

She didn't take her eyes off of her duty to attach the bags to the drip. Katrina moved her oxygen mask, "Don't worry though. They're okay!"

The blue haired nurse frowned and tapped Katrina's fingers on her mask. She wagged her finger, "I've been lenient on you since you came here but you need to keep that on, missy! I'm not ready to go through another heart attack if you have another attack."

The mother-to-be grumbled sliding her hand off of her mask. Aizawa thanked the nurse, "Thank you."

Aiko gave a curt nod to the father-to-be before narrowing her eyes at the pregnant woman. Aiko grabbed the empty bags, "I'll be back early in the morning to help you get ready for surgery."

With that being said, the nurse left the room. Aizawa looked at his students, "I think it is time for you lot to go home."

Kirishima and Ashido stepped forward with high hopes, "Can we come visit after they arrive?"

Aizawa and Katrina answered with opposite answers. Aizawa frowned, "No. Now go home."

Some of the kids slumped their shoulders and started walking out of the room. Kirishima stayed behind for a moment, "I'm glad you're okay, Miss Katrina... I mean Mrs. Aizawa."

He smiled sheepishly at the mistake. Katrina chuckled, "Thank you, Kirishima-san."

Kirishima smiled big. Katrina felt a soft spot for the red head. It might be how helpful he had been with her and how nice he was. Aizawa pushed himself off of the wall, "I'll be back."

Katrina;s voice was muffled but he heard her, "Don't be too hard on them. They were worried."

Aizawa didn't answer his wife as he herded his students outside of the hospital with Mic. They were going to get an earful but he wasn't that hard on them... Just extra hard training when he comes back to school after tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Holy smokes. This is a VERY VERY long chapter. I didn't expect it to be this long. I just kept writing cause I felt it couldn't end the way after each sentence I wrote. I hope this is okay! Let me know whatcha think and what genders the twins should be! Boy/boy, Girl/girl or boy/girl. Also I found shortness of breathing or difficulty of breathing can be a symptom of preeclampsia. I can't imagine what any of this would be like. Women who had dealt or are dealing with this are strong as hell. Well pregnant women are strong af anyways.**


	12. Chapter 12

Shouta Aizawa's black hair was tied up into a bun and placed inside of his surgical cap. Aiko gave the man his own pair of scrubs. Hizashi would've been supportive of the couple but only one of them would miss school. Shouta wouldn't start pacing. He would not show his nervousness to the outside world. They took his wife to the OR ten minutes ago. They would be giving her the spinal tap along with the epidural they've given her the night previous. The blue scrubs did not fit the only black wearing teacher. A vibrate came from his phone. He pulled it out seeing it was a message from Hizashi.

_Send me pictures!_

Aizawa rolled his eyes shoving his phone back into his pocket. The door opened revealing Aiko with her surgical mask up. She called for him, "We are ready for you. Are you ready to meet your children?"

Aizawa moved towards the blue haired woman with a nod. He followed her pulling his own surgical mask up. Aiko opened the door to the operating suite showing Aizawa his wife laying down with a oxygen mask on her face. She was hooked up to different monitors and a blood transfusion hooked through her IV. Shouta could see the tears starting to form in his wife's eyes. He placed his hand in his wife's laid out hand. He gave her a squeeze, "We will be fine, Katrina."

Katrina swallowed. The head surgical doctor spoke, "We are making an incision now on the lower abdomen."

Shouta wouldn't want to miss it for the world to see his twins being brought into the world. Another doctor voiced another commentary while lightly digging through his wife's exposed insides, "I found baby A."

Shouta's dark eyes widened as he watched the doctor pull out his child. He felt his wife squeeze his hand. He turned away from their child to see her start to panic slightly. The baby hasn't cried yet. She asked, "Where's my baby?"

Her husband looked over at a nurse holding a bundle. She placed the baby in a carrier cart. Aiko and the nurse start to work on the baby to warm them up. Shouta felt his mouth go dry. The first doctor found the other baby, "I have baby B!"

The baby he pulled out took a moment but it started to cry. Shouta could see the tears flowing down his wife's cheeks. She kept repeating herself, "Shou... What's happening to my baby?"

He moved to kiss her on her forehead, "I'll check. Please take it easy and focus on relaxing. I'm sure they're fine."

He saw his wife nod with tears soaking the elastic from the mask. He slowly released his wife's hand to head over to where his first born was laying. He could see it was a baby boy. Shouta couldn't take his eyes off of his newborn son, "What's wrong?"

The other nurse suctioned out the liquid out of his son's nose and throat. Aiko didn't have time to reply when she heard a soft coo. The coo started to transform itself into a quiet cry. Shotua felt relief run through him when he saw his baby boy cried for the first time. Aiko let the other nurse put a small oxygen mask on the baby. Aiko moved Shouta away from his son to speak with him, "His lungs are a little underdeveloped. He was the baby with the partial placental separation. We will have to put them in the NICU for observation."

Aizawa nodded with a large lump in his throat. A cry from behind him caught his attention, "Shouta..."

He turned to his wife. He knelt down moving her bangs away from her forehead. They started to stick due to the sweat forming. He answered her unspoken question, "He's okay. They're going to observe them both."

Katrina closed her eyes to focus on his light petting of her head. She asked softly, "What about the other one?"

Shouta looked up seeing Aiko was already ontop of that with the other nurse. Each one of them held onto a small bundle. Shouta stopped his petting, "Katrina, you should probably welcome our children."

Katrina opened her eyes and turned her head knowing Shouta wasn't holding either of them as his hand was still lightly resting at the crown of her head. Her eyes welled up. Aiko piped up, "Katrina, say hello to your baby boy and girl."

Shouta was smiling underneath his surgical mask. He wasn't one who smiled a lot and if he did on occasion it was to freak out his students and colleagues. Shouta leaned over and kissed his wife's temple. His words tickled her skin, "You did wonderfully, Kat. I'm proud of you."

Katrina moved her other hand and softly touched her children's small but chubby cheeks. Aiko piped up, "We are going to take them to the NICU for more testing and observation. Depending on the results, I can have the two come by in your room or have you two visit them."

Shouta looked up at Aiko and nodded. Katrina couldn't form words. She was amazed by her and Shouta's children. They were finally here and they were beautiful. The surgeons finished up stitching the mother up. Another nurse came to the couple, "Mr. Aizawa, I'm going to have you wait for your wife in her birthing suite. We will get her cleaned up and transfer her to her room."

Katrina looked over at her husband, "I'll see you. I love you."

Shouta's lips were hidden by his mask but he gave a lopsided smile. His covered lips touched his wife's hair line. He spoke softly, "I'll see you. I love you too."

Shouta stood up and followed the nurse out. He asked the nurse, "Is it alright if we can stop by the NICU?"

The nurse stopped glancing at the father. She pursed her lips but nodded, "That's fine."

He followed the nurse to the NICU. His dark eyes searched among the few newborns till he saw the familiar nurses attending to his children. The nurse next to him asked, "Have you two thought of names?"

The names came out of Shouta's lips, "Youta and Julieanne."

The nurse's brows shot up, "A Japanese name and an American name? That's interesting."

The erasure hero watched as his daughter kept crying. His son looked to be doing a little better. He could see his little chest move to his little whimpers. The nurse commented, "It looks like even though your son had some complications, he seems to be coming out strong."

The new father felt pride swell in his chest. Of course his son would come out of it in the end, he is the son of his wife. He didn't know anyone who could be anyone stronger than his wife. No matter what was shoved into her face she came out in the end. That's one of the many things he loves about her. Shouta shoved his hands in his scrub pockets. He smirked slightly, "He's strong like his mother."

* * *

The new father stepped away from his sleeping wife to wait for his friend to arrive. He called Mic before the man left school grounds to make sure no one else would come with him. The visitation was strictly on immediate family only. The couple placed Present Mic as her brother. He might as well be considering their past. The new father changed out of his scrubs once he returned to his wife's birthing suite. He wore black 3/4 sleeve shirt and black long pants. A pointy blond hair caught his attention. The blond was carrying gift bags from what Shouta was guessing was from the fellow teachers. Hizashi smiled big, "The other teachers got gifts for the kids. Sooo what are they?"

Shouta answered his friend in monotone, "A boy and a girl."

The black haired father turned to enter the hospital. Hizashi kept up with his friend's pace. Hizashi glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye, "Is everything alright?"

Shouta let out a heavy sigh, "Not exactly. Katrina is fine. She's asleep currently. The boy, Youta didn't cry at first. They said his lungs weren't developed enough so he is under observation. The girl, Julieanne cried once she was out. She was still crying when I visited them at the NICU."

Hizashi asked, "So I'm guessing the boy, Youta, is the one with the partial placental separation since his lungs weren't developed enough?"

Shouta answered, "More or less. The doctor explained baby boys aren't as developed as baby girls are when they're born early. At birth, it could be a 50/50 chance for a preemie baby boy to be developed enough to be fully okay."

Hizashi bobbed his head. Shouta glanced at the bags in Hizashi's arms. Hizashi glanced at the bags, "I think Midnight had the most bags."

Shouta spoke, "We will look through them once we get to the room."

* * *

Hizashi recommended to wait to go through the gifts till Katrina wakes back up from the medication. Hizashi excitedly asked his friend if they could go see the babies. Shouta nearly groaned at Hizashi's excitement. Currently the blond hero had his face really close to the glass separating the men to the unit. His green eyes searched the room, "Which ones are they?"

Shouta looked around and he could see his son in a incubator. His daughter was in one as well but without an oxygen mask and her eyes were covered by a little eye mask. Shouta answered his friend, "The two in the incubators. Youta is the one with the oxygen mask and Julieanne is under a neonish blue light. Before you came in, they've noticed her skin was a yellow tint to would have to be under the light for a day or two."

Hizashi's lips went into a firm line, "At least they're alive and well as much as they can be."

The erasure hero nodded, "All three of them are well despite the circumstances."

Hizashi's lips turned into a soft smile, "That's good. We should head back. She might be awake by now."

Shouta added shaking his head, "They double medicated her. Spinal and epidural tap."

Hizashi winced, "That might've hurt but then again it'd be way better to feel a needle go through your spine than feel your insides move around."

The black haired hero suggested, "We can go get some food and bring it up to her. She will not be awake if we come back now."

Hizashi glanced at the babies for a moment, "Alright. Think my number one listener wants jello?"

Aizawa tried to hide a snort of his laugh, "Yes. That's all she have been eating."

The blond's smile widened. He winked at his friend, "We must get what the female listener wants."


	13. Chapter 13

Shouta placed his laced fingers to his lips. His elbows dug into his thighs. Katrina glanced up from their baby girl. Katrina looked back down at the finished eating baby. She moved the baby to her shoulder and gave the girl a few light taps to her back. Katrina piped up, "Shou... are you doing alright? It seems you are thinking pretty heavily while staring intently at your daughter."

Shouta released a sigh moving in his chair to lean back. He stretched out his long legs in front of him. He replied, "I'm going to take a student under my wing."

Katrina moved their daughter to rest in her arms. Katrina raised her brows, "So staring at our daughter made you come up with that conclusion?"

Shouta pushed himself off of the chair. He walked over with a hand in a pocket. His free hand touched their daughter's head. Black peach fuzz nestled on top of her head. Shouta answered his wife, "No it was after the Sports Festival that I came to that conclusion. I was staring at our daughter and you because I admire your strength. You've been thrown into a hell pit and came back stronger bringing our children into the world."

A soft smile graced Katrina's lips. Katrina held up their daughter, "Mind holding your daughter?"

Shouta scoffed taking their daughter into his arms. He mumbled, "I'd take either of them, no matter what."

His wife moved in her bed to stand up. The black haired man held their daughter in one arm as he helped his wife up. He watched his wife head to the bathroom. He took the time to look down at his daughter. His voice came out soft, "Julieanne, your brother is fighting to keep going. I think he is as strong as you and your mother. The doctors suggest you and your brother to stay in the NICU for a bit. After that, you two will be able to come home with us."

He moved with his daughter to the window. His dark eyes looked outside seeing birds chasing each other. Unknown to him, his wife stayed by the bathroom watching his interaction with their daughter. Shouta continued speaking softly, "You two have a crazy loud uncle. His name is Present Mic, I mean Hizashi Yamada. He's okay, I guess. Hizashi will be a part of your lives, unfortunately."

Katrina interrupted Shouta, "We both know Hizashi would be a great uncle to the two. He was a good brotherly figure to me."

The erasure hero stiffened. He drawled out his voice, "He's annoying."

Katrina walked to her husband with a laugh. She placed her hands on each side of him. Reaching up on her tippy toes, she placed her chin on his shoulder. She spoke softly, "You love him. He's a great man."

Shouta knew his wife was right. Hizashi would never leave a friend behind and help anyone who is in trouble. A knock was made at the door. The couple turned to the door seeing Aiko. Aiko gave a smile, "I'm here to take Miss Julieanne. We have some more testing to do to check her condition."

Shouta moved to the nurse. He transferred the sleeping child into her arms to place the child in the traveling bassinet. Katrina lightly touch their daughter's cheek. Aiko smiled reassuringly, "From previous tests, it looks like she is doing well. She is still underweight. We want her to be at a healthy weight before allowing her to come home with you two. Your son is adding more pounds than his sister but his lungs still need to be more developed before being released."

Katrina pulled her hand away. She piped up, "I am glad they're doing well considering the circumstances."

Aiko moved around the traveling bassinet to push the sleeping child out. She reached the door before stopping, "You're still set to go home tomorrow, Katrina."

Shouta's eyes looked between the two women before landing on his wife. Since she is on medical leave from hero duties, he knows his wife would come visit their children every day. Aiko added, "I'll see you two later when you come by to see Youta."

Shouta nodded to the nurse as she headed out. Katrina turned to her husband, "That's good news, right?"

His voice drawled out, "Yes. It is."

Katrina moved to her bed sitting on the edge. Katrina smiled like a child getting a piece of cake, "Let's go back to the topic of you wanting to take on a student."

Shouta rolled his head to the side. His black hair was in a half up-do. The bun was messy but it suited him. He grumbled, "His name is Hitoshi Shinso. He's in 1-C."

Katrina raised her brows, "A general studies student? That's different. What made you choose him?"

Her husband shoved his hands in his pockets. He answered, "His quirk is like mine and yours. Useless against robots but great against people."

Katrina gestured for him to continue. It could be anything. He added, "It seems to be a mental quirk. From my observation, if someone were to speak with him he can control him."

His wife nodded her head in understanding, "I see. So like a brainwash quirk?"

Shouta moved to his chair he occupied earlier. He nodded, "More or less."

She bobbed her head side to side. Katrina piped up, "I can see why you want to train him. He reminds you of yourself. See potential in him to be transferred into heroics course?"

Shouta let out a haggard sigh, "Depends. If he can get stronger and evolve his quirk, sure."

Katrina shook her head with a half smile on her face, "So yes, he has a high chance."

Her husband rolled his eyes.

* * *

A pale hand lightly touch Youta's little foot. The baby moved his foot out of the unwanted touch and let out a light whine. A chuckle was made to the right, "It seems he is ticklish, just like his father."

Shouta frowned, "I thought we weren't going to talk about that, Katrina."

Katrina smiled big, "Oh I couldn't help it when I saw Youta's reaction."

The father scoffed. Katrina came up to her husband's side. She was able to wear patient scrubs instead of the open backed medical dress. Her cheek leaned against his bicep. She watched her husband run his fingers lightly against their son's red skin till it stopped on top of his head. The peach fuzz on his head looked more red than black. His thumb gently rubbed their son's forehead to the center of his head. He repeated the action till his son decided to not want the attention anymore. Katrina spoke softly, "I think he will grow strong like his father. I think not because of his lungs being underdeveloped but because he take after you in being reserved."

A light groan came from their child. Shouta stopped his ministrations pulling his hand away and out of the incubator. Katrina added, "Apparently his tolerance level is the same as yours."

Shouta rolled his eyes at his wife. Aiko came into the NICU holding a new IV bag. Aiko surmised, "I see you two noticed your son can be a little cheeky. Not as cheeky as your daughter. She has more sass than the two of them put together."

Shouta mumbled to himself, "Mic has been around too much."

Katrina heard 'Mic' and laughed. Aiko raised an eyebrow as she changed their son's IV bag. She asked, "Am I missing something?"

Katrina shook her head, "Oh no. He's just cursing his best friend."

Since Mic started to host a radio show on Fridays, she had the radio on through the house. Shouta would complain but he wouldn't make a move to turn it off. It was a ritual every Friday to listen to their friend while relaxing after a day's work. Despite people's dislike to Hizashi's quirk, his voice can be calming as he spoke about different music and try to give advice when a caller calls in. Katrina looked away from their son to glance at their daughter in an incubator nearby. Aiko looked at the couple, "Were you able to pump out some breastmilk for your little man?"

Shouta glanced down at his wife who smiled big. Katrina pointed to the direction of the fridge, "Yep! I had another nurse bring the bottles up and place them into the fridge."

Aiko moved to the fridge pulling out a bottle. Aiko pointed the bottle to Katrina's husband, "Would you like to feed him?"

Katrina removed herself from her husband's side who nodded. He moved to the plush chair as he waited for Aiko bring his son to him. The nurse slowly brought the smaller twin into his arms. She adjusted the IV drip so if Shouta were to move it wouldn't move or harm the child. She placed the bottle in his open hand. As if it was second nature, Shouta gave the child the bottle who took to it instantly. Aiko headed to another couple's child. She piped up, "Sooo are you excited to go home tomorrow?"

Katrina rubbed her biceps. She looked between her two children. A sad smile graced her features, "I am but not as much as I can be. I would like to bring them home with us."

Aiko looked up from the child she was attending to. She commented, "You will bring them home. We have to make sure they are alright and healthy."

Katrina's lips pressed her lips together. Shouta's voice broke into the two's conversation, "Kat... They're strong. They will come home with us soon. They're in good hands."

Katrina let out a heavy sigh. Her shoulders relaxed. Aiko finish adjusted the other child's eye mask after she changed the young one's diaper. Aiko was about to leave the room, "I'll come back to put him back."

Katrina turned to the nurse, "It's alright. I can put Youta back in his incubator."

The nurse nodded, "I sometimes forget you are a medical professional hero."

Katrina gave a smile, "Specialty isn't newborns but I can handle all ages."

The nurse shook her head with a smile on her face as she left. Katrina turned to her husband, "You know when we have them at home, I'll be fine by myself."

Shouta's eyes lazily looked up to his wife. Shouta adjusted his hand grip on the bottle. He replied, "When I'm off from the school, I will take over so you can rest."

Katrina puffed out her cheeks, "That's not fair. You'll be working at the school and then come home to take care of the twins. That's hardly seem fair."

Her husband gave one of his crazy looking smiles, "Life's not fair."

She pursed her lips. She knew there was no winning against her husband. She crossed her arms, "Okay, but I'll rest by doing stuff around the house."


	14. Chapter 14

Zashi moved between his female owner's legs. He rubbed his head hard into her calves and ankles. Katrina tried to step over the mancoon but the cat caught up and pressed his face into her legs. Katrina's shoulders slumped. Shouta moved his wife's pregnancy bag to the ground, "He missed you."

Katrina huffed in frusration, "I understand that but he has to let me get into this house."

Shouta scooped up the cat into his arms. The cat let out an annoyed meow. His tail flicked hard side to side. Katrina turned to the cat pointing a finger at him, "I missed you too, sir but you have to let me settle back down into this house. Now let me call you to me when I'm ready, got it?"

A light meow escaped from the cat. Shouta placed the cat down to the ground. The couple watched the cat flicked his tail hard walking away from the two of them. Katrina shook her head. Shouta commented, "I'm still amazed how you are able to get him to listen or any cat for that matter."

Katrina plopped onto the couch. The hook of her arm covered her eyes. Shouta shuffled into the living room. He sat down next to his wife. With her free hand, she patted her lap. Shouta took the invitation to rest his head on her lap. Her fingers started to run through his locks. Katrina asked, "Do you think the principal would allow me to become a teacher?"

Shouta glanced up at his wife who was staring at him. She moved his bangs away from his face. Shouta asked, "Why?"

Katrina bit her lip. She answered, "I figured the new generations would need some basic medical training. Being a mother now, I do not think I can go back to working out in the field. One of us, at least in the beginning years, would have to stay and care for the children with a reasonable work schedule."

He reached up moving a few strands of auburn hair to behind her ear. He commented, "I would think that would be a good idea if teaching had a facility to baby sit."

Katrina paused her hand movements. She replied, "I was thinking once they start school, I could. Now wouldn't be a possibility."

She felt him nod in her lap. Her husband spoke, "Before internship week, some students gave me their internship forms the day of."

Katrina kept running her hand through his hair. He closed his eyes at the feeling. She piped up, "They're certain on what they want. It's not that surprising for first years who are driven."

He continued, "There's one student I am concerned about. Well two."

She waited for her husband to continue. Shouta added, "One kid, Katsuki Bakugo, has too much pride. He is arrogant and aggressive. He chose Best Jeanist for his one week internship. Seeing as he wants to be the number one hero, he chose Best Jeanist who is among the top 5. Not because of the way of the agency but the popularity."

Katrina couldn't help but snort, "He sounds like he is going to get a huge wake up call from the Best Jeanist."

Shouta gave a nod. Katrina asked, "What about the second kid?"

He moved in her lap so his face was facing her stomach. His voice mumbled into her belly, "His name is Izuku Midoriya. He has a strong quirk but whenever he used it he would hurt himself. He reminds me of someone else."

Katrina answered, "All Might, I'm guessing."

Shouta nuzzled his face into her stomach. He missed being able to do so without the size of the bump pushing him off of her lap. His arms hugged her torso. She let out a light squeak. Her fingers ran through his locks over her knees. He started to fall asleep. Katrina let her husband fall asleep in her lap. The students would be reporting back to the school tomorrow. He told her about when he released his students out at the train station. They kept bombarding him with questions about herself.

_The usual student raised his hand, "Mr. Aizawa, question."_

_Aizawa lazily looked at his red headed student, "Yes?"_

_Kirishima moved his hands on his backpack straps, "Is Miss Katrina okay? Are the twins out now?"_

_The students watched their teacher take a deep breath. Jirou spoke to some of her girl classmates, "He does look more tired than normal."_

_Aizawa spoke sternly, "Before I release you lot, do not do anything stupid."_

_Uraraka puffed out her cheeks, "That didn't answer our question."_

_Aizawa closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself. He's not used to his students knowing about his wife or his personal life. He answered, "She's doing fine. The twins will be staying in the hospital for a while. There, happy? Now you're dismissed."_

_The class 1-A answered, "Yes, sir!"_

_Before he turned to leave to head to the hospital to visit his wife, a certain red head walked up to him. Aizawa raised an eyebrow. Kirishima rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Can you tell Miss Katrina that I think she is very manly for going through what she did?"_

_Aizawa removed a hand from his pocket to scratch his head. He answered, "Fine."_

Katrina's lips went into a lopsided smile, "Manly, huh?"

* * *

Aizawa explained to his students about the final exams. When he arrived that morning, he saw a bag with a couple balloons attached to it. It was shaped like a bottle and a pacifier. Aizawa figured the gender-neutral balloons were because they didn't know. He stared at the balloons next to him as his students had study period. Aizawa tapped his pen against the desk in thought. He had to address the class soon about the gift. The teachers already gave the couple gifts on the day of. He cleared his throat gaining the attention of his students, "Class, you did not have to get us a gift."

Uraraka spoke out, "We wanted to!"

Kaminari nodded, "It's the least we could do."

Ashido nodded excitedly, "Everyone chipped in."

Aizawa's eyes moved to Bakugo. The explosive hero-in-training growled, "I didn't!"

Kirishima scolded his best friend, "That's not very manly, bro."

Deku corrected his childhood friend, "You chipped in more than you should've."

Bakugo turned to his childhood friend in anger. He shouted, "Shut up Deku!"

The homeroom teacher took in a deep breath. He stood up pushing his chair to the wall. He shoved his hands in his pockets. He spoke sternly, "Quiet!"

The students quieted. They stared at their homeroom teacher. His voice drawled, "I'd like to say thank you."

The females and some of the males of the class smiled big. They stood up from their seats in excitement. The homeroom teacher sat back down and ordered his students, "Get back to studying. I know some of you will need it."

A bunch of 'aw' came out of their mouths.

* * *

Katrina held her baby boy feeding him a bottle. Aiko's eyes sparkled, "It seemed he gained a half of a pound! that's really good. His breathing seemed to slowly improve. Little miss over there seemed to add a pound."

Katrina lightly touch her son's cheek with her pinky as she held onto the bottle. Katrina cooed softly, "You are catching up my little man. One milestone at a time."

Aiko asked, "Is your husband coming by today?"

Katrina shook her head, "It's final exams soon. He has to help take preparations."

Aiko's mouth shaped into an 'O'. Aiko rubbed her neck, "What is the finals like in U.A.? I only went to a normal high school. I'm quirkless."

Katrina could hear the slight shame in her nurse's voice. Katrina gave a small smile at her nurse, "You shouldn't be ashamed of being quirkless. You're doing amazing things here just like a hero. You don't have to worry about accidentally using your quirk on someone."

Aiko nervously chuckled, "I guess you're right."

She changed the topic, "Is he done with his bottle?"

Katrina glanced down at the empty bottle. She didn't feel the child push the bottle's nipple out of his mouth. She placed the bottle to the table by the chair. Katrina moved the child to her shoulder. Her hand lightly tapped his back. Aiko opened the incubator for when Youta is finished. A big burp was released from the smaller twin. Katrina chuckled, "There we go."

Aiko took the smaller twin and placed him in his incubator.

* * *

Some teens looked around the hospital. One whispered to the other, "Do you remember where?"

The other answered, "No, maybe we should look at the map."

The third teen looked around till he noticed the map hanging on the wall. He pointed to it, "I found a map."

The three headed to the map. Red, black and golden eyes search the map and directory. The owner of black eyes tapped the directory, "I found the birthing floor. Wouldn't the babies be in a special unit for being early?"

The teen with the red eyes thought for a moment. He answered, "Yeah I would think so."

The black eyed teen moved his finger underneath the birthing floor with the words 'Neonatal Intensive Care Unit'. His finger tapped at the words, "I think this is it."

Golden eyed boy piped up, "It says floor 6. The one floor above the birthing floor."

The three gave a nod in agreement. They headed to the elevator to head to the floor. The boy with golden eyes piped up in the elevator, "Soooo what do you guys think? Kirishima? Sero?"

Kirishima smiled, "I think its one of each."

Sero shook his head, "I think it'll be both boys. Kaminari?"

The blond answered, "No way. I'm not adding to this."

The elevator dinged. The red head walked ahead to the nurses' station. He asked politely, "Excuse me, I'm asking if it was alright if we could see the Aizawas?"

A nurse looked up form her computer. She raised an eyebrow, "And who you might be?"

Before the boy can answer, a voice interrupted, "Oh I'll take the three. Don't worry, Kimiko."

The boys and nurse turned to the voice. The boys smiled at seeing the familiar nurse. The familiar nurse placed her hand on her hip, "It's nice to see you boys again. Follow me."

The teens thanked the other nurse before following Aiko. Aiko walked the three teens, "You're lucky the twins are okay enough to have some visitors."

The red head walked quickly to the nurse. He bombarded her with questions, "Are they okay? What happened?"

Aiko chuckled at the teen. She answered, "They're fine as much as they can be. The boy still has underdeveloped lungs but he is getting stronger. The girl is underweight. Well they're both are. Slowly, they are gaining the weight they need to be."

The teens let out a relieved sigh. Sero commented, "Mr. Aizawa doesn't speak much about Miss Katrina or the babies."

Aiko smirked, "Well he does seem like the guy who speaks very words."

Kaminari mumbled, "No kidding."

Aiko stopped infront of a sliding door. The door opened automatically. She piped up, "Katrina you have some visitors."

The mother knitted her brows, "Wha-?"

The teens appeared into the mother's vision. She looked surprised, "Oh, uh boys. What are you doing here?"

Sero rubbed his neck, "We wanted to visit you. Mr. Aizawa doesn't talk much."

Katrina chuckled, "That sounds like him. Come inside. Promise they nor I will bite."

The teens shuffled inside the NICU. Aiko called out to the new mother, "I'll be back later."

Katrina moved her daughter to her shoulder. She lightly tapped the babe to release any gas. Kirishima smiled brightly, "Woah she looks so small!"

Kaminari scratched his cheek, "Where's the other one?"

A burp came from her daughter's lips. Katrina moved the babe in her arms. She gestured with her head to the incubator near her, "He's in the incubator."

The boys moved around the incubator. Their eyes widened. Kaminari commented, "He's smaller than her."

Katrina replied, "They're both small due to being born early. I hear you'll be doing your final exams soon."

Kaminari and Sero hung their heads. Katrina raised her eyebrows. Kirishima rubbed his neck, "They're in low rankings. Yaoyorozu is helping the two in studying. She ranked 1st. Bakugo is gonna help me out."

Katrina told the teens honestly, "I was pretty low in my rankings when I attended U.A.. Japanese was my second language. I was still learning it when I came to Japan. My parents, before I moved here, thought to teach me Japanese a little later than normal."

The students' eyes widened. Kaminari asked, "Wait Japanese is your second language?"

Katrina nodded, "Yes. English is my first. I was born and stayed in United States of America since I was ten. I'm a Japanese American. I thought it was noticeable with my accent."

Sero nodded, "Now I can hear it. I didn't hear it. I don't think either of us heard it at first till you pointed it out."

Katrina winked standing up, "Ah, that's good. Hiding my accent must be getting better."

Katrina started to place her daughter in the incubator but she stopped. The new mother turned to the teens with a smile, "Would any of you like to hold them?"

Kaminari and Sero shook their heads. Kaminari answered, "Oh no. No I'll be afraid to drop her."

The mother smiled big. With one hand, she gently pushed the blond to the chair, "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

The blond plopped down on the chair. Kirishima gave the blond thumbs up, "You got this!"

Katrina gently placed her daughter in the blond's arms. Katrina adjusted the blond's arms to make sure he is supporting her. Katrina placed her hands on her hips, "There you go. See you're fine."

Sero chuckled, "I wonder what Mr. Aizawa would think if he saw you holding his daughter."

Kirishima teased the blond, "Oh if he could he would erase your quirk permanently."

The older woman chuckled, "I won't let him and his quirk doesn't work like that. Are you okay, Kaminari-san?"

Kaminari stiffened, "Y-yeah!"

The new mother turned to the other teens, "Do either of you want to hold her?"

Kirishima bounced on his feet excitedly, "Oh I do! What's her name?"

Katrina answered while picking up her daughter, "Her name is Julieanne. The boy is Youta."

Sero looked at the boy sleeping in his incubator. Kirishima and Kaminari switched spots. Kirishima held out his arms and Katrina placed the sleeping babe in his arms. Katrina only corrected the boy's arm just by a little bit. Kirishima cooed at the baby girl, "Julieanne, you have a pretty name! You look so much like Mr. Aizawa."

The interactions between the teens and the girl kept going after a while. Katrina had to send the boys home before their parents got worried over them. Katrina laid a kiss to each of her children promising the two she will be back tomorrow. The mother knew if she would mention the boys' visit to her husband. She doesn't want the boys to get into unnecessary trouble. Her husband upgraded himself to over-protectiveness.


	15. Chapter 15

Principal Nezu gave a call to the Aizawa residence a few days before the final practical exams. Katrina accepted the offer to help Recovery Girl with any wounds the students or teachers may get. Mostly the students. Shouta thought it would help his wife get used to using her quirk again. The twins were still at the hospital, so there was no worry about finding someone or having a child with a parent. No word was given to take the children home. They think Julieanne would be released before her brother. The doors slid open showing the current fight between Cementoss, Kirishima and another student. Katrina's eyes sparkled as she clapped her hands together, "Ah, it's just now starting!"

A couple students turned around at the new older voice. Deku stammered, "A-ah Saving G-grace!"

Katrina winked at the broccoli colored hair teen. Uraraka asked, "What are you doing here?"

Recover Girl answered for the new mother, "She's here under Principal Nezu's request to assist me."

Deku started to worry, "B-But didn't you just give birth to two babies? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Katrina wore civilian clothes: a pair of jeans, a green blouse and a grey scarf wrapped around her neck. Her body isn't to the size it used to be before she got pregnant. Katrina placed a hand on her hip as she walked to the screens beside Recovery Girl. Her fingers tapped her hip in thought. Katrina placed her free hand on Recovery Girl's shoulder, "I can take these two. It's minor so I'll be fine."

Recovery Girl looked worried. Katrina piped up, "Principal Nezu and Shouta wouldn't have agreed if I wouldn't be able to handle it."

The new mother winked at the older woman who looked slightly at ease. It didn't help much. Deku looked between the screen and to the healing hero, "Ah!"

Katrina looked at the young boy and gave him a smile. Katrina suggested, "It's better if you were to stay here Midoriya-san. Watch the different fights and gain intel on them. You can get a look at my quirk at a different time, promise!"

Shouta explained to her about the green haired boy. He liked to take notes on different heroes which explained how he knew of her, surprisingly. The boy knew of her husband who tried to stay out of the spot light as much as he could. Katrina went to the medical examination room set up at the facility. The two beaten and tired boys laid on medical beds. Katrina pursed her lips as she examined their injuries. She mumbled to herself, "Oh boys. Only if you two took the time to assess your situation... Don't worry you two will learn. Now it seems exhaustion and and some bruising."

Katrina pulled out a pouch from her bag. Katrina popped an enhanced healing ball. A support company created this to help those with an healing ability. Katrina's healing ability is very small and can only heal small injuries like paper cuts immediately. Others take very long time to heal. The healing balls were to increase her healing as if it were her quirk completely but it only lasts 4 hours. Katrina stuck out her tongue at the taste. She mumbled, "They really need to update the taste of these. Maybe, oh I don't know, orange flavor."

She placed her hand on the other student's forehead. Katrina took a deep breath and focused on taking away his injuries. Within minutes, the boy's face and body seem to be good as new. Her skin started to show scratches and bruising. The boy let out a groan waking up. By the time the boy fully woke up, Katrina looked like brand new. She smiled at the boy, "Hello...?"

The teen answered, "Sato Rikido, ah Saving Grace."

She held out her hand, "Nice to meet you Rikido-san. Just call me Miss Katrina. I am sure your classmate over there still calls me that despite what your teacher said. Now unfortunately you two didn't pass your exam, but you can report to the main screen room to watch the other matches."

Rikido took the moment to look at his arms after he shook hands with her. He stammered, "Wha-?"

Katrina's smile widened, "I healed you. It's quite alright."

Rikido looked interested, "Do you mind if I watch you heal Kirishima?"

Katirna shrugged, "Why not?"

The woman moved to the red head's bed. Rikido watched as she placed her hand on his forehead. He could see the scratches and bruising slowly disappear on his fellow student's body. His eyes moved to watch the woman and see the same scratches and bruising was showing on her skin. Rikido started, "W-wait, Miss Katrina!"

Katrina removed her hand slowly. She turned to the boy with a wink, "It's alright."

Rikido looked down at his fellow student who started to groan. Kirishima mumbled, "Wha-what happened?"

Katrina laid down the bad news to the boys, "Oh you two didn't pass. You two didn't analyzed the situation properly and decided to attack first. You two wasted your energy by attacking constantly whereas Cementoss was unharmed and was using his quirk without effort."

She watched as both teens looked downtrodden. Her lips went into a firm line. She knew of her husband's plan. Katrina rustled the red head's hair. She looked at the two teens, "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

Kirishima looked up from her head, "Yeah?"

Rikido couldn't help but ask, "Did Mr. Aizawa tell you about how if we fail our exams we wouldn't be able to go to the summer camp?"

Katrina removed her hand from the red head's head. Katrina clapped her hands together, "He really does care about his students, trust me. This is just... This is just a way to show how much he cares about you. It's a weird way of showing it. I mean he did the same thing in high school to create motivation during the Sports Festival. Mic was already pumped up but I was more worried of not being able to show my true ability."

Kirishima felt excitement rush through his veins, "What was Mr. Aizawa when he was younger?"

Katrina smiled like a Cheshire cat, "Well he-."

A stern voice interrupted her, "Grace. If the students are okay, dismiss them so we can keep the beds free."

Katrina turned around with a sheepish smile, "Oh Shouta! I was not going to say anything!"

Aizawa crossed his arms. He jutted his thumb behind him, "Leave. Now."

The boys scrambled off of the beds leaving the couple. Aizawa walked to his wife. He released his arms and placed his hands on her biceps. He gave them a light squeeze, "Are you okay?"

Katrina nodded, "The healing pills worked their magic. More than it should've."

Katrina moved her blouse to show her now fully healed scar from the C-section. Shouta studied the scar, "That's better than it was before. We should get those taken out after the exams."

Katrina placed her blouse down. The wife of Eraserhead took a hold of her husband's chin gently. She moved his face gently, "I don't see any injury. How are your eyes?"

Aizawa pulled out his eye drops and proceeded to put a few drops in each eye. Her thumb lightly rubbed her husband's cheek, "I hoped you took it easy during your practical."

He reached up to her hand and gave it a squeeze. He drawled out his words, "Of course. I still cannot use my quirk as long as I like to."

Katrina pursed her lips. She gave his cheek a squeeze, "You better have taken it easy."

Shouta moved his hand away from his wife's hand and squeezed her cheek in response. He sternly told her, "You better not tell the students anything of our high school days. They don't need to know."

Katrina felt him release her cheek. She lightly rubbed it, "Yeah, yeah. I got it. Anymore injuries?"

Shouta answered, "Recovery Girl took over on my request."

Katrina raised her eyebrow, "And why?"

Shouta smiled his famous creepy smile, "Oh nothing."

Katrina eyed her husband suspiciously.

* * *

Shouta Aizawa closed the door behind him. It's a room filled with supplies. Katrina toyed with a trashcan bag that was dangling over the shelf. Her ears picked up on the door lock being turned. She raised her brows, "Shou...?"

Her husband moved her scarf. He pressed his unshaven face against it. He pressed light kisses against her scar and other parts of her neck. Katrina moved a little with a laugh on her lips, "Shouta! Aren't we a bit old for this?"

His dry tired eyes looked at her. His answer was direct and clear, "No."

He never had his wife on U.A. premises after they graduated. He didn't think of ways to ravish her in different spots of the school till he had her come to the school. His thumbs dug themselves into her hips. She gasped, "Shouta... I don't think we should."

His lips went to her neck and collarbone. He mumbled against her skin, "I missed this. Please."

She knew what he was talking about. While she was pregnant, their intimate touches were bare minimum. Reason was they didn't want to go overboard and possibly harm the child. The doctor said it was okay but the two felt nervous to do so. Katrina felt her husband's stubble graze against her skin. She moved so he had more access to her neck and jaw. He took the invitation and pressed little kisses along it. His hands pulled her forward so she was pressed against him. Katrina's voice sounded breathy, "Shouta... We should stop soon. I rather not get caught..."

She felt his smirk against his skin. Before he pulled away, he gave her skin a little nip. She immediately placed her hand on her neck, "Hey!"

Shouta shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm not done with you yet. We will continue this later."

The wife of Eraserhead licked her lips as she watched her husband nonchalantly unlocked the door and leave her in there. She huffed, "I swear..."

Now she felt turned on and she cannot do anything about it. Damn her husband.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Normally I put these at the end but I am not sure if anyone reads it before or after. Anyways! I got asked by how to pronounce their daughter's name: Julieanne. Jewel-LEE-Ann. I hope that helps out! I was also afraid I wasn't keeping Aizawa in character but I'm really glad I've been told I have! I like to thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. It makes me happy knowing this little idea I had is attracting some kind of attention. :D**

* * *

The married couple still have not been given the okay to bring at least one of their children home. Katrina moved her green beans around on her plate with her fork. Her husband didn't look up as he spoke, "What's on your mind?"

Katrina let out a sigh placing her fork down. She leaned on their dining room table lacing her fingers together in front of her mouth. She watched her husband pick up a few green beans and rice by his chopsticks. Despite being Japanese herself, she can never get her fingers to cooperate to handle chopsticks. It might be the fact she was born and raised a little in America. Her biological parents never had any chopsticks around and didn't had the heart to teach her. They didn't want her to get teased about it at school. Children can be cruel. Her husband finished his bite glancing up at his wife when he noticed she didn't say anything. He repeated his question, "What's on your mind?"

Katrina bit her lip before speaking out her thoughts, "That villain... The one who attacked USJ... He came to that mall, Shouta. He came to the mall in a public area and threaten one of your kids. A first year who has no full experience with a villain. Sure, they had experience with villains at USJ but that is besides the point. He is a first year! They're only 15 years old. That villain could've hurt him. He hurt you!"

While his wife was speaking her mind, Shouta kept taking bites of the dinner his wife cooked for him. He finally placed his chopsticks to the side. Shouta finally spoke up, "Katrina... I know they're young and inexperienced compared to the both of us but they knew what to do if a villain came. The police are working on it with the staff of U.A.. Nezu decided to change the venue of the summer camp to an undisclosed location."

Katrina's jaw clenched, "I am guessing I'm not going to be let in on this location."

Shouta let out a heavy sigh, "Unfortunately, I cannot tell you. I'd like to but for the safety of those-."

Katrina stabbed her green bean with her fork, "The children. Yes, I know."

Her voice started to die out, "It doesn't mean I don't like it. Last time you and the class went somewhere..."

Shouta reached over and gave his wife's hand a squeeze. His sigh sounded haggard. His free hand rubbed his face before stopping at his cheekbones. His nose rested against his thumb and index finger. Katrina continued, "I don't want to see you hurt again. You were beaten pretty bad by that... That inhumane thing. I don't want to lose you. We don't want to lose you."

He could feel his wife's nervousness. He understood but it came with the job. Both of them knew the consequences of being a pro-hero. Shouta tried to reason with his wife, "We both knew what it was going to be like when we went pro. We knew what could happen if I started to teach the future generations of pro-heroes. I am responsible for those kids. All 20 of them."

She huffed, "I understand... I remember... I just cannot help it, Shou."

Katrina felt her husband gave her a reassuring squeeze. He stood up from his chair. He leaned down placing his lips to his wife's forehead. She closed her eyes at the feeling. It always gave her a warm feeling of reassurance. He moved to kiss her temple. His words vibrated against her temple, "I know... I'll be safe. I promise. I'll protect those kids. I'll protect you and our children."

Katrina reached up and tugged on his light wavy black hair. Katrina added, "Don't act like you're going to die. If you do, I'll kill you myself."

She felt him smirk before he pulled away. He commented, "That's not very heroic like, Grace. I think you're starting to sound like a villain."

Katrina squeaked when she felt her husband pull her over his shoulder. She tapped his lower back, "Hey! Put me down!"

Shouta didn't lose the smirk. He drawled out, "A villain need to be put away. I feel like I'm getting rusty. Just entertain an old man."

Katrina stretched pinching her husband's butt cheek, "You're not old! If you're old then I'm old!"

Shouta flipped her onto the bed. Her body bounced on the mattress. Her auburn hair covered her face. She moved her hair out of her face, "I swear Shouta..."

the auburn haired woman saw the creepy smile on her husband's face. He slowly crawled into the bed. Katrina thought her husband would be making a move on her but that's asking a lot. She felt his arms wrap around her middle. He nuzzled his face into her side. Katrina let out a sigh putting an arm around his head. Her fingers ran through his hair. Katrina chuckled, "If this is what you had in mind for capturing a villain... I think you need to sit in All Might's class. I am sure he would gladly-."

Her husband squeezed her middle gaining a squeak from her. Katrina tapped his shoulders and he lightened his grip. Katrina gave a soft smile, "Okay, Maybe not All Might but I am sure I can teach you a few things again."

She didn't had to see her husband's face to know he was giving a small smile triumphantly. He yawned before he mumbled, "I'll look forward to it. I guess I need a few remedial classes."

It didn't take long for her husband to fall asleep. Lightly she huffed, "If this is your way of getting my mind off of the villains... You're doing a good job."

* * *

"Ah! Long time no see!"

Aizawa held onto his baby boy who seemed to be more active than the last time he saw him. It's been a while due to work. He droned, "Hero work."

Katrina rolled her eyes as she held onto their daughter. Katrina added to his small answer, "Villains never sleep, unfortunately. Especially when it involves on 20 15-year olds."

Aiko snapped her fingers, "Ah still about that facility U.A.. Gotcha. Say no more. I actually have some good news for you two."

The parents of the twins looked at the nurse. Aiko clapped her hands together before pointing to the female bundle, "She gets to go home! Julieanne passed her tests. You'd have to keep up with her nutrition and meals."

Shouta's smile wasn't as big as his wife's but it was of happiness. He didn't want to show much to outsiders. Katrina looked down at her daughter and cooed, "You get to go home, my little girl. Don't worry your brother will join you soon."

Katrina moved to Shouta peering down at their son. She pressed her lips on top of his head, "Don't worry, my little man. You'll join your sister soon. Just focus on getting strong."

Shouta moved and kissed his wife's temple. Two different coos came from their children. Aiko chuckled, "I think they don't want to share either of you."

The twins' father leaned down and gave a kiss to his daughter's forehead. The girl let out a satisfied coo. Katrina laughed, "It seems she likes forehead kisses just as much as I do."

Aiko's brows raised. Shouta stood up straight. He lightly petted his son's head. Katrina couldn't hear the words her husband whispered to their son. Katrina turned away from the father son moment which it seems her son was lightly reacting to. Just because his lungs weren't developed all the way does not mean he cannot act like a normal baby. Some reactions and normal baby things are quiet and delayed as his body is more focused on developing. It just seems he will not be in his sister's shadow for long. Katrina asked the nurse, "When are we able to take her home?"

Aiko shuffled some paperwork onto a clipboard, "Today if possible. She finished up her tests this morning and passed with flying colors."

The nurse walked over to the mother of two. She gestured to Julieanne and the clipboard, "I'll switch. I grew attached to the little girl. Sassy thing she can be."

Katrina chuckled, "Yeah, sure."

Aiko placed the clipboard on the table and took the owl-eyed baby. Aiko cooed, "You're just taking in everything, aren't you?"

Katrina picked up the clipboard and noticed it was discharge papers. Katrina read through the paperwork and filled in any blank spaces. Katrina piped up to her husband, "Shouta... I an going to need your signature on a few spots."

The black haired man looked up from their son and gave a nod, "Alright."

The mother of two finished up the paperwork before heading to her husband. She placed the clipboard on the chair. Shouta transferred the barely awake boy into his wife's arms. Immediately, Katrina lightly coo at her son, "Hey there pretty boy. I can finally get your attention but it seems your father made you sleepy. You're lucky this family takes a lot of naps."

Aiko laughed looking up from the baby girl. She asked, "Are you serious?"

Katrina gestured her head to her husband, "He lives for naps. He lives in a sleeping bag when he can. I get dragged to nap which I welcome."

Shouta lightly barked, "Stop giving out unnecessary information."

Katrina stuck out her tongue. Her husband kept looking over the paperwork and placed his signature where it was needed. The erasure hero spoke not lifting his eyes off of the papers, "We do not have anything with us. I would have to go home and bring her carrier and clothes."

Katrina gave a wink to Aiko before speaking, "Why don't you bring Mic with you? I am sure he would be elated to know one of them would be coming home. In fact, I'll give him a call-."

Shouta placed the pen on the clipboard with a click, "Don't. I'll be back."

The father of two placed the clipboard on the table. He reached over giving his wife a kiss to her temple. Aizawa left the NICU without another word. Aiko pushed her lips out, "Is or was he always like that when it came to that guy?"

Katrina laughed, "Eh... More or less. They're best friends but he can find the man annoying. I love Mic as a brother and I feel he does as well but he won't admit it. Watch when he gets back he'll bring him. Just you wait."

Aiko tried to hold in her laugh, "Right. I'll take your word. I'll take the paperwork and make copies."

Aiko placed Julieanne in her traveling bassinet. The baby girl was asleep when the woman put her down. Katrina lightly rocked her son, "I'll be here."

The nurse threw a finger gun towards the mother, "I'll be back."


	17. Chapter 17

The two women tried to hold in their laughs from the scene of two grown men. The blond was hanging off of the black haired man while shouldering a diaper bag. A big smile was on the blonde's face. The black haired man's face held a scowl. He grumbled unheard by the two women. The blonde man's response was putting his cheek against the scruffy cheek of the other. Aiko pointed to the two men, "Should you be nervous that he may steal your man?"

Katrina laughed, "Oh heavens no. They're just really close. Plus Hizashi bats for the females. Shouta more or less jokes that Hizashi would steal me for how much we spend time together."

Aiko's brows went up on her forehead, "Wait..."

Katrina's face morphed into amusement, "It'll never happen."

Hizashi removed himself and placed an arm around the mother. His hand belonging to the arm slung around her shoulders waved at the infant in her arms. He beamed, "Hey there my little listener. You treating your mama alright?"

A long coo was an answer. Katrina laughed, "Mind putting an outfit on her, Hizashi?"

Hizashi's green eyes sparkled, "Why, of course I'll put a rocking outfit on her."

Hizashi acted quick taking his little proclaimed niece into his arms. Shouta shook his head, "You shouldn't have given him that choice."

Katrina tapped her hip against her husband's, "Don't worry. He won't try to give her a leather jacket till she is older."

Shouta mumbled, "That's what I'm worried about."

Aiko looked at the couple then at the blond who was cooing at the baby girl. Her eyes went back to the couple, "You three have a weird dynamic."

Shouta was about to reply but Hizashi cradled Julieanne showing off to the parents and nurse. Hizashi pointed with his free hand, "And we have our number two, Julieanne Aizawa wearing a rocking peach colored onesie with a cat face plastered on her chest. Accompanying such assemble is an orange pumpkin pants and white socks."

A groan came from Shouta and a giggle came from Katrina. Hizashi moved to the diaper bag and gave it a pat, "And when little man gets the all clear, he can wear a dark green onesie and brown pants."

Hizashi left the diaper bag with the girl in his arms. He peered into the incubator. The baby boy was off of oxygen to see how long he can be okay without it. So far, so good. Hizashi moved his free hand into one of the holes and lightly touch the little man's hand, "You'll get strong, my little listener."

Katrina turned to the nurse, "I'll come by to visit my little boy tomorrow."

Shouta placed the baby carrier down on the chair. Shouta pointed to the carrier, "Hizashi."

The blond pursed his lips, "I just got to hold her."

Before her husband can give his input, Katrina interrupted, "You can hold her when we stop by the school."

Shouta's lips went into a firm line, "Do we have to go by the school?"

Hizashi commented, "The staff even the principal have been hounding on me since they know you wouldn't give them an answer. You gotta give them some leeway."

Katrina pointed out, "He is right. Nezu called not long ago while you two were at work asking about the twins. He's curious on the children of Eraserhead."

Shouta mumbled to himself. None of them could hear him. It's probably having to do with no one minding their own business. Aiko placed her hands on her hips, "Well you four are good to go. We will continue to monitor Youta and let you know if anything changes."

Shouta gave a nod as he grabbed the baby carrier which now held a sleeping infant. Shouta started to walk out of NICU. Katrina looked at where her husband once was to Aiko. Katrina knew her husband gave his soft promises to see his son later while the trio was distracted. She headed to her son's incubator. Her finger lightly touch his little hand and arm, "I'll be back tomorrow. I'll bring your sister with me."

She felt his tiny hand wrap around the tip of her finger. A smile grazed on her face. She spoke softly, "I love you my baby boy."

Youta released his mother's finger. Katrina pulled away and gave a soft smile to Aiko, "I'll see you later."

Hizashi shouldered the diaper bag. He huffed, "He's going to leave us here and go home if we don't detour him to the school, my favorite listener."

Her friend placed a hand between her shoulders. Hizashi waved to the nurse, "See ya later!"

Aiko hesitantly gave him a wave. Down the hall, Katrina tried to get the diaper bag, "Here let me take it, Hizashi."

Hizashi gripped onto the diaper bag strap tightly. He moved it out of her reach, "Nu uh uh! Uncle duties!"

Katrina rolled her eyes. Once they reached downstairs, the two of them could see the black haired father waiting for them at the entrance. Shouta commented, "Took you two long enough. Let's go before she wakes up."

Katrina giggled, "He doesn't want to deal with a crying baby."

Hizashi whispered to her, "I think he doesn't want to see his little girl cry."

Katrina gave a nod, "Possibly."

A stern voice cut the two's not-so-quiet conservation, "Enough you two."

* * *

A squeal escaped from a purple haired woman, "She is so cute!"

Luckily the child stayed asleep. Shouta stayed neared the sleeping baby in the carrier. Katrina stayed back with Power Loader and Vlad King. Hizashi was beaming with pride, "Look at my little niece! Isn't she a sweetheart? Despite looking like this guy here, I am sure she will inherit her mother's personality."

Shouta sent a glare to the blond. Katrina snorted. She spoke to the two by her, "I think he means she would inherit **his** personality."

Vlad King grunted. Power Loader crossed his arms, "You two have similar personalities."

Katrina raised an eyebrow, "We do not."

Power Loader looked over at the woman through his hair, "There's some similarities. Not a whole bunch."

Katrina slowly gave a nod, "Ah huh. Okay. Well I better stop Shouta for trying to kill Midnight."

The woman moved away to place a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Easy, Shou. You wouldn't let them come by when we were given the okay for visitors."

Shouta crossed his arms allowing his wife move him to his seat in the teacher room. She dug her fingers into his tense shoulders. Katrina leaned down to her husband's ear, "Hizashi got this. He'll be a great uncle. Now relax. He won't let any harm happen to your little girl. Plus I don't think your fellow teachers and boss would harm her."

Shouta's dark eyes watched as All Might hesitantly walked up to the sleeping child. Katrina gave a kiss to her husband's temple, "Be nice."

She kept working on his shoulders. As time went by, she could feel his muscles relax. Shouta closed his eyes but his eyes shot open when he heard a cry. Katrina added pressure to his shoulders, "Easy there. I got her. It's feeding time, anyways."

He stayed put in his chair while his wife walked around him to Snipe who was holding their daughter. Snipe held slight panic. Katrina took her daughter from his hands, "For a pro-hero, I guess the weakness for Snipe is a crying baby."

Snipe rubbed the back of his head, "W-well no."

Katrina moved the crying baby into a cradle. Katrina started walking away from the pro-heroes giving into her daughter's cries. The infant started to suckle on Katrina's breast. She kept her back towards the pro-heroes. Midnight bounced over to the new mother. She peered over the breast feeding mother. Midnight cooed, "Ah I would never be able to do that, Gracie."

The men were curious but Shouta's threat stilled them to their spots, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Midnight looked behind them seeing the men who were innocently curious stopped in their steps while the one and only Eraserhead is glaring them down. His quirk was being used. His hair was gravity defying. Midnight put her hands on her hips, "They weren't going to see, Eraser. Weren't you boys?"

Nezu drank tea from his cup sitting near Shouta. Hizashi hugged his arms to himself with a smile on his face. He was in his original spot. The group of male pro-heroes stammered on their words. Katrina called to her husband, "You're going to strain your eyes if you keep this up."

Katrina moved their newborn while making herself decent. She turned around tapping their little girl's back. Katrina saw her husband adding eye drops to his eyes. Katrina chuckled, "It's a natural thing. Granted I don't want every pro-hero looking at my breast while I'm feeding my child but it is a natural thing."

Midnight chuckled when she saw the men's faces turned red aside from Snipe. Neither of them could see the blush running up and down his face and neck. Katrina waited till her husband to finish with his eye drops to head towards him. She lowered their daughter into his arms. Midnight went to Ectoplasm's side. She bounced on her toes, "Seeing Eraserhead with a baby is too-."

Vlad mumbled, "Not different from any other person holding a kid."

Midnight puffed out her cheeks, "Oh Vlad!"

Nezu glanced at the nestled newborn in Aizawa's arms. He waved his paw in greeting to the newborn, "I do wonder what quirk you'll be getting."

Katrina shrugged. Shouta raised himself out of his seat. He carried his daughter to her carrier seat. He spoke to his wife then turned the conservation to his fellow teachers, "We should be get going. I'll see you before we leave to summer training."

Katrina grabbed the diaper bag by Hizashi's desk. Shouta started to walk out with their daughter. She waved to the pro-heroes, "Bye guys! I'll see you guys later."

The pro-heroes waved unsure to the couple leaving with one of their children.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I'm guess estimating on the length of time between each thing especially between the Sports Festival and summer training. I'd think it'd be a month or so between the two, right? Sorry if it's inaccurate but I'd like to think that's how long maybe more between the two things. I feel it would be effective for this time space for this story.**

* * *

Aiko rubbed her neck smiling, "Well I got some good news for you!"

Katrina raised an eyebrow as she held onto her son who was void of hook ups. He seemed to be gaining a form of an actual newborn. It's before the summer training camp. It's been two months since the twins were born. Julieanne was asleep in her baby carrier in the pram. Katrina waited for the nurse to continue. Aiko huffed, "Well you're no fun. You get to take little mister home today! He passed his tests and his lungs seem to develop well. We would have to send some machinery home with you to watch his breathing at night. Other than that, he is a healthy baby boy who kept at it with his weight. Compared to his sister, he's behind but he'll be there in no time if feedings are kept to schedule."

Katrina opened and closed her mouth. She breathed through her nose. The healing hero looked at the pram made for two seeing only one baby carrier attached. Katrina lightly petted her son's auburn peach fuzz, "I am guessing you would need Shouta here as well. He'd have to sign the paperwork just like we did with Julieanne."

Aiko nodded, "Yeah. He would have to be here."

Katrina pursed her lips in thought. Katrina headed to the pram going through the diaper bag. Her fingers found the item, her cell phone, and pulled it out. Her thumb worked the screen and called her husband on speed dial 1.

"_Hello?"_

Katrina smiled through the phone while she looked down at her sleeping boy. Katrina spoke, "Soooo I am going to need you to come by the hospital. It's good news, promise. Little Youta can come home today and I need you to-. Ah, someone's awake. I have to go. I'll see you soon."

A little cry came from the pram. Katrina couldn't hang up the phone as she had to quickly put the phone on the table. Another cry came from her arms. Katrina blinked, "Oh no."

Aiko chuckled taking a step close to the mother. Katrina called to Aiko, "Wait. No. I got this. Please, let me handle this."

Aiko paused in her step. Katrina moved to the diaper bag pulling out two pre-made bottles of her breast milk one at a time. With one hand, she popped the lids off of each bottle. Katrina placed a bottle on the arm rest of the chair. She pulled the pram closer to the chair. Both babies were still crying. Unknown to Katrina, her cell phone still has a call on screen. Katrina placed a bottle in one hand after she used a pillow to help prop her son up. She gave him his bottle and then gave her daughter her bottle. Both babies were silent. Katrina let out a breath, "See? I got this."

Aiko gave her a smile and a thumbs up, "That's good!"

* * *

Shouta felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grabbed his phone hidden from view underneath the table. His brows knitted together when he saw his wife's name plastered across the screen. He looked up from his phone. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for interrupting, sir. I have an important phone call to answer."

Nezu paused then nodded, "Go ahead."

Shouta stood up from his chair with a light bow of his head. He headed out of the meeting room answering the phone, "Hello?"

_"Soooo I am going to need you to come by the hospital. It's good news, promise. Little Youta can come home today and I need you to-. Ah, someone's awake. I have to go. I'll see you soon."_

He could hear his wife place the phone down as a cry sounded then another cry. Both of his children were crying. He could hear his wife faintly talk to who he was guessing was Aiko, "_Wait. No. I got this. Please, let me handle this."_

It took a few moments before he heard silence. A slight smirk played on his lips. That's his girl. He removed his phone away from his ear tapping the red button on the screen. He pocketed his phone before entering the meeting room. The staff paused in their talk. Nezu waited for the new father to speak. Shouta cleared his throat, "Sir,-."

Nezu smiled, "You are dismissed, Eraserhead. Be sure to bring him around afterwards."

Shouta glanced at his fellow teachers. He could feel his shoulders slump. He had to hold back hanging his head. He answered, "Okay, sir."

When no one else said anything, Shouta took this as his chance to leave for the hospital. He didn't have to ask how his boss knew about what the conversation was about. The principal could probably point out evidence on him on what the conversation was about. If his wife called then he would need to pick up the other carrier.

* * *

The door opened bringing Katrina's attention away from her newly clothed son. Julieanne was asleep and her son was making opened mouth faces at her. She picked her son up resting his head on her shoulder. Katrina smiled, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything at work. It's just I couldn't take him home without your signature and the other carrier."

Shouta shrugged, "Nezu let me go early on the condition to visit the school once we are done here."

Katrina bit her lip, "I'm afraid to bring him to places. He's not officially at 100%."

Shouta's brows narrowed and his lips turned into a frown. He placed the carrier on the pram as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Katrina shook her head, "It might be my motherly self going into overdrive but Aiko told me we would have to take home a machine to monitor his breathing while asleep. I am just afraid if we take him anywhere else other than home that some-."

Shouta placed his hands on her cheeks. He lightly squished them together. He spoke softly, "Listen to me. Are you listening to me, Katrina?"

He felt her nod in his hands. His eyes stayed on hers. His thumbs lightly graze the apples of her cheeks. He kept her eyesight as he spoke, "He will be fine. They gave him the okay to leave. if they do that then his breathing must be improved enough for him to go home and possibly select places. With the machine to monitor him, they probably want to make sure he will be fine. Am I wrong with anything, nurse?"

Aiko stammered when she realized the man was asking her, "U-uh yes! Katrina, we are just sending the machine with you home so we can monitor him. He is fine and healthy. You can take him anywhere you want to as long as it's reasonable. He has been sleeping well since we took him off of oxygen. It's just a precaution."

Shouta watched his wife's eyes start to relax. He could feel her muscles unwind. He moved Katrina's head closer to him and kissed her forehead then her lips. Katrina added a little pressure to the kiss back. He pulled away asking, "Where's the paperwork so we can go?"

Aiko moved to the table grabbing the clipboard. She piped up, "The twins have a check up in two months. One month for the little man for precaution."

She handed Shouta the clipboard. Katrina placed Youta in the carrier and buckled him in. Just like his sister, he was wrapped in a blanket to keep his body warmth. It was thin so the babies wouldn't overheat as it is getting closer to the hotter months. Aiko accepted the clipboard, "Alright, I'll see you guys later and I already would have the machine sent to your home. I'll send you copies of everything and send it through mail."

The couple nodded. Katrina started to turn the pram around so they can exit front first. Shouta placed a hand on his wife's lower back to gentle move her away from the pram. Katrina glanced at her husband seeing his face basically said I'll take over. Aiko bit her lip as she hugged the clipboard tightly to her chest. Katrina gave the younger woman a smile, "Come here."

Katrina held out her arms and Aiko moved the clipboard to return the hug. Katrina squeezed the younger woman tightly. She spoke softly, "Thank you so much for taking care of our children. Thank you for taking care of me. We both really appreciate it. I know he doesn't show it but he really is grateful for what you've done for us."

At the last bit, Aiko looked over at Katrina's husband. He was moving the sun visors of each babe to cover themselves from view. Luckily it was the ones that went all the way instead of using the visor and a blanket. Shouta could feel a pair of eyes watching him. He glanced up from his daughter seeing the nurse staring at him. He gave her a little nod which made her broke her eye contact. Aiko hugged the older woman tightly. The two women released each other. Katrina smiled, "I'll see you at their check up."

Aiko nodded excitedly. Shouta started to push the twins' pram. Katrina followed him out of the building. She piped up, "Sooo since the two of them are asleep, are you sure you want to go straight to the school? I just fed them."

Shouta answered, "If I don't, I won't stop hearing it from the principal. I'll warn them not to wake them. I know you fed them. I heard."

Katrina's brows furrowed then raised in realization. She only said one word, "Ah."

She forgot her phone was still on call. Of course he heard them cry. Of course he heard her. He stopped for a moment and placed a hand behind her head. His fingers woved into her auburn locks. He lightly pushed her closer as he pressed his lips on her forehead. He released his wife, "I'm proud of you. I never doubted you couldn't handle the two."

Katrina smiled wide, "I don't doubt you can't either."

Shouta smirked. The family of four continued onto their journey to the car to head to the school.


	19. Chapter 19

Opened on a book stand lies a bento cookbook. A pair of footsteps walked down the hallway from the twins' bedroom. A yawn escaped the owner of the footsteps, "What are you doing still up?"

His eyes widened at the ingredients laid out all over the kitchen. He mentally counted the number of bento boxes littered around the counters and stacked over on top of each other. Shouta took a deep breath then let it out slowly. He watched his wife busy herself around the kitchen. The bento boxes were half filled with tamagoyaki. Separated by little paper cups were bunny cut apple slices. He noticed one was different than the rest and he knew it was his. Shouta walked into the kitchen placing his hands on her shoulders. He lightly rubbed the shoulder joints with his thumbs, "Hey, you need to go to bed. I think the students and I don't mind not having a lunch."

Katrina shoved a rice ball into her husband's mouth, "Does this taste okay to you? Do you think the kids would mind if it's this flavor?"

Shouta blinked. He nearly grumbled as he removed his hands away from her shoulders. He chewed the rice ball. It had kombu in the middle. He finished the rice ball before he answered, "I am sure this is fine. Now will you go to bed? I don't want you exhausted while I'm away."

He could see the smile linger on her lips. She turned her slightly as she continued making more rice balls filled with kombu, "Hizashi said he'll help me out if I need it but I think I'll be fine. You told Hizashi that he could stay here on the couch."

Shouta washed his hands mumbling, "I don't remember saying that."

Katrina deepened her voice to mock her husband, "Now Mic I want you to stay at the house on the couch while I'm gone. No crazy parties. No loud music."

A light smirk played on his lips. He shook his head drying his hands on a hand towel. After each rice ball she finished, she placed them in a bento. Dark eyes peered over her shoulder seeing she is putting tuna in the middle. He had to ask, "Are those mine?"

Katrina bumped her hip into his, "Yessss and that means no you are not eating them right now. Also no you aren't going to share it wish Zashi. You two keep sharing tuna and salmon that I am going to put both of you on restrictive diet."

Shouta frowned, "Are you hinting I am adding weight?"

Katrina rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh shush. We both know you're in good shape. Zashi... On the other hand..."

Speaking of the devil, a meow was made at both of their feet. Katrina looked down pointedly at the cat who was gaining weight from Shouta sharing his fish dishes. Katrina scolded the cat for begging, "No. Your papa spoiled you with tuna and salmon. This is for him, not you. Now go to bed in the twins' room. Go."

Zashi let out a loud meow. It sounded irritated. Katrina pointed to the room where the two sleeping babies are, "Zashi."

The mancoon flicked his tail side to side to show his irritation. Shouta watched the cat head to the twins' room. Shouta breathed out, "I really don't know how you do it."

Katrina turned to her husband, "Says the cat whisperer. Go to bed, you have to handle 20 kids tomorrow."

Shouta crossed his arms. His wife continued working on the rice balls for himself and his students. Katrina noticed her husband wasn't moving but instead he decided to grab some rice after he wet his hands. Katrina pursed her lips, "You don't have to help me."

The tired man replied, "If I can help, the faster I can get you to bed. The twins will be up in a couple hours. I want you to get as much sleep as I can."

Katrina joked, "So barely any at all."

Shouta gave her a little glare, "I sleep."

Katrina laughed, "Yes during school hours. Now be sure you are putting kombu in those rice balls, mister. Don't try to make more tuna for you."

Shouta smirked, "Oh? What? You mean this?"

He swooped in with a spoon filling it with tuna and sweet Japanese mayo. Katrina narrowed her eyes, "Don't you dare."

He placed the filling in the middle of his rice ball. Shouta chuckled, "Too late. This one is mine."

Katrina took his finished rice ball and placed it in one of the student's bento box, "Alright thanks for making Kirishima-san an extra rice ball."

Shouta frowned, "That was mine."

She stuck out her tongue, "Not anymore it isn't. I'll make sure to put in a written note saying that one was made by his homeroom teacher."

The black haired man narrowed his eyes in a challenge. Katrina's smile went into a Cheshire smile. Shouta lightly gripped his wife's bicep to pull her away from the counter. Katrina looked amused, "Oh? Eraserhead what are you going to do with me?"

Shouta placed his hands on her hips. His fingers hooked on her jean loops. He roughly pulled her closer. His mouth grazed against her ear. His words whisper, "First I'll wrangle you to bed. Luckily for me, your quirk won't hurt me and you won't hurt me with your devious tricks. So there is no need for me to use mine. On the other hand though, the capture scarf would come in handy."

Katrina tugged on a couple loose strands from his low bun, "That's how the twins came about. I don't think I'm ready for more children right now."

Shouta chuckled. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Let me finish so I can go to bed."

Her husband looked at the digital clock on the stove. It read 0:00. He let out a sigh, "I'll help you. The twins will wake up in two hours. I'll take care of them then so you can get more sleep."

He released his wife. She immediately went back to work on the rice balls. Secretly, Katrina moved the tuna rice ball he made into his bento. A small smile graced her features as the two of them continued working on making three rice balls filled with kombu for the students.

* * *

Shouta stood outside of the bus with his hands shoved in his pockets. He counted mentally of each student. A distant voice called out, "Wait! Shou!"

Some of the students even from 1-B paused their boarding. Shouta turned to his wife who was walking briskly with two large bags. One bag are in each of her hands. Wrapped around her is a grey baby wrap with two little forms nestled near each other in front. He knew she had help as Mic arrived at their home that morning before he left. Shouta could not imagine how lost the blond was when his wife was guiding their friend on the way of the wrap. It was one of Midnight's gifts. Katrina let out a huge breath, "Oh, I need to get back to training. The fast walk from Hizashi's car to the buses was not a joy to do."

Shouta gave a light smirk, "I can arrange that."

Katrina held out the two large bags, "You forgot these! I worked so hard making these."

Hizashi jogged over to the couple, "She is quick, Eraser."

He wiped his brow. Shouta drawled out, "You need to step up your training if you cannot follow a woman who is carrying two children."

Hizashi nearly huffed at his best friend but an excited voice came from the bus. He nearly pushed his classmates out of the way, "Miss Katrina! You finally have them with you?"

Shouta grabbed the two large bags placing them to his side. Katrina chuckled, "They came home not too long ago."

She could see the faces of his classmates pressed against the windows. The pink haired girl bounced on her feet, "Oh can we look-?"

Shouta turned her down sternly, "No. Now get on the bus. Vlad, you should do the same to your students as well."

Katrina and Hizashi knew the blood quirk user was grumbling underneath his breath. Class 1-A boarded the bus and Shouta was the last one to board. He wasn't one for public affection especially now that his students knew of his relationship with the woman in front of him. He moved the grey cloth to peek at his sleeping children. Their little feet were next to each other. Youta was smaller than the two but he seemed to look like he is catching up slowly. He lightly touched each of his children's head with a finger. The feeling of their soft hair, well the feeling of the children being here, showed him he helped made these tiny humans. These precious humans and he could call them his children. Shouta pulled his hand away shoving it back in his pocket. He called out to the blond, "Protect her and them, Mic. I'll be back."

Mic nodded, " 'Course!"

Mic squeezed Katrina's cheeks with one hand making a little fish face. He puckered his lips, "How can I not protect my little baby sister?"

Katrina swat at Mic's hand who quickly removed his hand. His face has a big smile plastered on. Katrina glared at Mic. Shouta rolled his eyes, "I'm surrounded by children."

Katrina turned her attention back to the homeroom teacher of 1-A. She nodded. Shouta grabbed the bags climbing into the bus. The bus door shut closed and immediately they drove off. Katrina sighed, "I really hate this. I have a bad feeling about this."

Mic murmured, "Don't we all..."

Mic instantly brightened, "Alright, my favorite listener! Are you ready to head to the radio station? It's time to par-tay!"

The mother of two chuckled, "I guess we can sit in on your radio show tonight."

Hizashi winked placing an arm around his friend's shoulders. He guided her back to the car. Katrina knew Hizashi knew where the school trip's location. For once and understandably, the loud mouth won't open it about this secret.

* * *

Hizashi fixed his light leather jacket. His hair was already tied up in a bun and his glasses was changed to normal ones. Across the booth sat the auburn haired mother with two sleeping babies. Hizashi's eyes stayed on the mother and her two children as he spoke into the mic, "Alrrriiiiighttt! Are my favorite friday listeners ready to par-tay?"

Mic watched his friend tend to the littlest of the coo. He kept thinking of the safety and relocation meetings. He hoped for the sake of the homeroom teacher of Class 1-A that his wife wouldn't find out if anything were to happen during that trip. Over the time since first meeting Aizawa's students, Katrina viewed the students as her own. He knew once he saw the bags of bentos that they were for her husband and his students. She was like that even in high school.

_Hizashi whined at his gurgling stomach, "Shouuuttaaaa, I forgot my lunch."_

_His dark haired friend took a bite of his bento, "What do you want me to do about it?"_

_Shouta didn't need to see the puppy like eyes behind his friend's lenses to know he is giving him that look. Shouta sternly flat out said no. A running pair of footsteps caught the two males' attention. The huffing female came to a stop in front of them, "I... I am... Sorry. I had to get my stuff for lunch."_

_The two male students saw there were a total of three bentos stacked on top of each other. The medium length haired woman sat down with her legs crossed. She placed the bentos in the middle of her crossed legs. She placed a bento in front of the blond, "I made you two bentos. I wanted to practice in making Japanese food."_

_She nearly paused in giving Shouta his bento. Her voice sounded disheartened, "Oh... You already have a bento."_

_Hizashi smiled big, "I can eat his!"_

_A sad soft smile graced her lips. The dark haired male noticed. Before she was going to give the blond the extra bento, the dark haired male snatched it out of her hands, "I'll eat it."_

_Katrina brightened a little, "Really?"_

_Hizashi awed. Katrina then huffed, "Wait what about your other bento?"_

_Shouta handed his bento made by his mother who forced him to take it to Hizashi. He spoke to the blond, "Here you can eat this."_

_Hizashi's eyes brightened, "Yes!"_

_Hizashi knew his best friend would accept his crush's bento. It was surprising when the dark haired teen confided in him about the crush he has to the support class' healer. Ever since the trio's first Sports Festival, the trio stuck like glue. Hizashi immediately dug into his female friend's bento. Shouta was slowly eating the bento. Katrina munched on her rice ball. _

The live light turned off as he has a few songs in queue. He leaned back on his chair with his hands behind his back, "Sooo... Want to rent _Singin' in the Rain_ tonight?"

Katrina smiled wife, "Of course. That's our go-to movie when Shou isn't around. He hates it when we sing all the lyrics of the movie."

She could hear the blond hum to the song of the literal title. Katrina chuckled, "First I would have to make sure they're taken care for first."

Hizashi nodded. He noticed his countdown to speak again went to 0. He pressed the button to the mic, "Alright! In a few, I'll be taking a few callers. Tonight's topic would be if you were to give your crush a present, what would it be? Now I want some brave callers who is willing to give me their dream presents to their crushes. Who knows they might be listening!"

Hizashi released the button and put in the next set of songs. He winked at the mother of two who chuckled. Katrina's fingers lightly touched the first gift Shouta saved money for. It rested just below her collarbones. It was hidden from her scarf. A soft smile showed it self as she remembered when he first gave her the gift. She loved it and still loves it.


	20. Chapter 20

Hizashi loomed over each of the cribs seeing two wide-eyed babies staring at him. He glanced behind him as if he would see Katrina there. Hizashi tried speaking quietly, "Your mama is asleep. She conked out a half hour ago."

He noticed Julieanne's face started to contort. He placed a finger to his lips, "Oh no no no. Don't you dare, little listener. It's hard for me to even be this quiet but you and your brother are gonna have to chill out. You've been crying on and off all through the night and day."

As if Julieanne understood him completely, her face stop contorting into a cry. Hizashi clapped his hands together lightly, "How about this little listeners? I'll take you two on a walk and we will have some uncle time. It seems like a nice day out."

Both babies wiggled their arms into the air. Hizashi smiled wide giving a thumbs up to the two of them, "Alllrrriiiighttt! Let me get you two ready and we will zoom on out of here. I promise to leave a note for your mama."

Hizashi went to the twins' dresser and picked out the outfits he bought them. For Youta, it was a grey onesie with wording: Drop the- with an actual beet on the front. Paired with that is a black shorts and grey socks. Hizashi placed the outfit on Youta's crib's ledge. When it came to Julieanne, he picked out a light yellow onesie with the wording: pretty fly for a small fry. He paired that with light green pants and yellow socks. Hizashi rubbed his hands together with a smile, "Now let's get you two dressed."

* * *

The blond was set in civilian clothes. For the sake of his best friend's children, he'll wear civilian clothes. He didn't want to put them on the spotlight since their parents aren't much into the spotlight themselves. He double checked everything was in the pram. Diaper bag, check. Pre-filled bottles courtesy of Katrina, check. Blankets, check. Babies, che-. Hizashi paused when he looked into Julieanne's baby carrier. He looked between the two's baby carriers seeing one set of dark blue looking right up at him. Hizashi started to panic, "Oh no. I am already on baby duty and I lost one of the babies. Okay, let's back track into the apartment. Yeah, maybe she is in her crib."

Luckily for Hizashi, he didn't leave the house yet and the pram was still inside. He headed to the twins' room seeing a starting to fuss baby in a crib. He let out a relief breath. He shook his head mumbling to himself, "Of course she would be in the crib. Why wouldn't she?"

He reached in the crib and picked the wiggling baby up. His long fingers assisted the infant with her head. He held her up to his eye sight. Hizashi felt horrible and apologized, "I'm sorry little listener. I was making sure everything was set and I thought I grabbed you but for that I am sorry."

Julieanne stuck out her tongue and cooed. Hizashi winced when it sounded like a frustrated coo. Hizashi held her in his arms as he headed back to the pram. He mumbled, "You're starting to pick up your papa's traits."

He buckled the little one in the baby carrier. He placed his hands on his hips, "Alright now we are ready to go."

Hizashi headed out with the twins to the park nearby. What he forgot was to leave a note for the mother of the two.

* * *

Long legs laid out in front of him. His green eyes looked up at the clouds. Both babies fell asleep on the walk to the park. Hizashi squinted at the cloud. He held up his hands and made a square out of both sets of indexes and thumbs. He breathed out, "That one looks like a cat."

He glanced down at the pram. No movement other than their breathing was made. No sounds came from the sleeping children. The blond hero voiced out his thought on the two, "Your parents are lucky to have you two sleeping soundly. Well when your papa was here from what they told me. I have a feeling you two know he's away on a trip so you are creating problems for your mama."

He sat up straight looking into the pram. Hizashi could see the similarities between his friends in their children's faces. Hizashi scratched his chin. He adjusted his clear glasses. A voice chirped onto his right, "Oh your babies are cute."

Hizashi adjusted himself on the bench looking over seeing a young brunette. She had a charming smile. She walked over to him and the pram. The woman pointed to the pram, "Do you mind if I look?"

The blond hero rubbed his neck, "Well... I... They're not mine. I'm uh their uncle."

The woman was surprised for a moment then nodded. Hizashi peeked at the children, "But I can introduce you to them. Name's Hizashi."

She pointed to the seat next to Hizashi. Hizashi slid down to his left making room for her. The brunette sat down next to him. The woman introduced herself, "Chiharu."

He pointed to the black haired infant, "This little listener is Julieanne. She is sassy and I think she got that from her mama."

Chiharu's face grew a small smile. She waited for the blond to continue the introductions. He moved the pram so the brunette can see the auburn haired babe. He gave a light nod to the boy, "This little listener is Youta. He may look smaller than his sister but he is strong."

A sudden cry came from Julieanne which caused a chain reaction. Hizashi ducked his head down searching through the diaper bag. He found what he was looking for. He smiled big, "Found them!"

Chiharu tucked her legs underneath the bench. She asked, "Do you need help?"

Hizashi blinked, "Uh, sure!"

He handed her a bottle and both adults started to feed the twins.

* * *

Katrina stared at her phone for the last two hours. She had a feeling the twins were in good hands with Hizashi. She trusted him. That's not why she was staring at her phone. Katrina mumbled, "This is like when you were on a long mission and couldn't keep in contact."

She groaned rolled her head on her arm. The sight of the phone was now sideways. The sound of the door made her push the phone to the side to hide the fact she missed her husband deeply. It's been a couple days. The last couple nights the twins drove her crazy. Crying non-stop. They'll stop after a feeding and a burping but an hour later they would be crying again. Katrina stood up crossing her arms across her chest. Another voice accompanied Hizashi's. He was laughing at something she said. Katrina raised her brows with an amused face when the blond and mystery woman with the twins came into view. Her voice stopped their conservation, "Are you using my children to pick up ladies, Hizashi?"

Hizashi paused. Katrina could see light redness appear on the man's face. The mystery woman to Katrina piped up, "I... We... He wasn't."

Katrina winked at the two as she walked towards the pram. She pulled on the pram to bring the twins inside. Katrina placed her hands on Hizashi's shoulders to direct him out, "Now I appreciate it for letting me sleep. For thanks, get out of here."

Hizashi opened and closed his mouth wanting to say something. For someone who is forward, he gets flustered when it came to women he is attracted to. Katrina could see the signs. Katrina placed a hand on the door and the other on her hip. She smiled sweetly, "Oh Hizashi, I'll be sure to tell Shou you used his children as leverage for a date. Now get going. I'll be fine by myself for a bit."

The door shut in front of the two's faces. Chiharu blinked, "Your uh sister seemed nice."

She turned to the blond with a sparkle in her eye, "Should we take her advice-?"

He finished, "Go on a date with me?"

Chiharu smiled, "Yeah I'd like that."

The blond's mustache twitched from a smile. He held out his arm and she hooked her arm through his. He led the woman to a local eatery.

* * *

Katrina had each baby in a swing. Both pairs of dark blue eyes watched her. Katrina huffed placing her hands on her hips, "Don't look at me like that."

Katrina knelt in front of the swings. Youta waved his little arms up and down. His cheeks jiggled lightly. Katrina tried to hold her face but a smile graced her lips. The tips of her fingers lightly squished his cheeks. She cooed, "Oh don't do that either. You two are too cute. I hope you two take your papa's features then you two would make the world tremble."

She moved to her daughter and squished her chubby cheeks. Her daughter stuck out her tongue in distaste. Katrina pointed out, "Ah, there's your papa."

The mother of two released her daughter's cheeks. Her elbows rested ontop of her knees and her chin resting against her palms. She let out a deep breath, "Are you both going to take after your papa or am I somewhere in there?"

Getting no response from her not-yet verbal children, she released her stance by sitting on her bum. A groan escaped her lips as she plopped onto her back. Her auburn hair fanned out around her. A couple coos left her children's lips. Katrina held up her hands, "I'm here still. Don't get your diapers in a twist."

Katirna could hear their little arms slapping against their bare legs. They were fussy for having any clothes on so she took them off. They stopped fussing after that. Katrina started to pick up on a cry hiccup. Katrina sat up staring at the culprit. She narrowed her eyes at Julieanne, "Are you simply doing this because your father isn't here or are you trying to tell me something?"

Julieanne squeaked then hiccuped. Katrina could see a stray tear threaten to fall from her daughter's eyes. The mother looked over at her son with her head on her knee, "Let me guess, you're next."

On cue, the boy started to hiccup slowly into a cry. Both children's chests heaved up and down to cry. Katrina felt her throat start to close and her eyes burn. Her voice started to crack, "You two have been at it since your father left for the school trip. I'm trying here. I... I cannot bring your father back here."

The twins' lips puckered. Katrina reached over to wipe away the tears of her children. She spoke softly, "It's okay you two. We will get through this together but we have to work together okay? If you're trying to tell me something, your father will be and is fine. If you're just crying just because he isn't here, well you two need to toughen up. It's a lot to ask but you two are the children of Eraserhead."

Katrina cleared her throat, "Your father is strong and brave. So please?"

The two continued to cry. Katrina felt her own tears of frustration fall. She felt defeated. The door opened and Katrina quickly wiped away from her face. The mother of two stood up to look at the person entering the Aizawa residence. A wide smile wearing blond entered his friends' home. He twirled on the balls of his feet, "Kitty kat, man I think that woman could be my number one fan."

He stopped and his smile washed off of his face. He noticed the redness of her nose, eyes and cheeks. Hizashi crossed the living room. The cries of the babies finally registered to his brain. He placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. He ducked his head down to look straight into her eyes, "Now I want you to sit down and let Uncle Hizashi work his magic."

Katrina shook her head, "Oh no. Hizashi, no. The two are my children. I'm their mother."

Hizashi puffed out his cheeks, "You were crying, Katrina. Sit."

Katrina pushed his hands off of her shoulders gently. Katrina walked to the kitchen pulling out two pre-filled bottles of her breast milk. She roughly held out one to Hizashi who gingerly took it. Katrina went to her son picking him up. The mother sat down with her son in her arms and a bottle to his lips. Hizashi blinked at what just happened. Only one cry was going. Hizashi picked up the black haired infant and sat down next to their mother. He placed the bottle to the infant's lips. Neither adult made a sound. Only sounds were coming from the infants with their suckling. Hizashi glanced over at his friend who sniffled. He will wait till the twins are asleep and his friend have relaxed a little.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: To the guest who reviewed, that's good you have that connection! I am actually a premature baby myself being 2mths and a week early. ANYWAYS Thank you for those who reviewed! I really appreciate it. I'm trying my best with this. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Aizawa glanced at his phone for a moment. He frowned. His eyes didn't leave the text coming from his best friend. Vlad and the Pussycats kept eating their dinner. Aizawa placed his chopsticks down. Vlad inquired, "Is everything okay?"

Aizawa stood up answering, "No. I'll be back."

His brows furrowed as he hit his number two speed dial. The dial tone didn't go on long. After the second ring, the person answered, "_Yo!"_

Aizawa go straight to the point, "What happened? You said she was crying."

A heavy sigh escaped his best friend's mouth, "_She would've told you on her own time but I felt you need to know, ya know? The two aren't letting up on the crying. We would feed them, change them and do anything for them to be satisfied for a little bit-."_

The black haired teacher closed his eyes as he finished his friend's sentence, "Then they would go at it again, I presume."

Mic didn't say anything for a moment before he realized his high school friend couldn't see him. He answered, "_Yeah. I was uh... I was out during that time but when I came back I could see it. Katrina finally accepted my help after that. She told me what she think may be the reasoning."_

Aizawa waited for his friend to continue. He rubbed his muscles in his neck. The homeroom teacher of 1-A glanced inside the dining area. Hizashi finally continued, "_Sorry. I thought I heard her wake up. I convinced her to go to sleep and I'll have night duty. She thinks the twins might not like the fact you aren't here or the twins might have some sense of danger."_

The dark haired man turned away from the dining area. His brows furrowed. He asked, "What do you mean sense of danger?"

"_You know villains afoot."_

Aizawa lowered and deepened his voice, "Mic, no one connects her to me. She hasn't set foot in her agency in 11 months. Her hero profile for her real name is Ayano."

The erasure hero could feel his panic and nervousness rise inside him. His friend's voice stopped his thinking about his wife and children being in danger, "_No, you two made sure of that. She meant danger for **you**. The three of us knows she wouldn't be targeted and neither would your children. No one knows about the Erasertwins."_

He ignored the little nickname of his son and daughter. The erasure hero assured the loud mouth hero, "We changed the location for a reason."

Hizashi reminded him, "_Katrina knows that but your 2 month old infants do not. By the way, little Anne is starting to pick up on your personality."_

Aizawa couldn't help but lightly smirk at his daughter picking up his personality. Aizawa let out a sigh, "Thank you for helping, Hizashi. You know when I'll be home."

Before his friend could get a word out, Aizawa hung up on the blond. He pocketed his phone returning to the table. Mandalay looked concern, "Is everything okay?"

Aizawa waved his hand dismissively, "Yes. Now the test of courage is tonight, correct?"

Vlad's lips stayed as a flat line. He knew the black haired man didn't speak much of his personal life especially outside of the school. If that something got the homeroom teacher act the way he did, Vlad would have to guess it would have to deal with the Aizawas back home. Vlad continued to eat. He saw Mandalay about to open her mouth to ask the black haired man again so he sternly interrupted her, "Drop it. And yes it is tonight, Eraserhead."

Eraserhead nodded taking a bite out of his rice.

* * *

Hizashi pursed his lips at the twins who were openly staring at him curiously. His arms were crossed. He scolded, "Your mama really needs to rest. You two listeners do not need to be crying this much after all of the things we've done for you. I just got off the phone with your papa and he's not happy that you two are doing this."

Youta moved his arms up and down. The skin to skin contact clapped. Julieanne cooed. Hizashi rubbed his temples, "Your papa will be home in a while but for now let's be nice to your mama."

He squinted his eyes at the two of them, "Do you two have something against your mama?"

A sleepy voice caused him to turn around, "I would hope they do not, Hizashi. I did everything for their diaper butts. They're just being a spoiled sport that the one who is spoiling them isn't here."

Hizashi watched his friend wipe her eyes from sleep. Hizashi spoke softly, "I told you to sleep as long as you need."

Katrina stretched her arms over her head, "Yeah, yeah. I got enough. My mother senses were tingling. So how was your talk with Shou?"

Hizashi went frigid. The auburn haired woman walked around him picking up her son who started to coo. Hizashi opened and closed his mouth. Katrina sat on the couch propping a pillow underneath her son and her arm. Hizashi looked away when he saw she was going to start breast feeding him. He put his attention to the baby girl. He answered, "He was worried about you."

Katrina nearly rolled her eyes, "Hizashi, you can talk to me face to face. It's a natural thing to do."

Hizashi lightly touched Julieanne's toes, "I rather not get murdered in my sleep by Eraser, Kitty Kat."

Katrina glanced down seeing her son happily suckling. Hizashi added, "I don't mind giving my little listener some attention while you feed him."

Hizashi lifted a foot and gave it butterfly kisses. A coo came from Julieanne and she tried to pull her foot away but Hizashi switched feet on her. Katrina softly asked, "Did he say anything else?"

Julieanne really pulled at her foot and Hizashi allowed her to pull away. Before he grabbed both feet he answered, "He sounded concerned about the twins crying all the time."

Katrina lightly touch her son's cheek and traced around his face and nose, "I just think they miss him. When he would be home from work, he'd give them full attention. Despite what you may think about Shouta, he is a very hands-on father."

Katrina moved her infant son to her shoulder while fixing herself up. She lightly tapped his back. She commented on Shouta's parenting, "He would tell them stories and make bath time fun."

Hizashi gave one last butterfly kiss to Julieanne's feet. He heard a loud burp coming from Youta. He took that as a sign to turn around. The blond gestured to the little onyx haired infant, "Her turn?"

Katrina shook her head, "If she isn't crying for it, I'm not going to make her."

The mother of two cradled her son who was slowly falling asleep. Hizashi commented, "I can see Eraser doing that stuff."

Katrina's lips turned into a smile, "Just imagine it in his normal drone tone of voice. The two of them eat it up for some reason. I tried to mimic the way he tells the stories but I get too into the story to get them all on it."

Hizashi laughed, "They're the Erasertwins."

Katrina pouted lightly, "Hey! They're my children too."

The mother of two watched between her two children. She could see Julieanne's eyes starting to droop. Katrina started quietly, "Thank you Hizashi. I wouldn't know what I would do without you here when Shouta is gone."

Hizashi reached over giving her knee a squeeze. A big smile was on his face. He winked at the auburn haired woman, "Anything for family, my favorite listener."


	22. Chapter 22

Katrina palmed her cheek staring down at her babbling twins. Katrina glanced behind her seeing the clock reading 22:30. Her lips went into a firm line. Hizashi laid his legs out in front of him. The twins were far from his legs but they were laying on their backs in between his legs. Hizashi pointed to the two talkative babies, "They've been awake for hours. Either they're talking or they're crying."

Katrina let out a heavy sigh removing her hand from her face. The woman started to braid her auburn hair, "Oh I thought they were sleeping for these past hours, Hizashi. They're up for a reason. Even on hospital reports, they were able to sleep through the night with one or two wake ups."

Hizashi hung his head against the back of the couch. Hizashi looked over his clear glasses at the woman, "I didn't order a side of sass and sarcasm, my favorite listener."

Katrina hmphed moving around to sit beside him. She groaned placing her head on his shoulder. Katrina mumbled, "At least they're not crying, that's all I ask."

Hizashi patted the auburn haired woman's head, "I have a feeling this will be an all-nighter. The little listeners don't seem to have a plan to go to sleep."

Katrina's grey eyes looked down at her two children. Youta moved his arm around which effectively smacked his sister in her face. A grunt was made from the girl and she waved her arms around in hopes to get a hit towards her brother. Hizashi started laughing. Katrina sat up sighing, "I didn't think I would have to pull the two apart so early in age..."

Katrina leaned down tapping her twins' feet, "Hey! You two, no fighting. I know you can understand me. Your father and I will not have you two fighting."

Julieanne waved her arms up and down one last time to push her boundaries. Katrina gave her daughter a look, "Julieanne."

A ringtone filled the air. Hizashi reached into his pant pocket pulling out his phone. He shook his head, "It's not mine."

Katrina pushed herself off the couch heading to the bedroom. Katrina reached for her phone. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the name pop up. Hitting the answer icon, she pressed the phone to her ear. A stern familiar voice spoke through the receiver, "_We were attacked."_

Katrina bit her lip, "Wha-How? You... You said U.A..."

"_We did. Somehow they got the information of our location. We have to cut the camp short. We will be arriving in the morning. Vlad and I are more likely going to be questioned by the police department."_

The trembling woman questioned her husband, "Are you okay? Are the students okay?"

Her husband didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say about the events that occurred not too long ago. Him and Vlad were able to corral the students and calm them down. Katrina pried, "Shouta... Please answer me."

Katrina turned to her children's cries. She covered the mouth piece to muffle the cries. Katrina moved to close the bedroom door. Her back touched the now closed door. Her body slid down. Her husband's voice came through the phone,"_They're crying again, aren't they?"_

Katrina could feel her throat start to close. She tried clearing her throat. It was difficult. Katrina tried, "Shouta..."

A haggard heavy sigh came from his lips, "_Everyone is pretty beaten up. They... They've taken a student. One of mine."_

The grip on her cell phone tightened. His wife didn't have anything to say. She couldn't find the words. Shouta took the moment to continue, "_I need Mic to pick me up from the police station tomorrow after I am sure there will be a meeting between U.A. staff."_

Katrina opened and closed her mouth. Katrina hung her head, "Okay... I'll... I'll tell him, Shouta."

On the other side of the door, Hizashi had his hands shoved in his pockets with a frown. He was able to quiet the twins down before seeing about the call. Katrina opened the door after the couple ended their call. Hizashi could see the grim look on his friend's face. Katrina stumbled back in surprise, "Ah, Hizashi. Are the twins-?"

Hizashi interrupted, "That was Shouta, wasn't it?"

Katrina looked away towards the cell phone that laid on the floor by the door. Katrina nodded, "Yeah, it was him. He... He wanted me to tell you that after the U.A. staff meeting that will be happening to pick him up from the police station."

Hizashi's blond brows knitted together. He stated, "A villain attack."

Katrina nodded, "Somehow they found out where the location of the training camp was. They... They took one of the students."

Hizashi's eyes hardened, "We have to have a mole among the teachers. No one else knew of the location other than the staff."

Katrina looked up with watery eyes, "What? Who? Hizashi, that's a big claim. We all know the staff pretty well. I can't even think who would or could be the traitor."

Hizashi placed his hands on the woman's shoulders. Hizashi bent down to her height, "I have a feeling the meeting will take a bit so I am tasking you to pick him up. I am sure he would get mad at the both of us but he won't be mad at you long. 5 minutes tops. I'll bet you on that."

Katrina shook her head with a soft smile on her face, "Even with everything that's going on, you are still trying to cheer me up."

Katrina's smile was wiped away from her face, "I can't imagine what the student's parents are feeling. I wish he told me who was taken."

Hizashi placed a hand ontop of his friend's head, "Try to get some sleep. I finally got the two asleep while you were on the phone. I have to go back to my apartment and I guess get ready for the emergency meeting in the morning, favorite listener."

Katrina placed a hand ontop of his, "Thanks once again Hizashi."

He flashed her a big smile.

* * *

Grey eyes glanced down at the two sleeping babies resting in the cloth sling. They've seemed to stay asleep since Hizashi put them to sleep. Katrina fixed her scarf. It's hot and the heat is starting to warm up the air. She hardly got any sleep after Hizashi left. Katrina watched people walk in and out of the police station.

"I thought I told you to get him to come."

Katrina stood up quickly placing a hand to her sleeping twins. Katrina breathed out seeing her husband didn't look injured, "You're okay."

A hulking figure was behind the black haired hero. Katrina gave a light nod to the figure, "I'm glad you're okay too, Vlad."

Vlad nodded in response. He placed a hand on the erasure hero's shoulder. Shouta looked up at Vlad who walked past. Shouta had his hands in his pockets. Katrina took a brave step towards her husband. His voice made her flinch, "Stop."

Katrina watched as her husband took the steps to her. He drawled out, "I am very much upset with you for coming."

The auburn haired woman decided to turn her attention to their children. She reached into the twins' sling. Her fingers lightly touch each twin's tuff of hair. A heavy sigh escaped from his lips. He wrapped an arm around his wife's head pulling her closer. His lips touch her forehead. His words mumbled against her forehead, "I'm just glad you three are safe. Don't worry, we will get him back."

Katrina reached up and tugged on a few strands of his hair. A coo came from one of the twins. Shouta pulled away to peek inside the sleep. He was greeted with grey wide-eyes. Shouta commented, "She has your eyes."

Julieanne started to wiggle around in the sling. Her leg started to stretch out. Shouta reached inside the sling picking up his little girl. Julieanne reached up and grabbed onto her father's capture scarf. Shouta tried to pull his scarf out of her grip but she had a mighty grip on it. Shouta scolded his daughter, "Julieanne. Let go. This isn't clean."

The boy started to wiggle so Katrina pulled him out of the sling. Youta blinked and took in his father. He moved his arms up and down while cooing. Katrina mumbled, "They missed you."

Shouta turned his attention to his son who grabbed on to his scarf, "Hey! Don't grab that."

Katrina chuckled, "Are you ready to go home?"

Shouta shook his head holding out his other arm, "I want to stop by the school."

His wife placed their son in his free arm since the boy wouldn't let go of his father's capture scarf. The family of four started to walk out of the police station.

* * *

The couple stood a distance away from the school. Aizawa let out a deep breath, "These damn reporters. Come on."

Katrina followed her husband through the back way to get inside. Katrina asked, "Which student got taken, Shouta?"

Aizawa swiped his employee card gaining access to a sliding door in the wall. It hid from view and looks like any part of the wall. Aizawa answered once the door closed, "Katsuki Bakugo."

Katrina's eyes widened, "The boy who won the Sports Festival reluctantly?"

Aizawa looked down at his children who fell asleep in his arms. He nodded, "Yes. I am sure it had to do with his 'villain like' attitude during the festival."

Katrina huffed, "He may have a flashy quirk and seem to have an attitude but what teenager doesn't? Also he is just determined from what I gather."

The homeroom teacher didn't comment as he swiped his card once more to gain access inside the building. Katrina continued, "If what you said about the boy, he wants to prove he can be the number one hero. A hero, not a villain. He seemed to be the boy who looks up to heroes especially when he was younger."

Aizawa turned a few turns before reaching the meeting room, "I agree."

He knocked on the door. The door opened revealing the principal. The principal clapped his paws together, "Ah! Just the man I want to see!"

The principal allowed Aizawa to enter. Katrina stayed back since she isn't staff. Nezu noticed the woman staying back. He gave her a smile, "You can come in as well. We just finished the meeting."

Katrina could already hear the squeals coming from Midnight. The woman slowly walked inside seeing everyone surrounding the new father. Shouta nearly growled out, "Back away from me, right now. If either of them wake up, I'll..."

His threat died on his lips. Nezu cleared his throat, "I'm glad you came by, Eraserhead. I just spoke with Vlad here about we need to arrange a press conference about this situation."

Katrina finally noticed the bulky man off in the corner. His arms was crossed and his eyes were closed. Hizashi wasn't jumping up from his seat as he stay seated with his arms crossed. Katrina could only think that mean the meeting didn't go as well. Midnight caught the woman's attention, "They've grown so big since I last saw them!"

Katrina sweat dropped. Katrina reminded the R-rated hero, "You saw them a month or so ago."

Midnight hugged the auburn haired woman placing her cheek against hers. If Katrina really wanted to, she wouldn't be able to hear her husband and the principal's conversation. Katrina finally pried herself away from the busty woman. Katrina cleared her throat, "Excuse me. If you don't mind, I want to ask something."

Nezu and Aizawa paused in their conversation. Everyone turned their attention to the auburn haired woman. Katrina started, "If I was Bakugo-san's parents I'd be scared and worried about my child. I would want some type of support system to help keep my hope up that my baby isn't harmed in villain's clutches. I am asking if it is alright if I can visit the Bakugo residence and-."

Nezu piped up, "I think that would be a good idea. I am sure from your newly motherhood you would feel panicked and worry if it was one of your children. I feel it would be the same for you, wouldn't it Aizawa?"

Shotua met his wife's eyes. He could see the worry and determination in them. He turned away nodding, "That would be a good idea."

Katrina's lips turned into a smile. Shotua glanced down at his sleeping twins. If it was one of his children, he would move mountains to save his children.


	23. Chapter 23

The door opened revealing a female replica of her husband's student. She took note of the redness of the blond's eyes. The blond woman blinked, "Oh, may I ask who you are?"

Katrina bowed her head slightly, "My name is Katrina Aizawa. I came here to see how are you and your husband are doing."

The blond sniffled, "Aizawa? Are you his wife?"

Katrina lifted her head. She nodded, "Oh yes. I am."

The blond blinked, "Strange. No one has mentioned of him having one but Katsuki did say something about it."

Katrina rubbed her neck, "Ah yes, we try to keep things under wraps. Not much of spotlight heroes."

The blond woman noticed the baby carriers on each side of the auburn haired woman, "Oh! You have babies with you."

Katrina looked down at her children's sleeping faces. Katrina nodded, "Ah yes. Shouta couldn't take them."

The mother of the missing teen moved to the side, "Would you like to come in?"

Katrina stammered, "A-ah yes, please!"

Katrina moved to grab each the carriers but the blond reached for a carrier. She gave a soft smile, "I got one. Name's Mitsuki. Thank you."

The auburn haired woman followed the blond inside. Mitsuki placed Youta's baby carrier in front of the seating area. Katrina placed Julieanne's next to her brother's. Mitsuki placed her hands on her hips, "Would you like to have something to drink? Please sit."

Katrina obeyed the light order. She answered, "Water is just fine, thank you."

Mitsuki nodded heading to the kitchen. Katrina looked down towards her lap. Mitsuki came back with two glasses of water. Katrina gave a light nod accepting the drink. Mitsuki looked at the twins. She asked, "What are their names?"

Katrina sat up straight, "Ah yes. The black haired twin's name is Julieanne. Her brother's name is Youta. They're a challenge."

Mitsuki laughed, "Have you met my son? These two seem to be angels compared to him."

Katrina nervously laughed, "I have but you haven't seen them when they're awake."

Mitsuki winked, "Oh I am sure they're different when awake. So you mentioned earlier of not being much of a spotlight heroes. Are you a pro-hero yourself?"

Katrina nodded, "Ah, yes I am. I'm the healing hero: Saving Grace. My quirk is to take pain and wounds away."

The ash blond's eyes widened, "Do you have a health regeneration as well?"

The mother of two shook her head, "No. I take these health pills to help bump up my already slow regeneration. Unfortunately I didn't inherit my father's regenerative abilities."

Mitsuki leaned back on her couch, "Katsuki has mine and my husband's quirk. It works well together, luckily for him. Unfortunately, since his quirk is so flashy and powerful he always got praised on how great his quirk is and it went to his head. He became prideful."

Katrina gave a small smile, "He just needs to have a nudge in the right direction and let his guard down. It's okay to be vulnerable."

The blond took in the other woman's words. She looked at the turned off television, "Isn't your husband in a press conference right now?"

Katrina took a sip of her water before nodding, "Ah yes. Him, Vlad King and the principal should be in the conference right now."

Mitsuki asked, "Would you like to watch it? I am wondering what they are going to say."

The auburn haired woman nodded, "Sure."

The other woman asked, "Doesn't Eraserhead hate publicity?"

The wife of Eraserhead nodded, "Yes. We both do. He knows your son well. My husband does not want the reporters to ruin your son's appearance. The heroes have a plan in order to get your son back. I can promise you that. They will bring him home safe."

Mitsuki reached over and squeezed Katrina's hand. Katrina could see the woman's watery eyes. She spoke softly, "Thank you."

Katrina turned her hand over and gave a squeeze. The ash blond turned on the television. The channel was already on the news. Katrina glanced at the ash blond who paid attention to the two teachers and principal. Katrina felt, no she knew the woman watched the news as much as she could to have any clue about her son. Katrina gave another squeeze to the woman's hand. Katrina turned her attention to the press conference. Her husband was clean shaven and dressed in a suit.

_Katrina hugged herself as she watched her husband shaved his scruff, "Shou... I'm worried."_

_Shouta looked at his wife from the mirror. He paused his shaving to wash the hairs off of the razor. With a monotone voice, "I know. We will get Bakugo back. We have a plan set up already."_

_Katrina pushed herself off the door frame. She shook her head, "I know you guys will get him. I have no doubt on that. That's what we do. I am worried about if the boy will be okay."_

_Her husband, with shaving cream on half of his face, turned around to look at his wife. His eyes soften, "I highly doubt they'll hurt him. The League of Villains see him as an asset and hope to switch him over."_

_Katrina huffed, "Like that will work. He's very hero driven. I have no doubt that boy will be in the top 5 at least."_

_Shouta's lips turned into a smirk, "Don't let Bakugo hear you say that. He aims to be number one."_

_Katrina watched her husband turn back to shaving. Light coos came from the twins' bedroom. Katrina's eyes went to her husband's scarred arm. He had rolled up his sleeves of his button up. Having the button up on defeats the purpose if he rolled up the sleeves and leave it open. Her eyes flicked to the necklace he wore. Hanging from it was his wedding ring. It shined due to the bathroom light while it laid on his chest. Her thumb played with her own wedding ring. Once she was off of pro-hero duty, she decided to wear it on her finger. Shouta wiped his face with a face towel, "Can you help me with my tie?"_

_Katrina's lips went upward, "Of course. I had to for our wedding day."_

_Shouta walked past his wife grabbing a tie from the collection of ties. He was always the hard person to shop for with friends so they always gave him a tie. She took the tie from his hand. He started to button up his shirt. Katrina placed the tie around his neck after he popped up his collar. Shouta's dark eyes watched his wife hum to herself while she started to tie his tie. When her fingers smoothed out his tie, he lightly grabbed her hand. He placed his lips on her palm. His whisper tickled her palm, "Thank you."_

_He released his wife's hand. He moved to the suit jacket he had hanging against the closet. He shrugged it on his jacket, "Are you going to visit the Bakugos?"_

_Katrina gave a sad smile, "Yes."_

_She grabbed his hand once he was done buttoning his jacket. She pointed to the bed, "Sit."_

_He obeyed his wife's little order. Katrina pulled the hair tie off of her wrist and grabbed a hairbrush. Gently, she brushed his hair and manipulated it so turn it into a half up-do of a bun. Shouta closed his eyes at the feeling of his wife's fingers gently massaging his scalp. _

Katrina watched Bakugo's mother. She looked happy. Mitsuki smiled at Katrina, "Your husband got my approval."

She gave the auburn haired woman thumbs up. Katrina blinked, "Wait, what?"

Mitsuki continued to smile, "He has faith in my son. I really appreciate it that he's not the only one who believes in my stubborn son."

Katrina smiled back, "I have faith in your son as well. I haven't interacted with him as much but I could tell he will do good once he goes pro."

Mistuki's smile softened.

* * *

The door opened of the Bakugo residence. A male voice called out, "Honey, I'm home."

Mitsuki turned to the male voice with a big smile, "Oh honey! This is Katrina Aizawa! She's been keeping me company for a while."

Masaru Bakugo hung up his car keys as he asked, "Aizawa? Isn't that-?"

The ash blond nodded pointing to the television. It was a recap of the press conference. The mother of the teen piped up, "She's his wife. Also! Look at how cute these two are!"

Mitsuki held up an auburn haired infant. The black haired twin was being fed by the breast. Masaru stood behind his wife giving the auburn haired woman a smile, "Masaru Bakugo. It's nice to meet you."

Katrina nodded with a smile, "Nice to meet you too."

Katrina noticed the darkness outside. It didn't feel like it's been hours since she arrived. Katrina felt her daughter stop suckling. She fixed herself while moving her daughter to her shoulder. She tapped the infant, "I should get going. Shouta should be done with everything."

The news tuned into a massive fight. The trio's eyes widened. Katrina reached over to the other mother and squeezed her hand. Masaru placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. Mitsuki's voice was a whisper, "Katsuki..."

Katrina felt a lump in her throat turning her attention to her twins. If one of them was in Bakugo's place, she would've fought tooth and nail to have her baby back. The only difference between Bakugo's parents and her with Shouta was they're not pro-heroes. If their children were in the ash blond's place, Shouta and her would be on the scene and work to get them to safety. For now, she would try to be moral support for her husband's student's parents.

* * *

The auburn haired woman smiled at the happy reunion between parents and child. Another couple stood off to the side with two sleeping children. Mitsuki checked her son for any injuries before she hit the boy on the head. She could see the tears running down the woman's face. Shouta grumbled, "Let's head home."

Katrina nodded picking up a carrier while Shouta picked up the other. Mitsuki saw the couple leaving to the cab and called out, "Wait! Katrina!"

Katrina paused turning around. Mitsuki smiled and gave a light bow of the head, "Thank you. You too Mr. Aizawa."

Bakugo narrowed his eyes at the auburn haired woman. Now he knows why his teacher offered to take the boy home. Katrina looked at the woman and glanced at Bakugo before landing back to his mother, "Anytime. His students are my children too."

Bakugo tightened his fists at his sides as he watched his homeroom teacher's wife leave with his teacher. Mitsuki turned her attention back to her son, "I'm glad you're okay, Katsuki."

The ash blond boy was smothered by his mother's hug. His father wrapped his arms around his wife and son. Bakugo looked away from where the cab disappeared to to focus on his family.


	24. Chapter 24

Katrina called out to her husband, "Shouta! Come here! Shouta, Shouta!"

Her husband bounded from the living room with his quirk activated and capture scarf levitating. His eyes scanned the room before he blinked when he only saw his wife and two children. He placed a hand to his forehead rubbing it, "I thought there was an emergency, Katrina. What was so urgent?"

Katrina puffed out her cheeks turning around with Julieanne in her arms. Katrina scolded her husband, "Well this is urgent. It's a milestone for our child! Not only that if it was a real emergency, why would I call out your actual name?"

Shouta crossed his arms grumbling to himself. He walked closer to the two females of the Aizawa family. Katrina smiled in excitement, "Our little miss here finally can hold up her head steadily! She isn't bonking her head into my collarbone anymore."

Shouta pressed his lips to his daughter's forehead who squealed in happiness. Shouta pulled away from his family's two females to kneel down to his son who was doing tummy time. He gently placed a hand on his son's head who tried to look up but he bonked his head back into the floor. Katrina knelt down while holding onto Julieanne, "He saw his sister being able to hold her head up and he has been trying."

Shouta spoke to his son who rolled over onto his back, "You'll get it, Youta. Don't give up."

Their son cooed loudly while pumping his arms up and down in response. Shouta's lips turned into a smirk. Youta's little lips turned into a gummy smile. Katrina's smile widened, "It's a whole bunch of milestones type of day."

Julieanne moved her right arm around smacking Katrina's chest with a huff. Katrina lightly gripped her daughter's hand, "Woah there missy. Calm down."

Shouta glanced up seeing his wife spun their daughter in a circle to try to change their daughter's mood. Katrina piped up to her husband, "I think someone is jealous."

She cooed to her daughter, "Is mama's attention not enough?"

Julieanne blew a raspberry. Katrina stopped twirling to dip Julieanne lightly near her father. Shouta pressed a kiss to his daughter's laughing face. Shouta held out his hands and Katrina placed their daughter in them. Katrina went to her son who was babbling non-stop. The mother of two Eskimo kiss her son who was smiling wide. The father held onto his daughter watching his wife playing with their son. Julieanne took a grip onto the capture scarf. The black haired man tried to pry the scarf away from his daughter's tiny fingers. Katrina noticed the tug-o-war between father and daughter. She chuckled, "You really should let me wash it after you use it before she keeps trying to grab it more."

Shouta scoffed, "I hardly use it other than scaring the students."

Katrina shook her head. They both knew he was lying but he wanted to keep the talk of League of Villains out of their home. It might be selfish of him but he wanted to block out the real world for a bit while he was home with his family. If his wife asked him, he would tell her any details of it even if it broke the little invisible barrier he placed. Shouta gave up on trying to tug the scarf of out of his daughter's tiny hands.

Shouta stated, "They're three months today."

Katrina's face brightened, "Ah, that's right! I was so focused on the little milestones they've been hitting lately that I nearly forgot."

She cooed to her son then daughter, "You two are growing so fast for me! Soon you'd be bringing home dates."

A stern commanding no came from her husband. Katrina chuckled, "Oh, we have a long time before that happens."

Shouta placed his daughter on the ground and have her lean her against him. He felt her little tugs on his scarf. Katrina sat across the two. She maneuvered Youta to sit in between her legs and lean back against her arm to support his head. He hadn't strengthen his neck muscles enough to hold it up. The woman glanced up from her children to her husband. The auburn haired woman could see the stubble coming back on his face. She reached over and lightly stroked his growing stubble. Her words came out softly, "I did miss this. I'm glad it's coming back."

She dropped her hand. The two babies were babbling with soft coos at each other. Shouta scratched at his growing stubble, "I hate publicity and having to clean up for it."

Katrina smirked, "Well I'd still love you even if you have to clean up for those reporters."

Shouta remarked leaning towards her, "I hope you'd always love me, Kat."

Katrina rolled her eyes leaning towards her husband. Their lips were close. Shouta could feel her warm breath coming from her. She breathed out, "Of course I do like I hope you would too."

Shouta's lips went upward closing the small gap. He pulled away a little bit. He answered with a monotone voice, "Obviously."

He gave his wife one last peck on the mouth before sitting up straight. Julieanne put the scarf in her mouth. Katrina reached and lightly pulled it from her daughter's hands, "That's dirty, Julieanne."

Shouta narrowed his eyes when he saw his daughter released the scarf and smacked her hands on her thighs. Katrina felt amusement at her husband's reaction. Shouta droned, "Nezu has permission to build dormitories for the students. He wants the teachers to live on campus to keep an eye on the students."

Katrina felt her throat go dry, "But... You have a home. A family at home. Shouta, I can't be here by myself with these two. Last time you left for the training camp, they..."

Shouta stopped his wife's panicked words, " Katrina. Stop. Calm down."

The two children ceased their noises. Shouta waited for his wife to calm down a bit. He stretched out his neck muscles by going side to side. Shouta finally spoke, "Nezu knows of our situation. You should know better than to think I would want to leave you here with the two of them."

Katrina knitted her brows together jumping conclusions, "So what does Nezu you want to do? You are class 1-A's homeroom teacher. I would think he would want you to help be there for the children. They're your responsibility."

Shouta let out a haggard sigh, "If you let me finish, I will tell you. He does want me to be there for 1-A but considering our situation he had the room assigned to me be a little bigger than the actual size. It'd be like a small apartment."

Katrina looked around the twins' room. They painted the room in warm neutral tones. Her lips went into a frown. Shouta studied his wife as she sat there with her index finger in their son's grip. He was trying to put her knuckle in his mouth. Katrina finally spoke, "Okay. I understand. When will the move in be?"

He felt relief wash over him. Shouta watched his children as he answered, "The construction was already finished by yesterday. We can start moving things today and tomorrow."

Katrina had to ask, "Are we still keeping the house? I'd like to keep it like a getaway if need."

Her husband answered, "I'd like to have weekends with just the four of us without the insolence of teenagers."

Katrina chuckled, "You love them, shush."

Shouta rolled his eyes picking up his daughter. He started to stand up, "We better get to work then if we were to settle before the students do."

Katrina followed suit, "Since we aren't taking their beds, why not try out a bedside bassinet? It'll save space and if an emergency pops up, you can move it out of the way easily."

Shouta nodded his head as he thought over his wife's words. The homeroom teacher added, "Nezu added basic furniture to the room and said we could replace any of it if we want."

Katrina cradled their son while walking to their bedroom. Shouta followed while he placed their daughter on his hip. He supported her back with his arm. Katrina looked around their room, "More I think about it, I rather keep our things here other than necessary stuff."

She looked back at her husband. He was thinking. She waited for him to come up with the conclusion. He nodded, "Alright. We will just bring some clothing and bathroom items but leave everything else."

Katrina agreed.


	25. Chapter 25

A towel dabbed away sweat forming on her forehead and neck. Her grey eyes glanced down at the two sleeping children in their double jogger. Katrina used the stroller as a stationary to stretch out her lower back muscles. A low whistle caught her ears. A few seconds later, a sound of crackling was in the air. Katrina stood up and looked behind her. She could see a familiar ash blond teen fuming. She called out, "Bakugo-san?"

The teen tched and continued his way to the direction of the dorms. Katrina remembered today was the day of the students moving in. Katrina took in a deep breath and continued her run with the sleeping twins. By the time she arrived back to the dorms, Shouta was waiting for her outside on the steps. Katrina asked, "How'd it go? You weren't TOO hard on them, were you?"

Shouta droned, "They were guilty in the actions they took. Lucky for them, All Might's retirement took front row. I can't trust them if they keep doing this."

Katrina parked the stroller in front of the steps before sitting down next to him. He moved away slightly, "You smell."

Katrina rolled her eyes before pulling her husband into an arm grip. She rested her head on his shoulder, "You weren't complaining a few nights ago."

Shouta narrowed his eyes. He didn't comment on it. Katrina asked, "What are their punishment for their decision making?"

Black eyes laid onto his twins. He answered, "They have to follow the rules and procedures. They have a long way to go before they gain U.A.'s trust."

Katrina lightly nudged her husband's side, "You mean your trust, more specifically."

She felt her husband start to stand so she released his arm. Katrina glanced behind her at the dorm doors across the way, "I am guessing they have the day to settle in, huh?"

Shouta pulled the jogger up the steps, "Yes. So we would be able to go undetected."

Katrina snorted, "You just don't want your students at our door step all the time."

His eye twitched. She knew it. He pushed the stroller inside to their end of the building. For teachers, they added a smaller building in the center of all of the students' dorm buildings. On their floor, they had Present Mic and Ectoplasm. Midnight, All Might and Cementoss were the floor underneath. On the top floor held Vlad King, Snipe and Power Loader. The rooms were made into small apartments considering Nezu had his teachers uproot from their homes and be closer to the campus. Katrina decided to tell her husband what happened earlier, "While I was taking a moment to stretch, a guy whistled at me."

Katrina's face held amusement as she watched her husband stop walking to the elevator and his hair and capture scarf levitating. She chuckled, "Don't worry. One of your students handled him for you. You wouldn't be able to guess on who."

Shouta's hair and scarf fell down as he narrowed his eyes at his wife. Katrina walked towards him toying with his scarf. Her voice dropped down, "I love your protective side of you."

Shouta's voice was rough as he tried to clear his throat, "Who was it?"

Katrina released his scarf to press the elevator button. Katrina crossed her arms, "Bakugo-san. He didn't do anything bad so don't be hard on the boy."

Her husband didn't say anything. The elevator dinged revealing Midnight and Snipe. Midnight smiled big, "Ah this was where you two have been!"

Aizawa commanded her, "Do not wake them up."

Midnight pouted, "You're no fun, Eraser."

Katrina placed a hand on the elevator door to keep it open. Midnight and Snipe headed out of the elevator. Shouta moved the stroller in the elevator. Katrina kept holding the door open, "He's not wrong. Please don't wake them up, Nemuri. Partly the reason for the run was to get them to sleep for a nap."

Snipe asked the couple, "Would you guys like something to eat? We are going to pick up take out food from the pizzeria in town."

Katrina glanced at her husband who looked ready to go back to their room. Katrina turned back to the two and smiled, "Maybe next time. I bought some food to make dinner tonight."

Snipe gave a light nod and grabbed the R-rated hero by the arm. He dragged her outside. Katrina headed inside the elevator. The door finally closed. Shouta let out a haggard sigh, "I can only handle the others for so long."

Katrina chuckled, "Oh shush you."

As if it was fate, a twin started to cry. Shouta laid his head back resting it against the elevator wall and groaned. The mother of two unbuckled and picked up the crying child. It was Julieanne and oh boy was she upset she doesn't have her food.

* * *

Katrina wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders. She glanced at the computer screen, "You know there is such thing as too much work."

The erasure hero's lips went into a firm line, "No rest for the wicked. Since the villains attacked the lodge, we have to continue our training in Gym Gamma. I asked Midnight, Ectoplasm and Cementoss to help out."

She rested her cheek on top of his head. His ponytail tickled her neck. She commented, "You mean have Cementoss create the arena to separate the students and Ectoplasm does what he does best. Midnight well... She helped with their hero names so I am guessing she is helping with watching them along with Ectoplasm while approving their names for moves."

Shouta opened and closed his mouth. She felt him heave out a heavy sigh. He lightly shook his head, "You had a knack for reading the situation."

Katrina reached over and bopped his nose which he swatted at her hand, "Of course. I have to figure out who needs immediate healing. I have to read the situation."

Shouta leaned back in his chair moving his head upward. She moved to hover over him. He reached up pulling on her braid, "What are you doing up?"

Katrina smiled, "I would say the same saying you need sleep too. I just finished feeding the twins. They woke up which I am sure you didn't hear. Not sure how considering how much smaller this place is."

The black haired man scratched his scruff, "I was reading about the provisional."

Katrina's brows lifted, "Oh it's that time of the year? I thought the twins were growing quickly but I guess the school year is going by quickly. Soon they'll be second years."

Her husband groaned. He mumbled, "Do not remind me."

She squeezed his shoulders lightly, "They're not so bad. They could be worse. I do not condone rule breaking but they thought it out and thought to do what was right. They were worried about their fellow class mate. If they didn't help rescue Bakugo-san, imagine how the fight between All Might and All-for-One would turn out. Not good. I am not saying trust them again immediately. They have to earn your trust and everyone else's. However, I trust them for having good morals even if it is breaking the rules."

Shouta studied his wife upside down. He closed his eyes sitting back up. He moved the chair making her move back. Shouta pushed the chair into the desk then turned off the monitor. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her to his side. His lips pressed against her temple. She lightly leaned into the kiss. He mumbled, "Are you tired?"

Katrina asked back, "Are you?"

He answered, "No. I get the movie and-."

Katrina grinned, "I get the chocolate ice cream."

In response, he pecked her temple once more. The two headed to the living room. They parted to get their respectful items. Katrina pulled out the tub of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. She closed the freezer with her hip, "What's the movie?"

She saw her husband knelt in front of the television and dvd player. He already popped in the dvd. He responded, "You'll see."

Katrina's lips widened, "Ohhh a surprise then. I wonder what it could be. Romantic comedy? Adventure? Horror? Or a documentary. I wonder."

Shouta rolled his eyes, "Come on, sit."

She followed her husband's instructions and plopped onto the couch. He tapped her head to lift up and he sat where her head rested. She placed her head back into his lap. She could feel his fingers lightly threading through her hair. Katrina held up a spoonful of ice cream to her husband. He leaned towards it taking the bite. She watched him pay attention to the television. He tapped her forehead, "You're going to be missing the movie and not know what I put in."

Katrina pulled the spoon away from her mouth to answer, "I just really like looking at you."

Katrina smirked, "Plus I know what the movie is just by the opening music. _Jurassic Park_, my favorite."

The mother of two turned her head to face the screen. She felt her husband take the spoon out of her hand and take a few spoonfuls of ice cream. Katrina nuzzled her cheek into his lap.

* * *

Nezu sipped on his tea. Katrina kept glancing towards the staff room door. Nezu piped up, "Your tea is getting cold, Grace."

Katrina rubbed her neck muscles, "Ah, sorry, sir."

Nezu placed his cup down on his saucer, "I am sure Eraserhead would not let the students harm the two."

Katrina took a sip of her tea he brewed for the two of them. Katrina asked, "You sent a message to Eraserhead this morning before he head out to Gym Gamma to send me and he has permission to keep the two with him. What may this meeting be about, sir?"

Nezu smiled, "I am offering you a position here at U.A.. Since we have became a boarding school, I am sure the students would be missing their families. I'd like you to be the dorm parent for all three year classes A-E. Not only to provide the maternal support but I would like you to be the after school hours nurse."

Katrina's brows knitted together, "I do have two little ones to look after as well, sir."

Nezu took a sip of his tea before answering, "They can be with you, of course. You wouldn't have to do any hero work or anything dangerous. Simply be a parent when the students need it."

The mother of two rubbed her index fingers against the porcelain cup. She asked, "Isn't Mr. Hound Dog a guidance counselor?"

The principal nodded, "Yes but I am having him be a dorm parent for classes F-K. I need someone for classes A-E."

Katrina bit her lip in thought. She looked up from her drink meeting the principal's eyes. Katrina gave her answer, "Alright. I'll accept the position of dorm parent as long as I do not put my children in harms way."

Nezu placed his cup and saucer on the table. He clapped his paws together, "Great! I'll have the paperwork sent to the teacher dorm building for you to fill out later on today. When you are finished with the paperwork, you can start immediately. You can go now."

Katrina gave him a small smile. Katrina stood up and gave a light bow of her head, "Thank you so much, sir. I do appreciate it."

Nezu's smile widened as he watched the pro hero leave the staff room. He reached for his tea once more and took a sip, "This will be interesting and different."

* * *

Katrina opened the Gym Gamma's doors. Her eyes widened at the sight of all of the students working on their quirks. Katrina walked towards her husband. He had a back and front carrier attached to his body. Katrina slowly peeked around to her daughter who was on his back. She let out an excited shrill which made her husband look behind him quickly. His eyes caught the sight of his wife and he relaxed. He murmured, "Don't do that."

Katrina waved her finger cooing at Julieanne who was trying to grab her finger, "Papa almost used his quirk on me, didn't he? I saw that scarf levitate for a second."

Shouta's lips turned into a frown. Midnight was to the side with her hand hiding her laugh. Katrina reached up and gave a kiss to her daughter's temple, "I have some news for your papa."

Shouta watched his wife turn her attention to their son who giggled. He could see the ridiculous face she was making at their son. Her cheeks were puffed out and her hands were to her cheeks moving back and forth. She was trying to imitate a puffer fish. Katrina continued her conversation but with her son, "Mama is going to start working at U.A. but you two get to stay with me. I'll not only be your mama but everyone's mama."

Shouta's brows furrowed. Midnight heard and raised her brows. Shouta asked, "What do you mean?"

Katrina kissed her son's head before giving her husband her full attention. Katrina played with the tail of her braid. She replied, "Well Principal Nezu felt the classes needed a parent here on campus since the school became a boarding school. I'll be in charge of all years of classes A-E. Mr. Hound Dog would be in charge of classes F-K. I do not have to cook or clean for them. That's all on them. However, I'm the emotional support."

Midnight rubbed her chin, "You'll be getting random visits at night."

Shouta turned to glare at Midnight. Katrina gave a smile that would rival Shouta's crazy one, "Oh if they do, then I'll have proper punishment for that."

All Might walked over piping up, "You are definitely suited for each other."

Midnight snorted, "Gracie here is going to be the student's mother."

All Might raised an eyebrow. Katrina let out a heavy sigh, "I had the same reaction but I think it would be good. It'll keep me busy. I'll add to the income again and I still can take care of my two."

Shouta finally spoke after a bit, "It wouldn't be a bad idea nor would it be a good idea. You do know you'll be in charge of 300 students, roughly."

Katrina's smile twitched. Katrina threw her hands in the air laughing nervously, "300? Oh that's nothing. Make that 302, still nothing. I got this in the bag, Shou."

The mother of two started to unbuckle the baby carrier off of her husband. Shouta helped her with putting it on. He mumbled into her ear while he buckled and adjusted the sides, "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

Katrina turned her head giving her husband a peck on the check, "I dealt and still deal with Hizashi when we were younger and now. I think I can handle 300 teens. I will draw the line at late night calls."

Shouta kissed her temple. He mumbled against it, "Good. I don't want to be woken up or disturbed."

Katrina chuckled pulling away. She turned to the other two heroes, "Thank you for any assistance you provided him."

Turning back to her husband, "I am going to go grocery shopping down the road now. Would you like me to get something specific?"

Shouta commented, "Zashi needs food."

Katrina nodded, "Got it!"

Shouta turned his back to her as he paid attention to his students. He called out to her, "Oh Kat, chocolate ice cream. We ran out."

Katrina smiled, "I'll be back."

As she walked away, she could hear Midnight teasing the black haired man. All Might chuckled at the banter.

* * *

**A/N: The number 300 students came from if there are 20 students in each class. 3 years. so 20*3= 60. Then 5 types of classes (A-E) which would make that 300. Roughly if any dropped out or what not then it would be less. I figured why not give her a position. It is an actual position in some boarding schools which is interesting. I never went to a private or boarding school so I learned something. BUT this would be fun. Let me know what you guys think!**


	26. Chapter 26

Youta was able to catch up with his sister a couple weeks later in holding up his head. Now the two babies are sitting up in their donut seats in the middle of the living room floor. The two were babbling at each other while Katrina had different class files stacked in front of her. Katrina glanced at her children before turning back to class 1-C's file. She spoke to her twins rather than herself, "You know you two will be well-versed with people by the time you two are older. Hopefully better than your papa."

Each class file had the students' basic information including quirks. She was on a purple haired student. She sipped her glass of water, "Hitoshi Shinso, huh?"

Her eyes scanned his class file. She closed his file with a light snap, "I think I'll be seeing you around more than any student."

She glanced at the clock. Katrina heard a hiccup coming from a twin. She pushed herself from her chair heading to the now crying child. She cooed, "Your father should be arriving to the provisional hero licensing exam center now."

Katrina moved to the couch and gave what her crying son wanted. He lightly suckled for his nourishment. Katrina could see her daughter placing her fist inside her mouth. She shook her head, "Keep chewing on that fist. I rather you chew on that..."

She didn't continue her sentence. She couldn't as her daughter let out a happy shrill. Katrina narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "That's it. Hizashi is not baby sitting either of you anymore. You are copying him."

* * *

A happy voice called out, "Eraser? Eraser, is that you?!"

Aizawa's eye twitched. His lips stayed in its firm line. The owner of the voice walked up to him with her hand up in greeting, "I saw you on TV and at the Sports Festival, but it's been so long since we've seen each other face-to-to face."

Aizawa felt his irritation rise inside. The owner smiled, "Let's get married!"

The students behind him shuffled uncomfortably. Aizawa had an immediate response, "No thanks."

Class 1-A kept their mouth shut about their teacher's true status. They remembered the talk their teacher had with them.

_Shouta Aizawa stood in front of the hospital doors with his hands in his pockets. Present Mic held his hands behind his head. Aizawa stared down at his students with irritation. The students switched their weights on their feet as they waited for their teacher to give them an earful. It didn't help them that Present Mic was not smiling. Normally the hero was always smiling. Aizawa finally spoke sternly, "Do not speak of this to anyone. You do not call her Mrs. Aizawa. We aren't shown in the public eye as married but legally we are. We would like to keep it that way."_

_Ashido asked, "But why?"_

_Aizawa kept his stern tone, "If a villain were to find out about your family, they possibly would use it against you. Despite the two of us being out of the spotlight, I do have some enemies who would like to act upon revenge. We decided this for each other safety and now children safety. You may address her as you were before."_

_Deku's lips went into a firm line. He asked, "Something happened in the past, didn't it Mr. Aizawa?"_

_Their teacher didn't answer. He ordered his students, "Go home. When we get back to school, we are going to do training."_

The green haired woman felt the direct hit, "No thanks?! Good one!"

Aizawa turned away from the woman. He commented on her unamusing humor, "As always, you've got an unamusing sense of humor, Joke."

The black haired pro hero felt the coolness of his wedding ring shift underneath his black shirt. He looked up at the sky seeing the clouds move slowly. This is one of the times he wish he could wear his ring and have the green haired pro hero off of his back. Ms. Joke placed a hand on her hip, "Do you keep in contact with Gracie?"

Aizawa's black eyes trailed lazily to the green haired woman. The students behind him tried to keep their lips tight shut. He replied, "Yes. Last I spoke with her, she had twins."

Ms. Joke's eyes widened, "What! All I was told back at the agency was that she was on maternal leave. I didn't expect twins. Wow."

Sero whispered to Kaminari, "This is getting weird."

Kaminari nodded. Ashido whispered to the two, "It is. It must of been awkward for Miss Katrina being at the same agency as her."

Ms. Joke clapped her hands together, "That's wonderful though!"

Ms. Joke called to her students to meet the U.A. students. Aizawa started to walk ahead to where the teachers and others be sitting. He already told his students what they needed to know. He knew they would figure it out when it comes to the testing. He has faith in them. Now he needs to get away from Ms. Joke and hope she doesn't follow him.

* * *

Katrina sneezed. She sniffled, "Ah, I better not be coming down with a cold. I cannot afford to get you two cuties sick."

She lightly grazed her index fingers on each of her children's chubby cheeks. A knock was made to their dorm door. Katrina stood up from the ground answering it. At the door was a familiar blond in his civilian clothing. Katrina glared at him. Hizashi leaned forward in hurt, "Kattttttt, you know I hate it when you give me that look!"

Katrina then smiled, "You came at a great time, Hizashi."

His blond brows knitted together. He then realized she was reaching to touch his shoulder. He reacted quickly, "Oh no! You are not giving me the pain!"

Katrina lightly teased him, "It's just a stomachache. It's nothing bad."

Hizashi kept trying to avoid the quick hand movements. She tried to match his movement but without the capture scarf she liked to borrow time from time at her friend's mercy she would not be able to get him quick enough. Katrina huffed, "You're no fun."

Hizashi held out his hands in front of him gesturing to her, "You tried to transfer your pain to me! I don't want that!"

Katrina took the moment where his guard was down and slapped his hand. It may look like a high five to those who don't know the workings of her quirk but immediately Hizashi held onto his stomach. Julieanne let out an excited shrill when she heard her uncle's voice. Katrina bent down to Hizashi's lowered face. She thrusted her thumb towards the two children, "You've been using your quirk or being to loud around them. Julieanne is starting to copy you. I do not want a loud screech in my ear."

* * *

Aizawa felt a sense of proud over his students. Two of his students didn't pass but he figured by how they acted during the exams. He figured he didn't have to scold them considering the very feeling of not being able to be on the same level as your peers already sunk into them. Aizawa unlocked the small apartment door. He blinked as he saw his best friend curled up on the floor next to his babbling twins. Youta was putting Hizashi's blond hair into his mouth. Julieanne was cooing happily. He could hear light whimpers coming from the grown man. Aizawa called out to his wife, "Katrina?"

She popped her head out of the small room that held the washer and dryer. Katrina smiled, "Ah you're home. So how'd it go?"

Shouta let out a haggard sigh while taking his scarf off. A gold ring glistened against the light. Shouta answered, "Everyone got their license except Bakugo and Todoroki."

Katrina walked out of the small room while folding a towel. Katrina didn't want to ask how they didn't pass. Shouta stopped in front of his wife. He placed his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes in reaction. Shouta spoke softly, "I am glad to be home. It was tiring. I'm furious at my students for not all passing. Their pride got in the way."

Katrina angled her head upward and gave her husband a peck on his lips. She pulled away to finish folding, "They'll learn the hard way."

Shouta gestured to behind him as a squeal came from their daughter, "So should I ask?"

Katrina looked over his shoulder to a groaning Hizashi. She smiled innocently, "Oh I don't know what you are talking about. It seems Hizashi came down with a tummyache."

Hizashi tried to get out of Youta's grip but the boy had his hair tightly into his hand. It would've pulled some strands. Hizashi huffed, "She gave me her stomach ache."

Shouta stared at his wife who shrugged putting the towel away. She grabbed another towel and started folding it. Shouta rubbed his temples. It was a natural occurrence between the three whenever the blond did something the red head didn't like. Shouta moved towards the bedroom, "I don't want to ask."

Katrina stuck out her tongue at the blond who stuck his back at her. Youta released the blond's hair but it was still tangled in his fingers. The older twin squealed moving his hands up and down. The blond winced, "Ah, little listener!"

Katrina finished up the towel before heading to her children. She knelt down to her son, "Okay, Youta I think it's time to stop torturing your uncle. I think he learned his lesson enough."

Katrina was able to minimized the damage to Hizashi's hair. Hizashi rolled to his other side staring at the children. Hizashi mumbled, "You did that on purpose."

Her husband walked back out but in comfortable clothing. Katrina looked at the blond pointedly, "Now you plopped near them. I didn't put them near you nor did I put you here. You did that to yourself."

Shouta winced when his daughter let out a shrill scream. Now he understands. Shouta grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. Katrina glanced over at her husband. She knew he would've ran into the green haired hero who took a liking to her husband. Katrina knew of the green haired hero. She knew of Katrina's 'friendship' with Shouta and tried to find things to make the man laugh. Katrina always shot it down the topic. Whenever Shouta came up in conversation, Katrina changed the topic. She would be civil with the woman but she felt uncomfortable when the woman would try to flirt with her husband non-stop. That's one of many things her and her husband agree with and that's Ms. Joke is certainly annoying but they would tolerate for hero work.

Katrina piped up to her husband, "I start my position today. I turned in the paperwork this morning. Principal Nezu said he wouldn't announce it till the second semester assembly."

Shouta mumbled into his drink, "Let's hope we don't have late night calls."

Katrina chuckled, "Oh no, like I said I'll make sure of that. I have an idea if they do need anything late at night."

Katrina reached over to the coffee table. She grabbed a little box. She threw it towards her husband who caught it successfully. He looked at the box. He eyed it, "Ear plugs."

Katrina nodded, "Yeah, so you get that sleep you need. I'm always up like clockwork for these two so it wouldn't matter if they interrupt my sleep."

Shouta shook his head placing the ear plug box on the counter, "No. If you don't get sleep then I don't get sleep."

Hizashi grumbled, "I really want this stomachache to go away."

Katrina huffed, "You need the sleep."

Shouta countered, "So do you. Now I'll be working late. I'll take care of the twins if they wake up tonight."

Katrina scrunched up her nose, "That's not fair."

Shouta retorted, "Life's not fair."


	27. Chapter 27

Katrina was feeding the two when she heard her husband get up from his chair grumbling about his students. Katrina called out, "What's going on?"

He stopped at the twins' room door looking in. She could see he was gripping his capture scarf tightly. Shouta saw his wife cradling Youta while he ate. Shouta let out an annoyed sigh, "Two of my students were found fighting at Ground Beta. I have a feeling I know who."

Katrina felt her son finish up before she held him on her side. Her arm was holding his back up as the two didn't gain full control of their muscles there yet. Katrina suggested, "I should go too. If the two students were fighting, they more likely got some injuries."

She walked over to her husband handing him Youta. She went back picking up their sleepy daughter. Shouta grumbled, "You don't need to come. I can handle their injuries which I am sure the two gave each other."

Katrina reached down to grab his capture scarf. He reluctantly released the scarf. Katrina winked at her husband, "I know you can. I had to teach you a bit on first aid. However, I'm their dorm parent. I want to get in on the scolding too. You know practice?"

Shouta rolled his eyes. At the door each adult placed their outdoor shoes on. Katrina piped up, "I would rather place the two with Hizashi versus with us."

The father of two nodded. Before the two adults make their trek to Ground Beta, Shouta handed Youta to her as he saw All Might at the entrance. Shouta quietly spoke once he saw his son started to fall back to sleep, "I'm going to talk to All Might."

Katrina glanced between the blond and him before nodding. She juggled the twins in her arms before heading to Hizashi's room. She tapped the door with her foot, "Pst, Hizashi!"

No answer. She tapped the end of her foot at the door multiple times, "Hizashi, wake up."

Katrina heard a thump and ten seconds later the door opened. She gave a smile to a messed up hair sleepy grown man, "Hizashi, I have a big big favor to ask of you."

Hizashi's green eyes darted from the woman to the two sleeping children. He looked confused. She continued, "Can you watch these two for me and Shou? Just for a moment. Parental duties are calling."

Hizashi pointed to the twins in a haze, "Your parental duties are right there."

Katrina sighed, "No. Not these two. These two are fed and asleep. I'm talking about parental duties to students. Two students of Shouta's are past their curfew and well I gotta go there and scold for a bit."

Hizashi finally understood. He nodded holding out his arms. She slowly transferred the two sleeping babies into his arms. Julieanne let out a soft sigh before snuggling. Her hand reached out and found her brother's curled up fist. Katrina covered her mouth to keep in an 'aw'. Her smile was hidden behind her hand. She bounced on the balls of her feet. She mumbled against her hand, "Man, that was cute. Darn I don't have a camera."

Hizashi sent a half-assed glare towards the woman, "I'm in my boxers, Katrina."

She reached up tapping his cheek lightly, "Sorry. Promise I'll be back for them."

With that, she left the blond with two sleeping babies. Hizashi glanced down at the two children. He slumped his shoulders with a sigh, "Let's go back to bed. You won't see her till morning."

No answer came from the two except soft breaths. He placed the two inside of his bed towards the wall so they do not roll off. He laid back down pulling the blanket up to cover the three of them.

* * *

Katrina stopped rushing out of the dorm building when she saw her husband with his hands shoved in his pockets. She raised an eyebrow, "Did All Might-?"

He nodded, "He said he will bring them back. Let's head to the infirmary."

Katrina took his capture scarf that she took away from him and wrapped it around her own neck. Shouta glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He commented, "If you need your own, why don't you ask for one? Mine swallows you."

Katrina smiled softly. She nuzzled her face in his scarf. He could see hear her words as she spoke, "I love yours. I have a sense of security and it smells like you."

Shouta reached out and grabbed a hold of a portion of the scarf. He pulled her closer, "I think there is more to it than that."

He could see the wide smile as well light redness dusting across her face. Katrina chuckled, "Of course but that's more behind closed doors, Shouta. I told you that's how the twins were made. I don't think we can handle those two plus 300 students and some."

Shouta droned, "You mean you are the one handling the 300 students."

She stuck out her tongue, "You wouldn't let it."

He released his scarf before continuing his walk. She caught up with him, "So what are the punishment for these two?"

Shouta felt his cheek twitch. The two students were 'friends' before their time at U.A. and they've cause more trouble for him than Todoroki. Shouta answered, "I haven't thought of their consequences for going past curfew and fighting unsupervised."

Katrina tapped her finger against her chin as the couple took a few turns to head to the infirmary. Katrina snapped her fingers, "Let's hear what happened and go from there."

Shouta huffed as he opened the infirmary door revealing the two students and All Might. Katrina looked underneath her husband's arm seeing the two familiar students. Katrina ducked underneath heading to the two. Her mind was already analyzing the types of wounds on the two. Shouta's stern voice stopped her hand inches from the Midoriya's arm, "No quirk usage, Katrina."

She could feel her husband's burning stare of his quirk working on her. She held up her hands in the air, "Wasn't going to."

The feeling of her husband's stare lessened as he turned his attention to the students. Katrina could feel her husband bubble up in anger and irritation. Katrina looked behind her at the opened first aid kit. She pulled out alcohol wipes and bandages. The woman worked silently on Midoriya's face who winced at the sting of alcohol.

Finally her husband started, "To think you two have the energy to fight on the day of your provisional hero licensing exam, how very splendid."

Midoriya sucked in a breath when Katrina placed a bandage over his cheek. Katrina moved her eyes to the boy's with light concern, "Did that hurt?"

Midoriya flinched when he met her eyes. All Might mumbled to himself, "Ah. No, you two are perfect for each other."

She stood up from her position to move over to Bakugo after she finished putting another bandage on Midoriya's cheek. Katrina heard All Might say this unneeded fight was due to him. She started to clean his cheek. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Bakugo clench his fists on his lap. She blocked out the conversation between the other two adults. Bakugo released a heavy breath when Katrina placed a bandage on his cheek. While the two adults were occupied, she turned to the boys. Midoriya flinched and Bakugo's eyes widened. Her voice was low, "You two are going to have to figure out how to patch yourselves up. No going to Recovery Girl or me. These wounds are selfish."

Shouta asked, "Are you done with patching them up, Katrina?"

She smiled turning to her husband with an answer, "They just got some scratched with bumps and bruises."

Katrina looked back at the boys. She pointed her finger at the two, "No more selfish fighting and wounds. Am I clear?"

All Might started to reach for the auburn haired woman. He could see the capture scarf lightly levitating. The boys piped up, "Y-Yes ma'am!"

All Might started, "G-Grace!"

She turned to All Might with a glare, "If I heard correctly, you're the reason these two fought. Outside, now."

All Might held up his hands in defense as he was backing away from the short woman. The woman grabbed the older man's wrist dragging him outside. Shouta turned to his two students after the door closed, "Now who threw the first punch?"

* * *

Katrina dragged the taller man away from the infirmary. She stopped turning around to him. Her hand made contact with the man's cheek. The sound resonated through the empty hall. She pointed a finger at him, "If you become the cause of my students fighting again, quirk or no quirk I will hand you by your toes."

All Might's hand went to his cheek. He lightly rubbed it. He felt she wasn't done scolding him. Katrina put her finger down crossing her arms, "If any of my students get hurt because of you... Those were selfish wounds. A hero fights for what is right and fight with each other not at each other because of some hatred. You do not see me picking a fight with Ms. Joke who is very infatuated with my husband. All Might, you're not the only one at fault. All of us are for not paying attention to what was really important."

All Might bowed his head lightly with his hand still on his cheek. He apologized, "I'm sorry. I'll try to do better."

Katrina noticed her husband and the two students trailing behind him. She turned to the tall blond, "No we all will try to do better."

All Might looked up at the shorter woman. He gave a nod. The three caught up. Shouta announced, "Let's go to bed."

Katrina smiled, "Mic has the two so it's a baby free night tonight!"

She gave her husband a thumbs up who rolled his eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

A knock made Katrina get up from the couch. Her brows furrowed as the teachers would be teaching and the students should be in class currently. She stopped by the kitchen to grab a knife. Katrina hid the knife behind her back as she opened the door. Katrina blinked once. Then blinked twice. Katrina let out a breath, "Man..."

She moved her knife into view. Midoriya's eyes widened, "O-oh!"

Bakugo tched. Katrina rubbed her neck walking inside, "Come in, sorry. I nearly forgot you two were under house arrest."

Katrina slid the knife into the knife holder. She heard the front door closed. Katrina piped up, "He told me you two would be under house arrest but that is the extent of it. I am sure he put you up to this as part of your punishment."

Midoriya ruffled his hair, "Mr. Aizawa made our punishment to cleaning the dorms day and night as well as helping you out with the two."

Katrina pursed her lips, "I'm guessing no classes then, huh?"

Bakugo answered with an irritated yes. Katrina looked towards her children who was doing tummy time on the floor. She pointed to the two, "Well they're on tummy time right now. They've been rolling over and bonking each other on their heads. I guess make sure they don't do that while I get ready for the second semester assembly."

Midoriya and Bakugo walked to the two babbling babies. Midoriya gave a smile towards the two who lifted their heads up from the new noises. Bakugo sat himself on the couch. Midoriya turned to Bakugo, "They're cute, Kaachan."

Bakugo looked down at the two babies. Both sets of eyes looked up curiously at the two boys. Julieanne's lips widened big showing off her gums. The two boys flinched. Midoriya nervously laughed, "She looks like Mr. Aizawa when she does that."

Julieanne lifted her upper torso and tried to reach for Bakugo's pant leg. Youta huffed and rolled into his sister who plopped down. Bakugo leaned forward. Midoriya tried to move Youta away from his sister but he was letting out an angry whine. The two children stopped when they heard their mother close the laundry room door a little bit hard. Katrina held the laundry basket at her hip. She stared down at her twins, "Julieanne. Youta."

Julieanne rolled back onto her stomach. She stared at her mother with her head held high. Youta pushed himself from his side back onto his tummy. Both twins smiled their father's crazy smile and squealed happily. Katrina rolled her eyes as she put the basket down. Katrina mumbled, "Sorry. They've learned a new thing and that's mimic papa. He started to entertain them with that crazy smile of his."

The teens felt uncomfortable. Their teacher looked insane doing this but now his children too. Midoriya asked, "You're going to the assembly?"

Katrina looked away from her smiling children to give a smile to the teens. She winked, "Of course. I accepted a job at U.A. as classes A-E's dorm parent. I'm your mom away from home basically."

As the green and auburn haired people were occupied, Bakugo gave Youta a stuffed giraffe he was reaching for. Youta immediately placed a leg in his mouth. Katrina ran a hand through her hair, "The only difference is that I'm not going to clean and cook for you guys. I'm the emotional support."

Katrina glanced at the clock. Her reaction was quick as she rushed to the bedroom, "Oh shit! Give me a second."

The bedroom door closed leaving the two teens with the two babies. Bakugo grumbled, "You're changing their diapers, Deku."

Midoriya looked over at his childhood friend with a furrow in his brow. He started hesitantly but his words grew stronger, "I-if I do that, then you have to feed them, Kaachan. It's only fair."

Bakugo tched. Five minutes later, the mother of two popped out wearing a pair of jeans, a blue blouse and sandals. Katrina clapped her hands together once gaining everyone's attention. She looked between the teens, "Alright, since you two are helping me out during your house arrest I got some rules. 1. They're in their monkey see monkey do stage so please do not do anything stupid. I already have to get on Present Mic about that. Now 2. Do not trash this place or Eraser AND I will lengthen your punishment and I don't think you want to fall more behind than you already are."

Katrina glanced at her children. Youta kept the giraffe in his mouth but his sister caught sight of it and scooted herself towards him. A different leg of the giraffe was in her mouth. Katrina let out a long sigh, "They've already been fed but if for whatever reason they are hungry, there are two bottles freshly pumped on the counter. It's from 06:00 and it's 08:30. That milk is good for another hour and a half. If not then put it in the fridge or throw it out. Everything you need is in their room."

Katrina knelt down to her babies and lightly squeezed their chubby cheeks, "You two be nice. Just keep coming papa and not Uncle Hizashi and you two will be good to go."

Two light smiles graced her children's faces. A smile of her own copied them. She stood back up with her hands on her hips, "Oh and I nearly forgot to mention. Do not go into my bedroom. Alright? Okay. Now I'll be back."

The teens couldn't get a breath out before the woman left the two with the babies. Both teens glanced down at the smiling babies with a leg of the giraffe in their mouths.

* * *

Katrina jogged to where her husband was standing. She held her hands behind her back. Her voice was quiet, "Sorry. I had to give the lay down to the boys before leaving them with the two."

Eraserhead glanced at his wife out of the corner of his eye. He asked, "Where's your suit?"

Katrina bit her lip looking down. She mumbled, "I can't fit into it yet..."

Eraserhead looked back at the students, "Ah."

Before Nezu left the stage, he announced to the students, "Now I would like to inform you all about a new staff member who decided to join us. Since we became a boarding school, I thought it would be wise to have on-campus parental guides. For classes F-K, you'll have Hounddog as your guide. Now for classes A-E, you will have Saving Grace. I'll have the two join together on the stage to say a few words."

Katrina straightened up. She met the hound hero: Hounddog at the stairs. She gave him a smile, "It's nice to see you again, Ryo."

She heard him growl. She nervously laughed, "Good talk."

He allowed her to step up to the stage with him behind. Vlad King stood behind us. She waited for Hounddog to speak since he was currently angry. Katrina knew it may have to do with the fight last night and trust her she isn't all too happy about it. Hounddog started while growling, "Yesterday..."

Katrina and the rest of the student body could pick up actual human words here and there in his lecture. Katrina patted Hounddog's arm. Vlad King was able to get the man away from the mic. Katrina went up to the microphone, "As what Hounddog said, please conduct yourselves according to the lifestyle standards expected of you all... There was unbefitting behavior in the dorms such as the fight last night between students. I will not heal your wounds. I will not take away your wounds. And if such thing were to happen, I will not tolerate for such selfish infliction. Do not go to Recovery Girl. You do not need to bother the woman for your petty fights."

Katrina's lips turned into a frown at the memory of last night. She headed off the stage. All Might and her met eyes and he lightly flinched. She walked back to her husband's side. The students started to leave by year. Third years were the first ones to leave. Katrina spoke to her husband, "Since you assigned the two to help me out with the twins, I'm going to train."

Shouta raised an eyebrow, "With who?"

Katrina lightly fixed his capture scarf. Her fingers lightly trace the edges. She smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know, eh Eraserhead?"

He glanced down at her fingers playing with his scarf. The two of them knew some students were curious about the two of them. Shouta's voice lowered enough for her to hear, "Supply closet, after I turn the class to Mic."

Katrina released her husband's scarf. She chuckled, "Oh, no can do. I'll be training for a long bit."

Shouta's eyes narrowed. Katrina reached up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss to the cheek, "Tonight when they're asleep then I can have a one on one training with you."

Shouta watched his wife head away from him. His eyes trailed down her body. He was about to see the way her butt shaped in those jeans but Present Mic went in front of him. His best friend smiled, "I'm guessing little Midoriya and Bakugo has the Erasertwins."

The black haired man grumbled while moving around his friend. Mic's smile falter for a second but it went back up as he caught up to the erasure hero. The two heroes followed the first years inside. Mic could feel the irritation radiate off of his friend but that didn't stop him for being by his side. Mic knew what he did but he wouldn't want to irritate his friend more then his class would really be doomed.

* * *

Katrina had to stop by the dorm to check on the twins. Before the two boys got up, she had to tell them she had to run an errand without the two. It's quicker for her to do so. What she didn't tell the teens was that she is going to meet up with an old friend to train. She met this person during her early days of being a pro hero. Katrina kept in contact with her and knew the woman would want to see the twins but today Katrina wants to get back into shape so she can protect her children and the student mass when it comes down to it.

Katrina looked down at her phone's screen showing the agency's address. She adjusted her pack on her shoulder. But first she must pick up something from the support agency.

* * *

Katrina hugged the blond. The blond's hug turned into a death grip. Katrina lightly tapped her friend's arm, "Ryuko... you're choking me."

The blond haired woman released her friend with a soft smile, "Ah, sorry sorry. Are you ready to train?"

Katrina smiled widely as she tapped her pack, "I am ready to loose these post pregnancy pounds. Carrying one baby is a challenge but two... That's a different level."

Ryuko puffed her cheeks, "You could of brought the two."

The two women started to walk towards the training room. Katrina shook her head, "You'll be too absorbed by them to not train."

The blond woman asked, "How is your husband?"

Katrina blinked startled. She then remembered Ryuko was there when Katrina got injured to the point her husband had to be called.

_Ryuko, Dragoon, held her laced hands to her lips. A fellow hero who was helping out with victims due to an attack was in surgery. She felt nervous for the heroine. When the EMTs asked if anyone wanted to ride with her, Ryuko got the okay to hop in with them by her fellow heroes. She felt the woman shouldn't be alone especially taking that victim's wound. Saving Grace was adamant on taking the victim's wound saying she could heal quickly. She didn't want the kid to die. Ryuko felt amazed at the woman's strong will to keep going even if her body was littered with little wounds. A pair of running footsteps caught the blond haired woman's attention. She blinked in surprise, "Eraserhead?"_

_His tired eyes fell onto the blond then turned to the information center, "Saving Grace. Where?"_

_The receptionist knitted her brows together, "Who are-?"_

_Ryuko watched Saving Grace's attending doctor head towards the black haired hero. Ryuko could hear the two talking. Soon the two disappeared from view. Ryuko's brows knitted together. The doctor wouldn't give her any information about the heroine due to her not being a contact but if Eraserhead was here and they were allowing him to go see her and give him information... She could only think of one thing the two pro heroes were involved romantically._

Katrina's lips curled upward, "Oh he's not too happy with me right now."

Ryuko held a hand over her lips as she chuckled. She piped up, "Guessing from that smile, if I was him I would be upset with you too."

Katrina laughed, "I postponed it. He's teaching anyways so what can you do?"

The blond shook her head at her friend. The auburn haired woman nudged her blond friend, "I'll compensate him."

Ryuko's face scrunched up, "I do not need that information."

Katrina smiled big adding one more detail, "That scarf of his comes in handy."

Ryuko let out a small groan.


	29. Chapter 29

Eraserhead laid on the couch with Julieanne on his chest. Youta was getting rocked in his swing. Katrina came home carrying bags. The twins had a growth spurt just after turning four months old. She had to go shopping for their recent spurt. A soft smile played on her lips. It was nap time for the Aizawa's it may seem. Katrina placed the bags on the dining room table. As quiet as she could be, she took all the clothing out and separated them by which twin. Katrina peeped over the couch seeing no one is awake after all of her shuffling around. She smirked pulling out her phone and snapped a few photos of the sleeping trio. After pocketing her phone, she moved to the kitchen to whip up a couple of sandwiches. By the time she placed the bread ontop of the last sandwich, she heard movement and a light groan.

Katrina spoke softly, "I made you a sandwich, Shou."

Shouta poked his head slightly over the couch back. He watched his wife walk over with a plate of two sandwiches. Shouta maneuvered Julieanne and placed her into her swing. Lucky for the two of them, she didn't wake up. Shouta gave a nod of thanks when Katrina gave him the plate. Shouta took a bite. With his right hand, he used the heel of his palm to rub away the sleep. Katrina lightly piped up, "I bought more clothing for the two. They've hit their growth spurt pretty quickly. I'll show you them after we eat."

Shouta nodded as he continued to eat. Katrina glanced at the twins before looking back at her husband. She finished up her sandwich, "So when it comes to the internships, you'll take on Shinso-san?"

Shouta placed the plate on the coffee table. He nodded, "That would be the plan."

He looked up and saw a twinkle in her eye. Katrina moved to the edge of her seat, "Well I would like to meet this boy. I understand he is similar to your quirk and all but I want to speak with him."

Shouta undid his pony tail and fixed it up again. His mouth held the elastic while his fingers ran through his black hair. Katrina stood up picking up the plate to put in the kitchen, "I'm just saying since you know i'm basically his dorm mom. I'd like to know all of the students at some point. I might start with class 1-B if Vlad would allow me to pop a visit."

Katrina turned to the dining table picking up the clothing. She plopped onto the couch beside her husband. Shouta looked at the different outfits for his children. He picked up a blue dress that had pumpkin shorts attached to the hanger. Katrina seen him glance at their daughter then at the dress. He gave a nod of approval before picking up a thin striped black and white short overalls. Katrina picked up a short sleeve onesie that would complete the outfit, "This would go with it."

Shouta pursed his lips before giving his approval, "He would look nice in that."

Katrina teased her husband, "You know you can call them cute and adorable when they're this small while you can."

Shouta mumbled, "I can't."

Katrina leaned into her husband, "What? The ever so serious erasure hero: Eraserhead won't call his children cute and adorable. This is a tragedy."

Shouta rolled his eyes reaching over his wife picking up a little black dress with straps. He smiled big putting the outfit next to his head. He pointed to it, "This would be cute for her."

Katrina chuckled pinching her husband's cheek, "One step closer. Of course you'd like that."

He rolled his eyes putting the outfit down. He smoothed it out showing the embroidered cat fact on the top bit. Zashi hopped up on the couch and purred. Katrina scratched between his ears and moved her fingers to his chin. Katrina cooed at Zashi, "I guess I have to buy them cat outfits for him to call his own children cute and adorable out in public."

Shouta jabbed his wife in the side who laughed in response. She swatted his hand away. Katrina went through the remaining clothing and folded them. Dark eyes trailed to his sleeping children. He asked, "How was your training with Dragoon?"

Katrina looked down at her hands. Shouta glanced down at her hands. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. He asked, "What happened?"

Katrina started, "I need to keep working to get stronger. Being pregnant and not being able to take on hero work right now till I am sure not ever made me weak. I want to be able to protect our children and not have to rely on you or Hizashi."

She looked up at her children who stayed asleep. Youta had his left thumb in his mouth and Julieanne had her right thumb. Shouta waited for his wife to continue. She continued with conviction not breaking eye contact from her twins, "I will get stronger to protect them considering the villain activity went up. I do not necessarily have to go back into hero work. I can stay in this position while taking care of the two."

Shouta reached up softly moving a loose strand of hers behind her ear. His eyes softened. His voice came out softly, "We will both protect the two. I will never let anything happen to either of you three. I can help train with you if you want."

Katrina tore her eyes away from her twins to look at her husband. She gave a soft smile, "I'd appreciate it but I rather not give you wounds."

She felt him tug on the tail of her pony tail. She winced, "Hey..."

Shouta responded, "I'll be fine. After the training, you can take it back and heal with your health regenerative balls. You do not need to worry about me."

Katrina's lips went into a firm line. She studied her husband's dark eyes. He showed no hesitation. Katrina bit her lip, "If you're okay with it then alright."

Shouta leaned in and kissed her temple, "That's my girl."

Katrina stood up from the couch, "I do have something to show you though."

His eyes followed her as she disappeared into their bedroom. Seconds later, she popped back out holding a cloth. Katrina wrapped the cloth ends around her hands and tightened the middle. She loosened and tightened it making a dull sound. Shouta raised an eyebrow, "Did you finally got your own?"

Katrina lightly pouted, "Yes... It doesn't smell like you though."

Shouta quickly glanced at his children when he heard a peep but he visibly relaxed. The two were still asleep. Shouta turned back to his wife with a smirk, "I can make it smell like me if you want. Want to give it a test run?"

Katrina's eye gave a sparkle, "You know I already know how to use it."

The father of two started to stalk towards his wife, "I'll be the judge of that, Saving Grace."

Katrina smirked, "Try me, Eraserhead."


	30. Chapter 30

_A 23 year old black haired man sat across a 23 year old blond man. The blond man leaned against his chair while putting his ankles on the corner of the table. The blond whistled a little tune 'Moves like Jagger.' The dark haired man crossed his arms, "Must you whistle that song?"_

_The blond smiled wide giving his friend a thumbs up, "Of course! It's catchy, Shouta."_

_Shouta nearly rolled his eyes. He asked the blond to meet him at the cafe in town by their agencies. Shouta pushed the blond's ankles off the corner of the table, "Have some dignity. You're a pro hero now."_

_The blond didn't move his smile when he adjusted his sitting position. He put his chin on his opened palmed hands. His elbows held him up on the table. His green eyes glistened, "Are you going to ask me?"_

_Shouta scoffed, "Ask you what, Hizashi?"_

_ Hizashi's grin couldn't get bigger but it did. He reached for his wallet and opened it showing a family photo of his. He tapped the familiar figure in the photo, "Her."_

_Shouta could see the big smile radiating off of the auburn head's face. If she was blond then they wouldn't question it if she was his actual sister. Hizashi closed his wallet with a snap, "Unless you are strictly here on hero business then I guessed wrong about your sense of urgency."_

_Shouta shifted in his seat, "I didn't show any sense of urgency."_

_Hizashi teased the dark haired man, "Okay, sure. It's not like you're dating my favorite listener and asked her adopted brother for a meeting at a cafe and now invite her as well. You normally go out with her and she invites me."_

_Shouta glanced outside in the window. Civilians and familiar heroes walk up and down the street. He could feel the square box in his jacket pocket grow heavy. He didn't think the small box would had 50 pounds to it. Shouta busied himself with redoing his half up-do bun. Hizashi squinted his green eyes at his best friend, "You're nervous."_

_Shouta rolled his eyes while shaking his head, "I'm not."_

_Hizashi stood up leaning onto the table. His face was close to his best friend's. Shouta's eye twitched, "You're too close."_

_The blond turned his smile into an all knowing smirk, "You're scared I'd reject you."_

_Shouta huffed, "I am not."_

_Hizashi pursed his lips when he sat back down. His arms crossed over his chest. His fingers tapped on each of his arms. Hizashi piped up, "Do you want a hard-ass brother? A more than willing brother? A happy brother? What do you want?"_

_Shouta rubbed his face. He could think of the nap he could be taking with his girlfriend but this is more important. Shouta straightened up in his seat, "I do not have much time before she wakes up and notice I'm not there. So I'll just get to the point..."_

_He could feel his heart bang against his chest. He swore he could hear his heart beat start to rattle his ears. Hizashi's grin started to grow as he waited for the man to spit it out. Shouta looked outside seeing a child playing with an action figure. He knew the hero it was molded for. He pushed his irritation down by turning to the task at hand. Shouta looked at his best friend seriously, "I want to ask Katrina for her hand in marriage. I want to keep making her happy and keep her safe. After that incident, I don't want to lose her and hope to spend every moment with her."_

_He bowed his head lightly. Hizashi nearly busted out laughing if he didn't cover his muffled laughs. Shouta kept his head down but he gazed up at his best friend. Hizashi waved a hand at his best friend, "Sorry. It's hard to see you like this."_

_He cleared his throat before straightening up. Hizashi tried to get serious but he couldn't help the smile etching on his face. He gave him a thumbs up, "You got my approval, ya dig?"_

_Shouta slowly raised his head. He reached into his jacket pocket and he placed a velvet box on the cafe table. Hizashi's eyes widened, "You already got a ring. You're very sure about my answer."_

_Shouta turned away mumbling, "I would've asked her anyways."_

_Hizashi huffed standing up with his hands on his hips, "Then why'd you ask me?"_

_Shouta turned his eye to look at his best friend out of the corner. He replied, "She would've wanted it and she respects you. Not sure how but she does. You're also my best friend."_

_Hizashi's light irritation washed away and was replaced with happiness. He swiped up the box and opened the velvet box. His blond brows raised, "This is different."_

_Resting in the velvet box was a 1/4ct round sapphire nestled in a silver band. Tiny diamonds surrounded the sapphire. Shouta snapped the box out of his best friend's hands suddenly feeling self conscious about the purchase. He pocketed it in his jacket pocket standing up. Hizashi tried to fix the situation. He held up his hands in defense, "Woah woah, Shouta. I didn't say it was bad. It's just different than the usual diamond rings you normally see, ya know? I think she would love it."_

_Shouta paused and turned to his friend. He looked him up and down. The blond had his blond hair in a messy bun. Shouta felt his shoulders slump, "Thank you, Hizashi."_

_Hizashi smiled big, "When are you going to ask?"_

_Shouta's fingers lightly grazed against the soft velvet. Shouta droned, "On our next day off together."_

_Hizashi mentally thought out the schedule. Hizashi slowly started, "Soo... That'll be next Saturday."_

_Shouta nodded in confirmation. Hizashi moved around the table and clapped his hand on his best friend's back, "I am happy for the two of you. I wouldn't want Katrina with anyone else and somehow you two fit. Want me to set up a photo opportunity when you ask?"_

_Shouta shook his head, "No. I want this to be the two of us and only us. This moment I want to share it with her and only her."_

_Hizashi removed his hand from his friend's back giving him a nod, "Alright well let me know the already known answer when you are ready."_

_Shouta couldn't help but smirk. He shoved his hands in his pockets walking out of the cafe. His best friend caught up to him. Shouta spoke up, "You know she would tell you in a heartbeat."_

_Hizashi placed a hand on his chest as if he was a love sick fool. He sighed happily, "I know and I am grateful because you don't tell me anything!"_

_Shouta's smirk was wiped off. He grumbled to himself as he headed back to his apartment where his sleeping beauty lies. Hizashi was on his tail for the whole way till Shouta had to shoo him away._

A loud scream broke the dark haired man's thoughts. His first instinct was grab his capture scarf that was laying on the dining room table. He ran to the twins' room seeing a red faced Youta and a frantic auburn haired woman. He released his quirk and rubbed his face. She tried to console the boy, "Youta..."

Katrina didn't turn to the new presence behind her. Katrina picked up the screaming boy. She finally looked at her husband, "He feels hot, Shouta..."

Shouta felt his heart beat start to bang against his chest. A rapid knocking was heard at the front door. Katrina looked worried as she glanced down at her tear streaked child. Julieanne was quiet, for once. She didn't feel the need to accompany her brother in the crying session. Shouta laid his scarf on Youta's crib before leaving to the door, "Grab a light blanket. We are taking him to the hospital."

Katrina turned to his crib and grabbed a light blanket and wrapped the child in it. Few seconds after Shouta answered the door, another body accompanied him. Katrina looked at the new visitor. She breathed out, "Hizashi..."

Hizashi placed his hands on her shoulders and started to usher her out, "Take care of the little man. I'll be here with her."

Shouta already got the keys and placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. He mumbled, "Come on."

The couple took the crying infant outside to head to the parking lot. Katrina closed her eyes wishing her son would feel better and not wake anyone up. Her hand cradled his auburn head. Shouta glanced up at the student dorms seeing some of the dorm rooms had their lights turning on. Shouta turned to his son, "Youta... Everything's going to be okay."

Katrina looked up at her husband. She could see his brow furrowed. Both of the new parents felt an unease as this is a new situation to deal with. They made sure the two children wouldn't get sick considering how early they arrived to the world. They didn't want to chance it.

* * *

Katrina cradled her now sleeping child. His mouth was parted due to his nose being clogged. Shouta massaged his wife's shoulder to give a sense of ease. Their son conked out due to all of the crying and screaming he was doing. Shouta glanced down seeing the two bands of their union resting on her left ring finger. The doctor was able to diagnose Youta with severe allergies which cause him to have clogged nose, ear infection and his sinuses are draining. The doctor was able to give the infant allergy medicine and antibiotics. Shouta finally sat down in the chair next to the patient bed. He glanced at the clock, it read 02:30. He distracted his wife, "Before Youta was screaming, I was thinking of when I had to ask Hizashi for your hand."

Katrina pulled a soft but tired smile, "Oh? You never told me how that went. He didn't either."

Shouta rubbed his face then stopped his hand at his scruff. He scratched his beard, "It went well I would think."

He pointed to her rings on her left hand, "I mean you are wearing the rings."

Katrina's smile widened. Her eyes caught the sight of his wedding band outside of his black sleep shirt. Katrina lightly played with the rings with her thumb. She twirled them around her finger, "If we didn't agree on hiding our rings in the first place, I'd see your finger being decorate with yours."

Shouta stared at his wife before he decided to undo his necklace. Katrina raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing? I'm only wearing mine because I'm not in hero work currently and possibly in the future as well. You are."

Shouta slid his wedding ring on his left finger. He flexed his fingers to get the feel of the metal again. He placed the necklace back on, "Just for today. I do like to have some normalcy."

Katrina smiled at the sight of the wedding band she picked out for him. It was a silver band with an engraving inside the band saying: _Your ever loving Saving Grace_. She felt warmth built up inside. Katrina commented, "It does make me happy seeing you actually wear it."

Shouta's lips turned into a small smile. He leaned over to his wife and gave her a peck on the lips. The knock broke the two apart and the doctor entered. He hugged his clipboard, "You said you have twins so the other child would be safe from what he has. Obviously allergies aren't contagious. It can happen where the two would have the same allergies but from what you said she is fine. I prescribed some antibiotics and allergy medicine that is appropriate for his age. Other than that, you three are good to go home."

Shouta helped his wife stand up. The couple thanked the doctor. It was not fun being in the emergency room at 2 in the morning with a screaming child. Other people kept giving them a dirty look. It's not like they could calm their hurting child. Shouta placed a hand on her lower back and guided her out. After signing the discharge papers, the three were on their way back to the campus and quietly.


	31. Chapter 31

Shouta and Katrina got permission from Nezu for him to keep Julieanne with him during school hours. The couple felt the need to have one parent being able to focus on a sick child. It was what felt necessary. Shouta stood before his class with his daughter strapped to his chest. He stared at his class who couldn't stop looking at his daughter. He cleared his throat, "As I was saying, Julieanne will be with me for a few days. Now I'd like to start the-."

Julieanne threw her stuffed giraffe onto the floor in front of his desk. Shouta looked down at the giraffe. Julieanne blew a raspberry trying to reach for her giraffe. Her father scolded, "You shouldn't have thrown it. Now you have to wait."

He turned back to his class with a flat look, "As I was saying once again, I'd like to start the day with-."

A hand shot up in the middle row. Shouta could feel his irritation build up. He gestured for Kaminari to speak. Kaminari asked, "There was loud screaming early this morning. Could it be Youta?"

Shouta took in a deep breath before answering, "Yes. He's not feeling well. Now can we get back to-."

His daughter huffed kicking in the front carrier. Shouta closed his eyes for a moment while he felt every kick and hand gesture his daughter was making. He counted to ten before he opened his eyes. The homeroom teacher walked around his desk picking up the giraffe. His daughter squealed in happiness before putting it back in her mouth. Shouta cleared his throat, "Now that Midoriya is back, I'll introduce you to some people who have experienced the hero internships. Come inside."

The classroom door opened and revealed U.A.'s Big Three. Nejire Hadou's eyes sparkled at the sight of the infant strapped to Class 1-A's homeroom teacher. She walked past Mirio Togata to say hello to the black haired infant. Her blue eyes caught the little bow in the infant's hair holding it upright. The infant paused in her chewing and pulled out the giraffe's leg from her mouth. She smiled just like her father. Hadou smiled back, "Oh she must be yours, Eraserhead! She looks like you! Doesn't she, Mirio? Tamaki?"

The two third year boys glanced at the infant. Tamaki Amajiki kept his hands in his pockets. Eraserhead turned to the third years, "Alright, enough. Could you three give us a brief self-introduction? Starting with you Amajiki."

The skittish teen looked at the students in front of him. He started mumbling to the other two third years. Shouta shoved his hands into his pockets. His daughter moved her arms, well tried to due to the giraffe being in the way, inside the carrier as if it was her pockets. Some of the girls of the class saw the action and had to hide their squeals of delight. The periwinkle hair colored teen took the reins of the introductions after Amajiki turned away from the class, "This guy's Tamaki Amajiki, he's our little kitten. I'm Nejire Hadou. We've come here to help out with any questions about the internship!"

Amajiki glanced out of the corner of his eye seeing the infant looking his way. Julieanne moved her arms out of the carrier and waved them to the boy. The third year female started to ask many questions to his students. Shouta noticed his daughter was wiggling more than she was a second ago. He found her direct line of sight. Shouta spoke sternly to his daughter, "No. You cannot go to everyone you want to."

Shouta tore his attention away from his squirming daughter to the female of the big three. His irritation seemed to be shown in his capture scarf as it lightly levitated. He had to push his scarf behind the carrier so his daughter doesn't put it in her mouth. He looked over at all three third years before saying, "It seems you all seem to run out of rationality."

Togata glanced down at the infant who was puffing out her chubby cheeks before looking at her father. He smiled while pointing to himself, "Please do not worry, Eraserhead! I'm the key performer here today, after all! I'll get things back on track!"

Aizawa could hear his students whisper among themselves. He watched his students with an irritated look. Unknown to him, his daughter was mimicking his stare. Kaminari flinched at the sight, "Ah."

Eraserhead didn't hear majority of what the blond have said to his students. He broke out of his stare when Togata turned to him, "Wouldn't you say Eraserhead?"

The teacher looked at the third years, "Do what you want."

* * *

When his students and the third years were heading to Gamma Gym, he had to stop by the teacher's room for the diaper bag. He was secretly glad he did because currently he held a bottle to his daughter's mouth. She happily drank her food. Her tiny hands curled around his thumb and pinky finger. Shouta's tired eyes watched the fight between his class and Togata. He tilted his head towards Shoto Todoroki. He asked the two toned haired boy, "Are you not going to fight?"

Todoroki glanced at his teacher's daughter before turned back to the fight, "I didn't earn my provisional hero license."

Shouta had his hand covering his daughter's eyes when Togata activated his quirk. Knowing his clothes would be off, he kept his hand there. Sure, the infant wouldn't remember such thing but he rather keep her not seeing anyways. Hadou peered around Eraserhead to look at the happy infant. She placed a finger to her chin, "I didn't know you had a child, Eraserhead."

Aizawa glanced down at the periwinkle haired teen. He couldn't deny his own child. Especially when said child has been copying him at all times. Shouta figured they wouldn't copy their mother since they're always around her so they opt to copying the ones they seen second to all time. Shouta answered the third year, "Yes. I do. She's the younger twin."

The periwinkle haired teen's eyes shined, "Twins? Where's the other twin?"

Aizawa looked back at the fight. He saw Togata took out the long ranged quirks and started on the short ranged quirks. Aizawa answered, "With his mother. He's not well."

The three that stood out to the side could hear Amajiki mumbling, "He has a ring on his finger if you didn't notice Hadou. He is married and where else would the other twin would be."

Hadou's eyes glanced at his left hand and there it was the silver band. Aizawa mentally cursed for not putting it back on the necklace. The commotion of staying up with his wife to take care of Youta after they got home from the hospital made him forget about the ring on his finger. Hadou moved slightly letting the two toned haired teen catch a sight of his teacher's wedding ring. Julieanne pushed his hand and bottle away signaling she was done. Todoroki could see the infant give a smile that is similar to her father's. He mentally thought to himself, 'There's two of them now... I hope the boy doesn't do it as well.'

All of Aizawa's students were moaning and groaning. Aizawa stood to the side as the third year students explained Togata's quirk and the explanation of the hero internships. His finger was gripped by his daughter's tiny hand. Immediately, she placed it in her mouth. He could feel the gums gnaw hard on his appendage. These are going to be a long few days.

* * *

Shouta came home to his wife sleeping in their room with Youta laid across her torso. The bedroom smelled of the solution used for the humidifier. He already put his daughter in her room to nap. He took off his hero costume and changed into his usual black shirt and black sweat pants. He crawled into the bed putting his legs underneath the sheet. He heard a light groan coming from his wife. Shouta spoke softly, "Go back to sleep. I am sure you need it."

He heard her sleepy voice, "School's already over?"

Shouta continued to keep his voice quiet, "Yes, I put Julieanne in her crib to sleep her nap. I didn't want to wake you. I am sure he was a handful today."

She nodded rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep, "He was. I finally got him to nap."

Shouta's dark eyes looked down seeing his son having his thumb in his mouth but his mouth was open to breathe. Katrina lightly traced her child's head, "I wish I could take this away from him."

Shouta felt weight on his shoulders. For someone who has a healing quirk, he couldn't imagine what it feels like not to heal all things. Shouta leaned over and kissed his wife's temple, "It's just allergies. He'll feel better soon."

Katrina gave a soft smile, "I know. He's our strong boy."

Shouta's lips turned upward and gave one more kiss to her temple. He yawned, "I am going to nap for a bit. I'll take the next baby shift."


	32. Chapter 32

Katrina peered over her husband's shoulder. His phone was opened on the hero network after he got a notification. She bounced her daughter who was all smiles and giggles. Youta was in his swing with a pacifier in his mouth. The couple was lucky enough the medicine helped in the few days it took to get rid of it. He was on a dose of allergy medicine to keep his allergies at bay every once a while. Katrina asked, "You're being called out?"

Shouta's eyebrow raised. He rubbed his scruff, "It seems like it. I'm being called into Sir Nighteye's office. They're asking for my assistance due to my quirk. I was called earlier in my office but they sent out a notification to give me a contact for my services."

Katrina felt her daughter lean towards her father. Her arms were waving about to take a hold of his hair. Shouta reached up to grab his daughter's hands to release her grip on his hair. He winced at the strands that were unfortunate enough to break, "Ow... Kat... Help."

Katrina tried to help him to get their daughter to release him. Julieanne still reached for her father who was finally released from her tight grip. Shouta let out a sigh taking the infant from her arms. He placed her facing towards him on his lap. He bounced his legs up and down. Julieanne blew raspberries at her father with a big smile on her face. Both adults could see the drool coming from her. Katrina mumbled, "I'll get a cloth."

His wife disappeared into the twins' bedroom to grab a burp cloth. Shouta lightly scolded his daughter, "Don't grab my hair, Julieanne. That hurts people."

Julieanne paused in her raspberries to stick her fist in her mouth. Katrina heard a haggard sigh leave his lips. Katrina came back handing the man the cloth, "That reminds me, I saw your students making headlines a few days back. They seem to be doing well in their debuts."

Katrina placed the swing at a different speed of swing. She could see Youta's eyes start to fall. Katrina sat beside her husband, "I remember our debuts. It wasn't as flashy as now considering All Might was keeping the crime low back then but it was interesting."

_Second year, Katrina Ayano followed her mentor as they arrived to the scene. Katrina looked around seeing the police and pro heroes standing in front of a bank. When they were called to the scene, they were told there may be some people injured but also it would be a dangerous situation. Grey eyes scanned the area seeing some people who managed to get out before the robbers put the place on lock down. Smoke was coming out of the building due more likely to a blast. Her mentor nudged Katrina, "Let's go talk to the head police officer on the scene to get the idea what is going on."_

_Katrina nodded and followed her mentor. Katrina's eyes widened when she saw a familiar black haired teen with a pro hero. She saw the black haired teen nod at what the police officer was saying. Katrina's mentor smiled giving the trio a wave, "Hey! Saving Grace and I have arrived!"_

_Dark eyes looked over towards her. Katrina looked away with her hand on her bicep. She took a glance at the dark haired teen to see him look away instantly. Katrina's mentor clapped her on the back, "Saving Grace has a healing quirk so if anyone needs healing she can help with that. Right, Saving Grace?"_

_Katrina blinked before giving a nod, "Yes, that's right. If need to be I'm also ready for combat."_

_The black haired teen's mentor shook his head, "No need. We got this right, Eraserhead?"_

_Eraserhead, Shouta Aizawa, looked at his mentor before taking a glance at his new classmate. He knew the woman transferred from 1-F to his class in 1-A after this year's Sports Festival. Eraserhead spoke, "I believe Saving Grace can hold her own against a villain if needs to be."_

_Katrina felt her heartbeat faster. She felt her cheeks burn. Both mentors were speechless. The head police officer on the scene smiled, "That's great! A healer and a fight. That's hard to come by. If we need you Saving Grace, I'll give a shout but right now we have some patrons to the side who may need immediate healing if you don't mind."_

_Katrina caught Eraserhead's eyesight before looking at the police office with a nod. She left the two pro heroes and fellow classmate to tend to the patrons. She reached into her pack and swallowed a health regeneration pill. She tried it at this year's Sports Festival and it worked wonderfully. She was able to control her quirk enough to give the right amount of wound she inflicted to herself to her enemy. Of course, she made sure it was not life threatening. Katrina gave a soft smile to a little boy who had a gash on his head kneeling to his height, "Hello, my name is Saving Grace. What's yours?"_

_He sniffled, "It-It's Ryo."_

_Katrina stayed knelt by him. The boy clutched his mother's pant leg. Katrina could feel eyes on her back but she ignored it. Katrina gently pointed to her head where his gash was, "I see you have a gash there. Can I help you with it?"_

_Ryo hid himself behind his mom's pant leg. His mom placed a hand on the blond's head, "Sorry, he unfortunately got into a tumble when people started to panic. He's still scared and shy."_

_Katrina's lips frowned for a second. Katrina glanced at his mom, "Is that how he got the gash on his head?"_

_His mom nodded while clutching onto a handkerchief. The second year could see the tears on the mother's face. She felt guilty and sad about her son. Katrina turned back to the boy with a smile. Katrina tried again, "How about this you can count to let's say 3 seconds and if I'm not done then, I owe you a lollipop as long it is okay with your mom. Whatcha say?"_

_The boy looked up at his mom who nodded. The boy's lips slowly turned upward and nodded. Katrina held up her hands with a nervous smile, "Woah there! Don't nod so quickly, Ryo-san! Alright, are you ready?"_

_Ryo looked determined. Katrina smirked, "And start!"_

_Katrina placed her hand gently on the boy's head. She could see the gash disappear from him. She moved the gash to her clothed bicep so the child doesn't know it went to her. She released her hand, "And done!"_

_Ryo held up seven fingers, "That was 7 seconds! And you didn't do anything!"_

_Katrina chuckled, "Oh man, you got me. I thought I could beat the 3 second mark. And I did something. I took your gash away. It's all gone."_

_ Katrina went into her pack pulling out a lollipop as well as an alcohol wipe. Katrina handed the lollipop to the boy, "Now let me clean you up, okay?"_

_Ryo took hold of the lollipop and popped it in his mouth. Katrina gently cleaned the boy's forehead of the blood. Katrina pointed to her forehead, "Tell me that I didn't do something. Go ahead feel it."_

_Ryo felt his forehead and he didn't feel a sting. It was like nothing was there. He popped his lollipop out and looked up at to his mom, "Mama! The lady took away my cut!"_

_The mother smiled nodding at her son, "I see that, Ryo."_

_Katrina caught the boy's attention, "Ryo-san."_

_The boy turned his attention to the teen. She held up a high five and he excitedly gave her a high five. By then, the wound she took healed on her arm. Her suit was absorbent to any body fluids but it would needed to be washed after every case. Katrina stood up and asked the mother, "Are you hurt anywhere?"_

_The mother shook her head. Katrina gave the two a smile, "Alright, well I must be going and check other people out."_

_Ryo waved bye to the healing hero. Behind Katrina, Eraserhead's hair was lifted due to his quirk being activated. His new capture scarf was levitating with his quirk usage. In the scarf's clutches was a robber who tried to use his quirk to take out Katrina's mentor. Eraserhead pulled on the scarf and the robber flew into his pro hero mentor's arms like if he was carrying him across the abode. Some cheers erupted from the crowd. Katrina's mentor was able to disarm the other robber and place handcuffs on him. The remaining hostages were able to run out of the bank. A familiar voice called out, "Saving Grace! Here comes more injured!"_

_Katrina perked up from hearing her hero name. Her heart started to beat faster at the way he called her hero name. Katrina finished up checking those who were able to escape before hand and headed to those who were just saved. Immediately, she healed two people at a time erasing their cuts and bruises. By the end of it, she felt slightly tired. She needed to work on her quirk usage on multiple people. Her eye caught a certain black haired teen's who fixed his capture scarf. As he was about to take a step towards her, the crowd was cheering. The hostages were happy and were praising the two teens for their hard work. Katrina's mentor wrapped an arm around her giving her a squeeze, "Good work, Saving Grace! I'd think your healing would rival Recovery Girl's!"_

_Katrina laughed nervously. She shook her head, "I don't think so. I still have a while to go before I reach her expertise."_

_The pro hero smiled big, "Don't sell yourself short! Let's head back to the agency to fill out the paperwork and go home."_

_Katrina felt her mentor guide her away. She risked glancing behind her. She saw Eraserhead slumped his shoulders and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He already placed his goggles around his neck. His mentor broke her eye contact which made her turn forward. She mentally sighed._

Katrina teased her husband, "That was before we started to date. Looking back, I feel like we both had it bad. Hizashi was the one who brought us together."

Shouta scoffed, "He could of done it quietly."

Katrina smirked giving her husband a peck to the cheek, "There is no quiet with Hizashi. Everyone knows that."

Shouta cradled his daughter who fell asleep in his arms. Katrina asked, "When do you have to go in?"

He glanced at his daughter whose lips were slightly parted to breathe. He answered, "Tomorrow morning. I'm going to leave early to beat the rush."

Katrina looked at her husband seriously, "I want you to be safe. For me. No, not me anymore. For us. If you have to go into combat, that is."

Shouta tilted his head towards her. His dark eyes studied her. He could see the worry start to seep in. Shouta reached with his free hand moving a few strands of auburn hair, "You know I will. Always."

Katrina's lip slightly twitched upward, "You better or I'll be after you myself."

Shouta's brows raised with a smirk. Shouta leaned closer to his wife without waking their daughter, "Of course. On the other hand, having you after me wouldn't be so bad."

Katrina huffed smacking his arm lightly, "Oh stop. Just be safe, okay? If you get a knick on you, I will use my quirk. I don't have them inside me anymore so I am free to use my quirk. You can't stop me."

Shouta looked amused, "I can't stop you? Are you sure about that?"

Katrina kept her mouth closed. It was poor choice of words but even he knew what she meant. She always has a loophole around him using his quirk on her if she is close enough.


	33. Chapter 33

It was early hours in the morning. Both parents were wide eyed and awake. Julieanne and Youta decided to start their day at 05:00. The two babies were babbling towards each other sitting in their plush donut seats. Shouta decided to change into his hero outfit. Katrina tapped her fingers against her coffee mug, "What exactly is this about? Are you allowed to tell me?"

Shouta moved his hair from underneath his scarf, "It's about a yakuza organization. Sir Nighteye's agency have been keeping tabs on them. Apparently they have a weapon that is similar to my quirk. Also they have child who seemed to be abused."

Katrina's heart sunk, "W-what? Shouldn't- Shouldn't I come as well? I mean I am still a pro hero and have an active license. I... I can help with the child. If she is abused, I-."

Shouta placed his hands on his wife's cheeks. His thumbs lightly grazed her skin. Her heart sunk further when he spoke, "If we need a healer, I will ask, no demand for you to be brought in. For now, I want you to be here with our children. Today would just be a meeting about the details of the situation. I know you work really well with children. I've seen that a million times over but when we get to it, I'll have Sir Nighteye bring you in, okay? Mic can watch these two when it comes to it."

Katrina felt defeated. She looked away from her husband to her twins who were now fighting over the torn giraffe. Shouta spoke softly, "Look at me, Kat."

Katrina slowly turned her gaze back on him. His lips touched her forehead and she closed her eyes at the contact. He pulled away cradling her face in his hands, "Didn't you say you needed to go to the store today?"

Katrina placed her hand ontop of his and nodded, "Yeah, the two tore up that giraffe. I have to get them two of the same toy now since we didn't know if both of them would like it."

The auburn haired woman didn't feel the coolness of his ring on his finger. She spoke quietly, "You put it back on the necklace?"

Shouta removed his hands and moved a hand towards his ring inside of his shirt. The silver band rested on the palm of his hand, "Of course, where else would it be?"

Katrina lightly traced the circle of metal. Katrina mumbled, "Oh I don't know... I just liked it on your finger for that short while."

Shouta's lips twitched. He placed a hand behind her head and pulled her close. Her hand closed around his ring holding it between the two. His words mumbled into her hair, "At least I can see your ring resting on your finger. You have no idea how happy that makes me feel."

Katrina felt her lips twitch upward. She nuzzled her face into his scarf till she was able to find his bare neck. Her lips touched his adam's apple. Shouta pecked the top of her head before pulling away. He fixed his scarf to hide his neck from his wife, "Don't do that. We don't have time for that."

Katrina winked, "If we were younger, we would."

Shouta rolled his eyes, "Mind dropping me off before you head out?"

Katrina looked over at the twins and seen the giraffe took flight across the room so the twins were eating their fists. Katrina bumped her hip into her husband's, "Well help me get them ready then we can leave."

The father of two nodded. He started to make a beeline picking up Julieanne who squealed in happiness. He lightly blew a raspberry onto her stomach which made the squeals louder and giggles follow after. Youta saw his mother come towards him and cooed happily while pumping his arms up and down. Katrina gave a smile to her oldest and swooped him up, "Let's get you two ready so we can take papa to work!"

* * *

Katrina tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She parked in front of Sir Nighteye's agency. Both adults looked up at the tall building. Katrina didn't tear her eye away from it even when other heroes were entering the building, "Promise you'll let me know if I am needed, right?"

Shouta tore his gaze away from fellow pro heroes to his wife. He tugged on her ponytail, "Of course."

Katrina finally tore her gaze away to look at the hair abuser. Katrina's fingers kept themselves occupied on the steering wheel. Both babies were cooing at their reflections in the baby seats. Shouta leaned towards his wife, "Be safe or I'll have you sleep at Mic's."

Katrina smiled widely, "That's hardly punishment. The man will let me give him a spa day. I am sure you remember him flaunting the nail polish I painted on his nails."

Shouta lightly shook his head, "Fine just be safe. I'll say bye to the two after I am done with you."

Katrina's lips shaped into an 'O'. Her face held amusement, "Done with me? Now that sounds like someone would say for punishment."

Shouta's lips turned upward and he leaned forward. His soft lips touched hers. She responded back with a smile on her face before pulling away, "Go on before Sir Nighteye will have either of our heads."

Shouta mumbled, "I'm early."

Katrina bopped him on the nose, "Yeah and I'd like to beat other mothers for the sale. Hizashi told me about the sale a couple days ago."

Shouta snorted as he unbuckled himself. He exited the car to go towards the backseat from the outside. Both babies stopped what they were doing and stared at their father. He smiled softly, "Be nice to your mother, okay?"

Julieanne was able to grab hold his scarf that dangled in front of her when Shouta leaned over her to give Youta a light ruffle of his peach fuzz hair. Julieanne squealed putting the scarf in her mouth. Katrina leaned behind her driver seat to see her daughter happily gnawing on the scarf. Katrina chuckled, "Julieanne, stop that."

Shouta moved to his daughter and he tried to get his scarf out of her mouth, "Give papa his scarf, Julieanne."

He didn't want to hurt her so he couldn't pull hard on the scarf. An excited shout came from Shouta's right, "Oh?!"

Katrina glanced through the window seeing Ryuko heading towards the car. She peeked inside the backseat getting into Shouta's space. The dragon quirk user cooed at them, "Oh you two must be Gracie's little ones. Oh Eraser, they're so cute."

Shouta mumbled, "Give me a second, Dragoon. Julieanne, papa has to work. Let go."

Julieanne finally released his scarf. He held up his drool soaked portion of his scarf. He let out a haggard sigh, "I should just give her own. Give her yours, Katrina."

Katrina teased, "But she doesn't like mine. It isn't her father's."

Dragoon slowly was pushing Shouta of of the opened backseat. She waved her gloved hand at the wide eyed twins, "Hello there, you two look so much like your parents."

Shouta grumbled, "We better head inside, Dragoon."

Ryuko stood up straight, "Right we do."

She gave a soft smile to the now cooing children. She waved them a good bye, "I'll see you two later. Bye Gracie."

Katrina chuckled, "Bye, Dragoon."

Dragoon finally left the little family. Shouta leaned his head against his arm against the car. He peered in to look at his children, "Behave you two. I know you understand me."

The twins responded with their father's trademark crazy smile. Both giving him a babble of incoherent sounds. Shouta looked up at his wife, "Be safe. I'll call you when we are done."

Katrina's smile disappeared. She nodded, "You be safe too. I'll see you."

Shouta closed the door and tapped the roof of the car. Katrina watched her husband with his shoved hands in his pockets walk inside. Katrina let out a slow breath.

* * *

Katrina packed the twins up in their stroller. Youta was kicking at the toys dangling from his carrier hand bar. Julieanne was content on gnawing on her fist. Katrina huffed, "With all this chewing you two are doing, I feel you are going to get your baby teeth soon even though you two are young."

She pushed the pram through a hoard of mothers with their screaming children. Katrina felt her eyebrow twitch. She glanced down at her quiet children. She breathed out, "I am so glad you two take after your father. Not saying I was a screaming child but... I'm more eccentric than he is..."

Katrina finally pushed her way through the mothers to a toy section. Katrina blinked at the selection of plush. Her lips pursed. She picked up an All Might doll then a Present Mic doll. She placed the All Might doll down and picked up an Endeavor doll. Katrina scrunched up her nose. Katrina shook her head, "These are all popular heroes. Sure, I understand your uncle as no one can forget about him. There has to be some smaller heroes out here."

Katrina looked all around the plush bin finding the Best Jeanist, Kamui Woods, and even Recovery Girl. Katrina frowned picking up Present Mic doll, "Fine. I shouldn't get too upset for not finding your father but this really bums me out."

She grabbed two Mic dolls and placed it in the store shopping bag hanging off the pram. Katrina looked around to see if there are any types of dolls for them to chew on. She pushed the pram forward and went into next aisle. Her face brightened when she found a neckerchief. Her lips turned upward as she grabbed it off the hook. She showed it to her twins who stared at her curiously. She pointed to the grey neckerchief, "Look it's just like papa's! Maybe if you wear this, you can leave his alone. How about it?"

Julieanne reached for the neckerchief. Katrina watched her daughter feel the fabric then the rubber end. As she saw her daughter about to put it in her mouth, she quickly swiped it away from her, "Let me pay for it first, young lady."

Katrina tried to see if it gained her son's interest. He blinked at it and didn't make a move for it. Katrina puffed out her cheek, "Okay, maybe not for you."

She put the neckerchief into the shopping bag. She perused the selection of teething toys. Katrina grabbed a teether rattle and held it in front of her son. She saw his eyes sparked interest. He reached for it. Immediately the boy shook it around and let out a happy coo. Katrina smiled before taking the toy away, "Alright that's for you then."

Before either child started crying for the lost of their new found toys, Katrina went into the diaper bag and placed a pacifier in each other mouths. Katrina looked amused, "Not today, you two. Alright, let's pay for these and head home."


	34. Chapter 34

Shouta stood at the base of the bed. He could see the rise and falls of his wife's torso. He shifted his weight between his feet. He rubbed his neck heading towards her. He gently shook her shoulder, "Katrina. Wake up."

Katrina lightly moaned, "Mmmm Shou... I just fed them..."

Shouta tried again, "Sir Nighteye wants you on standby. He believes the child would need help and possibly a mother's touch."

Katrina started to stretch, "Mmmm... Okay."

She slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Katrina sleepily asked, "What about the twins?"

Shouta replied, "Already at Mic's. Get ready, we are to arrive there in 15."

Katrina immediately blinked away the sleep, "Wai- What? That's so soon! Shouta, you should of woken me up sooner."

She pushed off the bed to head to the closet. In the corner of the closet hung her hero outfit. Katrina stripped of her pajamas and into a midnight blue jumpsuit of soak absorbent fabric. Gold trim surrounded her neckline that went up to her neck like a turtleneck. She kept it unzipped for breathing room right above her breasts. Katrina slipped on black boots. Shouta opened a drawer beside the bed, "You're forgetting these."

Katrina perked up and saw her daggers lying in the drawer. Katrina headed over strapping them to her ankle and behind her back. On the jumpsuit had a sleeve for the daggers. Katrina snapped her rose gold colored belt with pouch to her hips. She double checked the pouch for her first aid kit and healing regeneration pills. She nodded to herself. Katrina thanked him when she looked up, "Thank you."

Shouta looked at his wife up and down, "It still fits."

Katrina looked at herself seeing her hero outfit still fitting to her frame and comfortably if she may add. Shouta held up her newest addition to her hero outfit which was a capture scarf similar to his but not grey. It was thinner and not as long. She loosely wrapped it around her neck like she would as if it was a real scarf. Katrina fixed up the black scarf, "When I found it easier to apprehend villains with your scarf after you allowed me to try it out one night, I could deliver wounds to them easier without getting too close myself."

Shouta nodded, "Bring them to you versus you to them."

Katrina smiled snapping her fingers, "Exactly."

Shouta placed his hand on her lower back, "Let's go. We have a child to save."

* * *

Katrina nearly wanted to bite her nails while she waited off to the side lines. Katrina started to pace. No one was outside with her, so no one to watch over her to do something stupid. Katrina bolted inside the building feeling that people would need her help in some shape of form. She followed inside the building seeing the wreckage. Bubble Girl seemed to be okay so she ran past her. Bubble Girl called out, "Wait! Saving Grace!"

Katrina tilted her head towards the girl and called out, "I'll be fine, promise!"

Bubble Girl felt exasperated. Sir Nighteye was going to kill Bubble Girl for letting the healing hero go in. When Sir Nighteye spoke to her privately about the situation to keep her up to date, he did not mention she had to stay outside. He preferred for her to stay outside and wait but he knew it was all for nothing. Sir Nighteye heard of the healing hero during her younger years. He knew exactly what she would do. Of course the green and yellow haired man didn't tell anyone of the healing hero's behavior and attitude towards a situation.

Katrina paused when she saw a figure lying down on the ground. She rushed to the figure to check his pulse and breathing, "Suneater, are you awake?"

He didn't groan or make a noise. He seemed to be unconscious. Katrina turned him over lightly and placed her arms underneath his legs and back. As she walked back the way she came, she activated her quirk. Blood started to drip from her forehead as she needed her arms and legs to work at the moment. She didn't take a health pill yet. Katrina winced at the pain but glanced down at the teen seeing his wounds were closing. By the time, I passed the entrance to the waiting EMTs the boy was healed of his wounds. Katrina felt her chest constrict. She rasped out to the hurried EMTs, "He should be healed but I would monitor him. He will be asleep for a while."

An EMT started to grab his kit and headed towards her. She held up a hand to him while her other hand rested on her currently hurt stomach. Katrina dropped her hand to her pouch and pulled out a health regeneration pill. She nearly gagged at the disgusting taste but swallowed it nonetheless. Once she started to feel her body heal at a moderate rate considering the wounds, she spoke, "I'll be fine but tend to him if he has any discomfort."

The EMT paused before nodding, "Y-yes ma'am!"

Katrina stretched out her neck when she turned her heel to head back in.

* * *

Her rushed footsteps followed the damaged areas to her next hurt patient. Katrina's grey eyes looked everywhere for any sign of her hurt comrades. She checked every turn and hall till she skidded to a halt. She backed up seeing Sir Nighteye and the erst of the group minus a few. Katrina jogged to the group, "Is anyone hurt?"

Sir Nighteye pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Nice for you to join us, Saving Grace. It took you longer than I expected."

Katrina pursed her lips, "Well I had to change it up a bit. I can't get too hurt you know?"

Katrina clapped her hands together, "Alright, from the looks of it... Rock Lock, was it? And Eraserhead needs healing."

Saving Grace walked towards her husband and placed a hand to his forearm. Immediately his wound was healed. She mumbled to herself, "One down... One more to go."

She knelt down to Rock Lock and gave a smile, "Hi there. I don't think we met! I'm Saving Grace. Now Let me take care of that for you. Mind if I touch you?"

Rock Lock's eyes studied her then looked back at Eraserhead who was not holding onto his wound anymore. Rock Lock nodded, "Yeah sure."

She didn't wash off of her blood from Tamaki's wounds. She probably looked like a mess. Midoriya's eyes widened as he watched his homeroom teacher's wife transfer the other hero's wound and pain to herself. A stern voice called to her attention, "Grace."

She hummed, "Hmmm?"

Eraserhead continued, "Careful."

He already saw the slick blood on her forehead and where it dripped onto the side of her face. She used her free hand to mock salute, "Alright. No worries."

Rock Lock and Katrina heard the able heroes run towards where the girl would be. In the shadows were the two from League of Villains. They were talking among themselves. Katrina smiled removing her hand, "Well that's done. Now what's this guy's story?"

Rock Lock stretched his body to test out as he explained, "He can transform inside an object and have full control over it. He has a hot-temper."

Katrina's grey eyes slowly flickered to the angry light color haired man tied up in ropes. It felt like forever to the two heroes. Katrina sat down in front of the two. Her chin rested against her pulled up knees. The two heroes stayed silent while they waited for the police to come and pick up the villain. Running footsteps met their location. Police officers grabbed the villain and pulled him up. A police officer gestured to the outside, "You're the healer right? They're going to need you fast up there."

Katrina looked at Rock Lock. He nodded, "I'll be here with the officers in case he does something."

Katrina ran towards the outside world. Her eyes widened at the destruction. Grey eyes locked on the most injured of them all in her vision. Katrina ran towards Sir Nighteye. Her hand immediately went to his hand. She started to use her quirk but nothing was happening. Katrina yelled at her husband, "If you do not let me do this, Eraserhead... I swear I'll-!"

Those around her stared at her who gripped onto Sir Nighteye's hand tighter. His voice was close by but he sounded in pain, "Do not take it all, Grace. Your body cannot handle it."

Katrina couldn't stand seeing someone die in front of her. Not after her parents died. She tried to hold back her tears. Saving Grace didn't look away from Sir Nighteye as she asked her husband quietly, "I won't. I wasn't going to. I know my limits. So please? You need to rest too. Don't think I cannot hear it in your voice."

Katrina felt a rush of her quirk being activated and she felt half of his wounds and pain go to her. Her jaw clenched at the pain. Once Katrina felt her body get exhausted, she released Sir Nighteye's hand. His wound should be partially healed and the internal damage should be very minor. Her head felt lightheaded. The last thing she felt was a pair of strong arms catching her, "Saving Grace!"

Despite himself being hurt, he was able to stop her fall. His face was buried in her auburn hair, "You took too much, you idiot."

His knees hit the ground. Other heroes including some of his students called out to him, "Eraserhead!"

He knew once she woke up, he will be giving her a scolding to. He should've known better but he also knew how stubborn she is. Eraserhead looked up at an EMT who helped the man with his wife, "Thanks. She already has a health regenerative pill inside her to help boost her own."

He hoped his wife didn't take much of Sir Nighteye's wound and it was just all of the wounds she took overall. It can happen to her where depending on the severity of each wound can tire her body out and the health regenerative pills would take longer to heal but it would heal her. If she took too much of a sever wound over and over, it can harm her body and it would start to reject the health pill. It had to be spaced out by a certain amount of time before she could take in a particular level of severity. Lucky for the two, the last time she took this much in was when she got the scar on her neck. From the scar was a killer wound situation that would've had the victim dead within minutes if she didn't take it. It was too damaged to be healed as she took in 95% of the wound.

Eraserhead, from the looks of it, can see visually that his wife only took 50% of the wound of Sir Nighteye's. Only time could tell if the man would make it through or not.


	35. Chapter 35

A whistling blond, with two babies strapped to him, walked through the hospital. He got a message from Eraserhead to come to the hospital. His green eyes flicked to each number on the wall before he stopped to a particular number. He snapped his finger guns towards the door. He could already hear a commotion inside. He peered in and could see the one person that should've died sitting up slightly in his hospital bed. Bandages wrapped around his torso. An oxygen mask was attached to his face. Julieanne saw her father standing near Midoriya and squealed and started babbling. Everyone's attention went to the blond and from what they can see only the dark haired infant. Julieanne held her arms up for her father. Luckily if it wasn't for Aizawa's wife, he would be even more in pain than he already was. Mic gave a wave, "Heya there. I'm just stopping by."

Sir Nighteye's gaze turned to the child, "So that's your child, Eraser."

Aizawa stared at his child who was huffing and puffing for not being able to reach him. Present Mic moved more into view and pointed to his back. Youta was sucking on his fist. Mic grinned big, "He got one more."

Eraserhead turned to the group of people in Sir Nighteye's room, "If you excuse me..."

Midoriya and Togata took a step closer. Both spoke in unison, "If you're going to see her, we want to go too!"

Mic's smile started to wane and he stood up straight. He absentmindedly started to play around with Julieanne's single top head pony tail. It was barely anything but it helped him. Aizawa spoke sternly to the two students, "No."

He turned to Sir Nighteye, "I'll be sure to pass along your regards."

Sir Nighteye gave a light nod. The two U.A. students' shoulders slumped forward. Midoriya tried once more, "Mr. Aizawa but-."

It was a millisecond but the occupants in the room noticed his hair levitate and his eyes turned red. Mic glanced at his best friend then turned to the students, "Don't worry, ya little listeners! Next time, maybe!"

Recovery Girl's lips went into a frown as she watched the black haired hero lightly rub his eyes. Mic heard his friend mumble to him, "Let's go."

The pair left Sir Nighteye's room to head to another room. Back in the room, Midoriya felt defeated for a second. Togata's lips were in a firm line. Sir Nighteye lightly touched his bandaged stomach. His eyes never left the door where the two left with the children.

* * *

Mic's smile never came back onto his face when he entered his friend's hospital room. A happy voice called to him, "Ah Hizashi! You brought them! Oh, I missed them so much."

Julieanne saw her mother and cooed towards her. Katrina was ready to pick her daughter from Hizashi till she felt two different swats to the back of her head. She groaned rubbing the hurt spot, "Hey..."

She looked between the two men in her life and saw they weren't happy. Not. One. Bit. Hizashi breathed in before he started, "What were you thinking, Katrina! You could've really seriously injure yourself! Now look at this face!"

Hizashi plucked Julieanne from the carrier who has more freedom to wiggle towards her mom. Hizashi squeezed Julieanne's chubby cheeks, "Were you willing to sacrifice a lot more than you should when you have this face waiting for you at home?"

Julieanne's lips looked of a fish. Katrina couldn't look at her daughter anymore. Hizashi placed Julieanne on Katrina's bed inbetween the woman's legs so she wouldn't roll off. Julieanne cooed happily pushing herself up with her arms. Shouta stayed off to the side with his arms crossed. He didn't have to talk to her about this. He has Hizashi to do it for him. He knew his wife knew of his opinion on this situation. Hizashi unbuckled himself of the carrier and picked up Youta. Youta smiled at his mother with a fist in his mouth. A cute coo came from him. Katrina glanced up seeing her boy's happy face. She turned her eyes away from him.

Hizashi huffed, "According to Shouta, you were lucky that you took a health regenerative pill. He said Recovery Girl tried to use her quirk a bit on you to help the process."

He held Youta out to her. Katrina slowly took her son into he arms resting him against her chest. Shouta decided to speak up, "You're damn well lucky, Katrina."

She could hear the light anger in his tone. Hizashi looked away from his friend to his best friend. He could hear the anger as well. Shouta urged his feet forward leaning down to his wife's head. He lightly kissed the crown of her head. His words mumbled against her hair, "Do not do that again."

Hizashi decided to change the mood by giving a thumbs up, "I have a special report for you two while you two were being heroes and the like!"

The couple trailed their eyes to the blond who looked now more excited than a kid getting what they want on Christmas. The blond didn't say anything for a few moments. Shouta spoke sternly, "Spit it out, Hizashi."

The blond placed his hands on his cheeks and excitedly spoke, "Youta started to go 'maaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaamaaaaaa'."

As if it was on cue, Youta started to make the 'mmmmmm' sounds. Katrina smiled big, "Ohh! I bet his first word would be mama! This is exciting!"

Shouta's lips lightly turned upward.

* * *

At the other side of the hospital, where the rest of the raid heroes were located, they could hear a loud voice being projected. Midoriya flinched, "I guess... Miss Katrina is okay."

Recovery Girl looked in the direction of the woman's room. She spoke sternly, "What that woman did was foolish."

The aged woman looked back over to Sir Nighteye and tapped her cane against the floor. Recovery Girl let out a deep breath, "However, if she didn't act quickly on the scene you wouldn't be here Sir Nighteye."

Midoriya and Togata's eyes widened. Everyone in that hospital floor could hear Present Mic's words clearly. Sir Nighteye spoke up, "I have deep gratitude for her. I wouldn't be able to see those under me grow into fine heroes."

Togata and Midoriya turned their attention to the man on bed rest. Each felt a sense of acknowledgement from their mentor. Small smiles graced their faces.

* * *

Shouta held Youta in his lap who captured his index fingers. Katrina got the okay to breast feed her children while she was here. Julieanne pressed her hand onto her mother's breast and kept curling and uncurling her fingers against the skin. Katrina bite her lip, "We need to cut their nails. She's starting to claw me."

Shouta entertained their son by moving his hands up and down. Youta kept at the 'mmm' sounds while smiling. Shouta finally piped up, "Midoriya and Togata wanted to see you."

Katrina tilted her head to look at her husband out of the corner of her eye. She waited for him to continue. Shouta finally did, "I told them no. The other students who knew you were there asked about you as well. I declined their visit as well."

Katrina raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Shouta scoffed adjusting his son in his lap. Katrina studied her husband before a sly smile came to her face, "You don't want them to see me in this condition. You're trying to protect them."

A stern no came from his lips. Katrina chuckled, "Okay, like we all know you love your students. You didn't expel them in the beginning of the year and still haven't so that's already saying something, Shouta."

Katrina changed the subject since her husband doesn't want to admit he was protecting his students, "How is the girl? What's her name?"

Shouta answered, "She's unconscious currently. They're keeping a close eye on her. Her name is Eri. Due to my quirk, they want me to keep an eye on her when she wakes up."

Katrina lightly nodded. Shouta brought up her discharge, "The doctor informed me earlier after he checked me out you would be able to be discharged tomorrow morning."

The mother of two fixed herself before Hizashi entered back in the room. Hizashi placed the diaper bag and the baby carriers beside the hospital bed, "I brought them like you asked."

Shouta thanked the man, "I'll be staying here for the night."

Katrina blinked, "What about our reports? I can't per say go and give it."

Shouta waved his hand dismissively, "The police said they would send someone to gather reports of those who cannot leave the hospital."

Mic placed his hands on his hips, "So Shouta, you still want me and All Might to take Todoroki and Bakugo to their exam?"

Shouta let out a sigh, "Yes. I'll be busy dealing with Eri and what Nezu would like me to do. It's not official but Nezu would like to have Eri into U.A.'s custody and we would have to set that up for her."

Katrina pursed her lips, "So what? If she does become a ward of U.A. she is going to sleep where?"

Both males turned their eyes to the woman in bed who was holding a sleeping Julieanne. Katrina looked between the two before she felt flabbergasted, "Wait, they were thinking of putting her by herself in one of the teacher's dorm rooms?"

Shouta felt a sigh leave him. Katrina started, "You got to be kidding. This child who has been abused and probably would be scared once she wakes up will be placed in a room by herself. I think she should be surrounded by people who would love her as if she is one of their own. U.A. wants to keep a close eye on her? Then how about she stays with us in our little apartment dorm room?"

Mic's lips went into a big smile. Katrina eyed the blond suspiciously. Shouta drawled out, "Nezu thought it was a good idea when I brought it up to him. We would have to set everything up for her to ensure her and everyone's safety. It would get her accumulated to people and become social."

Katrina's lips slowly started to become a smile as she listened to her husband speak. Katrina could hide her excitement, "Oh that's so exciting!"

The light excitement coming from Julieanne's mother woke the child up. Julieanne tried pushing away from her mother. Katrina huffed at her daughter putting her inbetween her legs, "I'm sorry I woke you up, little miss. Here go back to sleep."

Katrina moved her sheet and covered the child's lower half. Julieanne was out like a light. Youta was quietly slapping his thighs with his hands on his father's lap. Shouta had to bring this up, "However, everyone is still worried about her quirk being activated. She doesn't know how to control it."

Hizashi asked, "What is her quirk?"

Shouta scratched his scruff, "It's rewind. She can turn back someone to their previous state."

The other two heroes know understood why Shouta Aizawa would be watching over her the most. Shouta continued but he sounded gravely, "I believe if she can gain control of her quirk over time, she could restore Mirio Togata's quirk."

Katrina's lips went into a frown, "Isn't he part of U.A.'s big three?"

The two teachers nodded. She had to ask, "So what's going to happen with him at the school?"

Hizashi answered instead, "Nezu is going to have him on leave. He is still a student and he still aims to be a hero."

Katrina smiled despite the situation, "Well I guess this is where my job officially starts right?"

Shouta's eyes softened at his wife. Hizashi praised the woman with thumbs up, "You're already doing a swell job with these two! I am sure you'll be great at being the students' school mom."

Katrina shook her head with a smile, "I mean I got my practice with you."

Hizashi dropped his shoulders and his mouth was slacked, "Hey!"

Shouta smirked, "She is not wrong."

Hizashi kept looking between his two friends with his hands on his hips. Hizashi feigned being offended, "As the kids say, I feel attacked."

Katrina laughed whereas Shouta released a light short chuckle.


	36. Chapter 36

It's been a couple weeks since Katrina was able to go home. Today, she came back to the hospital to check on Togata and Sir Nighteye. They're still not allowing any visitors to see Eri. The twins turned six months recently. During the whole scuffle between Overhaul and League of Villains, they were five months. The two are able to sit up on their own. Julieanne started to make 'oh' sounds. Youta kept going 'ah'. Katrina pushed the double seated stroller. Both babies were facing each other and kept hitting the bar in front of them. Anyone could see the slobber making the rubber slick and shiny. Each of them had a Present Mic doll next to their Yaoyorozu-made Eraserhead doll. They were starting to figure out who was who on the dolls. Shouta felt it was hilarious that the twins would chew on Mic's plush hair but hug his doll.

_Shouta came home seeing the twins holding onto a plush doll that very much looked like him. His brows knitted together. He pointed to the twins, "What are those? Where did you find those?"_

_Katrina turned to her husband with cookies on a plate. A big smile on her lips. She spoke excitedly, "Oh! Yaoyorozu-san surprised me when I was coming home from a walk with them. She noticed the two only had Hizashi's dolls and thought the twins would love to have their father near them when he couldn't. It was really sweet of her so I made her some cookies as a thank you gift."_

_Shouta knelt in front of his twins who had their Eraserhead dolls near them. He picked one up and looked at it. Shouta mumbled, "She added my smile to them."_

_Katrina chuckled, "Yeah... I think they're cute though. The two haven't done anything to them other than keep them close and hug them like if it was a teddy bear. Now Hizashi's dolls on the other hand."_

_His dark eyes traveled to the dirtied up Present Mic dolls. He knew the two slobbered on them. A crazy looking amused smile surfaced on his face, "That's my children."_

Katrina lightly rapped her knuckle on the opened door, "Sir."

Sir Nighteye pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "Ah, Saving Grace."

Katrina held up a hand, "You can call me Katrina. I'm technically on leave and will be for a long time."

Sir Nighteye's eyes darted down to the stroller, "Ah, you have children."

The mother of two pushed the stroller into his hospital room. She pulled them up next to the bed. She stood beside the now curious twins. Youta paused on gnawing on Mic's doll and Julieanne was in mid-reach for her brother's Eraser doll stashed beside him. Katrina smiled, "Sir Nighteye, I'll introduce you to Youta who has Present Mic doll in his mouth. Julieanne is the one who is **trying** to steal her brother's Eraserhead doll."

Sir Nighteye tore his eyes away from the children, "Now I see it. They're your and Eraserhead's children."

Katrina rubbed her neck muscles, "You are correct, Sir. I came by to ask how are you feeling?"

Sir Nighteye glanced down at the children again. Youta kicked his sister who was still reaching for his Eraserhead doll. He answered, "I am feeling... Alive, thanks to you."

Katrina's lips twitched upward, "It's my duty."

Sir Nighteye's brows raised, "I heard, well everyone heard, the lecture you were given on the day we arrived to the hospital."

Katrina nervously laughed, "Oh Mic with his quirk. Gotta love or hate it sometimes."

Sir Nighteye crossed his arms, "I agree with him. I've put some thought into it. I am grateful for you saving me but it was reckless of you to such thing especially if you have a family at home."

Katrina looked down at her children who were now kicking each other. Katrina knelt down to her twins and gave them a cold stare, "If you two don't stop it, I will separate you two and take your Eraserheads. Now stop."

Their legs paused in mid kick. Slowly the two brought their legs down. Katrina glanced up at the green and yellow haired man, "Sir, I'm always thinking of what I have at home. A loving husband and now two children. I miscalculated on my intake when I was healing you. I was focused on trying to keep you alive instead of having the world lose one of the great pro heroes. You may be stern and calculative but you do have a heart. I already healed a great amount of wounds before I was able to heal you. My body was already went through the ringer even with the health regenerative pills."

Katrina didn't break eye contact with the pro hero. She continued, "Instead of focusing on having your wounds on a singular spot like it was, I transferred it throughout my body so I wouldn't get so much of a hit like you did. Of course, after healing so much I tend to pass out from exhaustion and my body tries to recuperate. I knew what I was doing but I went one percentage higher than I could handle which placed me on observation for the night."

Sir Nighteye seemed to accept her explanation. Katrina pushed herself off the ground, "I'm glad to know you are doing alright, Sir Nighteye. That means I've done my job in keeping people alive. if you don't mind, I must be going. I have another patient to visit. An intern of yours."

Sir Nighteye gave a nod. Katrina turned the stroller and pushed the twins out to head to Mirio Togata's room.

* * *

Togata saw the stroller and two familiar infants first, "Ah, Eraser's kids! That's weird, Eraserhead that you're here early!"

An auburn head peeked around, "Sorry, wrong Aizawa."

Togata's eyes widened, "Wait you're-."

Katrina asked, "Mind if we can come in?"

Togata shook his head quickly, "Oh, no! Come right in!"

He moved on his bed to sit up straight with his hands on his knees. Katrina pushed the stroller in. On the way there, she had to put the neckerchief on Julieanne who was gnawing on it happily. Youta was hugging his Eraserhead doll close to him. She parked the stroller near the wall but angled so she could keep an eye on them. Katrina pulled up a chair to sit near Togata. Katrina smiled, "I hope you remember me from the second term's assembly."

Togata nodded, "You're Saving Grace!"

Katrina continued, "You don't have to call me that. I'm the dorm parent so just call me Miss Katrina or Katrina."

Togata eyed the auburn woman, "Earlier you said wrong Aizawa... Are you-?"

Katrina chuckled, "I'm his wife. Katrina Aizawa, publicly known as Katrina Ayano instead. Underground Healing Hero: Saving Grace, at your service."

Togata looked at the twins then at her. Katrina looked at her twins, "Having two wasn't planned. Having one was. We both were happy to know we were expecting more and had to make quick adjustments."

She turned to the teen, "I came here to see how you are feeling."

Togata flexed his arm, "I'm doing great! I feel better and should be getting discharged today."

Katrina perked up, "Oh? If you are then I can stay with you till they can so we can go home together. It'd be a waste to go by yourself home."

Togata smiled, "That would be great."

The woman's smile started to fade, "I know what happened to you. I want you to know I am here at any time despite what Mr. Aizawa said about late night visits, I'm still available. If you want to go train, we can go train. If you want to talk, we can go talk."

The blond haired teen's smile faltered for a second, "Thank you Miss Katrina."

The teen gave her a thumbs up, "Since I'm on suspension, I can help you with those two over there if you need!"

She chuckled, "I would appreciate that. Mr. Aizawa said he would be home late during this time of year. Not because of what's been going on but he decided to take a student under his wing."

Togata's brows lifted in curiosity. Katrina waved her hand dismissively, "Anyways! I'll introduce you to the twins then."

Katrina pointed to the dark haired infant, "The one who looks like her father especially with that around her neck is Julieanne. She can be feisty and cheeky. Not sure where she got that from."

If Shouta was here, he would argue it would be her she got that from. Katrina denies it every time. She moved her finger to the auburn haired boy, "That little man is Youta. He is quieter than his sister but he can put up a fight just like his father."

Togata gave a wave to the twins who turned to the sound of their names. He smiled big, "Hello you two! Name's Mirio Togata!"

Youta went 'Ah' towards the teen with the half-lidded look he adapted from Eraserhead.

Julieanne blew a raspberry against the rubber triangle in response. Katrina chuckled, "You'll find out they're like their father but also Present Mic since he is very present in their lives as well."

Togata laughed, "That's an odd combination!"


	37. Chapter 37

Shouta decided to take a lunch break at home. When he unlocked the door he blinked at the sight of Mirio Togata holding his son in the air like an airplane and making noises was a surprise. Togata paused Youta's flight half way when he saw the homeroom teacher of 1-A, "Oh! Eraser!"

Shouta asked, "Where's their mother?"

Zashi moved in and out of Shouta's legs to greet him home. Togata kept the happy child in his arms but used an index finger to point the way. Shouta nodded heading to the direction. Zashi kept on his owner's feet while he followed the man to the twins' room. He paused at the door seeing Katrina holding up their daughter. Katrina teased their daughter, "Now let's not dirty this dress up, shall we?"

Julieanne stared at her mother and smiled, an actual smile, towards her. Katrina pulled her daughter towards her and nuzzled with the infant, "Oh, you're just too cute."

A clear of throat caught both of their attentions. Julieanne saw her father and bounced in her mother's arms as if it were to get her magically into her father's. Katrina raised her brows in surprise, "You're home early. Did something happen?"

Shouta walked in shaking his head. Shouta explained, "I ran out of the pouches so I decided to come home for lunch."

Katrina's eyes sharpened, "Those pouches are for the twins. We are slowly going into solid foods."

Shouta took their daughter from his wife's arms. Julieanne grabbed onto his scarf and pumped her arms up and down in excitement. Shouta shrugged, "I don't know what you are talking about, Kat."

Katrina pursed her lips. Her arms crossed over her chest. When Shouta saw she was starting to buy pouches, not his usual pouches he would buy behind her back but the ones for babies who are starting to go into solid food, he took them for his own pleasure instead of taking actual food. Katrina moved her hand slightly pointing at him, "You're lucky you're handsome. Now please for the sake of transitioning our children into solid foods, stop stealing them from them. I have to go back to the store to replenish what you took."

Shouta's lips curved into a smirk, "Are you saying you're going to make me bentos again?"

Katrina gave her husband a look, "If it makes you stop taking their food pouches, then yes."

He leaned towards her giving her forehead a kiss. Katrina huffed, "That's all I have to do to make you eat a balanced diet, huh?"

Shouta started to walk out of the twins' bedroom. They already started to move furniture around for a possible third child in their little dorm apartment. The twins' cribs are now side by side on a wall instead one on each wall. It'll be a tight squeeze when the twins grow older but hopefully by then they would be able to stay at their actual home. Katrina ignored the fact her husband didn't answer as she knew that is the answer. Katrina sighed heading to the kitchen. She asked the third year, "Are you hungry, Togata-san?"

Togata uprighted Youta in his arms who clapped his hands together. Togata smiled, "Sure am!"

Katrina pointed to two high chairs, "You can put Youta in there and sit at the table. I'll be able to fix some food up. I'll have their father feed them."

Shouta glanced behind him at his wife who already pulled out two baby food cups and spoons. Katrina pointed to the cups marking Peach and Pear with a stern tone, "Shouta."

Togata looked between the two adults. Shouta placed Julieanne into her high chair. Shouta piled the two cups ontop of each other and grabbed the spoons. He sat inbetween the two babies. Togata rubbed his neck, "If you want, I can go..."

His words trailed off. Shouta opened the cups and dipped each spoon in it, "No need. Stay."

Togata placed his hands on his thighs listening to the teacher. Katrina turned to the teen, "What do you normally eat?"

Togata watched the monotoned teacher feed his children who happily accepted the spoonfuls. The teen answered, "Anything would be fine, Miss Katrina."

Katrina gave a curt nod and began to work on food. The smells of ginger and pork swarmed the home. Shouta asked the teen, "Would you like to come visit Eri? I've got a call saying she has woken up this morning."

Out of Katrina's eye she could see the teen brighten up with a smile on his face, "Of course, Eraser!"

The blond teen turned to the auburn haired cook, "Are you going to meet her, Miss Katrina?"

Katrina turned her head to the teen and winked, "I think it's best to give one of her heroes some time with her with just them. I'll come visit her in due time."

Togata's smile didn't falter. He was too excited to go meet the little girl again. He wanted to know if she was doing alright and make her happy. She seemed so scared and sad before. Shouta made a quiet airplane motion towards his son's mouth who messily accepted the spoonful of pear mush. Shouta added, "They believe her quirk derives from her horn on her forehead. It's smaller and lack heat. When she rewinded Midoriya, her horn was large and bright."

Katrina tapped her cheek with her index finger in thought, "It's not really unheard of. There are quirk users who can elongate a particular appendage when using their quirk."

Togata placed his closed fist in his open palm, "So we just have to make sure it doesn't grow big, right?"

Katrina started to fix three plates of ginger pork over rice. Katrina added her opinion, "Essentially from what I am gathering, yes. Now eat up."

Shouta was about to turn around to his plate and scoop up food but when he turned away his daughter threw her hands down onto the cup. It made the peach mush fly and splash onto her father's face and hair. Katrina had to muffle her laugh, "Ah her next victim."

Shouta sent a half-assed glare to his wife. Togata bit down on his lip to not laugh. It would be wrong to laugh at his teacher's expense. Katrina held up her hands in defense not being able to hide her laugh, "Hey, hey. I was her first victim. You're lucky it only went in your hair and face. She spilt the food cup and grabbed the mush and flung it towards me. She just started doing that recently. Luckily, Youta didn't copy-."

Her words stopped as a snort came from her. Youta shoved his hand into the pear mush and flung it to his father's face. A wet soppy smack hit his cheek. A happy squeal came form their son. Shouta turned to his children who was giggling mercilessly. Due to the weight of the food in his hair, only some of his hair levitated. His scarf was unraveling and lifted into the air. Shouta scolded his children, "Stop that nonsense right now."

Togata tried to calm the teacher, but Katrina stopped him with a smile on her face, "They're okay."

Togata turned to look at the twins who were smiling their father's infamous crazy smile. Each threw another tiny handful of mush towards their father. Both light green and orange mush mixed together on their father's face. It covered his eyes. He wiped away the mush and gave astern look at his children. The two weren't afraid of him. Katrina took a bite of her food, "Eat, Togata-san. It's getting cold."

Togata looked at the homeroom teacher and then the twins. The twins were happy in their seats while a frowning grown man was staring them down. Togata didn't know what to do but he caved in to the food, "Y-yes, ma'am."

Shouta stood up cleaning the twins' high chairs. He grumbled, "I'm going to clean up."

Once their father disappeared into the bedroom to shower, Katrina pointed her fork towards her children, "That was not okay, you two. No more food fighting or I'll take away your toys."

That made the two pause in their motions. Togata looked at the twins and their mother curiously. Julieanne and Youta simultaneously hugged their bodies in an attempt in a pout. Katrina scooped up more of her food. Katrina piped up, "For 6 month olds, they are smarter than they look. I had a feeling they understand as much as they could when they were younger. They know what no and yes means. They choose to push our buttons when they can to see how far they can go. I really don't know where they got that from."

Togata observed his past interactions with those around him and then at the twins. Togata snapped his fingers, "Maybe it's class 1-A."

Katrina raised an eyebrow, "Class 1-A?"

Togata nodded quickly, "Yes, even though they get told one thing, they do another. Granted, these two are not doing what those students are doing but they are doing what they do."

Katrina's grey eyes trailed to her twins who kept their chubby arms around themselves. She narrowed them, "Monkey see, monkey do. I may need to have a talk with Class 1-A then. It makes sense."

* * *

Freshly cleaned, Eraserhead walked out from their bedroom. He had a towel around his neck to continuously dry his hair. Katrina already placed the dirty dishes in the sink for later cleaning. A microwave ding ringed in the kitchen. The microwave door opened and Katrina placed his plate at the table, "I reheated it up for you. Eat. They're with Togata-san on tummy time. He's trying to encourage them to crawl when he noticed they kept pushing themselves upward."

Shouta quietly went to the table and started eating. Katrina joined him with a cup of coffee. Her fingers lightly grazed themselves against the mug. Shouta glanced up at his wife who seemed to be deep in thought. Shouta spoke in monotone, "Penny for your thoughts."

Katrina's eyes flickered to her husband who was eating while staring at her. Katrina put her full attention to her husband, "I want to speak with Class 1-A."

Shouta raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Katrina huffed, "Monkey see, monkey do."

Shouta understood then. He scrapped up the rest of his food. Before putting the food in his mouth, he answered, "I can make that happen."


	38. Chapter 38

Off to the side laid a father in his sleeping bag. His two children snuggled inside the sleeping bag with him asleep. Katrina tapped her fingers against Shouta's desk. It was before school started so the students have time to arrive. Katrina pulled out her phone wanting to take a photo of the sleeping trio. Both babes had a hand on each of their father's cheek. Their heads were on each side of his head. Katrina couldn't help but feel pride over her little family. Whenever the police and U.A. decide the final decision on Eri, they would have a new addition. Katrina snapped a few photos of the trio before pocketing her phone. The first one in the classroom was Tenya Iida. He blinked at the sight. Before he was able to utter a question, Katrina stopped him, "In due time, Iida-san. In due time. Let's wait for everyone else, shall we?"

Iida closed his mouth and gave a curt nod. He sat down at his seat. Each student came in the classroom one by one not taking notice of the female at their homeroom teacher's desk. Katrina waited with her chin resting in her open palm. Her grey eyes studied each student as they talked to one and the other before class starts. She mentally kept count on how many students in the class. Finally all of class 1-A was seated in their seats.

Katrina stood up from Shouta's chair, "For a hero course class, I'd expect better behavior."

The students immediately stopped talking when they heard a female voice instead of their teacher's. Katrina crossed her arms, "I asked your teacher to have an audience with you lot. I think he wanted more time to sleep but- Ow!"

Katrina looked down behind the desk seeing her husband cracked an eye at her. He kicked her ankle. Katrina huffed turning to the class, "Anyways back to topic. I'm here because you guys are bad influences."

Midoriya stood up in protest, "Wait! W-what? How?"

Katrina walked over her husband's legs and around the desk. She leaned her butt on the edge. With a snap of her fingers pointing to Midoriya, she responded, "Exactly! How? I'll explain. It might be selfish to scold you but I cannot have you guys go play with fire without thinking. Why? Easy, monkey see, monkey do."

Iida held up his hand immediately, "What do you mean by monkey see, monkey do?"

Katrina knew the students understand the concept but they didn't understand the actual reason in this situation. Katrina pursed her lips. Midoriya slowly sat back down. With a click of her tongue, she continued, "When children become a certain age, they copy people. They copy facial expressions, words, and actions. It helps with their thought process and growth into a functional human being. Now diverting from the little health lesson there to the actual problem, from the times your teacher had my children while teaching they've grown to your thought process."

She paused for a moment looking at the students. Katrina brought up an example, "For instance, the time you took on Togata-san. You thought ' oh we handled villains and such we can take down a third year. Let's just go in without thinking of his experience.' Am I right? Also, Midoriya-san, the problem child as you've been nicknamed, I understand your thought process and heroic acts however, you test the waters of U.A.'s policies and rules as well your own health."

Behind her, Shouta was still in his sleeping bag with the two sleeping twins in his arms but not he sat in his chair. Each twin still had their hands on the opposite cheeks they're next to of their father's. Katrina pushed herself off of the desk when she felt her husband's eyes on her. Katrina held up a finger, "If you are around my children, act civil. That's all I ask. I rather not scrub out baby food from the walls anymore. If I hear even a small amount of you guys doing something reckless, you will face consequences and it won't be pretty. Trust me. Now I'm going to take my leave."

Shouta unzipped his sleeping bag to hand over the twins. Katrina opened his drawer of his desk, "That reminds me."

Katrina took back a pack of pouches and wiggled them in front of him, "I'm taking these. Not yours."

Shouta bit inside of his cheek. Katrina took the twins from their father. Each laid their head on her collarbone. They laced their hands together. Underneath Youta's butt, she held onto the pack of pouches. Katrina gave him a 'don't you dare' look. When his wife left, Shouta turned to his class, "Now adding to what she said, don't test the waters on how far you can bend the rules with or without the two being here, understood?"

Various 'yes, sir' echoed in the classroom. Shouta turned to the door, "Mic, you can enter now."

The sliding door opened but Mic was lightly rubbing Youta and Julieanne's cheeks while cooing at them. Shouta cleared his voice irritated. Mic stood up straight gesturing to the twins with his thumb, "They're so innocent when they're asleep, ya know?"

Shouta could hear his wife chuckle and her footsteps leaving. Shouta grumbled, "Just get in here and start class."

Mic playfully saluted the black haired man, "Yes, sir!"

The two men switched places. He could hear his class groan. Shouta closed the door behind him. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Katrina, wait."

The auburn haired woman paused in her step turning around. Her husband walked leisurely towards her. He asked his wife, "I have time to kill before I am needed back in the classroom. Would you like to visit Eri?"

Katrina's eyes widened, "Oh, uh sure. I'd have to get these two ready and then we can leave. Are you sure that's okay?"

Shouta nodded, "Nezu gave me permission to see the child when I am not teaching."

Katrina slowly nodded, "Okay, well let's go then."

* * *

The dark haired man lightly knocked on the little girl's hospital room, "Eri, it's Mr. Aizawa."

Eri perked up, "Mr. Aizawa!"

The man slowly opened the door. He told his wife to stand to the side with the stroller. He wanted to introduce the idea to the child. Shouta moved to the child's bed before kneeling in front of her. He started, "Eri, I have someone special for you to meet. I hold her dear in my heart and she's really nice. She really wants to meet you and help you in anyways she can."

Eri blinked at the man and noticed an auburn haired head peeking from the door way. Eri looked back at the man and shyly pointed, "Is that her?"

Shouta nearly scolded mentally at his wife. Shouta glanced behind him seeing a quick disappearance of a familiar auburn head. Shouta smiled, an actual smile, towards the child, "Yes, that's her. Would you like to meet her?"

Eri started wringing her fists on her hospital gown. Slowly the girl nodded. Shouta called to his wife, "Kat, you can come in."

Katrina slowly pushed the stroller in. She nervously laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. She was so cute."

Eri straightened up on her bed trying to push herself over the dark haired man. Shouta noticed it out of the corner of his eye. The girl was curious about who was in the stroller. Shouta held out a hand to the girl, "Would you like to meet them?"

Eri looked back and forth between the man and the stroller quickly. Eri swallowed but nodded. Shouta helped the little girl off of the bed. The girl clutched her hand close to her chest as she let the father of two guide her to the stroller. Katrina knelt on the other side of the stroller resting her chin on her arms which laid across the twins' stroller support bar. Eri noticed the woman on the other side. Katrina gave a soft smile. Shouta knelt behind the little girl. Eri started to back up and ran her back into Shouta's chest.

He comforted the girl, "It's alright. if you don't want to do this, we don't have to."

Katrina noticed the girl clench her fist tighter. She studied the girl's face and saw she was determined. The twins were awake but they were busy with their toys to pay attention to their surroundings. Shouta and Katrina waited for the girl to take a step forward. Eri's eyes widened when she saw two of them in the stroller. She thought it was for one baby who had a lot of room. Shouta's eyes met his wife's. He gave a very subtle nod. Katrina smiled starting to speak softly to the girl, "Eri, I'd like you to meet Youta."

The boy perked up at the sound of his name. He blew a raspberry at his mother with a smile on his face. Katrina pointed to the white haired girl, "Youta, this is Eri. Say hi."

Eri slowly gave the boy a small wave who smiled a big gummy grin. He held out his teething toy to her. Shouta lightly tapped the girl on the shoulder, "He is offering his toy to you."

Eri timidly reached out taking the toy, "Thank you, Youta."

Youta bounced in his stroller seat. Katrina then turned to her daughter, "Eri, this little one is Julieanne. If you cannot pronounce her name, you can call her Anne."

Eri tried the name on her tongue, "Jurieanne."

Katrina's smile broadened, "Close enough. We'll work on it. Call her Anne for now."

Julieanne spotted the girl by her father. The mother of two noticed the amused face on her husband. Shouta decided to take over the introduction between the two girls, "Julieanne, this is Eri. I'd like you to be nice with her."

Katrina raised an eyebrow. Shouta noticed the look on his wife's face and mouthed, "Jealously."

Katrina had to bit her lip to hold back a snort. Eri held out her hand to the infant, "Nice to meet you."

Julieanne huffed. Katrina saw the crestfallen face on Eri. She tried to salvage the situation by putting her hand in the little girl's hand, "I'm Katrina. It's very nice to meet you, Eri."

Eri felt the woman lightly shake her hand. Katrina pulled away and Eri looked at her hand. Katrina shuffled through the diaper bag and pulled out some hair ties. Katrina stood up, "Eri, would you like me to fix up your hair? I have some of Julieanne's hair accessories."

Eri's eyes looked like an owl, "M-my hair?"

Katrina pointed to her own hair, "See like mine! I did a braid in my hair this morning. You have such long beautiful hair I thought you'd like it to be out of the way for a bit."

With her tiny fingers, Eri toyed with her hair. Shouta lightly gave the girl a push forward, "I think it would be good for you."

Eri looked at the man she trusted then at the woman. Eri gave a sturdy nod, "Alright."

Katrina sat on the girl's bed and tapped her hand on the side beside her. Eri padded towards the woman and climbed ontop of her bed. Katrina gestured for the girl to turn around. Lightly and slowly, the woman brushed the girl's hair. Eri closed her eyes at the new sensation. Katrina placed the brush to the side and started to create a side parting. The thick section of her hair was separated into three parts. Katrina started plaiting the section along the hairline and moved towards her ear. Along the way, she grabbed different strands of hair from each side to connect them. Using a small hair tie, she tied off the end. For the finishing touch, the woman plucked out her own hair pin and pinned the tail to the bigger part of the braid. Katrina smiled, "There, done!"

Shouta's lips turned into a soft smile. Eri slowly touched her hair-do, "What was it that you done?"

Katrina explained to the little girl, "I braided your hair kind of like mine but I connected yours with other pieces of hair around your hair to create a halo. So you have a braid around your head instead of how mine is hanging to the side."

Eri's eyes brightened, "Can I see?"

Shouta was already a step ahead and pulled out his phone. He had the camera on facing towards the user which in this case was Eri. Her eyes widened in surprise, "It's pretty... I like it."

Katrina smiled, "I'm glad. I can do your hair more often if you like?"

Eri looked down but nodded. Shouta pocketed his phone. Eri turned to the mother of two and handed her Youta's toy, "I am sure he wants this back."

Katrina accepted the toy, "If he gave you this now, he'll try again with other toys of his."

Eri didn't know how to feel about that and shrunk more into herself. Katrina's lips turned into a frown. Katrina piped up changing her mood into a light one, "That means he likes you. He accepts you."

The white haired girl slowly lifted her head. Her red eyes looked at the happy infant. She couldn't see Julieanne. The girl noticed the man she trusts' hand was where Julieanne was at. What the girl can't see is Julieanne playing with her father's index finger. The little girl's red eyes looked back at the little boy. His black eyes met her red ones. He squealed happily banging on his tray with his hands. Katrina chuckled, "See."

Eri felt her cheeks blush. She's not used to attention. Katrina wanted to kiss the girl's head but decided not to. She would wait till the girl is ready. Katrina stood up handing the toy to her son. He graciously accepted it and put it in his mouth. Shouta stood up removing his hand from his daughter's grip. Shouta announced to the little girl, "I have to go back. I'll come visit soon again."

Eri's red eyes looked at the man then to the woman and then back at the man. Eri felt brave for the moment, "Can... Can she come visit too?"

Shouta's dark brows raised. He looked at his wife, "Kat. What do you think?"

Katrina felt excitement and happiness build up. The mother of two smiled big, "Of course, Eri. I'll always be here for you whenever you need me."

Eri clutched her hands to her chest and nodded. The couple left the child to her devices. With their backs turned, a soft genuine smile graced the little girl's lips. She felt warmth build up inside her like she was on air.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I was thinking of bumping this fic to rated M for some soft mature content. What do you guys think?**

* * *

_A couple of pats on the back made the female shrunk into herself. She winced at the pain. Her foster mother lashed out to her for lying about the mother's actual son. Katrina was not lying. The boy really played dirty tricks on her and made her take his self-inflicted wounds as he threatened to tell his mother. Katrina moved out of the congratulating group, "Ah, uh..."_

_Her mind had to think of the words in Japanese. A classmate from Class 1-F, who she really helped, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Thank you for saving me back there. I don't think I would've made it since my body suit malfunctioned at the last minute."_

_Katrina nervously smiled, "You... You're welcome."_

_The same classmate smiled big, "But hey! We are onto single matches now. You are the only one of us who made it this far. I believe in you!"_

_Katrina was able to understand for the most part. She has been studying her Japanese every night if she was left alone. The electronic board blinked her name and one name from the hero course. Her support teacher tried to get the support class acquainted with the hero course students but she couldn't be of use. The reason why she was placed in the support course was because of her quirk. Her quirk is a support ability to heal. Katrina would be listed as a support course student but she worked underneath Recovery Girl majority of the time. So during the time the support course students talk with the hero course students, she always stayed to the side and/or be with Recovery Girl. Katrina slipped out of her classmate's hold to head to the arena. Voices from the stands were blending together. _

_Katrina didn't have much on her except for her pouch holding her health regenerative pills and a few daggers attached to her. If one person looked at her, they'd think she would be in a hero course. Walking onto the match grounds was a grey haired boy. He seemed to be enjoying the attention on him. Katrina looked away at the ego-boosted boy with a roll of her eyes. Knowing his type, he would make the first move. The teen smirked and went head first towards her after transforming himself into a human shaped bull. Katrina's heart beat pounded into her ears. She leaped up with a dagger in her hand. Her non-hurt hand gripped his horn and swung around to go behind him. Katrina placed a hand on his back transferring her wound to his arm. Blood trickled down his arm into his U.A. gym uniform. His hand shot up to the wound, "Wait! What!"_

_He turned around looking at the girl. His eyes caught sight of the dagger in her hand. He asked, "When did you stab me? Isn't that breaking the rules?"_

_Katrina narrowed her eyes trying to translate his words into English in her mind. Katrina huffed at her incapability of understanding fully. The teen took this moment to pull another attack to the dumbfounded boy. The blade of her dagger pierced through the same previously wounded hand. The teen's eyes widened when he saw the tip on the other side. Blood dripped onto the ground. Katrina's chest heaved up and down. Her health regenerative pill was still flowing into her system but it's not as strong when first administered. Katrina urged her feet forward. The bull looking teen leaped out of the way while still holding onto his arm. Katrina swiveled on her heel and reached towards the boy. It was a very light contact but enough for her quirk to transfer the wound. The bull teen started to wince at the new found pain in the same injured arm. The wound was on his hand. More blood trickled from him and started to drip onto the ground. Katrina twirled the dagger in her hand, "You are going to loose consciousness soon due to how much blood is dripping. I suggest you..."_

_Katrina clenched her teeth as she raked her brain for the words. It was already too late. The bull teen started to teeter. Katrina was quick on her feet and took the boy's wounds by the grab of his hand. Due to his weight, Katrina fell forward onto the dirt. Her face was smudged. She lifted her head and blew at her loose strands of hair out of her face. The announcer called out, "Due to Reiji Manchiro's unable to continue forward, Katrina Ayano wins!"_

_Katrina looked over to the reverted to human form boy. The wounds she took from him started to heal on her exposed skin. Left over blood was caked on from the initial wound then the wound transfer. The first wound she pierced her hand and trailed it up her arm careful of her own body. It would've led the boy to blood loss or close to it. Katrina pushed herself off the ground as the medical bots came with a stretcher. She pushed her braid to behind her. Katrina commented to the medical bots, "I'll come with. I healed his wounds but I want to make sure he is okay."_

_The mechanical voice spoke, "Okay. I'll inform Recovery Girl we are on the way."_

_Katrina nodded and followed the boy on the stretcher._

* * *

_Up in the stands of Class 1-A, a never thought of duo peered down in the match grounds where the girl and their classmate once was. A short blond haired teen grabbed his friend by the sleeve, "Did ya see that?! Manchiro got beaten!"_

_Calculating black eyes studied the ground where the two were once standing. In the beginning of the match, the girl had her hands behind her back to hide the fact she dug her dagger into her skin. He could see that in the blood puddle from when Manchiro took his time to relish at the attention he was getting. When she moved around, a person could clearly see the puddle but Manchiro failed to notice. Granted the girl swung around his horn so he was trying to process that. The owner of the black eyes stood up, "Yamada, I'll be back."_

_Yamada blinked behind his orange shades. He then smiled throwing finger guns towards his friend, "If you're going to get a snack, bring me something!"_

_The other teen shoved his hands into his blue uniform pants. He walked down to where he thinks the girl went. He would be lying if he didn't notice her in the support class when his homeroom teacher made his class speak with class 1-F. His feet stopped at the section where the support classes were sitting at. He leaned against the wall listening for any hint of the girl's presence. Voices from class 1-F echoed out to the hall, "That's what she have been doing! Who knew?"_

_Dark eyes caught movement around the corner. The figure slid down the wall and laid their feet in front of them. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards the figure. His dark eyes studied her form. He took note of the absence of blood from her wounds. Dirt was still smudged on her face like she missed a spot. His voice startled the girl, "You missed a spot on your face."_

_She opened her eyes to look at the new voice. Her eyes widened and immediately looked away. The boy moved to sit next to her, "I wonder what you would do if you didn't have your quirk. What would you come up with?"_

_After a few moments, he felt she wouldn't speak to him if her silence were to go by. He looked up at the ceiling letting out a sigh. He introduced himself, "Name's Shouta Aizawa. I hope to go against you in the tournament."_

_Katrina took the chance to look at the boy who wasn't looking at her. When she first laid her eyes on him, she felt her heart beat more than it should so she had to look away. Now she had a name to go with his face. She always seen the boy with a loud mouthed blond. She wouldn't admit it but despite his tired look, she felt the black haired teen was attractive. Katrina immediately looked away to avoid any embarrassment when the boy stood up. She didn't see the smirk on his lips, "Let's see who shall win."_

* * *

_Unfortunately for a certain black haired teen, he didn't become her opponent first. His loud blond friend did. His dark eyes peered over the ledge where the two stood far from each other._

* * *

_The blond smiled big, "Ah you're that girl who gave Manchiro a lesson. The only other person I know who can do that is Shouta."_

_Katrina's brows knitted together. How could the thin black haired teen bring down that giant? Katrina spoke softly, "I thought he needed to be knocked down a notch."_

_The blond's smile turned into a smirk. He shrugged, "Oh well. Now let's get this show on the road, alright?"_

_Katrina's grey eyes noticed the mechanism around his neck. It looked like a speaker. Her eyes widened when she saw the boy took in a deep breath. Now she understands. His quirk is vocal. Katrina didn't know how to run from the quirk usage. The sound of his voice hurt her ears. Her dagger dropped to the ground as she clapped her hands over her ears. She squinted her eyes closed to try focus on something else that's not his voice. _

_She opened her eyes seeing the teen whistling with no care in the world. Katrina slowly removed her hands from her ears. She reached for another dagger leaving the one on the ground. She quickly made her move but had to stop from the loud outburst coming from the blond. This time she kept her eyes open and noticed the sound waves went in one direction. Her eyes caught sight of the dirt moving in one direction whereas the surrounding dirt kept still. While the teen was using his vocal quirk, she winced while trying to step out of the quirk. Katrina nearly shook her head and released her hands from her ears. Quickly, she pierced her bicep. The dagger embedded itself into her skin. Large amounts of blood started to leak from the wound. The blond noticed she was coming so he screamed into her direction, "Not going to work!"_

_Katrina quickly reached into her pouch and pulled her last dagger. She threw it towards the teen who had to stop to dodge out of the way. She was quick on her feet and leaped towards the boy. The girl had to hurry before her wound start to heal itself from the health regenerative pill. Katrina used her wounded arm as a decoy which made the boy move out of the way. He didn't think of her good arm which she touched his shoe with the tip of her finger tip. Immediately, the wound transferred to him. Green eyes widened, "What!"_

_He looked around till his eyes landed on her middle finger touching the tip of his shoe. He could feel the great immense pain move to his throat. The wound was still on her arm but he could feel the pain. His fingers started to go to his throat. He croaked, "God this hurts."_

_Stumbling on her feet, she got off of the ground. She pulled her dagger out of her bicep. The wound started to close. Her chest was heaving up and down. The blond fell to his knees. He tried to swallow but it hurt. He couldn't speak. He looked up at the girl from above his glasses. The announcer started, "Unable to continue forward, Hizashi Yamada loses this match. The winner is Katrina Ayano!"_

_Katrina's face started to draw major concern. She knew when she takes any wound and/or pain, the person wouldn't have any effects from it. It was if they never were harmed at all. Katrina knelt down to the blond teen. She spoke worriedly, "I can help you. Don't speak or anything. Can I have your hand?"_

_Hizashi tried to remove a hand from his throat. The medical bots were already starting to get onto the grounds. He shakily held out his hand. She lightly wrapped her hand around his. His eyes widened when the pain was going away. His throat felt new and unharmed. He noticed she winced at the pain and immediately helped the girl up. He gave her a worried smile, "You got me by surprise, ya know! Now I want you to go see Recovery Girl. I'll take you."_

_Katrina glanced at the blond and nodded. The medical bots escorted the two off the field. On the way, Hizashi tried to lighten up the situation, "You know, your quirk is pretty cool! You can create damage and heal! That's totally different than the usual quirks you see around."_

_The medical bots opened the door, "We have Katrina Ayano for you, Recovery Girl."_

_The older woman turned around and huffed, "Girl! What did I tell you about giving harsh wounds when you would come around and take it right back!"_

_The blond's smile was nervous. He felt the girl remove herself from his helping grip. Recovery Girl shoved some pain killers and water to the girl, "Take these."_

_Katrina mumbled to herself in English, "Nagging old lady."_

_Hizashi's eyes widened when he heard her speak English. Recovery Girl hit the girl in her shin with her cane, "Don't insult me in English, girl!"_

_Hizashi felt excitement build up and bounced towards the auburn haired teen speaking English, "You speak English!?"_

_Katrina's eyes widened at the sudden English. Recovery Girl started to shoo at the two teens, "If you're not injured, leave."_

_Hizashi grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her out of the office. Katrina wasn't sure how to process this situation. Hizashi kept his hand around the girl's as he continued in English, "This took a different turn of events! I guess you understand English better than Japanese, huh? That's okay! Not sure if you understood me earlier but I think your quirk is pretty cool. You can dish out damage as well heal! It's a one of a kind quirk. Not many have that type of quirk. You know I think if you were in the hero course you could be called Saving Grace! You can save anyone from any wound, am I right?!"_

_This is a first time a student was willingly speak English to her. Her classmates felt the need to continue in Japanese and give up on their English when they try to explain to her what is going on. Katrina felt overwhelmed but it was a good kind. Katrina spoke softly in English, "Yes... That's essential what I could do. Any wound or pain I can take and give it to myself."_

_The blond stopped in his walk. She bumped into his back. Katrina lightly rubbed her nose. He released her hand and placed his hands on his hips. He turned around to face her. He was taller than her so he leaned slightly down to her eye level. Continuing the conversation in English, he exclaimed, "Wait! Then if you take the wounds and all how can you be okay?"_

_Katrina removed her hand from her nose and reached to her pouch. She opened her hand revealing two hard candy sized balls. Katrina explained, "These are health regenerative balls. It enhances my small regenerative power and make it so I can heal on a dime.."_

_He moved his glasses up and looked down at the balls. Katrina took note of how green and pretty his eyes were. Hizashi placed his glasses back on his nose and smiled big, "Okay then I don't have to worry much!"_

_The girl pocketed her regenerative pills. Her brows knitted together. She asked, "What do you mean?"_

_He took her by surprise and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He bent down enough to press his cheek against hers. Hizashi announced, " 'Cause you are my friend! I don't want anything happening to my friend."_

_Katrina felt warmth inside her, "Friend?"_

_Hizashi nuzzled his cheek against hers. He hummed, "Mhmm!"_

_He pulled away but kept his arm around her shoulder, "I should walk you back to your class' stand!"_

_Katrina didn't know what happened but somehow she created a curious black haired teen who wants to see what she could do and gained a friend with a loud mouth blond. Her cheeks warmed up as she looked down. People tried to stay away from her especially once they knew of her quirk. One touch and she could transfer any wound or pain to them. Some of her classmates were brave enough to pat her on the back or do the same action as this blond. Hizashi whistled a popular song to fill the silence. The two of them stopped in front of the hall to take her to her classmates. Hizashi released the girl. He gave her thumbs up, "How about we hang out after the Sports Festival and internships? We could go to the arcade or go eat at the diner in town!"_

_Katrina didn't meet the boy's face but nodded, "That would be fun."_

_Hizashi's smile broadened, "Alrighhhht! Catch ya later, little listener!"_

_Katrina blinked at the word usage. The blond haired boy was already whistling down the hall to where his class is staying. Katrina could only hope her foster parents would be nice to her to go and meet up with her new found friend. Not like they want her home anyways._


	40. Chapter 40

Katrina sat on one end of the living room across from her two children. Youta was on all fours and kept bouncing forward and back as if that would make him go. Julieanne stayed on her tummy watching her brother. Katrina encouraged her son, "Come on Youta. You can do it. Maybe if you do it, Juls will be right behind you."

Youta wobbly moved his left arm forward but he fell to his side with a grunt. The front door opened and a pair of keys were placed on the hook. Shouta studied what was going on. He asked, "Trying to get them to crawl?"

Katrina didn't take her eyes off of her children as she answered, "Youta was on all fours and was about to move forward but he teetered to his side."

Julieanne smiled big with a light squeal. Katrina heard a bag rustling and tore her attention away towards her husband, "You went to the store?"

Shouta nodded as he pulled out an outfit from the bag, "I got Eri something to wear when she gets discharged."

Katrina nervously laughed, "Oh. Uhm... Shou... Maybe not for when she is discharged. Those are pajamas right?"

Shouta looked at the pajamas with any sign of cats imprinted on it, "Yes, they are. Why? Shouldn't she be comfortable?"

Zashi rubbed against the sitting woman. His tail lightly tickling her chin. She pushed down his tail while she answered, "Yes she should but maybe she could wear those at home. If we have to take her else where, maybe she should wear normal clothing. Normal comfortable clothing."

She didn't know how to tell her husband that it was atrocious and a child shouldn't wear that out in public. At home, sure. In public, no. Shouta laid the pajamas on the back of the couch. Katrina offered, "Why don't you give this a try? Maybe they'll have more motivation to come to you. Plus I have to feed Zashi. He keeps putting his tail in my face."

Katrina picked up the mancoon and her husband took her place. As she walked away, she could hear his monotone voice encouraging their children to crawl. Once they start crawling, it's going to be the doom of them. No, actually when they start walking will be the doom of them. Crawling is just a step closer. Katrina fixed the cat his dinner and placed it on the ground. The cat happily munched on his cat kibble. Katrina moved to lean against the back of the couch. Beside her was the pajamas. She glanced at it seeing the paw prints littered across the fabric. A large cat face was on the shirt. A small smile appeared on her face. If she didn't stop the man every time he saw a cat in the streets, their house would be a cat shelter. Shouta tried once again, "Come on, you put one arm forward then the leg at the same time. Once you do that, you do the other side."

Youta pushed his lips out in concentration. Katrina watched her son to move his arm forward. It looked like he was about to fall over but he brought the same side leg forward. Katrina could feel her heart start to leap in excitement. Katrina cheered on her son, "You got this, Youta!"

Shouta held out his hands in front of him waiting for the infant to crawl towards him. He waved his hands towards him to beckon the infant to him, "Now the other side."

Youta moved his right arm then right leg. Youta blinked in surprise when he looked around seeing he moved to a different spot. A gummy smile lifted his face as he took more crawling steps. Katrina and Shouta's lips broaden themselves. Youta was soon bounding towards his father. He clonked his head into Shouta's leg. Shouta picked up the boy, "Woah, watch it! That's my leg. Now you need to learn how to put on the brakes."

Katrina bounced on her feet, "Oooh! This is exciting. It felt like yesterday I gave birth to them and now one of them is crawling."

Julieanne huffed seeing the spot next to her was vacant. She saw her brother giggling in their father's arms. Without the two adults seeing, Julieanne went on all fours. She tested her waters in putting an arm and leg forward then the other. A crazy smile formed on the girl's face as she squealed heading quickly to her father. Shouta peered around Youta who was happy seeing his daughter coming full force towards him. Katrina chuckled, "She wants your attention it seems."

Shouta juggled the boy into his right side and scooped up the girl before she landed face first into his knee. She clapped her hands together in happiness when she felt her father pick her up. Katrina quickly pulled out her phone to take a shot of the three. It's not everyday that she sees a normal smile on her husband and children. Both kids were clapping in happiness and Shouta had pride written on his face. Katrina mused, "We have to baby proof the place now."

Shouta's eyes looked around the home seeing there are sharp edges. He gave a curt nod, "That we do."

Katrina proposed the idea, "I can pick up some of the stuff tomorrow while you're at work and I can get Eri an outfit."

The twins started to play with his capture scarf. Youta finally gained an interest into his father's scarf. The two hid themselves in his long scarf giggling. Shouta drawled, "That wouldn't be a bad idea."

Shouta thought to bring up the topic of Eri, "She asked to see Midoriya and Togata. I was going to bring them around to visit her. They deemed her quirk low right now so it's safe for them to visit."

Katrina huffed, "Those damn doctors thinking she is a threat. She's just a child who doesn't know how to handle her quirk. Sure, she can rewind a person but that does not make it right for someone to be afraid of her. They don't think what must be going through her head. She has to be scared considering what she went through."

Shouta stood up with the twins balanced in his arms. He agreed, "I agree but that's what they think. I, of course, was requested to stay with the two boys in case something does happen I can shut it down immediately."

Katrina asked, "Has it been finalized about where she will stay and who has custody over her?"

Shouta placed the twins in the play pen. The two took to their toys immediately distracting them. Shouta unraveled his capture scarf when he answered, "Nezu is going through the paperwork now. Like I said before, they want U.A. to get custody over her and Nezu wants the girl with us. Nezu said it will take a few weeks for it to come to effect as they want to make sure our home is properly set up for her."

Katrina crossed her arms, "Okay. So when are we going to get her a bed? Clothes? Other things a little girl may want and need?"

Shouta placed his capture scarf on the dining table. He stretched out his neck muscles, "Since Togata is on suspension, he can help you with the heavy lifting."

Katrina moved towards the twins' bedroom. The room was ready except it was vacant of a bed and another dresser. Shouta appeared behind her looming over her head. She held out her hands gesturing to the space, "The bed could go on this wall and her dresser can be next to their dresser."

Shouta pointed over her shoulder to the closet, "We would have to make room for her clothing in there as well."

Katrina stepped into the twins' bedroom and started rummaging through the closet. It was mostly of their coats, their sweaters, and Julieanne's dresses. Blankets were on the shelves. Shouta reached over her and plucked out the children's sweaters, "These can be folded and put in the dresser. All they have in the dresser are their pants, onesies, socks and shirts."

Katrina nodded in agreement, "That could work. I'll help folding them."

Shouta placed the sweaters on the ground and sat down. She sat across from him. Each of them plucked a sweater and started to fold them. Katrina asked her husband, "How do you feel about having Eri here?"

Shouta kept his attention to the sweaters. He replied, "It'll help her open up and be a kid. She would finally have some parental figures in her life."

The auburn haired woman's lips twitched upward, "I'm happy and excited to have her here. She seemed sweet when I met her. She was taken with Youta. Julieanne on the other hand..."

Shouta had the stern tone laced with his words, "Well Julieanne will have to learn to share."

Katrina teased, "Then stop spoiling her."

Shouta scoffed placing a sweater ontop of a folded sweater. He breathed out, "I'm not."

Katrina started to list off, "Let her play with your scarf. You give her what she wants. When she asks for uppies, you give it to her no matter what. Shall I continue?"

Shouta grumbled, "No."

Katrina's lips turned upward as she folded the last sweater, "I know that face is cute when she gives you the look but you have to resist."

She collected all of the folded sweaters and started to put them in the dresser next to the shirts. Katrina continued, "Big scary Eraserhead has one weakness. That's his daughter. Luckily, Youta isn't always grasping for attention. He's content with babbling and entertaining himself. Sometimes he'd bring his sister into his little made up games by rolling into her and stealing her toy."

Shouta stood up, "Are you going to keep teasing me? And I don't have one weakness."

Katrina chuckled turning her head to her husband, "Sorry, my bad. Correction you have two big weaknesses."

She noticed he was about to object but she stopped him, "Nu uh uh! Let me finish. Your current class of heroes, don't you dare deny it. I see the way you cherish those kids. And of course your family. If anyone were to harm them, they'd feel the wrath of you. I should know, I've seen it."

The black haired man pursed his lips. He didn't know what to say. He knew his wife was right. She closed the dresser drawer turning around. Katrina stepped in front of her husband lightly gripping his shirt. Her thumbs grazed against the fabric. Katrina studied her husband's eyes. She finally spoke, "I just don't want two kids not getting along because they want the attention of the one person they have in common."

He let out a sigh. It'll be hard for him but it's better to start now than later. He leaned down giving his wife a peck on the lips. A small smile played on her lips when he pulled away. She suggested, "Why not bring Julieanne with you when you go see Eri? I don't want the girl to be afraid of our little girl's stare. She has your stare, Shou."

Shouta rubbed his scruff, "Okay. Next time when I bring Togata and Midoriya to the hospital."

Katrina released her husband with a smile on her face, "Excellent! Somehow get those two, mainly Julieanne, get along."

Shouta let out a haggard sigh. Compared to fighting with the League of Villains and rescuing Eri from the yakuza's clutches, this would be his hardest battle of them all. Katrina gave him a sympathetic pat on his cheek, "I believe in you."


	41. Chapter 41

Shouta shot up from his spot. His chest was heaving quickly. Sweat beads slid down his forehead and temple. His body felt hot. His eyes frantically searched around the room and saw his wife was sleeping soundly. Shouta removed the blanket from his lap and rubbed his face. He pushed himself up and walked to the twins' bedroom. Slowly, he urged his feet forward. His dark eyes took in the two sleeping children. Julieanne held onto the Eraserhead's plush hand. Youta had his blanket thrown to the side of his crib. He visibly let out a relieved breath. Shouta dug the heel of his palm into his tired eyes. If he was paying attention to his surroundings, he would've heard the soft padding of his wife's feet coming to the bedroom. She sleepily called out to him, "Shouta? Are you okay?"

The past shoulder length haired man turned around seeing his wife leaning against the twins' bedroom door frame. The spaghetti strap of her night gown had slid off of her shoulder. Her hand covered her mouth as she released a yawn. Shouta spoke quietly, "Go back to bed, Kat."

Katrina shook her head pushing herself off the frame. Her hands rubbed her arms to warm herself from the light chill in the home. Shouta placed his hands on top of hers, "I'm fine."

Katrina turned her hand around and gripped his hand. She released her arms and started to drag the man to the kitchen. Katrina released him, "Sit."

He followed her order and sat down at the dining room table. Katrina pulled out the tea kettle and two mugs. Her bare feet padded to the food pantry and pulled out two packs of Chamomile tea. Shouta let out a light sigh, "Kat..."

Katrina turned around to the sink with the kettle. She filled up the kettle. Her eyes landed on her husband, "We'll talk once tea is finished."

Shouta leaned back stretching his legs out underneath the table. There was no room for argument. The cold sweat gave him a chill once his body cooled down. Katrina placed the kettle on the stove. Katrina went to the couch and pulled the blanket off the couch. She wrapped the man in the blanket, "I am sure you're cold by now. I don't want you to get sick. It's close to cultural festival. I am sure you'd want to enjoy that for a bit."

Shouta gripped the ends of the blanket. He effectively wrapped himself into a blanket burrito. Katrina walked back into the kitchen to pick up the kettle before it started whistling. She could see the steam rise out of the spout. Katrina fixed up the two the tea before grabbing both mugs and sat down in front of him. She slid the mug towards him, "Drink. It'll help if you don't remember."

Shouta snaked his hand out of the blanket burrito grabbing the mug. He brought it to his lips. The warm liquid warmed his insides in a good way. Katrina nursed her mug in front of her. She never took her eyes off of her husband, "Tell me about it."

Shouta scoffed, "There's nothing to talk about."

Katrina frowned, "Bullshit. This has been happening for a while. You've never noticed me behind you when you check the twins. We both know it's better to get it out in the open than bottle it up. Isn't that what you told me all those years ago?"

_Two teens slept next to each other on a weekend day. Shouta had his arm draped across his girlfriend's waist. What he didn't expect was his girlfriend shooting up from her slumber letting out a strangled sob. Shouta immediately reacted checking on his girlfriend. His eyes could see the light bruise marks that started to disappear around her neck. Her hands wrapped themselves around her neck covering the bruises from his sight. He started to notice she was having trouble breathing. Shouta placed his hands on top of hers as he tried to calm her down, "Take a deep breath, Kat. It's okay, it's me Shouta. No one else is here other than me. Take it easy."_

_He saw her eyes dart towards him. He went through the motion of taking a deep breath and then slowly releasing it. She started to copy him releasing her grip around her throat. His fingers slowly laced with her own pulling them away from her throat. Now he could see the markings. If he could, he would kill the bastard who placed his hand on her. It was her foster father who started to beat the girl. Shouta spoke softly once he saw his girlfriend was slowing down her breathing, "Want to talk about it?"_

_She shook her head quickly, "No... I am good."_

_Shouta urged her again, "It's better to talk about it. It'll help you, I promise Katrina."_

_Katrina looked down. Her hands gripped the blanket tightly. Katrina swallowed hard, "I... Well... It was a nightmare. I was getting choked again by him."_

_Shouta watched his girlfriend's face. In the dark, he barely could make out the glisten of tears forming in her eyes. Katrina continued shakily, "It wasn't the only thing he did... He hurt you and Hizashi pretty badly before he went to me. I tried to... I tried to reach out to you two but I couldn't..."_

_Shouta moved to the edge of his bed, "Stay here. I'll be right back."_

_Katrina felt a couple tears fall from her face. She closed her eyes tightly as the images started to flood back. She didn't know how long it was happening but by the time she shook her head free from them her boyfriend was coming back holding a steaming hot mug. He held it out to her, "It's Chamomile. It'll help you sleep better."_

_Katrina accepted the mug silently. Shouta climbed back in bed. His thumb wiped away any stray tears. Shouta spoke with stern conviction, "If that man lays another hand on you, I might lose my provisional license."_

_The small auburn haired teen reacted, "No! Don't, Shouta. We both know how hard you worked on getting it."_

_Shouta's eyes softened. He placed his hand behind her head and pulled her towards him. His lips touched the crown of her head. He mumbled against her hair, "I'm just glad after tonight you'll be living at Hizashi's."_

_Katrina relaxed in her boyfriend's grip. _

Shouta let out a heavy sigh, "Fine. I'll talk."

Katrina waited for her husband to start. She took a few sips of her own tea. Shouta took in a deep breath then released it slowly. He started, "It's about USJ and the League of Villains."

Katrina's thumb played with her wedding ring twirling it around her finger. She wanted to give him time to talk. He took a sip of the tea before he made his hand disappear in the blanket burrito. He nestled himself inside. His mouth was covered by the blanket as if it was his scarf. He continued, "Shigaraki knew of you and about our twins. He taunted and threatened to take you away and..."

She watched her strong husband close his eyes as if he was in pain. He swallowed, "And he would use his quirk on you but on the twins first. He described what his quirk would do if he were to touch your pregnant belly."

She heard him release a shuddered breath. Even her breath was taken away at the idea of the now main leader of League of Villains taking her and their children away from him. Katrina wouldn't tell the man in front of her she saw a tear slide down his cheek. He was going through enough right now. His voice came out raspy, "Before he would retreat due to All might's interference, he pointed to me saying they're next I will find them."

Katrina stood up from her chair to walk around the table. Her hands lightly pulled his bed head towards her stomach. She could feel his body trembling. Katrina spoke softly, "Is this the same dream that keeps occurring?"

Shouta gave a short nod against her stomach. He could feel her fingers lightly weaving through his hair. She would trade off from weaving her fingers through his hair to massaging his scalp. He closed his eyes relaxing against his wife. Katrina lightly whispered, "Shigaraki does not know I have a connection to you. He does not know of our children. And I'll be damned if he lay a finger on you again or our children and that's including Eri. I love you, Shouta. I'll give the kid hell even if he kidnaps me. You know I'm insufferable."

Shouta pulled away from his wife's light grip. He kissed her stomach, "Only Hizashi is insufferable. You, I tolerate."

Katrina chuckled, "I'm glad I'm tolerable. How are you feeling?"

Shouta turned his head upward. His chin rested against her stomach. Her fingers lightly played with his hair. He spoke softly, "Better. Thank you. Let's go to bed."

Katrina nodded, "Let's. I'll give you extra cuddles like I do when the other times it hit."

Shouta stood up unraveling himself from the blanket. He laid it across the couch back. Katrina quickly scanned her eyes across his bare chest. Shouta commented, "I was wondering why you would snuggle closer when I came back to bed."

Katrina winked taking hold of his hand, "I also like your body close to mine. It's calming and makes me feel safe."

She guided the tall man to their bedroom. Both adults made themselves comfortable in the bed. Katrina smiled taking her husband's open invitation to his side. She rested her head against his bicep and pectoral. He moved his head to kiss the top of her head, "Night Katrina."

She breathed out happily, "Night Shouta."


	42. Chapter 42

Katrina breathed in deeply then slowly released it. Shouta asked for Togata to watch the twins while I visit the classes I'm 'parenting'. Katrina gave a light knock too Class 1-B's door. Vlad's deep voice granted her entry, "You can come in now, Katrina."

Her lithe fingers gripped the door sliding it open. Curious eyes fell upon her. Katrina slid the door closed behind her and gave a small smile to Vlad, "Thanks Vlad for allowing me to come by."

Vlad gave a short nod. His arms crossed over his broad chest. Her husband was able to tell the homeroom teacher of class 1-B that she was going to not have the children with her. Katrina moved towards the front of Vlad's desk and leaned against it. Her arms crossed over her chest. She breathed deeply in then out, "Alright. So I'm hoping you lot remember me from the second semester opening assembly. Name's Saving Grace or you can call me Miss Katrina. I'm technically off duty of being a pro hero till I am able so it would be best if you call me Miss Katrina or Katrina."

Her grey eyes scanned the students seated. Each of their student files mentally popped up in her mind. She made sure the night prior she would know everyone. A blond, Neito Monoma, stood up planting his hands on his desk, "You're affiliated with Class 1-A, aren't you?"

Katrina tilted her head towards Vlad. Vlad let out a sigh. Katrina released her arms then perched her hands behind her. Katrina answered, "I'm affiliated with them as much I am with classes B thru E. I do not have any hand with their training. That's more on Mr. Aizawa's turf. Like Principal Nezu announced to everyone I am basically your mother away from home."

Monoma slowly sat back down. Katrina continued, "As I told Class 1-A, I will not cook or clean for you. I already have to do that for my own home. And a friendly reminder, if any selfish wounds happen to appear, I will not heal you."

A ginger haired girl raised her hand. Katrina gave an upward nod towards the girl. She stood up, "My name is Itsuka Kendo. I have a question."

Katrina smiled, "Shoot."

Kendo asked, "What is your quirk?"

Katrina let out a bored sigh, "Since I have no way of showing, I can only talk about it. My quirk is Wound and Pain transferal. Say for example, your teacher here got a massive wound to his abdomen and he's dying. I come and just give the lightest touch to him. I am able to take either all of his wound and pain making him brand spankin' new whereas I would be in the same situation as he was moments before. Not particularly the same as I could spread out the wound and pain all over my body."

Katrina pushed herself off of Vlad's desk. She held up a finger, "But I am able to do the same if the wound is on me. I can give my wounds and pain to anyone else which is great for offense. Does that answer your question?"

Kendo nodded. As she was sitting down a grey haired boy stood up. Katrina's brows raised, "Yes?"

The teen started, "Name's TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu. If you could take a wound as if it was a killer blow, how would you sustain it?"

Katrina chuckled, "As you said if I were to get that killer blow, well I wouldn't. I would more likely die versus if Vlad would kept it longer."

Katrina moved her arms in front of her. She moved them side to side before moving her right hand to her face. She clenched and unclenched her fist, "Luckily, I have some traces of health regenerative quirk. It's not much but enough for me being able to use a health regenerative support pills. It boosts my already existing ability if that were to be qualify as an actual secondary quirk. So if I didn't have those, yes I'd be dead. Simple as that. Pretty unlucky for a healing quirk user to not have a reliable health regenerative quirk."

Katrina turned to Vlad, "I've seen you have an American in your class."

Vlad gave a gruff nod, "Yes."

Katrina's smile broadened switching to English for one student, "Pony, am I right?"

The blond girl perked up when she heard English. Pony Tsunotori nodded, "That's me."

Her fellow Japanese students blinked at the sudden English. Vlad let out a sigh. Katrina clapped her hands together, "If you need any help with your Japanese, I can definitely help you. I was in your spot before."

The older woman could see the smile on the girl's face. She nodded quickly, "That would be great!"

Katrina offered, "If you want, you can come by my dorm room. It's 34B. If not then, I can definitely come by Class 1-B's dorm building."

Pony answered quickly, "Class 1-B, please!"

Katrina gave her a thumbs up, "Got it!"

The older woman switched to Japanese, "Alright, if I hear any of you give that girl any phrases that are inappropriate, well let's just say it won't be fun for you but it'll be fun for me. I promise."

Her smile was similar to Aizawa's. Vlad mumbled, "I can't run away from him, it seems."

Katrina laughed, "It rubs off on you. I mean they're starting to copy him to the 'T'. It's scary. I'm outnumbered."

Vlad rubbed his temple, "Don't you have to go see the other classes as well?"

Katrina snapped her fingers, "Ah, that's right. Well it's nice meeting everyone and like I said any punishment for me would be fun for me but not for you!"

Katrina waved to the student body making her exit.

* * *

Katrina pursed her lips. She glanced to her right. Similar grey eyes stared into her own. The infant had their mother's sleeve bundled into her mouth. Katrina mumbled to her youngest, "You like to cause trouble for others, huh?"

The infant pulled out the bundled cloth. Traces of slobber connected between the two. Katrina bent her head down kissing the top of the infant's head. Her words mumbled against the babe's soft hair, "It's not your fault you are teething."

Katrina adjusted the little on on her hip before knocking on the door. A voice of the homeroom teacher of Class 1-C answered, "Come in."

Katrina slid the door open entering the room. Curious eyes appeared. Katrina gave a small wave, "Hi guys! Name's Katrina or Saving Grace from when Nezu announced me to everyone."

A familiar purple eyes drawn themselves to the infant attached by the hip. Katrina started, "Let's get this started as I have other classes to talk with. Before anyone asks, my quirk is Wound and Pain transfer-."

Katrina's eyes flickered to her daughter who stared up at her. Katrina held up the baby who replaced the sleeve with her fist. She exclaimed, "I can take your pain away! Why didn't I think of this sooner? We can have sleep again. By god, I wish I thought of this sooner. All of those hours-."

A clear of throat stopped her rambling, "Saving Grace."

Katrina laughed nervously, "Sorry. I'll get on with it."

Katrina continued her explanation, "As I was saying, it's Wound and Pain transferal. I can take and give wounds and pain. To help me heal, I use health regenerative pills. I can actually give a demonstration."

The mother of two held her daughter in front of her, "Exhibit A, this one has teeth coming in. Teething babies cry, scream and won't let you sleep. If they're in pain so are you. Anyways, I can simply activate my quirk since I have contact with her."

Katrina felt the immense wave of pain shooting through her pinky and ring finger. Julieanne was soon clapping her hands in a carefree way. Katrina breathed out, "So glad that worked."

The auburn haired woman placed the child back on her side. She moved her pained hand to her other. Her unharmed fingers massaged her pained fingers, "Just like that I can take it. I can take all wounds unless you know you're dead then that's past the point of me being able to heal. I can transfer the wound and pain and disperse it to any part of my body. Any questions?"

None of them raised their hand. Katrina let out a breath, "Well anyways I am here to introduce myself to you lot. I am basically your mom away from home. Come to me for anything under the scope other than cook and cleaning. That's all on you. You're almost adults, you can do it."

Since Julieanne's pain disappeared, the babe found someone who perked her interest when she first saw him. Julieanne held out her hands forward towards a familiar purplette. Katrina lightly scolded her child, "Not now. We are going to start on your you can't have everything lesson."

Katrina moved the infant to her other hip. Katrina's eyes met the one Julieanne took interest in. Hitoshi Shinso, the one student Shouta took an interest in for internships, felt his mentor's children didn't care what quirk he had. They still approached him with interest and accepted him. Shinso could say the same for his mentor and the woman who stood in front of his class. Katrina cleared her throat, "Since there are no questions, I'm going to head out."

The homeroom teacher of Class 1-C gave a slow clap, "There we go. Now we can continue onto our lesson."

Katrina headed out right as the bell signaled lunch time. Katrina let out a breath, "I guess we have to see the other classes after lunch."

She didn't go far from the classroom of 1-C as the students of General Studies rushed out. A purplette shoved his hands in his pockets walking at her pace. Julieanne poured her body weight towards the teen who quickly place his hands underneath her arms. He was afraid the girl would fall. Katrina allowed her daughter go into the teen's arms. Julieanne's hands went to Shinso's purple hair and played around with it. Katrina rubbed her temples, "We are trying to unspoil her. It seems to not be working."

The teen's half-closed eyes stared at the infant's grey eyes. Katrina glanced up at the tall teen, "I was going to head to Shouta if you like to join."

Shinso tore his gaze away from the baby to his mentor's wife. Shinso nodded, "If you don't mind."

Katrina's smile graced her lips. Her arm wrapped around the boy's biceps instead of his shoulders, "Of course I don't mind! For all the years he has been teaching, he never really took an interest in a student before. I could see why he would with you! You're so sweet and just like him."

The woman noticed a familiar black haired teacher in the distance. Shinso moved the child to his shoulders since she kept playing with his hair. She waved her hand towards him, "Shou! I brought some guests with me!"

Shouta Aizawa turned his body towards the excitable woman. Beside her was his student and child. Julieanne pushed down the purplette's hair seeing her father. An excitable noise came from her, "Mmmpaaaa."

Julieanne started again, "Mmm paaapaa!"

Shinso never seen his mentor's eyes widened. Katrina looked between her husband and child. Katrina squealed, "Oh! She said her first word!"

Shinso removed the girl from his shoulders who kept bouncing up and down. Julieanne was transferred to her father's arms. Katrina lightly tapped the teen's shoulder, "Can you believe it?"

Julieanne gripped onto her father's scarf. She squealed repeating herself, "Papaaa! Paapaa!"

Shinso tore his attention away from his teacher to the woman beside him. She sniffled, "I'm probably missing out on my osn's first word. Normally the two are right after the other if not the same time. It's just a huge moment to know my babies are growing up."

Shouta looked down at his daughter who was smiling big. Hidden from view by his daughter playing with his scarf, he smiled softly at his daughter. He bent down to her face and gave her an Eskimo kiss on her nose. Shouta whispered softly, "I'm proud of you, Juls."

Katrina smiled an all-knowing smile. Katrina piped up, "This called for a celebration, am I right?"

Shinso ran his hand through his gravity defying hair, "I think so?"

Katrina chuckled, "Wait till you have children if you want any that is. Anyways, let's go have lunch."

On the way to the teacher's lounge with the couch, Katrina reminded the teen, "Don't forget training is at 06:00 tomorrow."

Shinso mentally groaned at the thought of waking up early. He wouldn't complain outwardly considering his mentor is Eraserhead, homeroom teacher of Class 1-A. Purple eyes slid over to the back of his mentor. He should be thankful for the man in dedicating his time with him. The man is giving him a chance to be a hero. Katrina bumped her shoulder into the teen's bicep, "You know, this is the first time I've seen Shouta take in a student in all the years he has been teaching. You must be someone special and from what I've seen at the festival and Shouta's little reports you are someone special with a ton of potential. Just keep up with the training. The scarf is a tricky prop to get a handle on."

Shouta opened the door drawling out, "Are you done?"

Katrina chuckled, "Oh no. I'm never done. Anyways, I brought three bentos today in case we have an extra person in the party which we do. I hope you like Katsudon, Shinso-san."

Shinso gave a nod. Shouta disappeared to the actual teacher lounge to retrieve the bentos. Katrina sat down on the chair across the couch. Shinso took a seat on the couch. Katrina's eyes sparkled, "So tell me how training is? Like I said his reports are small. I mean very small."

Shinso rubbed his neck with a nervous smile, "It's been great. The scarf, like you said, is tricky."

Katrina leaned back in her chair, "I took an interest with the scarf. I used to steal his and whenever he found me I looked like a ball of yarn. After a few times of finding me like that, he asked for my reasoning for learning it then decided to help me with it."

Shinso asked right as Shouta returned with the three bentos, "What was your reasoning?"

Shouta placed Julieanne inbetween him and Shinso. In her mouth was her neckerchief to keep her occupied. Katrina reached for a bento popping off the top. She answered, "Easy. I wanted my enemy closer. My quirk can be used in offense if needed. I don't want to skip towards the enemy on enemy lines. I rather subdue and bring them to my side of the battle to touch them. By then I would have a wound enough to hinder their movement or ability."

Shouta popped a piece of cutlet in his mouth. He stayed quiet as he listened to his wife and student talk. Shinso nibbled on his food. Katrina clicked her tongue, "I nearly forgot. Shouta, I forgot I could take the children's pain away when they are teething. Now we can sleep and have no fussy babies. Just drooly babies."

Shinso noticed his teacher paused in bringing the small cluster of rice to his mouth. Shouta responded, "Oh."

Shinso couldn't stop the sigh coming from his mouth. His teacher forgot his wife's quirk and the ability to take pain away. Katrina tapped her fork lightly on her bento, "I hope Youta isn't giving Togata-san any trouble. He only gave me Julieanne due to her incessant crying due to pain."

Shouta mumbled, "I highly doubt he is giving trouble."

* * *

Togata held the drooling boy on his lap. He rocked back and forth in the chair. In his hands were a children's book. Youta smacked the book to gesture to the duck. Togata felt his shoulders release some tension, "Yeah, Youta that's a duck! It goes quack."

Togata was not sure how the two parents were able to handle both of the babies at the same time. When they told him that morning if any of them were causing trouble, he could bring one or both of them to either parent. He didn't expect to break. He had to find their mother to give the girl to her. He tried everything they recommended to him. Togata was able to see the little tooth peeking through Julieanne's gum line. She was refusing any food or toy. Julieanne kept crying whereas Youta was sleeping soundly in his crib. Togata gave props to the older twin for being able to ignore his sister's wails. Youta had a hand on his bottle but the bottle was mainly propped up by a small pillow. Togata turned the page, "A pig goes... Oink oink oink!"

Youta gurgled in excitement. Next time, Togata will be able to tackle his biggest challenge yet currently... That's being able to handle Julieanne.


	43. Chapter 43

Shouta's neck was currently had tiny arms wrapped around. His daughter's face was nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Today would be the day he would try to get Julieanne get along with Eri since the white haired girl would be living with them. Katrina was very adamant on the two girls getting along with the one person they would have in common. From the car to the hospital floor with the two teens, Julieanne was dozing off. Midoriya stopped in his walk turning to his homeroom teacher, "Is this a good idea?"

Aizawa gave him a blank stare. Togata ran his fingers through his hair. Aizawa answered, "Of course. Let's head in."

The door of the girl's room was opened. Togata held up a basket of assorted fruit, "Look Eri, it's an assortment of fruits! If you like any of them, eat them up!"

Eri glanced behind the boys for a split second seeing the older man holding the dark haired infant. Eri accepted the basket. Her eyes widened at the sight of apples. Aizawa glanced at his daughter seeing she made herself completely comfortable. Shouta called out to the white haired girl, "Eri. I understand that you two came off on the wrong foot. I'd like to help build a relationship with you and her."

Eri's eyes tore away from the teens to the approaching adult. Shouta moved his daughter, "I'm going to place her on the bed next to you."

Julieanne was slowly starting to wake up from her improv nap. Shouta turned his tired eyes to his daughter with a stern tone, "Julieanne."

The infant realized she was placed on top of the bed. Her grey eyes met red ones. Julieanne leaned forward and placed a hand on Eri's knee. The girl was hesitant. Eri slowly gave the infant a small wave, "H-hi."

Julieanne pushed herself away from her father's side to crawl towards the white haired girl. She started to climb on the girl's side. Midoriya started with a slight panic in his voice, "A-ah! Wait!"

Eri clenched her fists, "It's okay."

Shouta watched the two girls' actions. Eri felt the side the child was on plop down. Julieanne's legs couldn't hold her up any longer. Julieanne huffed, "Papa."

Eri looked at the infant then at Aizawa. Aizawa had his chin on his palm drawled out, "Yes, Julieanne?"

Julieanne bounced up and down, "Papa! Papa! Papa!"

Aizawa slid his hand down which made his head drop down quickly for a second. He let out a haggard sigh. Eri looked at the older man for help. She wasn't sure how to deal with this situation. Aizawa suggested to Julieanne, "Julieanne. Eri felt sad when you wouldn't share papa. She doesn't have a mama and papa."

Julieanne pulled on the girl's hospital shirt to gain her attention. Grey met red. All the sudden, Julieanne fell backwards grabbing onto Eri's hand. The white haired child's eyes widened surprised. Julieanne held a hand above her to reach for her father. Aizawa slowly placed his hand into his daughter's tiny hand. Her fingers clasped around his index finger. Eri fell forward with her face implanted into the sheets next to the infant. Eri pulled her face from the sheets when she felt the older man's hand. The fallen down infant released the two's hands and clapped happily. Togata rubbed his neck, "Does this mean they're okay?"

Aizawa looked down at his daughter who shot him an upside down gummy grin. He looked away giving his attention to the white haired girl, "This is good for the future."

Eri and the two boys looked confused. Julieanne rolled onto her stomach and kicked her thick thunder legs. Eri's eyes started to water, "I'm sorry... I forgot how to smile."

Before the girl unknowingly smiled when the two adults with their children came to visit. Midoriya and Togata tried to cheer up the girl. What surprised everyone was the infant girl who turned to the older girl on all fours. Julieanne pushed herself up and smacked her hands hard on the girl's cheeks. Aizawa was surprised at his daughter's actions, "J-Julieanne! That's mean to do that."

Julieanne didn't realize she was the one for more tears to develop in the older girl's eyes. Julieanne pushed her little hands upward. Midoriya nervously laughed, "I- uh Julieanne- I don't think that is how you make someone smile."

Togata snapped his fingers, "What about the cultural festival?"

Midoriya changed his mood to excited, "Yeah Mr. Aizawa! It would be fun for her! Can she come too?!"

Aizawa peeled his daughter off of the other girl. He responded, "I would have to get the principal's permission. I don't think it's impossible."

The little girl tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Cultural festival?"

While the two teens were telling the little girl about the festival, Shouta dug his phone out of his pocket. His daughter patted the top of his head in happy squeals. Eri turned to the adult of the room, "Will Miss Katrina be there?"

Shouta lifted his eyes from his cell phone screen. He answered, "She would."

Eri felt excitement rush her as she leaned forward, "Can she do my hair again? I really like how she did it before. It helped keeping the hair out of my eyes for before the nurse made me a bath."

A small twitch of his lip went upward, "I think she would love to do that, Eri."

Midoriya and Togata turned to the little girl and asked in unison, "What was your hair like, Eri-chan?!"

Eri looked at them owlishly. Eri tried to think of a good word for it, "It was like a halo."

Togata pumped his fist, "I can be with Eri during the festival since I'm on suspension!"

Aizawa single handily typed to his wife.

_Eri would like you to do her hair if she has permission to come to the festival._

A light buzz in his hand notified him of the immediate response, '_Oh, that would be so much fun! If she does have permission, have her stop by in the morning and I'll fix her up. I bought some clothes for her as well. I hope she likes them. Hizashi helped me a bit.'_

Aizawa pocketed his phone piping up, "Eri. If we do get the principal's permission, Katrina said she would love to do your hair and she already has an outfit for you to wear."

Midoriya's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, "Woah, she works fast."

The two students does not know the little girl would be living on campus and they would be her sole care-takers. Eri would know when it is time to discharge her which should be soon. Real soon. Aizawa let out a breath, "We should be going, Eri. I'll come by again, promise."

Eri gave a curt nod. Aizawa lifted his daughter onto his hip when he stood up. Aizawa tapped Julieanne on her chest to gain her attention, "Say bye to Eri."

Julieanne waved her hand haphazardly while blowing a raspberry to the girl's direction. Eri hesitantly gave the girl a wave back. Aizawa turned to the teens, "Let's go. I'll talk with Nezu when we get back."


	44. Chapter 44

Shouta felt it was better to bring Katrina with him to pick up Eri. It would be the time he would tell the little girl she would be coming home with them under the school's custody. Shouta rapped his knuckles against the little girl's door. She perked up, "Mr. Aizawa!"

Shouta shoved his hands into his pockets, "We've been given permission to bring you to the festival. I also brought a familiar face."

Shouta stepped more into the room and the auburn haired woman popped her head through the doorway. A smile graced her features, "Eri!"

Eri pushed herself off of the bed and ran towards the woman. Her little arms wrapped themselves around the woman's legs. Shouta's brows raised up. Katrina moved the bag she was carrying to behind her as she knelt down. She ran her fingers lightly through the little girl's hair, "How are you feeling?"

Eri moved her arms to wrap around the woman's neck. Katrina looked up at her husband to see he shrugged. Katrina turned her attention back to the girl and nuzzled her face into the girl's thick hair, "I miss you too, Eri."

The little girl pulled away, "I hear you will be at the festival too."

Katrina's smile widened, "Of course! I am always curious what the other students would put forth. Plus it's always great seeing people having fun and be happy."

Eri asked a serious question, "Do you think I can have fun and be happy?"

Katrina's face softened. She held onto the little girl's tiny hands giving them a squeeze. She answered, "Of course. I'll make sure it'll happen. You know Mr. Aizawa's class is pulling out all the stops. They're going to do a concert with dancing. Midor- I mean Deku would be a dancer. Maybe we can point him out on the stage with Lemillion."

Katrina had to remind herself the little girl only knows the two who put out their necks literally for her by their hero names. Eri looked determined, "I hope I can have fun and be happy."

Katrina winked, "I will guarantee it. How about I'll help you get dressed and fix up your hair before we go?"

Eri nodded quickly. Katrina stood up leading the girl to the bathroom to change. Shouta moved to lean against the wall with his arms crossed. He took this moment to close his eyes. He welcomes any down time to take a cat nap. The new parents were glad Togata agreed to look after the twins as they went to pick the little girl up.

* * *

Katrina pulled out a little dress with a dress overalls. She held it out to Eri, "What do you think?"

Eri's tiny hands touched the fabric. Her eyes started to water up, "It feels so nice."

Katrina immediately knelt down in front of the girl, "Hey now... Are those happy tears, I hope?"

Eri nodded moving her hand to wipe them away. Katrina moved closer to the little girl, "Here let me help you."

Katrina pulled up her shirt end and wiped away the girl's tears. Eri started, "W-wait your shirt!"

Katrina chuckled, "It survived throw up. I think it can handle tears."

The woman pulled the dress off of the hanger. She handed the dress to the girl, "Here you go. I also brought cute little boots and tights to wear underneath."

As the little girl changed, the auburn haired woman pulled out the tights and boots. Katrina gushed as she pulled out a little purse, "I saw this and thought you would like to have it. Carry any souvenirs you may get at the festival."

Eri popped her head out of the dress' head hole. She blinked at the bag seeing flowers on each side of the purse. Eri went ahead and grabbed the pair of tights and slipped them on. Katrina held out the purse, "If you want to wear it that is."

Eri nodded feeling light blush dust her cheeks, "I do!"

The little girl pulled the purse over her head to her shoulder and it hung on the opposite side. Katrina tapped the boots, "Alright! Put these bad boys on and I can get started on your hair."

Eri slowly slid her foot in the boot but almost lost her balance. Katrina was quick in steadying the girl, "Woah there."

Katrina kept a good hand on the girl as she slipped on her boots. The girl whispered, "Thank you."

Katrina smiled, "I'll always be here to help. Now what were you thinking of your hair?"

Eri held up her white strands in front of her face. Katrina smiled softly at the girl's determined face. Eri pointed to the woman's hair, "Like yours."

Katrina nodded, "Alright, we'll go with that. Turn around."

The girl followed the woman's instructions. Katrina pulled out a hair tie, a bow and a hairbrush. Gently, Katrina brushed Eri's hair to get out any tangles. Katrina pulled back the girl's front strands to the back of her head to make a half up and down ponytail. Placing the elastic around the small pony tail, she grabbed the grey bow and pinned it ontop of the pony tail. Katrina smiled, "Wanna see what Mr. Aizawa think about it after you check it out?"

Eri turned around with a quick nod, "Please!"

Katrina quickly picked up the little girl and held her up to the mirror, "What do you think about it?"

Katrina watched the little girl move her head around seeing what she did. Her eyes widened at the bow, " I like the bow, Miss Katrina."

The woman wouldn't tell the girl she bought the girl multiple types of hair accessories and it's sitting at home. She want to keep it as a surprise. Katrina placed the girl back on her feet, "Ready?"

Eri was already reaching for the door calling for Aizawa, "Mr. Aizawa! Mr. Aizawa!"

The man opened his eyes slowly, "Hmmm?"

He blinked a few times at the little girl who nervously showed him her outfit and hair. She asked the man, "What do you think?"

Shouta smiled, "It's cute."

Katrina's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "It takes you this long to say the word 'cute'."

Shouta rolled his eyes pushing himself off the wall. Eri looked concerned. Aizawa knelt in front of the girl seeing her concerned look, "What's wrong?"

Eri asked honestly, "Do you not think Miss Katrina, Youta and Anne cute?"

Katrina bit her lip to hide her laugh. Shouta glanced up at his wife who was covering her mouth to hide her laugh more. Shouta turned his attention back to the girl and grabbed hold of her hands. His thumbs ran across the tops of her hands. He answered, "Always. Everyday. I think you, her and the twins are beautiful."

Katrina placed a hand on her heart, "Oh you know how to woo a woman, Shouta."

Katrina couldn't help but let out a little laugh as she picked up the bag, "I love you, Shou."

Shouta stood up holding out his hand for the girl to take. He mumbled to his wife, "Love you too, Kat."

Katrina appeared on the other side of the girl. She held out her hand for the girl to take. She asked her, "Ready to go home?"

Eri's eyes widened, "Home?"

Shouta answered her, "Yes. You're coming home with us. The school decided to take you in and you'll be staying with me."

Katrina added, "And me! Of course the twins will be there as well. We got your bed all ready too!"

What was unsuspected was the girl's hands removed themselves from their hands before she wrapped her arms on each of their legs. Katrina and Shouta looked down at the girl. They could feel the girl shake from the sudden tears. Katrina placed a hand ontop of the girl's head, "Let's go home, Eri."

Eri squeezed her arms tighter around their legs. Since she did that, they could feel her nod. Shouta knelt down with his back towards the girl, "Hop on."

The girl wiped her face from tears. Katrina gave her an encouraging thumbs up, "Trust me, it's fun."

Shouta's tired eyes sent a light glare to his wife who gave him a smile in response. Eri slowly climbed on Shouta's back. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Shouta quickly stood up pushing the girl up a bit. She bounced on his back. Her chin was now resting on his shoulder. Katrina's smile never left her face, "Ready to have some fun?"

Shouta felt the girl nod into his shoulder. The three of them made their trek back to the school. When they went to pick up the twins and Togata, Togata gushed at Eri's new look. He kept calling her cute. He isn't wrong, the little girl is cute. Katrina insisted the trio to go on ahead of her as she had to feed the twins. She would meet up with them before the concert of class 1-A. She wants to see Eri's face when she sees the performance and the rest of the festival. It will be her goal to make the girl smile. Midoriya already had that in mind when he came to her the day before.

_A rapid knock was made on the small Aizawa dorm residence. Shouta grumbled, "I'll get it. It's probably Mic."_

_Katrina opened her mouth to entice Julieanne to make the same motion as the woman spoonfed the infant. Shouta opened the door revealing his student, "Ah. Midoriya."_

_Midoriya took a quick glance at his homeroom teacher. There was baby food on his shirt and hair. Midoriya nervously spoke, "O-oh Mr. Aizawa... I was wondering if Miss Katrina would be here."_

_Shouta looked behind him, "It's for you, Kat."_

_Katrina wiped away the mush dribbling out of Julieanne's mouth, "Almost got it all in. He can come in, Shou."_

_Shouta stood to the side, "Come in."_

_Midoriya wringed his hands in his shirt's fabric when he stepped in. Shouta took his spot in from of his son and fed the boy some beet mush. Katrina looked up quickly at the green haired teen, "What's up?"_

_Midoriya moved his hand to his hair shaking it through it, "I... I was wondering if you can help me with something."_

_Katrina raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"_

_Midoriya cleared his throat, "I want to make Eri-chan some candied apples in case there weren't any at the festival. She loves apples, you see. I want to make her-."_

_Aizawa interrupted the teen, "Midoriya."_

_Midoriya looked down, "Ah. Right. Sorry."_

_Katrina smiled at her daughter who squealed happily, "I can help you. How about right after I feed her we can go to the store and pick some apples and the ingredients up?"_

_Midoriya felt happiness surged through him, "Really?! Wow, thanks!"_

_Shouta reached over picking up the spoon from his wife's hand, "Go. I'll feed her."_

_Katrina looked up and down at her husband, "But she already got you a couple of times. You sure you want to go through that battle again?"_

_The father of two dipped Julieanne's spoon into her food, "Go."_

_Katrina stood up, "Alright well then. I'll go get the keys and my wallet."_

It took the two a few tries since she didn't want to give any hand at the process other than giving him instructions. He burnt the sugar a couple of times but in the end he was able to get it down and create a couple candied apples for the little girl. Everyone had that one goal in mind to make Eri smile and give her happiness.


	45. Chapter 45

Strapped to the gills with the two infants, Katrina decided this would be a good time to check out the festival. Each twin had their favorite toy which is still their father's plush doll. A familiar voice called out through the mass of students, "Kiiiiiitttyyyyyy Kattttt~!"

Katrina turned around seeing a hyperactive blond bouncing on his heels. His orange tinted glasses slid down his nose so she got a clear view of his green eyes. Katrina narrowed her eyes, "Shouldn't you be patrolling?"

Hizashi waved his hand downward to brush the topic off, "I don't wanna miss anything, ya know that!"

The blond bent down and waved his fingers in front of Youta who was taking front carrier seat. He cooed, "How's the little man?"

Youta waved his arms up and down, "Zaaa... Zashi!"

In the inside, Katrina was crying. Hizashi's eyes widened and a smile broadened, "Woah! He said a word! Was that-..."

The blond looked up at the mother who slightly hung her head. Hizashi rubbed his neck, "So that was his first word, huh?"

Katrina nodded sullenly, "It was. Julieanne's was papa and now his is Zashi. I've been replaced by a cat."

Hizashi lightly pointed to himself, "Or me?"

Katrina's cheeks puffed out, "I don't know what's better getting replaced by you or the cat."

Youta kept chanting 'Zashi' once he got the word down. A loud 'papa' came from behind her making Katrina turn around seeing her husband strolling up. Hands, as always, in his pockets. Katrina huffed, "Shouldn't I be a first word? I mean I am the one who brought these two into the world. I feed them. I clean them. I do everything for them and I came out second to a cat."

Hizashi added in, "Or me!"

Katrina turned back to the blond giving him a glare. Shouta's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Youta said his first word?"

Katrina nodded, "He said Zashi."

Shouta glanced at his best friend. He broke Hizashi's hope, "He meant the cat. Once he started crawling, he would follow Zashi around and play with his tail."

Now the blond sulked, "I was hoping..."

Katrina reached around and slapped the back of Hizashi's head, "You hoped? What about me? I'm their mother, for heaven sakes."

Shouta let out a puff of hair. He placed a hand ontop of his wife's head, "Maybe next time."

The other two perked up. Katrina tilted her head, "Next ti-... Shouta."

Hizashi's smile broadened as he wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders, "Ohh more!"

Shouta rolled his eyes moving to walk past the two, "I mean later. Not now obviously. These two give us the run for our money."

Katrina wiggled out of Hizashi's grip. She turned around walking backwards teasing, "Go back to patrol, Mic! You're a pro-hero. Act like one!"

She winked with a smile at the pouting grown man. She turned around back to her husband. She looped an arm through his bent arm. Shouta glanced down at his children, "I can take one if need."

Katrina pursed her lips, "If you want. I can hold them both. Shouldn't you have Eri?"

Shouta stopped moving to pluck his daughter out of the carrier. He explained, "She is with Togata and Midoriya. She's fine. I plan to meet back with them before my class' performance."

He held the infant in front of him with an arm underneath Julieanne's diapered butt and the other across her chest. Julieanne was kicking her feet up and down enjoying her father's arms. Both parents started to walk towards the auditorium. Katrina kept her eye out on what the other classes had to offer. Katrina lightly tugged on Shouta's sleeve, "Class 1-B is doing a play of... Romeo and Juliet and the prisoner-... Oh boy that's a long title. Can we check that out as well?"

Shouta let out a very long sigh, "Sure why not."

A small voice called out to the woman, "Miss Katrina!"

Katrina stumbled on her footing. Shouta glanced down seeing a familiar white haired girl hugging tight around his wife's legs. Katrina maneuvered herself to look down, "Oh! Eri!"

Eri moved her head upward resting her chin on Katrina's knee cap. Togata rubbed his neck, "Once she saw you, she ran from me. Sorry about that, Eraser."

Shouta tore his eyes away from the little girl then to the third year. Shouta gestured with his head towards his wife, "If it's her, it's alright."

Togata gave the teacher a thumbs up. Katrina knelt down to the little girl. Youta smiled his gums once he caught sight of the little girl. Eri blinked when Youta thrust his Eraserhead plush in her face. Katrina lightly scolded her son, "Youta don't shove things in people's faces. It's not nice."

Youta slightly retracted his outstretched arm but held the toy out nonetheless. Eri remembered what the woman said when they first met and slowly took the plush from him. She held it to her chest, "I'll keep it safe for you till you want it again."

Youta blew a raspberry with a smile on his face. Katrina smiled as well, "I'm sure you will. You want to head to Mr. Aizawa's class' performance. We were just heading there."

Eri perked up, "Really? Can we?"

She looked over at Togata. Togata gave her a thumbs up, "Of course! We were heading that way anyways."

Eri took the initiative and held out her free hand towards the woman. Katrina blinked then with a wider smile she placed her hand in the little one's hand, "Alright!"

Aizawa and Togata stayed behind the two females. Katrina was pointing to things around the two towards Eri and Youta while explaining what they were. Togata tore his sight from the two to the homeroom teacher. He studied the older man who held a babbling happy infant. He noticed the little infant girl had her hair in a small top of the head pony tail. The hair strands fanned out making it look like a little fan. He would be lying if the girl didn't look like the one holding her to the 'T' when he uses his quirk.

* * *

Katrina turned towards Togata, "Do you mind lifting her up so she can see? I wish I could but I got a baby strapped to me."

Togata smiled big. He swooped over to Eri scooping her up, "Of course! I want her to see the whole performance!"

He placed the girl high in his arms. He turned to her, "Can you see?"

Eri nodded as she scoped out the stage. Katrina placed a hand on the tall teen's shoulder, "You can go closer if you are able to. We are going to stick towards the back due to the twins."

Togata bounced on his feet, "Alright! Let's see if we can get a closer shot on Midoriya!"

The two adults watched the third year move through the crowd so Eri can have a closer view. Shouta spoke, "Let's see how this goes."

"Let's see how what goes? I am trembling in anticipation over here!"

Both parents turned their heads to the new voice. Katrina scolded her friend, "Hizashi! You're supposed to be on patrol."

Shouta grumbled, "This is me caring. Get back to patrol."

Hizashi bounded in between the couple. He waved his fists in front of him underneath his chin, "Oh come on you two! I just want to watch for a little bit."

He moved his hand out making his index finger and thumb come close to show the measurement, "Just a little bit."

Shouta droned, "Present Mic. Patrol."

Hizashi slumped his shoulders. He mumbled, "You two are no fun."

Katrina grabbed the man's leather jacket pulling him back towards her when he started to walk away. Katrina reminded him, "We have a pamper day soon. That'll be fun plus I'll record the performance. This is the first time Shouta's favorite class gets to make it this far in the year and be able to perform in the cultural festival."

Hizashi perked up giving the woman a thumbs up. He turned around giving Youta a big kiss on his chubby cheek, "Your mama is a doll."

Youta giggled. Before the boy could grab hold of Mic, Mic pulled away, "I guess I'll go on patrol."

Shouta reminded him sternly, "You've been on patrol. You've been slacking off."

Hizashi turned his head up as he walked away, "I don't know what you are talking about, Eraser!"

Just like Katrina promised, she was able to pull out her video recorder and held it up. Shouta asked, "Where did you hide that?"

Katrina moved a bit showing where it was, "It was strapped to me but hidden due to the carrier."

Shouta drawled, "You don't have to, you know?"

Katrina huffed at her husband, "I got to be proud visibly since someone I know wouldn't show these kids how proud he is. Now shhh, it's starting!"

The curtains were pulled and the students of Class 1-A started their performance. Katrina noticed she got Eri and Togata in the video off to the side. She could see the astonishment coming off of the young child's face. A small smile started to itch its way upward. Katrina found it hard to pay attention to the performance as she watched the wave of emotions burst on the child's face. Out of nowhere, Katrina felt tears water up. Katrina had a hard time holding the camera and had to close it. Shouta immediately looked worried, "Kat! What's wrong?"

Katrina looked up at her husband with a couple of tears falling down on her face. Shouta looked confused as a smile was on his wife's face. Katrina was glad she shut off the camera at the end of the performance so she got everything. Everything including the first time Eri smiled. Katrina wiped her tears away, "Eri... She smiled, Shouta! She smiled. We got her to smile!"

Shouta's lips slowly started to turn upward. Julieanne squealed happily. Youta was throwing out raspberries with a smile on his face. Shouta leaned down towards his wife and kissed her forehead. This was a proud parent moment, well hero moment being able to take away a little girl's demons that haunted her for so long.


	46. Chapter 46

The cultural festival was booming. Shouta shredded off the carrier from his wife. Katrina rolled her shoulders and Youta seemed content to be with either parent. Shouta glanced at his wife, "Are you hurting?"

Katrina rubbed her shoulder, "A little bit. Nothing I can handle though."

Shouta narrowed his eyes. Julieanne was back on the back carrier. Youta kicked his dangling legs back and forth. Katrina dragged her husband towards an entrance, "Ohh! I think Shinso-san's class is doing this. Want to see if he is on break?"

Shouta glanced up at the sign saying 'Haunted House'. He cleared his throat seeing the purplette exiting from the exit down the way. He pointed to the direction, "He's down there."

Katrina turned to the right seeing the purplette with blood streaked on his face. She jogged over to the boy, "Shinso-san!"

He perked up at the sound of his name. He saw the older woman heading his way, "Ah. Mrs. Aizawa."

Katrina puffed out her cheeks, "I told you call me Miss Katrina or Katrina."

Her husband slowly walked towards the two. Shinso held up a hand in greeting, "Mr. Aizawa."

Shouta a nod in greeting. Katrina bounced on the balls of her feet, "So got any good scares?"

Shinso's lips turned into a smirk, "A few. A few of your students came through. Got them real good."

Shouta smiled his crazy looking smile, "Good."

Katrina turned to her husband, "Wait... Did you tell him to scare your students more?"

Her husband simply shrugged, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Katrina narrowed her eyes, "You're horrible."

The purple haired teen ran his hand through his hair, "I'm off from the haunted house for the rest of the day."

Katrina placed her hand in between the tall teen's shoulder blades, "Well let's go get something to eat! I am sure you're hungry. I think I saw there was a maid cafe."

"Mr. Aizawa?"

The new voice made the trio turn towards it. Shouta spoke, "Ah, TetsuTetsu."

TetsuTetsu pointed to the baby carrier, "You have kids?"

Katrina snapped her fingers, "Ah Class 1-B doesn't know. TetsuTetsu-san, I'd like you to introduce you to our children, Youta and Julieanne."

TetsuTetsu stood there for a moment before he enthusiastically gestured between Katrina and Shouta, "Wait, you two?"

Katrina laughed faking saluting to the teen, "Katrina Aizawa."

Shinso mumbled, "Idiot."

Luckily for the two adults, the silver haired teen didn't hear the other teen. Another voice called towards TetsuTetsu, "Oi, TetsuTetsu over here!"

The owner of the voice saw the two adults and called to them, "Mr. Aizawa and Miss Katrina!"

Jogging footsteps came towards the now small group. The red head smiled, "It's been forever since I've last seen you and the two, Miss Katrina!"

Katrina nervously chuckled, "I've been busy."

Kirishima waved at the twins who cooed towards the teen. Kirishima held out his hand for Julieanne to give a high five on, "You two have grown so much! Wow, it was like yesterday that you were so small from being born."

Shinso mumbled, "I'm going to head out, Mr. Aizawa. Mrs. Aizawa."

Katrina picked up on her legal name and wagged her finger at the tall teen, "Hey! I said no Mrs. Aizawa."

A small smirk was placed on Shinso's lips as he gave a backwards wave. His other hand was shoved in his pocket. Kirishima lightly pinched Youta's cheek who stuck out his tongue in response. TetsuTetsu piped up, "Oi, Kirishima let's check out the obstacle course."

Kirishima flexed his arm, "Hell yeah! Let's do it!"

The two teens left the two adults by themselves. Katrina rubbed her neck, "Well I guess we were ditched, huh? Oh well. More time for us."

Katrina winked at her husband who playfully rolled his eyes.

* * *

Tonight would be the first night Eri would be staying with them. Katrina pushed the door open with her hip since she carried the sleepy little girl. Katrina lightly rubbed Eri's back, "You need to take a bath first before you fall asleep."

Eri rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Mmkay."

Shouta entered the home next to place the sleeping twins into their cribs. Katrina softly called out to her husband, "Can you pick out Eri's pajamas to change into?"

She didn't need to hear a response as she heard the drawer open and close softly. Katrina took the sleepy child to the bathroom. She kept the girl in her arms as she filled up the bathtub. Katrina helped the little girl out of her dress and boots. Softly, she undid her hair and placed the bow on the counter. Katrina lightly tapped Eri's hand, "You have to stay awake to bathe yourself."

Eri released a yawn. Katrina placed the girl on her feet. Eri slowly climbed into the tub. The mother of two grabbed a bar of soap handing it to the girl, "I'll do your hair."

Eri took the bar of soap and started to lather herself. Katrina squeezed a good amount of shampoo into the girl's hair after she wet the strands. Her fingers made sure she got every inch of her hair. It didn't take long for her to bathe and before anyone realized the little girl was getting tucked into her new bed. Katrina noticed she was still holding onto the Eraserhead plush. She needs to make a mental note to ask for another one or ask Eri which plush she would like to have. Eri snuggled herself into her blanket. Katrina moved her hair away from her face, "If you need anything, we are just down the hall, okay?"

Eri gave a small nod. At the door leaned the head of the household against the door frame. His arms was crossed. Katrina gave a soft smile, "Tomorrow is the weekend so we all can do something together. Anything you like, okay?"

Eri sleepily mumbled, "Okay..."

Katrina leaned down kissing the little girl's forehead, "Now go to sleep. I'll make a big breakfast for us."

The woman pushed herself off the edge of the toddler bed and headed out of the room. Her husband moved out of the way for his wife to exit. She slowly closed the door barely. Shouta shoved his hands in his pockets, "You may need to reschedule that, Kat."

Katrina's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Shouta let out a breath, "We, as in you and I, have something planned. They're going to be under Mic's supervision. I enlisted Togata's help since now there are three children to look after. Eri seems to trust Togata so that would be fine."

Katrina was still confused. Shouta turned to walk to their bedroom, "Pack for the weekend. We will be gone the whole weekend."

Katrina lightly jogged to her husband, "A-are you sure that's wise? I mean I trust Hizashi with our lives but him with those two and now Eri all weekend?"

Shouta started to strip out of his hero costume, "Yes. Eri's quirk is still low. We do not expect any accidents happening."

He changed into his black sweatpants, "We can start packing tomorrow morning as we are going to leave at noon."

Katrina huffed, "Where are we going?"

Shouta buried himself in the bed, "It's a surprise."

Katrina pursed her lips, "Of course you'll say that."

Shouta yawned, "Just come to bed."

Katrina changed into her pajamas then climbed into the bed. She scooted closer to her husband who turned towards her. His arm went around her waist. With the not-lacking muscle in his arm, he pulled her to his chest. His face nuzzled into her hair, "Sleep, you're going to need it."

Katrina placed her hand ontop of her husband's and lightly laced her fingers with his. He gave her a light squeeze of her fingers.


	47. Chapter 47

Shouta's fingers tapped on his knees. Katrina eyed his fingers, "What's got you nervous?"

Shouta paused his fingers, "Nothing."

Katrina flicked her eyes to his face to see he is nonchalant. Katrina hummed, "You know... You think you are being so slick with this surprise but I know we are going to Osaka."

Shouta's eyes slowly trailed to her, "And?"

The woman huffed, "You're not going to tell me anything, huh?"

Shouta hummed, "Mhmmm. I told you it's a surprise."

She mumbled, "A surprise, huh? More like I'm dying in anticipation over here."

Her husband reminded her, "You didn't have a problem about knowing our child's gender."

Katrina leaned her head back looking up at the ceiling, "That's different. I rather not know about that. That's a welcoming surprise. This is not."

Shouta shifted in his train seat to face her. She did the same with her arms crossed. Shouta drawled, "This will be a welcoming surprise. Trust me."

Katrina studied the man. She asked slowly, "And why all the sudden that you decide we need to take a vacation without the children?"

Shouta raised his brows. He leaned on his arm which was propped on the arm rest between the two. Shouta droned, "Did you forget what this weekend is?"

Katrina gave her husband a look of 'what do you mean'. Shouta teased, "I didn't expect my own wife to forget her own birthday."

Mentally, Katrina started to figure out the dates, "Oh it is..."

He looked amused, "You don't seem to happy."

Katrina lolled her head to the side, "I'm 31 now. When did this happen?"

Shouta gave her a look of 'do you really not know'. Katrina lightly shoved his shoulder, "Oh I know how it happened, smartass. It's just like I was 15 not too long ago applying for the entrance exam of U.A. Oh, I had to sneak out to do that. My foster family didn't want a hero in their midst. They wanted a quiet family lifestyle."

Shouta reached for her hand. His fingers lightly touched every single finger of her left hand. Lightly he played with the wedding ring sitting on her ring finger, "Well I'm glad you did or I would be stuck with Mic for the whole eternity."

Katrina started to remove her hand from his, "Oh that's what I am? You're escape from one of the nicest man there is no matter how loud he can be."

Shouta kept his grip on her hand with his left. He decided to wear his ring for this weekend. Not many knew who they were. He pulled her hand softly to his lips and gave it a kiss. He mumbled against her skin, "No. You're not. You are the one I chose to live and spend with for the whole eternity. You are the mother of my children. You deserve more for what you do for me, the students and our children."

Katrina felt her cheeks rise in heat. She pulled on his hand and gave his hand a light peck or two. She rested her cheek against their conjoined hands with a small smile, "I deserve you. Only you. You were and still are the light at the end of the tunnel. I'm grateful for you. Plus even if I didn't meet you at U.A., I would of seen you else where because you're best friends with the flashiest hero on Earth. And I would try to find a way to get you to notice me. Play a little damsel in distress at night, you swoop in and bam, there we go."

Katrina winked at her husband who shook his head. He slowly uncurled their hands from each other, "We are almost to our stop. Get ready."

The train announced, "Arriving at stop: Osaka Station. Please mind the-."

The two knew the drill of the announcements. Before they could drive, the two would take excursions around by train. Katrina moved out of the way for her husband to grab their suitcases from the over head. He handed hers with the pull handle up. The train stopped and opened their doors. Katrina headed out first with Shouta on her heels.

* * *

Shouta inserted their hotel key into the door and popped the door open. Katrina commented, "If this isn't very obvious now... A hotel with the word Universal in it. The said hotel is not far from USJ and can be walked to. I think we are spending our time at USJ, am I missing anything?"

Shouta moved his suitcase to the side, "Yes."

Katrina shut the door behind her, "Which is?"

Shouta lolled his head around to look at his wife, "Not telling you. Now stop guessing and get ready. We are leaving for dinner before we go to the main event."

Katrina pulled her suit case onto the suitcase holder and unzipped it, "Okay... Then what should I wear? Is this a nice dinner or a casual dinner?"

The dark haired man was already pulling out his clothing to change into. Shouta answered, "Comfortable casual."

Katrina peeked over her shoulder seeing her husband changing into dark wash jeans and a black 3/4 sleeve shirt. Shouta reminded, "It'll be a little chilly tonight as well."

Katrina pulled out a pair of black high rise jeans and a light blue blouse. Shouta checked his wallet for the tickets. Once confirmed they were sitting pretty in his wallet, he shoved his wallet in his back pocket. He turned around seeing his wife dressed and now rebraiding her hair. Shouta went around her and plucked her jacket from her suitcase, "I don't want you forgetting this."

Katrina stuck out her tongue while finishing up the tail. Katrina asked, "Alright so let's go?"

Shouta nodded taking his wife's hand leading her out of the hotel room. Katrina caught up to his pace and they leisurely walked towards their destination.

* * *

The two of them stood in front of a ramen shop. Katrina could feel her mouth water at the smells. Shouta lightly tugged on her hand, "Come on before it gets busy."

Katrina smiled wide, "Ooh pork miso ramen, here I come!"

A small smile graced his features as he guided her to a table in the restaurant. Before he sat down, he stood by the table, "Do you want your usual?"

Katrina smiled nodding, "Of course! It's hard to try something new when there is this godly ramen out there"

Shouta pointed his finger at his wife, "I could attest to that. I'll be right back."

Katrina tapped her fingers on the table taking in the sights. People were enjoying their meals and taking in the atmosphere. Her husband returned not even five minutes later to sit across from her. Katrina noticed her husband's hair was pulled into a half up-down hairstyle. A messy bun rested behind his head. Katrina piped up, "I wonder if the kids are behaving. I don't want them to cause trouble."

Shouta adjusted his sitting position, "This is a kid-free weekend. We don't have kids. so let's not think about them this weekend."

Katrina snorted, "It's hard when one is your exact image but okay okay I'll try not to think about them."

It didn't take long for the ramen bowls to appear in front of them. Katrina thanked what ramen shop god that has been looking out for her as she found a fork to use. Shouta commented, "You won't have time to think about them tonight."

Katrina looked up from her ramen bowl seeing a smirk on her husband's face. Katrina slurped up her noodles before warily adding into the conversation, "I don't know if what you said and your facial expression shows it'll be a nice heated night between me and you or it's something else."

Shouta didn't say anything but he kept eating. She could see the smugness on his face. Katrina lightly tapped the top of his foot, "You're evading so many questions I have."

Shouta placed his chopsticks down, "You'll find out tonight. Well part of it."

Katrina eyed her husband. She pointed her fork at him, "I'm keeping my eye on you."

* * *

Fog eased itself slowly into the air. Katrina turned to her husband, "You didn't."

Shouta smirked, "Maybe."

In the distance, screams were heard. Not from the guests, oh no. It's from the actors who hid behind the gates of USJ. Katrina bounced on her feet, "It's been so long since we last went!"

Katrina jumped onto her husband wrapping her arms around his neck. He lightly stumbled at her sudden weight added to his. He placed his hands on her back to steady her. The woman smiled excitedly, "You know a way to my heart. Horror Nights. The smell of smoke machines and the latex. Who cannot forget the savory smell of potatoes."

The countdown to open the gates started in the background. Shouta held his wife half arms length, "I hope I know a way to your heart. We've been together for 15 years."

Katrina laced her hand with his. Katrina could feel the coolness of his ring. Warmth built up inside her. The gates opened and the large crowd rushed in immediately getting scared by scareactors. As they were walking by, Katrina plucked a USJ Horror Night event map to see what exactly is here.

* * *

Katrina munched on a potato twister dusted with sour cream & chive seasoning. Katrina held out the stick to her husband, "Want a bite?"

Shouta leaned towards the potato on a stick and took a bite. The line moved forward and they flowed with it. Shouta purchased the express entry pass but it seemed everyone got the idea. Shouta commented about the potato twister, "The Korean BBQ flavor is better."

Katrina tossed the flavor around in her head thinking back the last time they tried KBQQ flavor. Katrina waved her hand side to side, "Eh, kind of. This reminds me of a fried baked potato. I do like both though..."

Shouta leaned in again taking a bigger bite. Katrina eyed her husband, "Hey! I thought you didn't like this one as much."

Shouta pointed to the entrance of the house. Katrina's mouth went 'O'. Katrina pinched the rest of the potato twister and pulled it off of the stick. She threw the stick away and tore the potato in half. She handed the half to her husband and plopped the other half in her mouth. By the time they reached the door to enter, the potato twister is no more.

Katrina looped her arm around her husband's. He could feel the excitement radiate off of her. The door person gestured for them to head in, "Alright next group."

Lucky for the couple, they were front and center. A masked person popped their head out of the hole. Katrina let out a light scream. She tightened her hold on her husband's arm. Shouta looked amused through the house. His wife let out a few screams here and there. One scareactor got her good as she almost leaped into her husband's arms shouting, "Shit, shit, shit!"

Once the two were out of the house, Katrina had a smile on her face while placing her hand ontop of her heart. It felt like a jack rabbit bouncing. Katrina pumped her fist, "Alright, good. Exercise the heart. Always good."

Shouta pulled her to the side to waiting for his wife to feel the rush go down. Shouta commented, "I don't understand how you love this event so much but you get so scared."

Katrina glanced up at her husband with a smirk, "Adrenaline rush. Also this is like a work out but with out straining my muscles."

Shouta rolled his eyes, "You know you can just train."

Katrina stood up straight. Her fingers grabbed the front of Shouta's jacket. She pulled him closer to her. They were a breath away from each other. Katrina lightly traced her husband's jawline before she rested her finger ontop of his lips. Katrina smirked, "I don't think Nezu would appreciate having us on his training grounds nor getting the footage of our training. I think the last couple times of training with you was a bit... Strenuous. And we nearly got caught. Just don't use your scarf against me. Easy as that."

Shouta leaned his face closer, "I cannot not use my scarf. It's my support item."

Katrina reached up on her tippy toes and gave his lips a peck. Katrina chuckled, "I think you developed a fetish with it on me. Now are you ready for the next house?"

Katrina held up their express entry tickets with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Shouta allowed his wife drag him to the next house. Shouta seen how stressed his wife was. She wouldn't tell him and if he brought it up she would shrug it off saying 'I'm a mother. Parents are always stressed.' He started to notice it around the time she accepted the position at U.A. The many times rubbing her shoulders due to a tense muscle. The many times of her doing everything even though he was already on the way to do it. He started booking and planning this trip after the third week into her position. It was also around the time the two were called in to rescue Eri so they were busy with that. This time frame was perfect to whisk her away from their responsibilities for a little bit. It was great due to the fact her birthday was on the Saturday he planned this vacation. Shouta would do anything to see her relax and rewind. Not have to worry about anything just herself. A soft smile graced his lips when his wife scrambled to get behind him, "Oh, god no!"

The scareactor was moving side to side to catch a glimpse of Katrina. Shouta smirked moving to go behind her and gave her a little push forward, "We can't stop the line, Kat."

Katrina screamed moving quickly around the scareactor that were close on her heels. Each of them were lucky the house was big enough for such movement. Shouta continued on knowing his wife probably rushed out of the house. The scareactors tried their hardest with him but he looked like he was taking a leisurely stroll in the house. By the time he met up with his wife she was bent over breathing hard. She was trying to catch her breath. Shouta teased, "I like this house."

Katrina turned her head to the side to give her husband a glare, "Well you can go into this one by yourself. I'm not going back in there. That one was good but too good for my heart."

Shouta rubbed his wife's back soothingly, "You know I won't go in a house without you."

Katrina took in a deep breath then slowly released it, "Good. Let's get a snack and drink before heading to another house."


	48. Chapter 48

Hizashi stared tiredly at the two teething twins sitting across the class 1-A's dorm living room. The twins were playing with Eri with their newly made dolls. Togata couldn't take Eri for the day so at his last wits' end Hizashi recruited class 1-A for help. Uraraka slid the English teacher some coffee, "It looks like you need it."

Hizashi accepted the mug. When the twins found out their parents weren't coming home to get them, it became hell for the blond. They refused to be cooperative in the bath, the diaper changing and putting clothes on. The English teacher's voice was raspy, "Thank you for helping."

Yaoyorozu sipped on her tea, "Well... When you showed up to the dorm building's door catching Bakugo and Kirishima before their run... It drew some concerns especially when they kept crying for their mother."

Asui leaned on the counter peering at the three children, "They seem to be doing alright so far, kero."

Hagakure nodded, "If you didn't have an old photo for Momo to reference off of, Present Mic..."

Hizashi watched Youta scoot his diapered butt across the floor to reach where Eri was 'cooking'. Faintly, the students and teacher in the kitchen can hear him go 'mama' multiple times. Hizashi sipped from his coffee. His blond hair was tied up into a bun and was decorated with dried up baby food. He gave up after the third wash of his hair. Hizashi mumbled into his drink, "They finally realized who the back bone of their family is."

Uraraka tapped her lip in thought, "How old were you, Mr. Aizawa and Miss Katrina in that photo?"

Hizashi pressed his phone's side button glancing at the time. Behind the time was a photo of their younger days. Hizashi was able to make his trademark hair-do for the first time so him and Katrina felt the need to mark the day. Aizawa had a straight face on with his arms crossed sitting on the ground. Hizashi and Katrina were behind Aizawa with their cheeks pressed against each other. Both of them had smiles and their hands laced together.

_"Guys! Check it out! I finally can get my hair to do what I thought of from first year!"_

_A jogging pair of feet caught up to the couple who started their patrol at night together. It was luck for the couple to get the same area. Katrina grabbed her boyfriend's hand who looked like he was not stopping, "It's Mic. Aren't you going to stop and check him out?"_

_She could hear the grumbling coming from her boyfriend. Katrina released her boyfriend's hand once she felt him stop. Katrina turned to the blond and blinked at the sight of his hair. Hizashi pointed to his hair, "It's great, isn't it!"_

_Katrina moved around her blond friend seeing the construction of his imitation of a cockatoo. Shouta studied his friend's hair from afar, "Only for you."_

_The blond pointed at his best friend, "If you did the same or tie your hair, no one would know your quirk is activated or not."_

_Katrina moved to the front of the blond. He was wearing his hero outfit. Katrina smiled big giving her friend thumbs up, "I like it! It suits you! When you said you wanted to grow your hair long, I didn't expect it to be for this."_

_The woman of the trio turned to her boyfriend, "And he's not wrong about your hair but don't ever cut it. I like it, I mean I like you no matter if you have shorter or longer hair. I just feel your longer hair suits you as well. Your hair is too wavy with curls to go short. ANYWAYS back to topic on hand-."_

_Shouta drawled out, "It doesn't matter if someone were to know if my quirk is activated or not by my hair. They'll know if they can use their quirk or not."_

_Katrina snapped her fingers, "That's true..."_

_Hizashi crossed his arms, "I was just giving a suggestion, ya know? Change your style a bit. Keep with the flow."_

_Shouta's monotone occupied the space, "I don't care if I am with the 'flow' or not, Mic. We are on patrol unlike you who just got off."_

_Katrina suggested, "You know what! Before we continue on, not like it's very active anyways, let's take a photo together! Before we lose daylight, that is."_

_The blond perked up, "That would be awesome, my favorite listener! Let's do it!"_

_Shouta shook his head, "We need to get on our way."_

_Hizashi teased the black haired man by making kissy lips, "Yeah so you can make out with my sister. Sure."_

_Katrina felt her cheeks heat up. She started to fan herself, "Mic! Now it'll be harder to convince him to take a photo with us."_

_Shouta was glad his ears were covered by his hair. They felt warm from embarrassment and he felt it start to roam towards his cheeks. Shouta scoffed, "If it were to get you to go home, Mic we will take one."_

_Hizashi clapped his hands with a knowing smile, "Alright! Eraser, sit on the ground."_

_Shouta crossed his arms. He grumbled to himself while he went to the spot Hizashi was pointing to. He saw down. Katrina was already setting up the phone on a ledge. It was set on a 10 second timer. She clapped her cheeks to rid of the blush. Hizashi grabbed her hand to pulled her away from the phone. Before she was dragged away, she pressed the button to start the timer. Hizashi laced his fingers with hers, "Alright cheek to cheek!"_

_Katrina tried to reach on her tippy toes to the blond but he bent down to her height to make it easier. Both were cheesing really hard. Once the timer went off, the phone took the photo. Before she could pull away, she felt Hizashi's hands squeeze her cheeks. He whispered to her, "Awe you're so embarrassed!" _

_Katrina pulled away from Hizashi looking away from the men, "Got the phone, Eraserhead? Good! Let's continue on!"_

_Shouta felt a hand on his back pushing him forward away from the blond. The blond was laughing his ass off._

Hizashi answered, "Just graduated from U.A.."

Asui nibbled on a cookie biscuit Yaoyorozu kept for tea times. Asui asked, "Was Miss Katrina in the same class as you?"

Hizashi pushed himself off of the counter. He walked towards the couch where he can have a better view of the twins and Eri. He mentally counted the children and noticed one was missing. Hizashi absentmindedly answered, "No. Not at first. After a Sports Festival, she joined our class after first year."

He looked around for Julieanne, "Julieanne?"

An excited squeal came from down the hall. Youta moved onto all fours and crawled around the couch. Eri stood up to follow Youta, "W-wait!"

Right behind Eri was the blond adult. Hizashi started, "H-hold on!"

Eri hurried towards the front of Youta who paused in his crawling to look up at Eri. Eri looked determined and picked up the infant. He dangled from her arms. The girls in the kitchen rushed around the island. Uraraka exclaimed, "E-Eri!"

Youta looked content in Eri's arms. His toes were close to the ground but still far. Hizashi quickly plucked Youta from her arms, "I got him. Now let's go find the other one."

More excitable squeals came down the hall. Yaoyorozu asked, "She couldn't go far or could she?"

Hizashi picked up the pace to the squealing child. The girls were right behind the trio heading to the sound.

"She went on a trip, didn't she?"

A giggle escaped from the infant. Hizashi followed the voice and giggle. He poked his head through the doorway. Eri poked her head around copying the older man. Hizashi visibly relaxed, "Now I can tell her I didn't loose her at all while they're gone."

Eri blinked looking up, "Wait... Isn't that lying, Present Mic?"

Mezo Shoji was moving his wet laundry to the dryer. Todoroki was keeping the infant ontop of the washer he was using. He lit a finger then extinguished it. It was entertaining the little girl. Asui answered for Mic, "It is lying. You are right, Eri-chan."

Todoroki glanced out of the corner of his eye to a civilian attired Present Mic, "I thought it was wrong to lie."

Hizashi could see what the students were doing. He moved inside the laundry room plucking the little girl from the washer top. Eri started to sniffle, "Why do you want to lie to Miss Katrina?"

Hizashi looked at the amused teens surrounding him. They blocked his exit. Hizashi knelt down with each twin at his side. Hizashi shook his head, "Oh. Eh... I was going to bend the truth. It's very wrong to do that too so don't copy me. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Uraraka shook her head. A faint noise came from Hizashi's back pocket.

* * *

"Oh. Eh... I was going to bend the truth. It's very wrong to do that too so don't copy me. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Katrina answered her phone when she saw it was Hizashi. Shouta came back from the little gift shop at the Osaka Aquarium with two bottled waters. He slowly approached his wife seeing she was deeply glaring at the whale shark swimming by. Shouta asked, "What did Hizashi wanted?"

Katrina took a deep breath and put her slight anger to the phone, "What I don't know won't hurt me, Hizashi? Whatever you are hiding, I will find out. Don't teach my babies these things, you little-."

Shouta plucked the phone out of his wife's hands. Shouta pressed the hang up button. He pocketed her phone, "I thought I said this is a stress free weekend. Kids free. Students free. Hizashi free."

Katrina huffed, "I love that blond idiot but if he is teaching our kids the wrong things-."

Shouta placed the water bottle in her opened hand while she imagined strangling the blond, "Drink. You said you were thirsty."

Katrina grumbled twisting the cap off, "I am."

Shouta pointed to a school of fish swimming by, "It's a school of mackerel."

Katrina saw the mackerel school weaving around a ray. Katrina let out a deep sigh, "I love you."

Shouta capped his water shoving it in his crossbody bag, "I know. I love you too. Want to go to the Arctic exhibit?"

Katrina smiled big, "Of course! There are penguins!"

* * *

Shoji pointed to Hizashi's back pocket, "Your phone had a call going."

Hizashi stood up handing Youta who held a plush version of his mother in her hero costume to Shoji. The multi-armed teen's eyes widened. Hizashi reached in his pocket and saw it was a call with Katrina. His face went white. He quickly shoved his phone in his pocket, "Well I'm taking the three and we are going back to my place to pack. I'm leaving Japan for a while. Bye!"

Within seconds, he plucked Youta from Shoji's arms and escorted Eri out of Class 1-A's dorm building. Hizashi felt sweat form on his forehead and temples. Oh she is going to kill him.


	49. Chapter 49

Katrina knelt down to her overly excited crawling twins with a smile on each of their faces. Both were chanting 'mama'. Katrina felt a sense of happiness of hearing the beloved word for her coming from her twins. Shouta stayed behind his wife as she cuddled with their twins in her arms. Shouta commented on Hizashi's appearance, "Nice 5'o clock shadow."

Eri had light tears in her eyes as she ran to the mother of two. She wrapped her tiny arms around Katrina's neck. Eri started, "Mr. Present Mic didn't want to tell you he lost Julieanne! W-We found her with the boy with two hair colors!"

Katrina leaned over and kissed Eri's head. She thanked the little girl, "Thank you for doing the **right** thing, Eri by telling me. I really appreciate it. How about we go for some monaka ice cream for doing the right thing?"

Shouta looked amused when his wife brought up one of Hizashi's favorite foods. Hizashi moved towards Katrina but he stumbled on his feet when he saw the look on her face. Hizashi hesitated, "K-Kat. Kitty Kat. Come now. I was going to tell you... Maybe not now but at a later time."

Shouta held out his hand for Eri to take. Eri slid her hand into his large hand. Shouta looked down at Eri and asked, "Did you have fun?"

Eri's face brightened with a nod, "Yes! Deku and his friends played with me and we all played house. I made them cookies and some tea."

Shouta took Eri out of Hizashi's place away from the other two adults. Katrina picked up her twins giving a glare at her friend. Katrina spoke softly, "I expected you to tell me what transpired if say you lost one of my children even if you found them."

Hizashi looked away shifting his weight on the other foot. Her glare softened. She let out a heavy sigh, "God, I can''t stay mad at you long. Just don't do it again or I will book Ground Beta to kick your loud butt. I rather not have these two and Eri picking that up. So even if I do or Shouta gets mad at you for something as this, just tell us."

Hizashi held up his hands in defense, "Okay. Okay. I'll tell you what happened. The three of them were playing in 1-A's dorm building's living room area. When I noticed someone was missing from my vision, I went to see who. I couldn't find Julieanne but we heard her giggles. We followed her giggles to see she found the laundry room and Shoji and Todoroki was in there. Todoroki was entertaining her when I reached her. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to go through another harsh training session with you again."

Katrina pursed her lips. Both twins clapped their hands together. Katrina huffed, "Well just for that. Ground Beta. If you didn't want it and tried to prevent it, you should of told me straight up instead evading. Now because of that, you and I will have a training one against one. No rules. All in."

Hizashi hung his head. His hair caked with new set of baby food. His messy loose bun fell forward. He let out a groan, "Let it slide just this time."

Katrina gestured to himself with the nod of her head, "You seem too relaxed. Got to be on your toes, Hizashi. Well I'm off to take these guys for ice cream."

Katrina could hear her friend release a long groan. She was pretty sure Ectoplasm regrets having this floor as his. Katrina found the duo outside with already a double stroller ready. Katrina placed each twin in their respective seat. Eri looked to the ground, "Mr. Present Mic didn't get in too much trouble because of me?"

Katrina gave the little girl a small smile, "Oh no. He didn't. Him and I are going to get back into our training soon."

Shouta raised an eyebrow at his wife. Katrina picked up the little girl who giggle at the sudden raspberries given to the crook of her neck. She turned the little girl upside down who kept giggling, "I think we will find some spare change for the ice cream!"

Eri giggled, "N-noo! I don't have any!"

Katrina turned the girl right back up. Her hair was a mess but a smile was still on her lips. The mother of two playfully pouted, "Oh darn. I was wondering how we were going to pay for the ice cream."

Eri's eyes widened, "Oh no!"

Shouta droned, "She was kidding, Eri. We have the money. Let's go."

Shouta pushed the stroller ahead. Katrina placed the little girl on the ground then held her hands out behind her, "Piggy back time!"

Eri climbed onto the back of the woman. Eri nearly had to grab tightly when Katrina readjusted her. Katrina turned her head slightly, "Ready?"

Eri gave a curt nod. The mother of two bounced on her feet as she walked to catch up with Shouta.

* * *

Katrina mimicked Youta's face by making an 'O' shape with her lips. She gave the infant a little spoonful of chocolate frozen yogurt. Eri sat between the stroller and Shouta. The monaka looked huge in her tiny hands. Julieanne already made a mess of her spoonful by putting her hand into the frozen yogurt and shoving it into her mouth. Shouta held his monaka in his hands, "You eat it like a sandwich."

Eri tilted her head up seeing the adult take a bite into his monaka filled with strawberry and chocolate ice cream. Eri turned her attention back to her monaka and tried to take a big bite out of it but her little mouth made a little indent on it. Katrina fed herself the chocolate frozen yogurt. Katrina's face brightened when the twins were happy and not whiny and crying. She cooed to the twins, "That must feel wonderful against your gums, huh?"

Shouta asked the white haired girl, "How do you like it?"

Eri smiled big with her cheeks filled with monaka. Shouta chuckled, "Easy. You might choke on that."

Katrina looked up from the twins to see what her husband was going on about. Katrina felt amused seeing the little girl with chipmunk cheeks. Eri slowly chewed what was in her mouth and swallowed it in increments. Eri had to get the new apple flavored frozen yogurt when she saw the sign. Katrina asked, "Taste like fresh apples, huh?"

Eri smiled big, "Yeah huh! It's really good!"

Katrina scooped up a little more frozen yogurt and fed it to Julieanne. Katrina pulled the spoon away when she saw the little one's hand coming near it. She scolded, "No. Do not put your hand into the frozen yogurt, Julieanne. Food goes in your mouth by utensil."

Youta reached over in the stroller and pushed his sister's hands down so she couldn't move it. He reached out taking the spoon into his mouth. Eri giggled, "I think Youta wanted it."

Katrina huffed, "Youta it was your sister's turn."

Julieanne tried to get her arms out of his grasp and let out a whine while doing so. Katrina scooped once more a dollop of frozen yogurt and gave some to Julieanne. Shouta took another bite of his monaka. Eri continued on trying to take more bits of her monaka. Katrina pulled her bowl of frozen yogurt away from the wanting twins, "No this is mine now. You two had enough."

Shouta piped up, "Kat."

Katrina pulled her eyes away from their children to look at him. She raised an eyebrow as she hummed with the spoon in her mouth. Shouta continued, "Did you notice the children have a new toy?"

Katrina knitted her brows together. Eri nodded in affirmation, "The girl who can make stuff helped Mr. Present Mic! She made the two new toys!"

Shouta pointed with his almost finished monaka to the stroller. Katrina looked down seeing nestled beside each twin was their Eraserhead plush and a new plush. Katrina blinked reaching beside Julieanne. The woman examined the plush doll. She breathed out, "Well now I know what I look like as a plush. This is an old hero costume too."

Shouta stood up picking up any trash, "That was after graduation."

Katrina nodded in agreement, "Yeah it was..."

Eri wiped away any crumbs from her hands, "You looked really pretty Miss Katrina!"

Katrina's lip twitched upward, "I was in my prime then, Eri. Freshly made hero."

Shouta came back from the garbage can. He knelt behind the stroller pulling out baby wipes. He mumbled, "You never left your prime."

Katrina huffed, "Whatever you say. This body sacrificed so much for two little ones and so many wounds. I think I'm out of it."

He rolled his eyes. He pulled out a wipe handing it to Eri, "Clean off your hands."

Shouta pulled out another and started wiping the twins off clean from any mess they made. Katrina placed the plush doll back next to Julieanne. Eri rolled up the used baby wipe into a ball and held out her hand to Shouta, "I'll go throw it away!"

Eri hopped off of her chair and headed to the trash can after he placed his used baby wipe into her hand. She returned moments later. Katrina finished up her frozen yogurt. After she threw away her trash, she returned to Shouta already giving the little girl a ride on his shoulders. Katrina started to push the stroller back to where they came from. Katrina smiled big, "We got you something while we were gone, Eri! I hope you like it."

Eri's eyes widened in curiosity. Katrina could see the small smile coming from her husband.

_Katrina held up two different plushies. Shouta pointed to the one in her right hand, "I think she'll like that one."_

_It was a whale shark plush. Katrina bit her lip looking at the plush in her left hand, "But I feel like she will like this one too..."_

_Shouta took in a deep breath, "Why not get her both then?"_

_Katrina hugged the plushies to her chest with concern, "What if we are showering her too much things? Didn't the report say she had a ton of toys?"_

_Shouta rested his chin on his wife's shoulder. His arms wrapped around her middle. Shouta pointed out, "You treat her as if she was ours already. That's different. Us giving her things would show her love and care for her. Of course, not too many things but a reasonable amount. I think if we were to get her both or even one of these she would be grateful for it and love it because it's coming from us. Not the yakuza. Think about that."_

_Katrina stared at the manta ray plush and the whale shark plush. Their plastic eyes reflect the lighting in the store. Katrina came to the conclusion, "Alright okay. Both it is!"_

_Shouta kissed his wife's cheek pulling away from her. Shouta lightly touched the sun hats hanging off of his wife's arm, "You already got something for the twins as well."_

_Katrina went defensive, "That's because they need all of the sun protection they need! And it has a cute sea turtle with the aquarium's name on it. I think they would look cute in them."_

_The sun hats were umbrella cloth hats with a tie to hold the hats in place. They were light blue with green swirled on it. Shouta took his wife's hand, "Let's go. I'd like to get some more sleep before we leave tomorrow morning."_

Shouta added, "They're at home waiting for you."

Eri smiled wide, "I can't wait!"

* * *

**A/N: A monaka is two thin wafer crisps made from mochi and it can have red bean paste or ice cream in the middle. It's a sweet.**


	50. Chapter 50

_The 24-year old paced back and forth. The edge of her thumb nail made its recent home on her lips as she bit on it in nervousness. A sigh left someone's lips, "You're going to run a rut in the carpet, Kitty Kat."_

_The young woman paused her pace and turned to a suit and tie blond. His hair was in a half up and half down hair style. He wore clear glasses with red frames. Katrina ran her fingers up and down her arms being mindful of the lace sleeves, "I am not."_

_The blond lounged back stretching out his long legs. He pointed a finger gun at her, "You're not the only one who is nervous today."_

_Katrina's brows raised. She shook her head, "There's no way that **he** would be nervous. Nothing phases him."_

_Hizashi snorted, "Alright okay. Last I checked on him, he was trying to tie his tie but kept messing it up."_

_Katrina looked at him pointedly, "Why don't you... I don't know help the man with that since your tie seemed to be in pristine shape?"_

_Hizashi's face held amusement. He laced his fingers and placed them behind his head, "Currently the bride to be wants their host of honor so I cannot be to his help."_

_Katrina picked up her tulle skirt heading to the door, "Fine if you won't I will."_

_Hizashi scrambled to his feet, "Woah woah there! You know it's bad to see the groom before a wedding."_

_The auburn haired woman gave him a look, "I don't care for superstitions. Since his best man is busying lounging in the bride to be's dressing room, I'm going to take your place."_

_Before the blond could stop her, she slipped away towards where the groom to be's dressing room would be. Katrina would've picked someone else as her maid of honor but she didn't get close to anyone in high school other than the two. She didn't get close to anyone at her agency. The woman stopped at the door and knocked,"Shouta?"_

_Something fell in the room and a curse left his lips. She heard more things falling then his voice called to her, "Katrina? You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be getting ready."_

_Katrina rolled her eyes, "I'm coming in."_

_Her lithe fingers wrapped around the door knob turning it. Her heart was beating against her rib cage. On the floor was her husband-to-be blotting the carpet of the spill. It looked to be a pitcher of water he ran into. The box of tissues laid on the ground with some tissues creating a trail to him. Katrina moved into the room and headed to the bathroom, "Tissues won't work as well."_

_She slid off the towel from the rack and headed back to him. She noticed he hasn't looked up from the spill. Katrina held out the towel, "Here use this."_

_He quickly grabbed it and used it to blot the ground. Shouta could see the ends of his wife-to-be's wedding dress. He could feel his heart bounce crazily in his chest. Katrina picked up the tie on the counter by the mirror. Shouta noticed his wife moved away from him. He nearly let out a breath of relief but it was stopped short when he heard her, "You know we both don't believe in superstitions. I noticed you've been ignoring me when I entered. You can look, you know?"_

_Shouta swallowed hard. Katrina played with his black tie. The smooth texture felt cold against her fingertips. Katrina watched her soon to be husband stand up from the spill. Katrina waved the end of his tie side to side, "I heard from a little birdy, you couldn't get your tie on. He refused to help because he, I believe, like to see you suffer for once since this isn't like you."_

_Shouta cleared his throat, "Well... I'm not nervous."_

_Katrina's lips turned into a small smirk, "Oh really? So you intentionally knocked the pitcher and threw down the tissues? You also know how to tie a tie but can't tie one now?"_

_Katrina took a few steps closer to him. With the heels, she was able to not push her self too high to reach him. Her hands lightly touch his back and she could feel his muscles slowly relax. Her lips reached his ear, "You know I can help you with this tie situation."_

_Shouta closed his eyes to take a deep breath. He reached behind him taking her hands in his. He lightly rubbed his thumbs against her palms. A small smile came to his lips. He could feel the light clamminess on her palms. She was nervous too. He moved her hands to wrap around him. His tie was gripped lightly in her hand. He raised her hands to his lips. Shouta lightly kissed each knuckle and then each palm. Katrina was lightly pressed against his back. She rested her cheek against his back feeling it expand and release from his breathing. Katrina lightly closed her eyes. Shouta's voice was soft and just above a whisper, "Are you okay now?"_

_Katrina's voice matched his volume, "Are you?"_

_Shouta released her hands and slowly turned around to give her time to push away from his moving back. Shouta felt his breath being taken away. He bent down to her height. His lips just a breath away from hers. His right hand cupped her cheek. He whispered, "Always when I have you."_

_Katrina chuckled, "You hide the fact you are actually a soft romantic. I love it."_

_Shouta took a step back taking in his soon to be wife. Shouta noted her hair was braided at the crown working it's way into a chignon. Pink peonies were woven into the back into the chignon. Shouta's heart skipped a beat when he thought back on the first bouquet of flowers he gave her on their first date to confess their 'I love you's. Pink Peonies. His eyes moved to her face seeing a neutral rosy color painted on his fiance's lips. Light mascara and a winged liner for her eyes bringing out the grey color of hers. It made it look sharper if that could happen. Katrina looked at her fiance seeing his dark grey suit jacket was unbuttoned as well as his white button up. The top two buttons were left unbuttoned. She swallowed. His black vest hung unbuttoned off of his body. _

_Shouta noticed the floral lace patterns in the illusion neckline hiding the sweatheart neckline. The lace continued on the bodice hiding the satin. The sleeves hugged her biceps as it was off the shoulder. He could see the train of her dress wasn't long but enough to show. Katrina's voice made him remember to breath, "Shou? Want me to help you with your tie?"_

_Shouta nodded swallowing. His voice came out in a rasp, "Yes. Please."_

_Katrina stepped closer to her soon-to-be-husband and popped his collar. Shouta watched her fingers slowly smooth the tie across his chest. He swore he could feel the warmth of her hands through his tie and shirt. Her fingers lightly touch his skin when she buttoned the button up. Shouta watched the young woman tie the tie in a windsor knot. He bit inside his cheek. He wanted to steal a kiss before the ceremony but he knew he would get more in both of their lifetimes. Katrina pulled away allowing him to finish up buttoning up. Shouta worked quickly at his vest then jacket. He breathed out, "Thank you."_

_Katrina ran her hand on his tie hiding behind the vest and jacket. She winked, "This is more to satisfy tonight or now but we have a wedding to get to, don't we?"_

_A smile played on his lips. His hand shot to hers and laced their fingers together. He raised it up, "Only if you promise to do what you did when Hizashi was out of town and his bed-."_

_A loud voice came from the hall, "**YOU** DIDN'T!"_

_Katrina snorted pulling on her husband-to-be's hand. It sounded like the blond had to reign in his quirk for a moment. The couple passed the blond. Katrina turned to the horrified blond and winked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_Hizashi tried to wipe away at his suit, "I slept in that!"_

_Shouta hid his laugh. Katrina couldn't stop laughing at the expense of her friend. _

* * *

_Shouta wrapped his arm around his newly wedded wife. A smile brightened her features. Shouta felt proud and warm that he is the reason for her happiness. He wouldn't ever want to see the smile be wiped off of her face or be the cause of it being gone. He vowed during the ceremony to keep those lips smiling. Shouta bent his head down nuzzling into his wife's hair. His words tickled her, "Let's skip this."_

_Katrina lightly nudged her newly wedded husband in the side, "We can't! Your parents, Hizashi's parents and Hizashi are here. We decided to have a close dinner with them afterwards."_

_A pair of arms wrapped around each of the newly weds' shoulders. A blond wedged his face between the couple, "Sooooo, it's American food right? To pay homage to Kitty Kat?"_

_Shouta removed his arm from his wife. He drank his red wine slightly irritated of his friend. Katrina shook her head squeezing the blond's cheeks, "Nope! We are having traditional Japanese wedding food. I am a Japanese American. The only 'American' about this wedding is our choice of clothing and style. So you better sit your butt down at the table."_

_Hizashi tore away from his friend's crushing grip. He rubbed his cheeks, "No need to get rough, favorite listener. Save that for tonight with your husband."_

_Hizashi moved quickly out of the woman's reach. Shouta glanced at his blushing bride with a hint of amusement. Shouta mumbled into his wine, "He's only getting back at you for teasing him about his bed."_

_Katrina tilted her head to look at her husband, "You know the truth about it."_

_Shouta's lips turned into a smirk. His hand lightly pressed against her lower back, "We should get to dinner. Our parents are waiting."_

_Katrina pursed her lips, "You know we could skip this and let Hizashi deal with his parents and yours. That'll go well."_

_Shouta chuckled, "As much as I want to, we both know we still can't. My parents would find a way to murder me."_

_Katrina held up her arm and flexed it. Her other hand tapped her bicep. She commented, "Not on my watch. I'll take your wounds and pain."_

_Shouta playfully rolled his eyes. He bent down to her ear. His words whispered against the shell of it, "That's more of my job but tonight the only thing you'll be feeling is-."_

_His mother scolded him when she saw her son and new daughter-in-law, "Shouta! You can have your wife all to yourself. It's time for us to have a family dinner and let your father and I welcome our new daughter-in-law."_

_Katrina hid her chuckle behind her hand. Shouta lightly guided his wife to the room where they would be dining in. She could hear the light grumbles coming from Shouta's mouth. He could hear his wife's light chuckles and lightly bumped his side into hers, "She's your mother-in-law now."_

_Katrina waved her hand, "Her and I get along just fine."_

_Shouta pulled out his wife's chair making room for her to sit. Soon both newly weds were sat down and everyone started to eat. It was a beautiful day. It was a small ceremony. Very small as the occupants of the dinner are the ones who attended. Just like how the two wanted... Away from the lime light and kept personal._


	51. Chapter 51

Katrina laced her fingers through the little white haired girl's hair to fix it up for the day. Eri was lightly playing with Julieanne's hair poof. Julieanne was sitting patiently in front of Eri who was sucking on a cold fruit ice pop. Surprisingly, All Might offered to hold Youta who was currently sucking on his own fruit pop. Katrina was not paying attention visually to the television but her ears kept open to the news. The new number one hero was fighting a new type of Nomu. Newly made number two hero was with him and seem to be evacuating the area. Katrina felt her throat tighten as a thought of her own parents who were killed helping civilians back in America.

_A small ten year old girl's fists tightened around the metal barrier set up by the police. Fifteen minutes before, the little family were strolling till they heard screams coming from a burning fire caused by a pyro-villain. The man and woman left their child in the hands of police to run to the scene to help with any burnt and hurt civilians. Katrina could feel her heart beat faster when more chaos ensued. The pyro-villain came around with another villain who could transform into an ox. In order to protect the civilians, Katrina's father, with his health regeneration, blocked each blow coming from the raging ox. Katrina couldn't look away but she very much wanted to. She couldn't believe her eyes seeing the ox who was persistent on harming someone who wanted to help people. Katrina's father, Yota, didn't have abnormal human strength. He couldn't keep holding onto the ox's horns and push it away but he knew he could keep its sights on him while his wife take care of the civilians. Other pro-heroes were doing the same on evacuating the hurt civilians. Without feeling it, Katrina already had tears well up in her eyes. When she tried to call out to her dad, it seemed her voice was unheard and died out. _

_"Yota! All of the civilians-."_

_Behind Katrina's mother, Aimi was a villain who had spears for arms. Katrina's voice sounded strangled but it came out, "M-mom!"_

_Blood dripped out of her mother's mouth. Her grey eyes looked across the scene seeing her daughter openly crying. These were times she wished she could hear her mother's words with sensitive hearing. Katrina felt heavy hands gripping her biceps as she unknowingly tried to get over the barrier and into the scene. _

_"Make sure the girl doesn't get to the scene! It's still dangerous here!"_

_Yota tried to use his non-existent strength to push the ox's horns away but his muscles grew weak and caused him to falter. He tried to move fast enough but muscle strain caused him to freeze. The ox blew air threw his nose and ram straight through the man. Katrina called out while trying to fight to get out of the police and some pro-hero's grip, "Daddy!"_

_The ox horn removed its pointed end from the severely injured man. Katrina already felt it in her gut both of her parents were gone. The pyo-villain broadcast his will, "We will take down any and every hero no matter what the cost. One by one! Heroes shall perish."_

_Katrina felt her legs fall weak and dropped to the ground. Tears flowed down soaking her sundress her mother picked out for her that morning._

Shouta stood up from his seat on the couch, "Kat take the children to the room. I'm going to Todoroki."

Katrina removed her eyes from the little girl's hair to look at her husband. He paused in his walk, "Alright. You guys watch them take them back to the room."

Katrina lightly tapped Eri on her head, "Eri, see if Thirteen or Mic can give a better hair style for you. Tell them what you would like and then judge who has a better style. How fun does that sound?"

Eri tilted her head so she was looking at Katrina upside down. Eri puffed her cheeks, "But no one would know what I want."

Katrina lightly tapped the girl's nose, "You won't know if you don't ask and try. Show them your arsenal of hair accessories. Also I'll put you on keep Mic away from the cookies we made yesterday duty."

Eri's face grew with determination and stood up. The little girl tried picking up the 8 almost 9 month old infant but Julieanne's feet were still touching the ground. Julieanne started to bounce up and down. Katrina had to grab Julieanne quickly, "Woah there. Let's give you to Thirteen, huh?"

Katrina looked up from the rescue hero who happily took the infant to All Might. All Might nodded at the head gesture to give Youta to Mic. Katrina stood up from her spot and pressed a hand to her husband's back to let him know she was ready to head out.

* * *

Shouta looked at his wife who took in a deep breath outside of 1-A's dorm building's doors. Shouta asked, "You okay?"

Katrina let out the deep breath, "Peachy. These League of Villains are starting to piss me off."

Shouta lightly rubbed his wife's back, "Aren't we all?"

Katrina took in one more deep breath before resting her hand on the door handle, "Yeah but I'm always pissed at villains who just want to bring down heroes."

Shouta pointed out, "Shouldn't you be mad at all villains?"

Katrina bounced her head lightly side to side, "Yes, I am like any normal person or hero. I just have more reserved for those type of villains. They're the ones who made me into an orphan. I watched my parents die in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. I am sure that is a similar feeling for Todoroki-san watching helplessly at the screen while his father fight villains. Different story but same feeling."

Katrina pulled the door open. Both adults could see the students surrounded the television. Todoroki stood towards the back. Shouta asked the two colored haired student, "Todoroki, so you already saw everything?"

Katrina slowly walked into the lounge for 1-A. Her hand above her heart to try to calm it. Katrina needed to be strong for a student of hers. She needed to be strong and swallow any memory that would surface. Katrina didn't want to watch the television. She kept her eyes on the teen. Shouta glanced at the television seeing Endeavor, barely standing, with his fist up in the air. Katrina acted fast when she noticed the teen's legs started to buckle. Her hand lightly rubbed the teen's back as he crouched with his hands in front of his face. His eyes closed. Katrina softly spoke loud enough for the boy to hear, "He's okay."

The newscaster's voice echoed through the lounge, "It's Dabi from the League of Villains!"

Katrina didn't have time to gain her balance as the teen surprisingly shot up to stare at the television. Katrina fell on her butt. Katrina mumbled, "League of Villains are really pushing their luck, aren't they?"

The blue flames being broadcast disappeared when another hero arrived. Once the news was out Endeavor was okay and alive, Todoroki immediately snapped to his senses and turned to Katrina, "O-oh I'm so sorry."

He held out a hand and helped the older woman up. Katrina gave him a soft smile, "It's okay. I know the feeling. Trust me."

She emphasized the words 'Trust me' to get the point across to show the teen he isn't alone. Todoroki turned to Shouta, "Can I speak to you alone?"

Shouta looked at his students before nodding. He held out his hand for the teen to head outside. Shouta followed after. The students were quiet. They weren't sure what to say or do. Katrina picked up on this and gave out a suggestion, "Just be supportive of him. A good support system is always key in my books."

Yaoyozuru immediately went to the kitchen to brew some of her nice tea. Asui went to the kitchen and pulled out some snacks from the fridge. Katrina rubbed her neck, "Well I didn't mean shove it into his face but gradually do it so he wouldn't want to accept any support help."

Midoriya stayed close to the healing hero. His words made everyone pause, "This was similar to what happened to your parents, am I right, Miss Katrina?"

Katrina blinked and gave a sad smile, "Similar but not same. I was ten when it happened and they didn't survive. They were going against a pure hero-hating villain group in America while rescuing civilians from a burning building."

Katrina clapped her hands to wish away the bad energy, "Alright! Enough of that! Next week you guys have joint training, I hear. Since you'll never hear this from your teacher, I'm going to say it. Make sure you guys get plenty of rest and sleep. It's going to be a hard training session. Trust me. I know. I've been through it."

"Are you giving them hints to their training session next week?"

Katrina whirled around seeing her husband. She smiled big, "Nope! I was on the other end of that, remember? Annnd I still won, remember that?."

She winked. Suddenly the students were interested. Many questions flew out of their mouths. Shouta sternly spoke, "Enough. Get some rest and pick up your winter hero outfits tomorrow."

A collection of 'yes sirs' erupted the room. Katrina hopped towards her husband, "Let's train since this is an off day."

Shouta mumbled a 'no'. As the two adults were leaving the dorm building they kept at it. Katrina groaned, "Why not?"

Shouta scoffed, "I have to meet with Vlad to finalize the training session next week. Train with Mic."

Katrina huffed, "I know his weakness. I already applied it to him at the festival. I'm not popping that out each time."

Behind the two adults were some of class 1-A's students lurking. Ashido whispered to Kirishima, "We haven't seen her fight yet, have we?"

Kaminari shook his head whispering, "No, not yet. I kinda want to see it."

Shouta interjected, "You haven't used the cloth against him. And ask Ectoplasm to join as well. Plus didn't you say you were going to train with Mic?"

Katrina scrunched up her nose, "Yessss. I did. Okay, fine. I'll just ask Mic. I don't want to subject Ectoplasm to this monstrosity of training."

Shouta leaned down and kissed his wife's temple, "I'll be sure to drop by Ground Beta."

Katrina and Shouta broke away going different ways. The lurking students looked between the two adults. Midoriya whispered, "We better head to Ground Beta to watch."

Uraraka pointed out, "Don't we need a key to get into the monitor room?"

Midoriya thought for a moment but snapped his fingers, "I can ask All Might!"


	52. Chapter 52

Katrina stretched touching her toes. The tips of her fingers were a couple inches away from the tops of her feet. She frowned mumbling under her breath, "I need to stretch more."

Her grey eyes scanned her immediate area. She called out to Hizashi who was probably going to take the safe route and hide from her, "Oh, Hizashi! If you win, you can choose the next tattoo. If I win, I'll choose yours that fit you perfectly."

Katrina moved her dagger from hand to hand walking through Ground Beta's street. She tapped her index finger on her dagger to a beat. Her free hand added an audible beat to the song she started to hum.

* * *

The door to the monitor room opened. Tired, not surprised, eyes blinked at a few of his students who started to panic at the sight of him. His dark eyes went to the only other adult in the room, "So that's how they got in."

All Might rubbed the back of his head, "They wanted to see what two pros do for training. I couldn't say no as I am the heroics teacher."

Aizawa closed the door behind him, "This is hardly training. She cannot harm a hair on him since the Sports Festival."

The students perked up at the mention of the past. Uraraka snapped her fingers as a thought came to mind, "Miss Katrina used to go to U.A., right?"

Shouta's eyes trailed to the monitors. His wife was walking down the street looking like she is whistling a tune. He answered not taking his eyes away from the screen, "Yes. Originally was in the support course but transferred into the hero course."

Shouta moved through a few of his students. His finger pressed the button on the intercom to the battle area. He leaned down speaking into the mic, "That's an unfair advantage to use, Grace. Play fair."

The occupants of the monitor room turned to the monitors when they heard the woman's husband speak to her. On the monitor, she turned to the camera closest to her. She stuck out her tongue but paused in her tapping.

* * *

Katrina called out to Hizashi, "Shou is looking out meaning no funny tricks from either of us then. We both know each other's weaknesses. Yours is Queen. Mine is Aerosmith. Now that we have to actually put an effort into this since..."

Katrina waved her hand at the camera looking down at her, "He is watching."

Her eyes glanced up at the camera. A light groan came from the building to her right, "He's no fun."

Her fingers twirled the dagger in her hand. Katrina chuckled, "He is but we love him. Let's not make Cementoss work too much, alright?"

A smirk played on the blond's lips. Katrina piped up, "Now push me."

Katrina noticed the blond taking in a deep breath and started to run away from his direction. Katrina already pierced her hand. The dagger tip protruded through the other side of her palm. A scream left the blond's lips as he calculated her running direction. Katrina slid roughly onto the ground wincing. She was wary of the wound on her hand. If she were to drag the wounded hand onto the ground, the dagger would slice her hand in half instead of having a hole.

* * *

Midoriya held his notebook to his chest as he jot down notes about the two heroes fighting. All Might turned to Eraserhead, "I was not here when you three did your Sports Festival. You said she battled against Present Mic?"

Shouta crossed his arms over his chest, "She won two of her battles but lost one."

Kirishima asked, "Did she fight against you, Mr. Aizawa?"

Shouta felt his lip curl upward, "Yes."

_A young Katrina walked onto the battle grounds for the third time. The same thin black haired teen from earlier was slowly walking to the arena from the other entrance. His hands were in his pockets. Katrina looked away from him, "Who..."_

_Her lips turned into a frown as she thought of the correct words. Shouta eyed the young girl across from him. The announcer introduced the duo to the crowd. Katrina snapped her fingers as she figured out the correct words in Japanese, "Who would've thought we would be going against each other?"_

_Shouta's eyebrows raised. He remembered Hizashi telling him the girl he went against spoke English. The battle arena proctor gave them the okay. The two of them walked around each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Unfortunately for Katrina, she didn't witness this guy's fights as she was called on by Recovery Girl to heal some students. It didn't bother her but she was almost at her limit for intake despite the health regeneration pills. The soreness of her muscles and overuse should be enough to have him writhe in pain. Her body wasn't used to this much exercise. How could she when she is a support course student? _

_Katrina huffed mumbling underneath her breath in English, "If you're not going to make the first move, I guess I will and find out your quirk then."_

_Katrina pushed herself forward reaching out to him. He dodged it by leaning back and swooping to the side. Shouta allowed the girl to do this once or two more times before he activated his quirk and touch her wrist to pull her towards him. He bent her arm backwards. Katrina was starting to get frustrated as she tried to activate her quirk over and over again. Katrina huffed in frustration. His voice was close to her ear, "You're not going to be able to use your quirk. I suppressed it. Now you're on the edge of exhaustion and you used your quirk too much. Either we can do this the hard way or the easy way."_

_Katrina wiggled in his grip. She tried to twist her body but he pushed her arm upward. She hissed in pain. Katrina grumbled against her wishes, "Fine. I'm out."_

_She felt his grip on her arm slowly release itself. Surprisingly the black haired teen, she hooked her leg underneath him and pulled forward. Both of their bodies tumbled ontop of each other. The movement knocked the wind out of her. It caused the male teen to wince in pain with his eyes closed. Katrina could feel her quirk coming back to her. In an instant, she game the boy half of her pain. Slowly, she pushed herself above him. Shouta reached up to his eyes and gave them a light rub. He looked up at her between rubs, "Wha-."_

_He noticed the redness crossing her cheeks. The two of them were close. Too close for her comfort with any boy. She pushed herself off of him. Katrina busied herself by dusting off the dirt. She called out to the proctor, "I give up! I cannot continue further."_

_Shouta pushed his upper body up and leaned on his elbows. He winced at the pain given to him before she left his personal space. The medical bots didn't appear seeing both fighters aren't injured to the point of needing them. Shouta watched the female teen quickly leave the arena. Shouta let out a sigh pushing himself off the ground. He winced at the pain when he dusted himself off. He held his hand to his torso hoping that would help alleviate the pain. He would have to see Recovery Girl to get rid of this pain. By the time he got there, he could hear Recovery Girl scolding the girl but she was fighting back. _

_"Why don't you heal him?"_

_An audible smack was heard. The girl came back with a light snap, "What was that for!"_

_Recovery Girl's voice carried, "You're a healer. You will be healing heroes and civilians. Isn't that what you came to me for? To hone in on your quirk?"_

_Shouta lightly rapped his knuckles on the office door. Recovery Girl called out, "Come in."_

_Shouta slowly opened the door. Recovery Girl looked at the girl then at the other teen. Recovery Girl pointed to an empty bed, "Sit. She will be with you. Katrina, I'm going to pick up lunch. I'll be right back."_

_The older woman left the two teens by themselves. She knew what the reason was for the younger girl not healing the boy. She could see the signs of a crush. The girl is going to have to figure out on her own and not let it come in the way of healing. Shouta shuffled inside the medical office. The girl, Katrina, was off to the side busying herself with some bandages that was already rolled. She seemed to be rerolling the bandages. Shouta's dark eyes noticed the girl was actively avoiding him now. He cleared his throat, "Your quirk."_

_She jumped throwing the roll of bandages into the air. She nearly released a loud groan when the sterile bandages fell onto the floor. Recovery Girl was going to kill her. Shouta looked amused, "Your quirk gives pain to people?"_

_Katrina hurriedly tossed the bandages away. Katrina spoke quietly, "I can give and take pain and wounds. The only downside is I can only take in a good amount before my body gives out."_

_Shouta noticed the girl didn't look at him when she walked to him. She sat beside him with her hands wringing out her U.A. gym uniform. Katrina took in a deep breath, "May I touch you?"_

_Shouta's lips went into a firm line, "No."_

_That made Katrina's eyes jump up meeting his. Her voice sounded rough, "Why not? I can take the pain away from you. I only gave it to you to at least have some control." _

_Shouta shook his head, "If you take this back, you said your body would give out."_

_Katrina started to huff, "Well yes, but I am a healer so let me heal you."_

_The dark haired teen scooted away from her as she started to reach for him. The young girl huffed in frustration reaching for him but he stood up moving around the bed. Katrina gave a light glare to the teen, "I gave you that pain so let me take it back. You have another fight to do since you won."_

_Shouta saw she was coming around to corner him but he stepped over the bed. Her hand latched onto his wrist pulling him with sudden strength. He stumbled on the bed and fell onto the bed. She pulled his wrist and hand past her to make his movement restricted. This time it was Shouta's turn to feel his face and ears slowly start to heat up. His hand was lightly touching her behind. He felt the pain, all of his pain, being sucked out of him. Katrina's head started to feel lightheaded. Shouta cursed under his breath when he caught the swaying teen girl. He would've used his quirk against her but his eyes need his eye drops which was up in the stands. Now he was stuck with a girl in his arms on a bed made for one. Soon Recovery Girl would be back and this would make an awkward situation._

* * *

Katrina's scarf shot forward to the blond but he used his quirk to push it away. Katrina's jaw clenched. This felt like the Sports Festival when she first went against him except now she has a binding scarf. She dodged his directional speaker sliding towards him. She could feel the gravel and dirt rub against her bare skin. With all of this dodging and sliding around created some wear and tear in her hero outfit. Katrina called out to Hizashi, "I'm not fond of getting dirt and gravel on me. Can we call it quits?"

Hizashi pulled his glasses down to look at his friend with his green hues. He held up his hands and gave a nod, "Sure. Your hand healed up?"

Katrina looked down at her hand with the dagger still pierced through. Katrina mumbled, "About to be in a couple hours."

She pulled the dagger out. She wiped her blood off the dagger with her good hand on her hero outfit and put it in its sheath. Katrina kept her wounded hand which was openly bleeding up. The blood trickled down her arm. She scrunched her nose at the sight of it, "Luckily I'm okay with this or I would be with the worst luck of a quirk."

Hizashi wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Let's get that taken care of. You can give me the pain if need to."

Katrina gave a nod giving the blond a warning, "Alright but it's really bad, Hizashi."

Hizashi puffed out his chest, "Give it all to me, favorite listener."

Katrina chuckled activating her quirk to transfer the pain. Hizashi moved his arm around. He blew out, "You weren't kidding."

Katrina looked amused, "I warned you. Now can we talk about you being M.I.A some weekends?"

Hizashi bit his lips, "Chiharu. The brunette."

Katrina raised her brows as they turned towards the monitor room, "The girl who you used my children as leverage to pick up ladies. Ah, I remember her. What about her?"

The blond explained as he opened the door, "I've been... You know how my quirk works."

Katrina bit her lip to muffle her laughter. She pulled away from Hizashi who looked confused. She turned to the students, "Sorry wasn't much of entertainment."

Hizashi's mouth went into 'O' as he noticed the students. He nearly talked about his sex life in front of a bunch of 15 year olds. Katrina pointed to her hand to Shouta, "Well I rather get this patched up before we pick up the three children. I rather not scar them for life."

Shouta maneuvered himself around his students grabbing his wife's elbow. He guided her away before calling out to All Might, "Close up the monitor room."

Before her husband was dragging her away, she quickly grabbed the loud blond by his leather jacket, "We are not done talking about this!"

Hizashi jerked forward by her grip, "Woah there, Kitty Kat!"


	53. Chapter 53

Standing behind the elderly woman by the hospital bed was a auburn haired woman. The elderly pro hero asked for the young healer to come with her to heal U.A.'s alumni Endeavor. It's a pro healer hero's duty to care for those who fight alongside and civilians. That was drilled into the auburn haired woman's head. Despite Endeavor's attitude and stance in the country, Katrina felt he acted differently than normal and felt sorry for him. He was recently announced officially as the number one hero and had big shoes to fill. Katrina crossed her arms watching Recovery Girl heal him the best she could. Endeavor's good eye noticed the other hero in the room. Recovery Girl turned to the younger healer, "Girl."

Katrina undid her arms and walked closer to the hospital bed. She introduced herself, "Not sure if we ever met on the field but name's Saving Grace. I'm a healing hero. In order for me to heal some of your wounds and take away your pain, I would have to touch you. Are you alright with that?"

His voice was muffled but he was still able to talk through his bandages, "I'm okay with the scarring. Just take away the pain."

Katrina felt a tap to her calves from Recovery Girl's cane. She tilted her head to the side giving her attention to the elderly healer. She hummed, "Hmm?"

Recovery Girl replied, "I've done what I could've done. I'm going to be heading back to U.A.."

Katrina nodded in response. The elderly healer left the two in the hospital room. She turned her attention back to the flaming red head. The woman pulled a chair beside the bed and sat down. Earlier, Katrina took away her children's teething pains as well as Eri's scraped knee when she tripped. If she would've known she would be caring for the newly made number one hero, she would've been careful on her quirk usage. Katrina sparked up a conversation, "So you are Shouto Todoroki's father, huh?"

Eniji Todoroki's eyes hardened at her. Katrina nearly rolled her eyes, "I'm going to place my hand on your forearm."

Lightly she placed her hand on his forearm when she heard no rejections. She was already given permission but she wanted to let him know what she is doing step by step. Katrina could feel the pain slowly roll into her body. Endeavor's gruff voice came out, "How do you know of him?"

Katrina's eyes moved from his forearm to meet his hardened half stare. Katrina let out a slow drawn out breath, "I work at U.A.. Since the school became a boarding school, I'm the official school mom."

She felt she could trust him as being the nation's number one hero. Katrina studied his face and noticed the pain etched in was slowly dissolving away. Endeavor asked, "Has Shouto mentioned anything about his family?"

Katrina bit inside of her cheek when the pain flowed from her hand to her shoulder. Katrina blew out a hard breath, "No, he hasn't. He is private about his family. He watched you, you know? Fight those Nomu. Despite you being well you, he looked relieved to know you are okay."

Endeavor's jaw set. He nearly growled out, "What is that supposed to mean?"

A light gasp left the woman's lips. She removed her hand shaking it around lightly. Katrina explained, "I'll take more pain in a second. I need to relieve this pain I have before continuing. Anyways, back onto topic. I am saying you're not really a fan favorite in the nation. You're hardened and not really know how to work himself in the crowd. Not saying it's a necessarily bad thing but from what they are used to it is hard for the crowd to ease into your style. I am sure you don't leave work at work when you come home to your family."

Endeavor thought over the woman's words. Katrina stretched her neck and rubbed her finger tips into the muscles. Katrina lightly touched his forearm to take away more pain and some wounds. Before they entered earlier, Recovery Girl told the woman to be equipped in her health regeneration pills. She will need it. Katrina felt sweat form on her brow.

Endeavor started, "I... I am starting to leave work behind for when I come home."

Katrina's brows raised. Katrina knew the way the youngest Todoroki acted when his family was brought up. The boy had been through things no child should've. Katrina would call it a mother intuition when she saw the look on the young Todoroki's face. He looked shocked but he looked conflicted. Katrina changed the subject, "I have... I guess you can say three little ones at home. Two came from my husband and I. The older child she came to us as a gift from an unseen force. Sweet child always trying to be the bigger sister to the two."

Endeavor kept his lips sealed as he listened. Katrina's lips turned upward, "Despite one of them looking like me, he takes after his father in more ways than not. The girl, who is her father look a like, she takes after me when I was younger. The oldest of the three tries to help me out with the two by trying to pick them up. My husband, a friend of ours or I would try to pick them up before she could. They're heavy infants. I don't want the little girl hurting herself."

Endeavor blinked away the image of a ghost silhouette of his wife when his wife would talk about their three older children helping out with an infant Shouto. Endeavor tried to ask, "How old are they?"

Katrina hummed looking up. Katrina tapped her chin with her free hand in thought. She noticed it was hard for the larger man to continue with the conversation but he looked like he was trying. Katrina replied, "The twins would be, oh my eight almost nine months now? The little girl is six."

Endeavor gave a very light nod. Katrina released his forearm to lean back on the chair. She wiped her brow, "I think that's all I can do for now. How are you feeling?"

He grunted, "Better. I feel no pain."

Katrina nodded. She lightly pointed to his left eye, "I took some damage as well. After I regain my posture, I'll be out of your hair."

Endeavor asked, "Your husband. Is he a pro hero as well?"

Katrina smiled brightly as much as she can, "Yeah. He's more active than me currently as I'm taking care of half of the student body as well as my own children."

Endeavor prodded, "His hero name?"

Katrina bit inside of her cheek. Her wedding ring, along with the engagement ring, sat underneath her hero suit on her sternum. Katrina felt she would release one of their many secrets to the newly number one hero who is also the father of one of their students. Katrina's face turned into amusement, "He's your kid's homeroom teacher."

Endeavor's visible eyebrow raised. He shifted in his hospital bed with a grunt, "Didn't see him as a marrying type."

Katrina chuckled, "We both like to keep it under wraps."

Katrina's face turned serious. Her tone dropped a level, "So if you please keep this a little secret of ours. We both would be appreciate it. Despite being underground heroes, we like to keep our personal and work life separate for the safety of ourselves and now our children."

Endeavor studied the woman beside him. He turned away, "Alright."

Katrina bounced back with a smile, "Great! Now I should head off. I promised the students for a self-care day for those who are willing to participate. If you have anymore pain, I am sure the doctors here have me on speed dial."

Endeavor watched the woman move the chair to its original place before waving a bye to him. Endeavor let out a slow breath, "I don't understand how..."

* * *

Katrina strolled up to the campus feeling slightly sluggish. A yawn escaped her lips. She felt the need to check in the Gym to see if that is where her husband would be at.

"Miss Katrina!"

Katrina raised an eyebrow at the sight of Eri in an one piece bathing suit running towards her. Up the ways next to a shallow kiddie pool lounged her husband. He was in his usual casual attire but his hair in a pony tail. Splashing in the pool was their twins. Katrina bent down picking up the young girl. She looked cute in her one piece. It had ruffles on the bottom part looking like its a skirt. A few students of her husband's joined the quartet it seemed. Midoriya, Asui and Kirishima were occupying the twins. Todoroki looked like he had a couple fingers in the pool's water. Katrina turned to the little girl, "Well don't you look cute in your bathing suit!"

Eri smiled brightly, "Mr. Aizawa had the twins pick it out!"

By the time she got to the group, she turned to her husband, "Shall I ask how you let the twins pick out her bathing suit? And it's a little chilly for them to be using the pool."

The young half and half haired teen piped up, "I heated the water enough where it would be warm."

Katrina let out a low whistle, "Practicing your quirk temperature. Interesting."

Katrina placed the squirming little girl to the ground as she squealed heading into the pool. Both twins squealed in response happily. Walking behind her husband, Katrina could hear the light scold coming from Asui. Shouta leaned his head back so he was looking at his wife upside down. He replied to her earlier question, "I set the bathing suits out and they crawled to one."

Katrina lightly tugged on her husband's pony tail, "You couldn't say no? It's chilly outside."

Shouta, with his head still leaned back, pointed to Eri, "Couldn't resist her face."

Katrina's lips turned into a teasing smile. Katrina counted off on her fingers, "First it's Julieanne and now Eri."

Shouta stared at his wife before he reached up giving her braided tail a tug, "How are you feeling?"

Katrina flexed her fingers staring at them, "I feel fine now. Tired, if anything. I had no doubt he had a lot of pain surging through him. Recovery Girl helped with his healing process. I took some remaining little wounds but I took all of his pain. I don't think any hero or anyone should go through what he went through."

Her eyes flicked to her husband's dark eyes. He ordered Katrina softly, "Go take a nap. I'm going to be out here for a bit longer."

Katrina leaned down giving her husband a soft peck to his lips. When she pulled away, Eri asked, "Are you going to go do more hero work, Miss Katrina?"

Katrina gave the child a soft smile, "Nope! I'm staying home today and till I get a call of more healing for fellow heroes."

Shouta grumbled, "Go to sleep."

Katrina swatted at her husband, well more like the air, "I will. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to head inside. If any of you get any scrapes or bruises, I'm not healing them. I'm at my capacity today."

Eri tilted her head in confusion while she watched the auburn haired woman leave the little group. Julieanne splashed water hitting Kirishima in the face. Kirishima sputtered out water, "Hey... Watch it, Julieanne."

Eri turned to the only adult left, "What does Miss Katrina mean?"

Shouta let out a haggard sigh before sitting up. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs. He explained, "Sometimes when someone overuses their quirk, their body gets too tired and shut down. Earlier, the old lady who came by asked for Katrina to come with her to heal a fellow hero. He got badly injured where doctors and healing heroes needed to be involved. The old lady, I'm sure, used her quirk first then Katrina did. You understand Katrina's quirk, right?"

Eri pondered for a moment, "A little."

Midoriya perked up and stepped in, "Well Eri-chan, you said Miss Katrina made your scrape disappear right?"

He watched the little girl nod. Todoroki knew who his homeroom teacher was talking about. His father was the only one who was badly injured recently that he knew of. He stayed quiet. His heterochromia eyes tore its attention away from Youta to his homeroom teacher. He came to terms he would ask when his father would be released from the hospital to come by the house to check on his siblings. Asui lightly tapped the water around Julieanne who reacted with the same motion. Midoriya continued, "Miss Katrina's quirk takes wounds and pain away. It makes people feel a lot better."

Shouta took over the explanation, "So Katrina has to sleep it off till her body feels it is okay and awake."

Eri looked determined, "I want to make dinner for her!."

Kirishima smiled big, "We can help! Right guys?"

Midoriya, Asui, Todoroki each responded happily in their own way. Shouta let out a deep sigh, "Don't burn down the kitchen."

It seemed his students didn't hear him. He rubbed his temples as the chatter between his students and Eri increased. Someone help him.


	54. Chapter 54

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

Blond tendrils fell over his shoulders. A half up bun messily laid against the back of his head. He lolled his head to the side as distant chatter and the light buzzing filled his head. The occasional flip of the magazine appeared among the sounds. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the source of the magazine page flipping wiggled her foot side to side while bounce the leg it was perched on. The blond lolled his head to the other side looking at the auburn haired woman over his pair of clear glasses. His voice made her perk up from the magazine she was hardly paying attention to, "You know when you appeared on my footstep... I am confused by Shouta's actions."

He watched her close her magazine with a snap. Her arms crossed over and her lips were in a firm line. Her grey eyes slid over to meet his green ones. She huffed, "I don't know what is going on in that man's head."

The tattoo needle continued grazing against Hizashi's forearm. Katrina pushed herself off of the chair to stand beside her friend. She gave a nod of approval, "The cockatiel suits you, you know due to your quirk."

On his forearm was black line work of a cockatiel chirping with musical notes coming from it. The next step would be coloring. Green eyes glanced up at Katrina's collarbone. Plastic protection was tapped to the area but he could see the realistic butterfly sitting pretty there. It looked as if a real butterfly floated down and resting its wings there. If he were to straighten up and peer over her shoulder, he could see the start of a pair of wings on her shoulder blades and lightly wrapped on the back of her biceps. For a long time, Shouta and Hizashi had to convince her it looked fine and it wasn't a drunken mistake. He didn't want to know what his best friend did to his adopted to make her feel that tattoo wasn't a mistake. Hizashi mentally shook his head of that thought. Hizashi took in a sharp breath when the needle went over a sensitive. Katrina mused over at him, "Oh? Did that hurt?"

Hizashi lightly gave her a glare, "If I wasn't under the needle, I would smack you, ya dig?"

Katrina's lips turn into a smirk, "You know I would've beaten you in that mock training, right? Just like at the Sports Festival when we were younger."

With his free hand, Hizashi lightly rubbed his throat as if he could feel the pain all those years ago. Hizashi rasped out, "Times have changed, little listener. I've gotten better if you haven't realized it."

The tattooer changed machines and stood up, "I'm going to grab the colors. I'll be right back."

Hizashi held up his arm to take in the details of his little singing bird. Katrina teased, "I noticed. You are in your prime."

Hizashi glanced where the tattooer went then back at his friend. He lifted himself off of his seat and lightly smacked her bicep, "Am not! Once a hero hits prime, they slowly slide down the slope."

Katrina gave a light pout rubbing her harmed bicep. He sat back down in his seat as his tattoo artist came back with the assortment of colors. The tattoo artist set up this machine and dipped the needles in yellow. The artist piped up, "Are you guys heroes? Well I know you."

He gestured to Hizashi. Everyone knows the blond loud mouth hero. Katrina quipped, "Of course he knows you. Everyone knows you."

Hizashi stuck out his tongue. The tattoo artist glanced at the woman before pulling his attention back to the tattoo. Katrina let out a sigh, "Registered as a pro hero but I'm currently on call for reasons."

The tattooist gave a little bob of his head. He continued coloring in the cockatiel. Katrina paced slowly back and forth, "Hizashi, do you know what Shouta is planning on?"

Hizashi's greens watched the woman walk back and forth. Hizashi answered, "No. I really do not. It was weird that he sent you over with a spatula still in your hand."

_Shouta's hands rested on Katrina's shoulders as he guided the woman away from the stove. Katrina tried looking back at the cooking eggs on the stove, "Shou- Wait Shouta! I'm making breakfast. What are you doing?"_

_The couple passed Eri who was waiting patiently for her breakfast at the table. The twins were already in their high chairs babbling. An occasional actual word would slip from their lips. Shouta kept his hands firmly on her shoulders as he pushed her dragging feet towards the front door. Eri called out, "See you later, Miss Katrina!"_

_It took Katrina a few to comprehend what the little girl said. A knock on a familiar door brought her out of her thoughts. The door opened revealing a blond who let a yawn escape him, "What is it?"_

_Shouta gave the woman a nudge forward, "Go out together. Get those tattoos you two were talking about for a long time. I don't want to hear it anymore."_

_Before the blond and auburn could let out a peep, the door down the hall shut closed. Katrina blinked, "What just happened?"_

_Hizashi pointed to the spatula,"What were you doing with that?"_

_Katrina glanced at the spatula at hand, "I was... I was cooking breakfast a second ago before he shoved me out."_

_Hizashi moved to the side, "Well I guess we should take his suggestion and get those tattoos. How about it since it seems you are kicked out?"_

_Katrina puffed out a ball of air, "Okay."_

_Hizashi pulled the spatula out of her hand, "Let's leave that here."_

Katrina let out a haggard sigh, "Don't get me started on that. It is bothering me that it just seems so out of character for him."

The duo didn't know the tattooist was done till he piped up he was finished. He wiped away the sitting ink and pulled away, "What do you think?"

Hizashi's lips turned upward, "Perfect, bro! Matches her butterfly, thanks a lot man!"

He shook hands with the artist. Hizashi pulled out his wallet before grabbing a few hundreds, "Here you go, man. You did great. I'll be sure to give a shout out."

The artist smiled, "Thanks. Hope you two have a wonderful day."

Seeing tattoos already existing on both adults, the artist didn't feel the need to give the explanation on care. Katrina slipped on her cardigan hiding the winged tattoos once more, "So I guess we can see if we are, well more like me, allowed back on campus by Shouta."

Hizashi pursed his lips, "Let's get coffee first then we can head back. To give him more time for whatever is cooking up in his head."

Katrina rolled her eyes, "We have been at that shop for a long time now. A very long time. I think we can head back."

Hizashi turned to the woman with a light pout, "Please?"

Katrina narrowed her eyes, "Fine. Don't ever teach that to my children. I will literally hang you by your toes, Hizashi."

Hizashi side pumped his fist, "Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: I feel like Hizashi Yamada would have tattoos on him. Not sure why but he has that vibe about him. And I personally fucking love tattoos especially having one myself. Anyways, hope you guys like it! Let me know what you guys think!**


	55. Chapter 55

Hizashi glanced at his phone seeing a text message came from his best friend.

_You can come back now. Class 1-A dormitory. _

A blond eyebrow raised in question. He nudged his other friend in the shoulder with his, "Shouta sent me a message just now. He said to come back. I wonder what that is about."

Katrina sighed moving forward in the coffee shop line, "I'd like a medium chai latte."

Hizashi placed his hand on Katrina's which had her wallet and pushed it down, "I got this!"

Hizashi ordered his coffee, "A large macchiato for me!"

He reached in his back pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a 20 bill handing it to the barista. He gave the young adult woman a wink, "Keep the change."

Katrina moved her upper torso away from him to get a good look at him, "Hizashi..."

Hizashi waved his hand at Katrina while he smiled at the barista. Katrina lightly took him by the bicep pulling him away towards the pick up area. She whispered to him, "What about Chiharu that you were so into not too long ago? That was a big tip you gave there and I know you don't just give it out left and right with that amount."

Hizashi pushed his lips out, "I'm still with that number fan of mine. I just appreciate other people's beauty too."

Katrina shook her head, "If you're serious about this girl, maybe reel it in."

Hizashi bobbed his head to show he was listening. He grabbed their orders before handing the chai latte to Katrina. She lightly sipped it, "Now are you ready to head back?"

The blond hooked his arm through Katrina's, "I mean we did get permission from the best listener."

* * *

Katrina sipped on her chai latte before thinking out loud, "You know what I noticed, you don't bring her over. How I know? You're loud. You were loud in high school making me have to escape for sleep at Shou's."

Hizashi huffed, "Hey! I don't want the others to know my business."

Katrina snorted letting her friend take her up the steps of Class 1-A's dorm building, "It's hard not to know your business, Hizashi."

Katrina lightly tapped her friend's cheek. She pulled away from him pulling on the door knob, "I don't know why he texted **you** about one of his students asking for help and it has to be my help."

Hizashi shrugged slurping his macchiato. Due to the sudden noise, Katrina threw her iced chai latte in the air at the doorway. It effectively spilled on her front and face. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. Behind her, she could hear a held back laugh. Purposely, she slipped on a fallen ice cube from her chai latte. It caused some students step forward to come to her aid. Katrina breathed out slowly. She winced at the pain shooting up her back. Shouta stopped his students, "Wait. She's fine."

They looked conflicted. They didn't want to harm the person they were supposed to surprise. While Hizashi was bent over holding his stomach outside, she reached for Hizashi's ankle. Her quirk sent over the pain from her hand to his arm. He immediately reacted, "H-hey!"

The auburn haired woman sat up as if nothing happened. She plucked the macchiato from his hand. After standing up, Katrina turned her wet heel away from the blond who was cradling his arm in pain. She sipped on his macchiato, "Oh this is good."

The students from Shouta's class and select others didn't know what to think of what happened in front of them. A squeal and clapping of tiny hands were the only sound coming from the lounge. Katrina picked up the spilt coffee cup and threw it away. Katrina raised her eyebrow, "What's this?"

Shouta bounced a happy Youta in his arms. Julieanne was seated on the couch in between Hagakure and Midoriya. Julieanne squealed, "Mama!"

Yaozuyuru came over with towels, "Here, Miss Katrina."

Katrina smiled at the young teen accepting the towels. Shouta explained, "The students wanted to show their appreciation for you."

Katrina paused in patting down her front. She studied the students in front of her. Katrina smiled, "I hardly did anything this year."

Kirishima protested, "You did do stuff this year! You made us bentos when we went to training after you had the twins."

Each student except Shinso gave their nods in agreement. Ashido chirped, "You taught us about the importance of first aid when on the field!"

Bakugo, of all people, added with a mumble, "When I was with the League of Villains, you kept my mother company."

Lucky for Katrina, she was close to Bakugo when he mumbled. She gave him a soft smile. He's not a bad kid, just prideful. Midoriya quickly added, "You also healed some of us! Especially when Kacchan and I got into that fight."

Katrina frowned looking between the two boys, "Don't you dare do that again."

The littlest flinch came from Bakugo but Midoriya visibly flinched. Both each said their 'yes, ma'am'. Katrina gave a hard nod of sastisfaction. Eri came running from Shinso's side to the older woman's legs. She looked up, "Look! The girls did my hair for this party."

Katrina noticed some flowers were woven into her hair and ended it with a dutch braid bun. Katrina knelt down with a big smile, "Well don't oyu look pretty! Did you say thank you to the girls?"

Eri's eyes widened before turning around, "Thank you!"

The girls giggled. Sero piped up, "We brought pizza and drinks."

Katrina looked up from her spot to the students, "Don't wait for me to dig in. Eat. You guys need it."

A groan was made off to her left by Shouta. Shouta's monotoned voice filled the air, "You brought that onto yourself."

Hizashi sniffled, "It hurts!"

Eri ran up to the blond, "I know what to do! Miss Katrina does this and it makes the pain go away."

Hizashi knelt down. Some students stuffed their faces with pizza. Some were curious on the interaction. Eri looked at his arm with concentration. The little girl kissed his arm, "There it should be better now!"

Hizashi blinked. He couldn't tell the little girl the reality. No one could. Hizashi smiled big putting a hand ontop of the girl's head, "Aw thank you little listener! I feel so much better now!"

Mentally, he was crying at the pain focused in his arm. Julieanne leaned forward trying to get off of the couch to reach her mother who was ground level. Hagakure quickly tried to stop the infant. Julieanne huffed and wailed. Katrina suggested, "You can place her down here. Not that she can get into anything unless you guys are hiding something that shouldn't be here?"

Her tone was suggestive. The 15 year olds turned crimson. Shouta scolded his wife, "Stop embarrassing them."

Hagakure placed the infant to the ground. Immediately, Julieanne was off crawling towards her mother while chanting 'Mama'. Katrina smiled big picking up her youngest child. She lifted her up in the air wiggling the child. She cooed to the young one, "Were you being a good girl today?"

A happy squeal came from the infant's lips. Giggles came not long after as Katrina blew raspberries at the infant's stomach. Shouta came around and kissed his two girls on the head. Soon Julieanne got a hold of Shouta's scarf which made him stuck in that position. Shouta mumbled to his wife, "I'll switch with you. You take him and I take her."

Katrina nodded feeling her husband place their son in her lap while she transferred their daughter to his arms. Julieanne was playing hide and seek with her father's scarf. By now, Katrina's clothing have dried up. She didn't feel like changing as in to miss the festivities. Katrina noticed Shinso was occupying Eri who was allowing her play with his fluffy hair. He sat at the base of the couch while the little girl, who was supplied from the girls, added hair ties and bows to his hair. He seemed like the kid who didn't care what others think of him anymore. He told Katrina of his past about what people thought of his quirk. After the Sports Festival, he saw his quirk in a positive light and wanted to keep showing people he is not made to be a villain. She liked that spunk so along side Shouta she started to train the boy in basic first aid. A plate came into her view. Katrina looked up at who was offering. A smile graced her lips, "Todoroki-san. How are you?"

Todoroki joined the older woman on the floor. Katrina took the plate of pizza while giving her thanks to the teen. He spoke quietly, "I'm fine. How are you?"

Katrina held the plate away from the now prying hands of Youta. A few grunts came from the infant as he tried to reach the high plate. She took a bite from her pizza. After swallowing her piece, she answered, "I'm quite fine. I heard about tomorrow from Mr. Aizawa."

Todoroki looked at his piece of pizza. After a few moments, he spoke up, "I'd like you to come as well."

Katrina raised her eyebrow. She studied his face. He looked concentrated. Katrina's face softened, "Okay. I'll be there as well."

Todoroki said nothing more. He kept eating his piece of pizza. Katrina tore away from the two toned haired teen to look around the lounge. Everyone looked happy and relaxed. Hizashi was in the corner cradling his arm close to his torso. Katrina sighed, "Todoroki-san, can you watch Youta for me?"

The teen perked up giving a nod, "Sure."

Katrina placed the infant in the teen's lap. Youta curiously watched his mother stand up with the plate he was desperately trying to get. That gave Todoroki time to eat his own piece with out the infant trying to get his. Katrina stood at the table with her hand on her hip. She piped up, "Now, if I were to take away this pain will you not be a little jerkface?"

Hizashi looked up from his slice. He gave her the saddest look, "Promise, Kitty Kat."

She mumbled, "You're lucky I feel bad or I would let you writhe in pain, jerk."

She lightly touch his shoulder. Katrina dispersed the pain throughout her body so it wouldn't bother her much. Hizashi moved his arm feeling no pain, "Thanks, Kitty Kat. I promise I won't laugh at your misfortune."

Katrina reached over to pinch his cheeks lightly, "You better."

He swatted her hand away with a pout on his face, "Hey!"

Katrina stuck out her tongue. Hizashi returned the gesture. Shouta placed his plate on the table, "Are you done, children?"

Hizashi and Katrina spoke in unison, "Yes."

Julieanne tried to reach for her father's plate but he pushed it far from the two of them. Katrina headed back to her spot on the floor. She took the infant from Todoroki, "He wasn't a problem for that short time was he?"

Todoroki shook his head quietly. Youta clapped when he saw the curious plate near him. He grabbed the plate pulling it down towards his mouth. Katrina gasped, "Ah, Youta! No you can't eat that!"

Katrina successfully was able to get the plate away from the infant. Now she was with a crinkled side plate with her slice waiting to be finished. She sighed, "You two are too curious for your own good."


	56. Chapter 56 (AU Chapter)

**A/N: This is literally something no one asked for but I thought of and have been on my mind for days now. I thought to do an AU chapter then get back to regular chapters. It's just to spice things up while I'll figure out my writer's block.**

* * *

Living in a small apartment in the deepest part of the city may have its perks and have its downsides. One of the many perks of it is you're within walking distance of every store you could think of. It saves money on gas. One of the downsides is that crime happens on the daily. Whether it be petty theft or grand theft auto, something is happening. Katrina pulled out her keys to her apartment building to unlock the gate. She glanced around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She let out a deep slow breath. Earlier, she was called in to help with triage. A massive explosion happened due to villain activity. It harmed around 60 or so people. Katrina sometimes wished she never had a healing quirk. It places her on urgent status consistently. She would like to have a break every once and a while. Once inside of her apartment, she threw her keys in the key bowl. There is another reason why she wished she had a different quirk. She keeps having a visitor pop in and out whenever he felt like it. Mostly when he was injured due to some fight he was involved in. Katrina knelt down sliding her nurse shoes off and neatly placed them by the door. A yawn escaped from her lips, "I really do need a vacation..."

Since she lived alone, she was able to strip of her clothing on the way to the shower. From the door to the bathroom, she left a trail of her scrubs. She will pick them up later to throw into the dirty pile. Surprisingly she didn't get any blood or any other human liquids on her. She was grateful for that. While waiting for the shower to heat up, she leaned forward towards the mirror. Her lithe fingers lightly poked and prodded at her facial skin. Slowly she could see the dark circles start to become more prominent. With her right hand, she rubbed the tired skin to try to wake up a little bit. Steam started to occupy the air and Katrina felt this is the right temperature.

* * *

A multiple scarred hand went under the window pushing it up. The owner of the hand slid inside of the living room before closing the window. An aroma of a chamomile and lilacs reached his nose. His muscles relaxed at the aroma wafting from the bathroom. A smirk played on his lips as he walked around the apartment. He pulled open the fridge seeing multiple pre-made lunches stacked ontop of each other. He took one out and popped the lid. A sweet smell of the tomato sauce smacked him in the face. Being here before, he slink over to the utensil drawer and pulled out a fork. When he first found out the woman didn't have any chop sticks, he frowned. He didn't understand how a Japanese woman wouldn't have chopsticks in her home. That was till he found out she was originally from America and moved here for better work opportunities. It took him some time to squeeze that information out of her. The man moved to the living room with the small lunch and plopped onto the cushioned couch. His legs stretched out. He hummed in satisfaction after the first bite.

* * *

Katrina opened the door of the bathroom. A large cloud of steam exited. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel and a silk robe wrapped around her body. Katrina moved to her kitchen to grab a quick bottle of water. Something caught her eye when she noticed a premade lunch meal was missing from the five made. Her eyes narrowed. She turned around looking around in her apartment. A familiar mop of black hair hung off the side of the couch. Slight movement of a fork moving towards a mouth made her suspicions right. Katrina headed to the couch with crossed arms. Her grey eyes glared at the man casually eating her lunch. She cleared her throat. The man's dark eyes slowly shot upward. The man winked as he complimented her cooking, "Food's great. I did like that what was it?"

The fork clanked with the glass container. He snapped his fingers when the memory came back to him, "Ah, that's right it was the maple ginger chicken with rice. You should make that again."

Katrina grabbed the lunch out of his hands, "What are you doing here? Get out. I thought I told you stop contacting me."

The black haired man sat up giving her one of his smiles. She would never tell him it made her weak in the knees. Not in a million years. She couldn't and wouldn't. The black haired man piped up, "You did say that. However, I am in need of your services tonight."

Katrina glanced at the clock. It read 2:00 am. Katrina shook her head moving to the kitchen. She replaced the lid on the container and placed the container in its rightful place. The auburn haired woman shook her head once more, "No. I told you I'm not helping you. I helped you too many times on empty threats. I could be considered as an accomplice now."

Katrina felt a metal woven fabric wrap around her wrist. He gave it a tug when he stood up from the couch. The two of them met towards the middle. His warm breath fanned over her face. His words tickled her skin, "Who says they were empty threats?"

Katrina tried to push him away but his hands gripped at her biceps. He kept her in place. She turned away refusing to look at him. His lips were centimeters away from the shell of her ear, "I can easily take care of it. I'll have my great friend simply destroy the building. His voice can be shattering."

Katrina tried to wiggle out of his grip. She grunted in between words, "Don't you dare bring him up!"

He moved his head back to get a good look at the woman in front of him. His brows raised. His voice dropped, "Sad that your brother changed sides? He talked about you a lot. He misses you."

Katrina felt tears start to well. Her strength fluctuated in terms of trying to get out of his grip. Her voice came out strong, "He can fuck right off!"

A low whistle escaped the man's lips. The man gripped the woman's chin pulling her face towards him, "Look at me, Kat."

Katrina squeezed her eyes shut," You can fuck yourself too!"

Katrina felt the man's presence closer to her person. His thumb was lightly pressed against her lips. His next words felt like a bucket of water fell on her, "I guess he's going to die tonight with the refusal of your help."

Katrina's grey eyes shot open. She could see the seriousness on his face. Slowly he released his grip on her. The man knew he wouldn't be able to bring actual harm to the woman. His grip on her the whole time was loose but only tightened when she tried to escape away from him. Her silk robe was sliding off of her left shoulder resting on the crook of her elbow. It still covered her chest. The man looked away shoving his hands in his pockets. Katrina mumbled a be right back before disappearing into her room.

* * *

Grey eyes widened at the sight of her heavily injured brother. Blood was trickling from his mouth and wounds. His glasses were off to the side broken. His blond hair was matted with blood and sweat. The black haired man lightly tapped the blond's foot, "I brought her."

The blond weakly opened his eyes. A blur of familiar auburn hair made him feel relaxed. A light whisper escaped his lips, "Kitty Kat."

Katrina scolded the blond, "Shut up, you idiot. Relax."

The black haired man watched the woman sat at the edge of the bed. She moved the blond's hair away from his face. The black haired man tched turning on his heel. A few young kids tried to get a peek into the room when they saw a woman enter with Eraserhead. A green haired teen asked, "Who is she?"

Eraserhead popped a cigarette in his lips. The cigarette bounced as he talked, "No one you need to know. Need to know basis. Shouldn't you be with Froppy for the bank heist?"

The green haired boy laughed nervously, "Don't worry about it!"

With that, the green teen left the older man's sight. He lit the cancer stick and slowly blew out the plume of smoke. Inside of the room, Katrina gripped her adopted brother's hand. She could feel his pain and wounds transfer to her body. A cough escaped from her lips. With his strength returned, the blond tried to move his hand out of her grip but she kept it ironclad. Katrina scolded, "Idiot I'm almost done."

The blond reached over and flicked her forehead, "You're the idiot if you keep at this, ya know?"

Katrina rolled her eyes. Despite being a non hero, she was able to contact a support company and have health regeneration pills be made for her. It helped a ton when she is needed in the ER. With her free hand, she returned the gesture, "You're the idiot. You think I'm not prepared for whatever you've done? What happened anyways?"

The blond leaned back on the bed, "Another villain group blew up a building I was casually strolling by."

She knew he would dress very casually if he needed to for a break or to get groceries for his little gang. Another cough escaped her lips but this time a trickle of blood slid down. With his full strength, he pulled away from her grasp. This time the siblings switched places. She was on the bed and he was healthy as an ox. The blond scolded, "You were called in weren't you for that explosion?"

Katrina nodded sleepily, "Yeah. I'm one of the only nurses with a healing quirk to take on that many."

The blond called out to the other room, "Shouta!"

Eraserhead popped his head in with a raised brow. The blond pointed to the female, "Make sure she doesn't go to sleep yet."

Dark eyes traveled to the female who now looks sick. He mentally scolded himself for not thinking they would call her in to the hospital. The blond and black haired men switched places. The black haired man gave a smirk looking down at the female, "Well I finally got you in my bed."

Katrina sent a soft glare to the man. He put out his cigarette in the ash tray on the night stand. Katrina huffed, "I wouldn't be sleep with you even if you're the last man on Earth."

Shouta let out a low whistle, "That's a big claim, sweetheart."

He lightly played with her auburn hair. He recalled, "That's not what happened a few weeks ago."

A light tinge blush flushed on her cheeks. Shouta felt smug that he was able to bring the nurse's legs into jelly. And he was able to make her squeal under his touch. Katrina scoffed, "That was a mistake."

Eraserhead's brows raised up. He didn't feel a tinge of hurt from those words. He asked teasingly, "You sure? I was sure you enjoyed it. I know I for sure enjoyed it."

His fingertips lightly grazed from her ear to her lips. She could feel the goosebumps raise. He replaced his fingers with his warm breath fanning over her skin. Katrina couldn't help but her eyes glanced quickly at his soft lips. He pulled away when the blond came back. The blond had a tray of food and water, "I want you to regain your strength, Kitty Kat."

Katrina sat up giving a stretch, "I'm fine, Hizashi. I feel better now. I should be get going before someone catches me here with a hoard of villains."

Hizashi felt his shoulders slacken at the thought of his sister leaving, "Oh... Oh okay..."

Katrina felt her heart tinge with pain. Katrina moved around the black haired man. She felt him grab her hand. She glanced behind her. He warned her, "Be careful for Yamada's sake."

In her palm, she felt a piece of paper being placed. She quickly glanced down at the ripped paper before closing her hand around it. Katrina rolled her eyes at the black haired man, "I'm fine. I'm always fine. I have my guardian angel with me."

Shouta resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Hizashi placed the tray to the side, "I'll walk you out."

Katrina nodded following her brother. She still felt incredibly weak but she refused to be put in that situation. A situation where she would give him more of her heart and her but she felt it was already too late.

* * *

In the shadows lurked a certain villain who became protective over the nurse. The nurse walked down the street to head back to her apartment building. There she would get ready for her sleep. The nurse opened the window to her bedroom. A light breeze blew into the room. She slipped into her bed. After a few moments, she felt the bed pushed down due to a new found weight. A pair of boots hit the floor and the rustle of clothes being taken off reached her ears. Her back was to the window and to the new occupant. A pair of scarred arms wrapped around her waist. He breathed into her hair smelling the chamomile and lilacs. She felt a light kiss placed on the shell of her ear. With what kind of day she had, she knew the villain wouldn't keep away. He would stay with her for the night and leave before she wakes up. She knew he was worried about her health and over-usage of her quirk.

When they first met, the nurse found him bleeding from a wound to his side in the alley way. She immediately started to help him towards her apartment. She didn't ask questions. She simply took away his pain and wound slowly as earlier in the day she used her quirk too much. The nurse kept him hydrated and fed. When he was healed halfway, she told him she knew who he was. The villain Eraserhead. The nurse said she didn't care because he was still human. He still needed her to help him. During the course of three days, he found her attractive. He found her caring. He found he would do anything to protect this woman, love this woman, cherish this woman.

Over time, he would pop in and have her heal him. He says to her she is the only one he trusts to handle his wounds. After the hundredth visit, she refused him telling him to get out. However, she changed her tune when she saw blood dripping from his sleeve. A wound by the artery that nearly took his life. When he woke up, he saw she had her head on her bed and her hand grasping his lightly. He could see the tear streak stains on her cheeks. Her lips were a shade o red from all of the crying, he figured. That was when he couldn't help himself and kissed her. From then and out, he would surprise her with a kiss on the lips. She didn't push him away but she didn't return it either. Until one day, she returned it and the kiss between the two was slow and passionate. His hands were woven in her hair. Her small hands pulled at his capture scarf. From then on, it escalated whenever a kiss was shared. Of course, despite being a villain he would only keep at it with her consent. Eraserhead didn't want to mess this up as he felt a natural attraction with the woman. He could see the woman in his future. He could see her bearing his children. He could see her dressed in a beautiful dress heading down an aisle towards him before they say their vows. Unfortunately, the villain could not just drop his occupation. He could not run from the law and heroes. They would track him down and have him face his criminal charges. He wouldn't want to bring her down that path but he could not help but see her. Be with her. On the first time the two adults became one, he blurted out an ' I love you '. That scared her. He saw it. That's when she started to shoo him away but when he would come around she never physically shooed him away. It was always verbal. Katrina never stopped showing her distaste of him being in her home even when the two of them would lay on the couch watching a movie with him playing with her hair. She would grumble here and there but she would do the exact opposite and nuzzle into his side. Two sides of the law gathered in her home to leave such things at the door or in his case the windowsill. Inside of her apartment, they are two adults who happened to fall in love with each other. On the outside, she was a nurse at the major hospital and he was an underground villain.


	57. Chapter 57

Shouto Todoroki sat in the middle of two baby car seats. Youta was quietly chewing on his teething toy whereas Julieanne was babbling incoherent words with the occasional mama and papa. Katrina glanced towards the backseat, "I can come in with you, if you don't mind Todoroki-san. I'm sure your father is fine as he was released from the hospital but I'd like to see my patients afterwards if I can."

Two different color of eyes met Katrina's. He gave the smallest of the nods. Shouta tapped Katrina's leg, "Don't intrude too much."

Katrina sideways glanced at her husband. His eyes met hers for a brief moment and immediately let out a hard breath. Just by eye contact between the two adults, they had a very silent communication about their student and his family. From Katrina's visit to the number one hero, he was conflicted and he seemed to regret his past actions towards his family. Sometimes with past wounds of others aren't able to be salvaged but other times it's a definite work in progress. Shouta stopped the car outside of the Todoroki residence. Katrina hopped out of the car to grab Julieanne's car seat for the young teen to hop out. Todoroki fixed his shirt. A female voice called out, "Shouto! I'm glad you were able to come and visit."

Katrina and the now exiting the car Shouta perked up towards the young teen's name being called. Katrina saw a beautiful white haired woman who had some red mixed in. The woman hugged the teen tightly, "Dad should be on his way. I can make you your favorite. Natsu is already inside."

Todoroki turned his head to his teachers then back to the female, "Sis, this is my teacher and U.A.'s..."

Katrina placed the baby car seat on her own seat before she held out her hand to the woman, "I'm basically the mom away from home. Name's Katrina Aizawa."

The female perked up with a smile on her face shaking it, "Fuyumi Todoroki, Shouto's older sister."

Shouta gave a light nod towards the white and red flecked haired woman, "Shouta Aizawa, his homeroom teacher."

Fuyumi noticed the now curious infant. Julieanne opted to shoving her teething bib in her mouth while watching curiously at the new woman. Fuyumi's smile softened as she bent down to the curious child, "If you two would like, you can come inside. Especially since you have a little one- wait two little ones with you."

Katrina's husband respectably declined, "It's quite alright. We do not want to intrude on your time with Todoroki."

Furumi stood up straight and looked over at Katrina to get a confirmation. Katrina gave a smile, "No worries. I however, would like to come in briefly when Endeavor does come home. I was one of the healers to help him. I would like to check on him on my terms and be out of your hair."

Shouta unbuckled his son out of the car seat. Youta nuzzled himself into his father's side with a light yawn. Already the nine month old took after his father's tendencies to nap all the time. Fuyumi suggested, "How about you come inside the both of you then after you check on him you can come back outside if you like?"

Katrina met her husband's eyes. He looked like he was thinking. Him and Katrina did not want to intrude as much than they already are by being here. Shouta answered, "Alright."

Katrina turned to her daughter and unbuckled her. A pair of hands came into her vision, "May I?"

Katrina moved her head back to look at the owner of the hands. Katrina then nodded, "Alright."

Julieanne saw the familiar student and squealed. Her hands were bouncing up and down as he picked her up. The excited infant reached up and pulled on Todoroki's red hair. Katrina quickly scolded, "Julieanne."

Immediately after hearing her name in that tone, the infant girl released the teen's red hair. Fuyumi chuckled, "I don't think I'd see the day with Shouto holding a baby."

After locking up the car, the small group of six headed inside. Fuyumi called inside, "Natsu! Shouto is here and we have some guests for a short amount of time!"

A full white haired man popped his head out of a room. His grey eyes widened at his brother carrying an infant. Fuyumi moved out of the way, "Please, come in. I have some soba if you would like to have some."

Katrina shook her head with a small smile on her face, "It's quite alright."

Todoroki moved passed his sister to head to where his older brother was still poking his head out of. Little infant giggles filled the room. Shouta moved to follow his wife who moved towards the living room. Katrina held out her hand towards the white haired older teen, "Katrina Aizawa and this is my husband Shouta Aizawa. We work at U.A.."

Natsu noticed the nuzzled sleeping infant in the homeroom teacher's arms. He pointed to the infant who gripped at his younger brother's fingers then at the infant sleeping, "They're yours?"

Shouta answered, "Yes."

Shouta moved to sit in the corner while cradling his son close to his body. He closed his eyes. Katrina knew her husband was resting his eyes but he is 100% fully alert. Fuyumi opened her mouth but Katrina placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "He's okay, I promise."

The youngest of the Todoroki's voice piped up, "Surprised you're not asleep, Mr. Aizawa."

Katrina chuckled when her husband scoffed. Natsu sat across from his little brother who was occupying a giggling girl. Fuyumi sat next to Natsu and Katrina sat beside the youngest of the hot and cold children. Julieanne noticed her mother sat down next to her and reached for her. Katrina pulled the youngest twin into her lap with a big smile. She blew a raspberry. The only other female in the room asked, "You said you healed our dad?"

Katrina glanced up at the two older Todoroki children, "Yes. Recovery Girl, some doctors and I were able to help save and heal your father."

Natsu asked, "Are you a pro-hero as well?"

Katrina nodded, "Yes. I'm currently on hiatus and on call due to these two."

The older boy asked some more, "Do you have a healing quirk?"

Katrina smiled giving the boy a nod. She could see the twinkle of his eye. Katrina explained, "My quirk is basically a wound and pain transferal type. So if say you-."

Natsu continued, "If one hurts themselves, you can their wound and pain and have it on your body. Exact spots, right?"

The auburn haired woman shook her head, "Not necessarily. I can take a wound and pain and spread it out through my body so it wouldn't cause everlasting damage to my organs and systems. I do take health regeneration pills to help my already low health regeneration. If I overuse my quirk, I become sick and bed ridden. It happened with I saved Sir Nighteye."

Fuyumi had a sparkle in her eye when she watched her brother get excited of hearing such things. Natsu's smile was wide, "That's really cool, Mrs. Aizawa. I'm in college for medical welfare."

Katrina's eyebrows raised and her eyes lit up. Katrina gushed, "That's really good! Not many people would like to be in the medical field. I personally love it but then again I have the quirk to go into it with. I praised those who don't have quirks or the quirks that fit the 'healer'. Before quirks were discovered, people had to heal with any means necessary and it amazes-."

A gruff voice form the corner stopped her, "Katrina."

Katrina's ears burned in embarrassment, "Sorry. It's not everyday I meet someone who is equally interested in anything medical."

Fuyumi stood up, "I'll grab some bowls of soba. I'll be right back."

Todoroki never seen his brother light up the way he did. He glanced at his mom away from home then at his brother. His sister came up from behind and placed a bowl of soba in front of him. He quietly thanked his sister and dug in. Natsu thanked his sister when she placed his bowl in front. Fuyumi heard the door open and closed, "That must be him. Mrs. Aizawa, would you...?"

Katrina nodded adjusting her daughter on her hip, "No problem. I'll catch him before he comes and greet you. I am sure you want this moment to yourselves."

Shouta was already on his feet when he heard his wife. Katrina headed towards the front door, "We meet again, Endeavor."

The red head paused in taking his shoes off and looked up. His blue eyes darted down to a drooling but babbling infant. Endeavor asked, "What are you doing here?"

Shouta's voice answered before his wife could, "My wife likes to check on past patients of hers when she could. Is that alright, number one hero?"

Blue eyes moved behind the woman seeing the dark haired man. Katrina took the number one hero's silence as an okay, "Alright. Do you want to head to a separate room before you go meet your children?"

Endeavor nodded leading the adults towards a room off to the left. He opened the traditional style Japanese door. Katrina and Shouta saw the room looked like the previous room they were in. Endeavor sat down waiting for the healer's instructions. Katrina placed Julieanne in the pro hero's lap, "She's a curious squirmer. I don't want to wake up my son with her constant moving."

Endeavor held his hands up in the air, not sure what to do. He knew he told the woman he wants to work with his family's relationship with himself but he didn't expect this. Julieanne, with her black hair poof pulled into a single top ponytail, looked up at the big hero. His blue eyes glanced down at the curious child. Shouta kept his eyes on the pro hero and his daughter. When his wife came home with her suspicions about the Todoroki family, he became protective over his little family when they're around the pro hero. People in the hero community heard of the pro hero Endeavor marrying for quirk. It didn't take long for Katrina to put two and two together.

Katrina moved towards the bulky hero, "Do you have any pain? You shouldn't have any open wounds as I transferred them to me and Recovery Girl helped as well."

Endeavor's blue eyes didn't leave the infant's grey eyes. He answered, "I have a little towards my back and head."

Shouta watched his wife flex her fingers as she asked and told him what she would be doing next. Shouta loved that about his wife. He knew she didn't want anyone to be in pain or wounded. She would ask her patients if it was alright to touch them to activate her quirk then if they were comfortable she would tell them step by step what she was doing so there are no surprises. He remembered the first time they were out on their separate internships together. His wife was talking to a scared child who got hurt during a villain attack. Katrina pulled her hand away from Endeavor's forearm, "You should feel no pain now, right?"

The red head nodded. Katrina noticed the bulky man didn't keep a hold of the infant as the said infant was crawling towards her husband chanting papa. She may feel it might be awkward for her to place her child onto his lap. It was a risky move to see if he would try to be an actual parent or keep away. A small yawn escaped the little one's mouth and Shouta scooped her up. He made sure the oldest twin didn't wake from his nap. Katrina headed over to her husband and took Youta from his arms. A soft sigh escape the oldest twin's lips. His little arm went around her neck and he nuzzled his face into her neck. Katrina turned back to the number one hero, "Go one step at a time especially if this is new territory for you and your family. We will wait for your son outside."

When Shouta passed Endeavor, he didn't say a word. The taller man waited for the couple and their two children leave his home before taking the courage to face his family. Well part of his family.


	58. Chapter 58

A cough racked through Katrina's body. A sniffle here and there. A young purple gravity defying haired teen was practicing with his own capture scarf. The one who should be mentoring the young teen had to have a meeting with Vlad King about the upcoming joint training and this purple haired teen's assessment. The twins clapped their hands and played with their toys on the blanket sitting on the grass. Eri was trying to play with Julieanne with a play tea set. Unfortunately, Julieanne threw her tea cup near Shinso with a happy squeal. Grey eyes followed the teen's scarf to grab an apple on a stump. A cough racked through Katrina's body once more before she spoke, "You have to become one with the scarf, Shinso-san."

Shinso paused his training to look at the U.A.'s mom. Shinso stood up straight and asked, "Are you alright, Miss Katrina?"

Katrina coughed into her arm waving at him. Her head bobbed up and down to give him the ' Yeah I'm alright.' Shinso's purple eyes studied the auburn haired woman. His eyes flickered down to the three children. He could see the worry developing into Eri's eyes. Katrina cleared her throat. She sounded breathless, "Try again, Shinso-san. Imagine the apple being wrapped around by the scarf. You were able to do this many times with Mr. Aizawa."

Shinso flicked his attention back to the apple. As the scarf was about to wrap itself around the delicious red apple, a cry came from his left. Immediately the scarf went back to its original position and he ran over. Eri was gripping tightly onto Katrina's sweater. Tears were welling up. The twins were crawling towards their mother. Shinso quickly went to Katrina's side. He noticed she was breathing heavily in short bursts. Her face was lightly flushed. He placed his hand to her forehead. Shinso's lips went into a grim line. The unfortunate thing about this situation was Shinso's mentor and mentor's wife thought it be wise for him to train off grounds into the couple's old home's backyard. He turned to Eri, "Eri-chan, can you do me a big favor?"

The white haired child looked away from the woman to the purple haired teen. She sniffled, "Is... I-is she going to be okay?"

Shinso searched his head for a response. He answered, "She needs to rest inside. I'll give a call to Mr. Aizawa once we move inside the house, okay?"

Eri nodded while wiping her nose on her sweater sleeve. The twins were calling for their mother, "Mama... Mama..."

Shinso turned to the twins then to Eri, "Can you watch the twins for me, Eri-chan?"

Eri hiccuped, "Yeah, Shin-nii."

The white haired girl tried to pick up one baby at a time away from their mother. Shinso moved to pick up the mumbling woman. He mentally noted he would have to keep working on his muscles to not be so shaky if he were in need to pick someone up from a scene. Shinso headed inside to place the woman on the couch. After he sees her not moving an inch off the couch, he went back outside. Shinso picked up both of the infants. Eri trailed behind with her hand gripping onto the teen's shirt. Shinso placed the two infants into their play pen. He placed a comforting hand onto the white haired girl's head, "Keep an eye on Miss Katrina. Make sure she doesn't get up. I'll bring a bowl of water and a cloth to put on her head."

Eri's red eyes stared at the fully flushed woman on the couch. She released Shinso's shirt and gave a hard nod. She will help in any way she can. Shinso headed into the kitchen to pull out a bowl and filled it with water. Down the hall, if he recalled, on the left was the hall way closet. With one hand he opened it and pulled out a small cloth. Back in the living room, he placed the bowl and cloth on the coffee table. He knelt down to Eri's height. He jogged his memory to see what the sick woman taught him. Shinso dunk the cloth into the water then ringed it out for excess water, "Now I want you to do this when the cloth feels dry or not the temperature it is right now. Do you think you can do that?"

For a brief moment, Shinso glanced towards the twins. Both twins were on their unstable thick legs. Tiny hands gripping onto their play pen's bars. Each set of eyes were watching their mother and new addition. Eri took the cloth and sat up on her knees. She dabbed the cloth on Katrina's face. Once Shinso felt satisfied about Eri's work, he went to the twins. Julieanne's hair was into two tiny top of head pony tails. Youta's hair was combed to the side. Shinso placed his hands ontop of each twin's head. Both looked up to him. Shinso gave their heads a light rub, "Your mother will be alright. I'll call your father."

Julieanne's grey eyes broke away from Shinso to look at her mother. Julieanne raised her hands up in the air to be picked up, "Up!"

Shinso saw the infant stood for a couple seconds before falling onto her diapered butt. Her hands, however, were still in up position. Shinso's lips went into a firm line, "I cannot right now. I have to call your father, Julieanne."

Julieanne pumped her legs forward to scoot her bottom closer to the play pen's bars. Julieanne's tiny lips pressed against each other as she stared intently at the purple haired teen. Shinso held up a finger towards the infant, "Stay there, Julieanne."

Shinso quickly went to the kitchen where a home phone is on the charger. He saw a little directory taped to the phone's charging station. He raised an eyebrow as he read the names and numbers.

_Shou's extension ... 0459._

_In case of memory loss... 55- 5555- 0459. _

Shinso let out a dragged out sigh. He will not question his teacher and teacher's wife. Only thing he could think of was she was hit with a memory loss quirk years prior temporarily. Shinso quickly dialed the number and waited by the dial tone.

The purple haired teen nearly gave up as the dial tone kept ringing and ringing but on the near to last ring, he heard his mentor's voice.

"_Hello?"_

Shinso rubbed his neck as he spoke into the receiver, "Mr. Aizawa. Miss Katrina has fallen ill. She is running a high fever, has been coughing and sounded like her nose is stuffed."

Shinso heard his teacher move his phone and talked to another person, his guess was Vlad King, from a distance. Few moments later, Aizawa was on the phone, "Alright. I'll be there. Give me a few."

The two bid their goodbyes. Shinso placed the phone back onto the charging dock. He headed back over to the adult laying on the couch. Eri glanced up at him, "Is Mr. Aizawa coming?"

Shinso nodded, "He will be here soon."

Eri didn't say anything while she continued to dab the sweat off of Katrina. Shinso glanced over at the two infants and noticed Julieanne still didn't put her hands down. Occasionally she would wiggle her hands to get his attention but Shinso didn't pick up the child. At least not till the other adult of this little family comes.

* * *

Shouta placed the back of his hand on his wife's forehead. His lips went into a firm line. His dark eyes tore from his wife to the children in the room. They finally landed onto Shinso. If Katrina is sick, he wouldn't want to risk the twins and Eri to whatever Katrina has. Vlad King and him are going to be proctoring the training session. Any teacher is welcome to watch the two classes' training session. Thirteen was called away to a small rescue in North Japan. The only thing he could think of is taking the three with him to the proctored exam. Hizashi has been M.I.A. ever since he started seeing that one woman. A huff came from the play pen. Shouta turned to his daughter who still had her arms in the air to be picked up. She huffed again, "Up."

Shinso rubbed the back of his neck, "She started to do that when I put her in there."

Shouta moved towards his daughter. He knelt in front of her. Her grey eyes met his dark ones. For an infant, he could see the determination in her. Julieanne wiggled her hands in the air, "Up. Mama."

Youta turned his head to his sister. He stayed quiet this whole time. Shouta reached into the play pen and picked up his daughter. He wonders what their daughter want with his wife. He knew he should keep the children away from her to prevent more people becoming sick but he learned the hard way Julieanne wouldn't give up. Shinso placed a hand ontop of Eri's head. Eri fiddled with her fingers beside him. Shouta stood Julieanne next to the couch. Julieanne reached with her short chubby arms to touch her mother. Shouta raised his eyebrows as he watched his daughter try to mimic his wife with her quirk. The sound of wheezing started to disappear. Shouta's eyes widened and immediately picked up Julieanne. The baby girl was smiling and clapping her hands together. A light groan escaped from the other adult's mouth, "Mmm, wha-?"

Shouta's brows knitted together and immediately he checked on his daughter for any signs. He asked the infant who cannot form sentences or more than a few words, "Did you just heal your mother?"

A happy squeal came from Julieanne's lips. Shinso asked, "Can people develop their quirks earlier than four?"

Shouta studied his daughter, "Not everyone but it is still a possibility. It seems to be so far... Julieanne has one more thing than what Katrina has..."

Shinso finished his mentor's thought, "To heal sicknesses."

Katrina felt groggy, "Shou? Is that you?"

Shouta turned to his wife and moved a sweat slicked hair out of her face. His voice came out quiet, "You didn't take it easy again."

Katrina swallowed. Her throat felt dry and rough. She answered, "Being a mother is never easy."

Shouta turned the clapping little infant towards his wife. Katrina blinked at the suddeness of seeing her daughter in her face, "Wha-?"

Shouta's monotone voice answered, "Julieanne healed you."

In an instant, Katrina sat up in surprise. Immediately Katrina regretted it as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She held her head and groaned, "What? What do you mean she healed me?"

Shouta gave his wife a look. Katrina noticed it and nearly rolled her eyes but stopped as the dizziness was still around. Katrina mumbled, "That shouldn't be possible."

Shouta lightly pushed his wife back to the couch, "You and I both know it is possible before the age of four. Now I want you to rest for the rest of the week to make sure you're fully recovered. We should head back to the school and I'll take care of the children and finish up training Shinso."

Katrina placed an arm over her eyes and groaned, "I'm sorry Shinso-san."

Shinso piped up, "I want you to get better, Miss Katrina."

Shouta stood up picked up Youta who quietly held up his hands, "Don't worry, Shinso. Let's head back to the school."

The dark haired adult turned to his wife. She didn't have to hear his order as she answered, "I'll stay here till you come back."


	59. Chapter 59

This morning, Shouta had the idea to stop by Hizashi's dorm room but he heard something unpleasant for children's ears so he made a turn of heel towards where he will meet with Vlad King. Already in the teacher's lounge was Ectoplasm and Cementoss. Cementoss noticed the black haired teacher enter with the three children, "Did something happen with Katrina?"

Shouta cleared his throat, "She's sick. I don't want them to catch it from her."

Cementoss leaned back on his chair talking to Eri, "Would you like to have some sweets, Eri-chan?"

Eri peered around Shouta's legs. She looked up at Shouta and he gently urged her forward, "Go ahead."

Eri's lips went into a small smile, "Please, Mr. Cementoss!"

She bounced on her feet towards the cement humanoid. Ectoplasm asked, "You and Vlad King have the joint training today with the one kid from 1-C, right?"

Shouta nodded, "The two classes do not know Shinso would be joining."

Cementoss moved a chair from beside him to have Eri sit. Cementoss offered, "We can watch the children, if you want."

Shouta glanced down at Youta who was strapped to his front. Julieanne was babbling on his back. Shouta thought for a moment before coming to his decision, "I wouldn't want to put all three of them with you two. Do you mind if you watch Eri only? Yesterday, we found out Julieanne developed her quirk so I would like to keep a close eye on her for repercussions of her usage."

Cementoss was secretly glad the two of them didn't have to watch all three children. Three different personalities would be a handful. He's not sure how Eraserhead or Saving Grace could handle it. He loves children but comparing to teenagers and infants and a small child everything is different.

Ectoplasm asked, "What quirk does she have?"

The father of two answered, "I think it has to do with healing. She doesn't seem to inherit Katrina's sickness so health regeneration might come into play as well. I want to see what exactly she can do since Katrina cannot take away sicknesses. Only wounds and pain."

Cementoss whispered to Eri, "Once Eraserhead leaves, want to go for some manju?"

Eri's eyes sparkled. She quickly glanced at Shouta then looked at Cementoss. She gave a quick nod. Shouta ignored the little interaction as long as Eri would be entertained and taken care of. Vlad King's voice entered the room, "Oh. You have the children today."

Shouta glanced behind him. Julieanne clapped her hands with a squee. Shouta answered, "Katrina is sick."

Vlad King gave a light nod of understanding. He asked breathing through his nose, "Are you ready?"

Shouta nodded, "Give me a second and we'll head over."

Shouta headed to Eri and placed a hand on top of her head. He gave a light pet of her head, "Behave for Cementoss and Ectoplasm. I'll be back later. We can go by the store to get ingredients to make Katrina some soup."

Eri's lips went into a wide smile, "Can we make chicken noodle soup? Miss Katrina made that for me when I was sick!"

A small smile graced Shouta's lips, "Sure."

Eri beamed. Shouta turned towards Vlad King, "Let's go."

* * *

Youta held the sippy cup filled with water. They slowly introduced the sippy cups to the twins a few weeks back. Julieanne would rather takes her older brother's sippy cup if she could. Youta would fight for it. There would be times he would win and other times she would. If she won over the sippy cup, he would crawl over to a parent who would readily have on hand a few snack puffs. Vlad King glanced at the twins, "They've grown."

Shouta could see Youta not once putting down his sippy cup from his lips. Shouta shrugged, "Julieanne developed her quirk yesterday. Youta hasn't shown an early signs if any."

Vlad King's grey brows raised, "Her quirk developed already?"

The two adults could hear the shaking of a toy behind Shouta. Shouta shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yes. She seemed to have a different version of Katrina's quirk. A stronger health regeneration with a healing quirk that takes illnesses away. We don't want to try wounds or pain as she isn't even a year old yet but we have a slight idea."

Vlad King's eyes glanced at Youta who isn't drinking anymore but kept the mouth piece of the sippy cup on his lips. Vlad King asked, "What about him?"

Shouta shook his head, "No signs. I would be surprised if he showed early signs as well."

Vlad King wanted to ask but he kept his mouth shut. Not every parent is welcoming to the thought of having a quirkless child. He doubt Katrina and Shouta would be against the thought. Vlad King knew how the couple are towards children, quirkless or not. They accept them. As if Shouta could hear the unspoken thought of Vlad King he piped up, "If Youta becomes quirkless, he wouldn't be any different and we would love him just the same. We would support him in any field he would go for. We won't know till, seeing his sister developed it early, now to the age of four."

Vlad King nodded. Shouta's lips went into a firm line. His capture scarf wrapped itself around Monoma's neck stopping him mid-sentence. Shouta called out to Monoma, "Quiet."

Youta dropped his sippy cup and clapped his hands. A smile was on his tiny lips. The sippy cup landed in between the two teachers. Vlad King announced, "We have a special guest today."

Shouta continued, "Try not to look stupid in front of him."

He kept a grip on Monoma. Each of the students started to murmur among each other. Shinso walked up the steps and picked up Youta's sippy cup. Youta saw the sippy cup in his vision and held out his hands for it. Shinso gave the infant his cup, "You dropped this."

Youta immediately brought the sippy cup to his lips once more. Shouta released the annoying 1-B student and glanced over at Shinso who stood beside him. He spoke to Shinso, "Go ahead and greet everyone."

* * *

After all the students picked their lots, Kirishima blurted out his question, "Mr. Aizawa why do you have the twins with you?"

For what feels like the millionth time of explaining, he let out a haggard sigh, "Katrina is sick. Okay now let's start."

The first two teams started out into the field. Shouta and Vlad King tilted their heads towards the footsteps coming up the stairs. Midnight saw Julieanne who squealed happily on seeing the woman. Midnight smiled big heading behind Shouta. She gave a little wave to the infant who tried to grab her hand, "Why hello there, Julieanne. Out here with your papa, huh?"

Julieanne blew a raspberry and clapped her hands, "Papa! Papa!"

Coming to her side, All Might shoved his hands into his pockets. All Might looked at the two infants before looking at their father, "Katrina is busy?"

Vlad King answered for the father of two, "Sick."

Midnight cooed at Julieanne, "Oh no! Mama is sick. You poor babies having to be with your boring papa."

Shouta scolded Midnight, "Hey."

Midnight chuckled, "I'm teasing."

All Might asked, "Is she okay?"

Shouta watched the students fighting on the training course. Shouta answered, "She is resting. Julieanne developed her quirk and took away Katrina's illness. So far, Julieanne is still fine."

All Might rubbed his chin in thought, "So she doesn't have the effects Katrina has after using her quirk."

Shouta shook his head. Ashido overheard the teachers and exclaimed, "What! Julieanne got her quirk?!"

Just like a pack of hungry lions, all the students who was on the platform turned to the class 1-A's homeroom teacher. Shouta took in a deep breath and let it out loudly. This is going to be a long training session.


	60. Chapter 60

Katrina rubbed her forehead as she stared down at the item in her hand. She blew at a few strands of hair that fell in front of her face. The auburn haired woman mentally shook her head. She cannot think of it right now. She is too busy today so she placed the item in a drawer out of view. Opening the door, she called out to Eri, "Did you pack what you wanted to bring?"

Eri bounded towards the woman with her backpack attached to her back, "Mhmm!"

Katrina lightly ran her fingers through the young girl's hair with a soft smile. The woman knelt to the girl's height, "This should be the twins' and your first time on a plane. Are you excited?"

Eri smiled big, "Yes!"

The little girl's smile slowly disappeared, "I want Mr. Aizawa to come."

Katrina gave the girl an endearing smile, "I know, sweetheart but he has to stay so he can teach Midoriya-san, Shinso-san and everyone on how to be heroes. They will become stronger so they can keep protecting us."

Eri's hands tightened their grip on her backpack straps. With her right hand, Eri lightly touched her horn. Katrina's lips went into a firm line before she leaned down and gave it a light kiss, "Do not worry. We will help you with your quirk. No need to be afraid of it."

Eri's red eyes met Katrina's. Without warning, the child ram herself into the woman wrapping her tiny arms around. Katrina responded by wrapping her arms lightly and gave the girl's head a kiss.

"Shouta, you really need to amp up your photo performance!"

Katrina pulled away. Eri called out while running towards the blond, "Mic!"

Shouta grumbled, "I was busy, Mic."

Hizashi picked up the girl and spun her, "Aren't you a cutie today, Eri!"

The little girl giggled. Shouta moved passed the duo to get to his wife. The couple locked eyes onto each other. Katrina reassured her husband, "I will be fine. Hizashi will be with me."

Shouta turned his sight onto Hizashi, "That's what I am worried about."

Hizashi made himself into the middle of Shouta and Eri by hugging the man. He rubbed his cheek onto Shouta's stubble, "Aww come on, Shou! You know I got this in the bag!"

Shouta's face looked unamused. Katrina chuckled, "Alright, alright release my husband, Hizashi. We have to go and catch our flight on time."

Katrina turned to her husband, "Are you sure you are able to drive us to the airport?"

Shouta nodded, "All Might would be able to fill in till I get back from the airport."

Julieanne and Youta were holding themselves up against the couch. Julieanne bounced on her feet while Youta was blabbering nonsense. Hizashi grabbed the twins' diaper bag, "Sorry you cannot come this time seeing what has been going on, Shou."

Shouta grabbed two rolling luggage cases and started to roll them towards the door, "It is unfortunate."

Katrina came and swoop up the twins. One on each of her hip. Youta gripped his little fist on Katrina's blouse. Julieanne squealed at the sudden swoop. Shouta grabbed the keys to the car and dorm.

* * *

Hizashi took Eri into a little children store before the five of them were due past security. Shouta's hands were shoved in his pockets. His dark eyes studied his wife in front of him. The twins were placed into their car seat carriers and fell asleep on the ride there. Katrina moved a few strands behind her ear, "I wish you could come this year."

Shouta removed a hand and cupped his wife's cheek. Katrina lightly took hold of her husband's cupped hand. She nuzzled into the palm of his hand. His words came out soft, "Give them my respects."

A soft sad smile played on her lips, "I'll be sure to pick up mom's favorite flowers and give dad his melon bread."

His hand lightly grazed from her cheek to the back of her head. His fingers tangled themselves within Katrina's auburn hair. Shouta's lips lightly touch Katrina's forehead then her cheeks and nose. Finally he lightly kissed her lips. His thumb lightly massaged the nape of her neck. The pair slowly pulled away. Shouta slowly released his wife, "Call me when you land."

Katrina nodded, "Always."

Hizashi chuckled, "It seems mommy and daddy are done with their little moment. Go on, give him a big ole hug, little listener."

Eri blinked at the terms the blond used to refer to the couple. She didn't think about it before hand. The little girl heard of such things and wished for such things but Overhaul kept her from anything of a normal life. She saw it then and now. Hizashi lightly nudged the little girl forward. Eri felt tears start to well up in her eyes. Before she realized what she was doing, she ran full speed towards the black haired man and wrapped her little arms around his legs, "D-daddy!"

Katrina and Shouta's eyes widened. Eri buried her face in Shouta's black pants. Shouta knelt down to Eri's height. Eri held an arm towards her eyes to hide she was crying. He spoke softly, "Eri, you do know I am-."

Katrina cleared her throat. Her husband looked up with a raised brow. She knew her husband was going to be the bearer of bad news to the little girl. Katrina felt it wouldn't help any for Eri's mental state. Katrina knelt beside the two, "Eri-chan, what brought this on?"

Katrina lightly rubbed circles in the little girl's back hidden from her backpack. Eri sniffled, "I-I... I never had a mommy or daddy... A-And I didn't s-see it before b-but..."

Shouta glanced over the little girl's head seeing a sheepish Hizashi with his hands shoved in his jean pockets. He gave the blond a light glare. Hizashi whistled a little tune looking away. Katrina turned the little girl towards her. She lightly rubbed her thumbs against the little girl's cheeks. Her voice stayed soft, "Hey, Eri-chan... If you feel you want to call us that, then go ahead."

The little girl's red eyes blinked away any tears and sniffled, "R-really?"

Katrina gave her a soft smile, "Of course. I am sure when you called Mr. Aizawa 'daddy' he felt happy."

Eri immediately turned to the black haired man. Shouta placed a hand ontop of the little girl's head and ruffled her hair. He bowed his head more to her height and gave her a wink and smile. Eri's lips slowly pulled upward into a wide smile. She instantly jumped onto the hero and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. If it weren't for years of training, Shouta would've been caught unbalanced. Shouta gave the white haired girl a big hug. She nuzzled her face into his hair and neck. Shouta heard her whisper, "Thank you for letting me call you daddy."

Shouta's eyes met his wife's. Katrina couldn't help but beam with happiness. The little girl in her husband's arms came a long way. Eri released Shouta and surprised Katrina by giving her a big hug. Katrina could barely hear the little girl's voice but she heard the word, 'mommy'. Katrina felt a burst of happiness and pride. Katrina felt her slowly release herself from Katrina. Katrina chuckled, "Well we better head in. Say bye for now. When we get to the hotel, we could give daddy a call to show we arrived."

Eri squealed in happiness and gave Shouta a long hug. Her soft voice carried to his ears, "Bye for now, daddy."

After she released the black haired man, she ran past the woman towards her new best friend, Hizashi. She beamed towards the blond and started talking about what transpired even though he witnessed it. Hizashi allowed the girl to talk to her about what happened. Katrina chuckled at the sight. Shouta shoved his hands in his pockets, "You know she has to know sooner or later we cannot be her parents."

Katrina let out a sigh, "I know but she is really happy. Do you really want to break that down? Plus who knows, we could be."

Katrina's voice died down, "One or two wouldn't hurt."

Shouta fixed his children's blankets in their carriers thinking he heard something, "What?"

Katrina bit her lip for a split second. Katrina shook her head, "Please tell class 1-A, I would personally would have a hard cleaning day of the whole dorm building if they cause any trouble."

Shouta looked up at his wife with a raised brow, "I have a feeling that wouldn't deter them from trouble."

Katrina gave a little shrug, "It could be worth to try. Plus you know how I can be when cleaning our home."

Shouta froze before shaking his head out of his little flashback. Shouta stood up, "Alright, I think its time for you five to head past security. I don't want you to miss your flight."

Katrina stood up on her tippy toes and gave her husband a quick kiss, "I love you. Be safe."

Shouta picked up Julieanne's carrier while Katrina grabbed for Youta. Shouta replied, "I love you. Be safe, I'm just a call away."

Katrina's hand found her husband's. Both gave each other a little squeeze just before they separated ways. Hizashi and Eri already made it passed the security check point and waited for the mother of two. Shouta saw Hizashi waved big. Little Eri matched his wave. Shouta gave a brief wave to the two. Shouta wouldn't leave till he knew his wife and two children made it safely to the other side to his best friend. Katrina gave a quick glance behind her. The couple made eye contact. As if they had telepathy as their quirk, they knew what was going on their minds as they nodded to each other. Shouta turned on his heel with his hands shoved into his pockets. The Aizawa residence will be quite lonely for him till his family gets back a week from then.


	61. Chapter 61

Katrina fixed Eri's scarf around her neck, "Make sure to keep this on, Eri. It'll keep you warm. It said it was going to snow."

Eri's face was hidden around a scarf Shouta bought her as a gift. It was a light gold mixed with grey. It brought out the shade of her eyes. Hizashi had each twin's carrier in his hands. Katrina peered into the twins' carriers to see if they were keeping their blankets, mittens and beanies on. Once she was satisfied with all of the children safely being warm, she stood up from her place. She asked the only other adult, "You ready, Hizashi?"

The blond smiled big and gave a wink to his adoptive sister, "As ever. It'll be nice to see them again."

_A young Hizashi jumped on his newly adopted sister's bed, "Sooo mom, dad and I thought it would be pretty radical for you to be able to go visit your parents."_

_The auburn haired teen turned around from her desk to see the spiked hair blond lounging on her bed. She shook her head, " I am good. Thank you for the thought."_

_Hizashi whined, "But why, little listener?"_

_Katrina turned her attention back to her design and details of her hero outfit. She was recently accepted into the hero course and was transferred into the opposite of each other duo's class. Katrina replied, "My parents are gone. Why would I go visit the dead, Hizashi?"_

_Hizashi's lips went into a firm line. His brows furrowed into worry. He sat up on her bed. Hizashi asked, "In America, do they really disregard the dead?"_

_Katrina scoffed, "What is gone is gone. My parents fought furiously with the villain. They cannot talk with me. They cannot hold and comfort me. They do not exist anymore. I like to keep it that way."_

_Katrina did not hear him get up and knelt next to her chair. He startled her when she felt his thumb wipe away a tear. She started, "Wha-?"_

_Hizashi spoke in a worried but serious tone, "You can let your guard down here. Your parents fought well and hard to make the world a better place for their daughter. I am not sure what kind of traditions with the deceased Americans have but in Japan, we give our respects to them. We speak to them about our present lives and thank them for watching over us. Listen, Katrina, your parents would want you to come visit. You told me you were a close knit family. Being away hurts, doesn't it?"_

_Katrina looked away from her adopted brother. She hugged her arms close. Hizashi stood up pulling out his phone. His fingers worked quickly sending a message to their mutual. Slowly, Katrina went back to what she was doing once she knew her brother left the topic. It was hard for her to think of going to see her parents' grave site. After they passed away, she was sent over the pond to Japan to her grandmother who died a month later due to a health complication. That was what started her many, many foster home adventures. If one can call them adventures. Hizashi laid back down on the bed thumbing through some record disks on his lap. A light knock was made at Katrina's window. Katrina's brows furrowed, "Hizashi..."_

_Hizashi bounced up with newfound energy heading to her window. He opened it seeing a perched black haired teen on the thick window sill. Shouta climbed through the window. Katrina quickly wiped away any trace of tears hoping her boyfriend wouldn't see. She didn't want to worry the black haired teen. Shouta moved in his girlfriend's room and took Hizashi's previous spot. Hizashi kept his visual attention onto the records but his ears were open. Shouta tapped his girlfriend's knee to get her attention, "Hey."_

_Katrina glanced at the short black haired teen out of the corner of her eye, "What?"_

_Shouta squinted at his girlfriend then at the artwork of her hero outfit. He turned back to her, "Get up. We are going out."_

_He plucked her pen out of her hand and replaced it with his hand. Katrina felt defeated allowing him drag to the window. Shouta turned to Hizashi, "We will be back."_

_Hizashi gave a fake salute, "Ya got it!"_

_Katrina saw her adoptive brother head to her desk and tried to get him to stop, "Do not touch my design, Hizashi!"_

_Hizashi's lips turned into a wide smile. Shouta kept his hand laced with his girlfriend's as he took her to an empty park nearby. Shouta didn't speak. He allowed his girlfriend to take her time. Shouta's dark eyes turned to her when she decided to stop. Katrina looked away rubbing one arm with her free hand, "I do not understand, Shouta. Why would someone want to go visit their dead ones? What difference can it make?"_

_Shouta answered truthfully, "To some people it doesn't make any difference. To others, it helps them. However, I believe it would help you to go visit at least once. If you do not like the experience, then don't go. If you do, then we will find a way to keep going."_

_Katrina blinked at her boyfriend's words, "I do not know about that, Shouta."_

_He fully turned to her and placed his hands lightly on her biceps. His thumbs lightly rubbed against her chilled skin. He nearly cursed out loud for forgetting to grab her coat. Shouta asked, "Do you want me to come with you with Hizashi and his family?"_

_He released his light grip on her to remove his black hoodie. Katrina protested, "You don't need to go and you don't need to give me that. It's cold so you should keep it on."_

_Shouta placed the hoodie over her head and shoulders, "I'll be fine. Well, I want to go now. I want to meet your parents and give them my respects. Shouldn't a boyfriend meet his girlfriend's parents?"_

_Katrina huffed after she threaded her arms through the sleeves, "Yes, but I do not have parents for you to meet."_

_Shouta nearly rolled his eyes. Shouta pressed his lips onto his unsuspecting girlfriend's lips. He could feel the warmth radiate from her face as he started to pull away. He breathed out, "I still want to meet them. We can go on our next break."_

_Katrina smacked her boyfriend's side with his hoodie sleeve, "Do not use that against me."_

_Shouta raised an eyebrow, "Use what?"_

_He gave her another peck to the lips. Katrina pointed a finger towards him when he pulled away, "That!"_

_Shouta's lips went into a smirk, "Oh, that. I didn't know it was a secret weapon I could use."_

_His tone and face went serious, "On a serious note, I do want to meet your parents. Please."_

_Katrina bit her lip. The usual seriousness of his face didn't budge. Katrina looked away with a sigh, "Alright. If I don't want to continue it, I do not want to go again."_

_Shouta gave a curt nod, " 'Course."_

Katrina poured the wooden bucket of water over the grave stone. Eri asked, "What are you doing?"

Hizashi took hold of the brush, "We are cleaning the grave stone before we pay our respects with some food and incense."

Eri's brows raised up. She sat on the balls of her feet in between the twins. The twins were oddly quiet watching the two adults clean the grave stone. Katrina took her eyes off of the engraving of her family name 'Ayano' to look at the three children. All three were watching curiously. Eri hugged the bouquet of flowers to her little torso. Eri asked, "Are the flowers for your mommy, mama?"

Katrina nodded, "Yeah, she loved those when she was here. They are called Carnations."

Eri's red eyes looked down at the colors, "And these are her favorite colors?"

Katrina's lips curled into a smile, "Yes, red and green brought out her hair. Dad would buy her stuff in those colors to bring out her hair. He loved her hair color. He was grateful I was able to inherit her hair versus his black hair."

Eri blinked then asked, "Does daddy buy you red and green things too?"

Hizashi peered over his glasses towards Katrina. His lips held a small smirk. Katrina chuckled as she grabbed the bucket once more to fill it up, "He does but he throws in some browns when he wants to."

Katrina asked the little girl, "Want to help me get water?"

Eri perked up and stood up quickly, "Yes, please!'

Eri leaned the bouquet against the diaper bag and quickly rushed over to put her little hand into Katrina's. The two headed off. Hizashi glanced at the twins, "Ya two are oddly quiet today. What gives?"

Julieanne blew a raspberry and threw her arms up and down. The movement made her carrier rock back and forth. Youta stayed quiet. His eyes were studying the area. A voice piped up a few rows down in English, "Oh, you must be the Ayano family, am I right?"

Hizashi looked around for the owner of the voice. It was an elderly voice. Hizashi switched to English, "Oh, yeah. My sister is their daughter."

The elder slowly but surely walked towards him. Katrina and Eri was walking back from the water well. Katrina was caught off guard when an elderly voice piped up in English, "Oh you look just like your mother."

Eri started to hide behind Katrina's legs. Katrina spoke in English, "Who may you be and how do you know my mother?"

The elderly woman chuckled, "I helped to deliver you at the hospital. My name is Reiko Momoshiro. My husband was your mother's mentor. They had medical type quirks. He had emphatic healing whereas your mother had-."

Katrina finished for her, "Wound transferal."

The elderly woman's face crinkled from her smile then it slowly faded, "Yes. Unfortunately, your mother didn't have any regeneration to take away the wounds she would take."

Katrina placed her free hand ontop of Eri's beanie. She lightly reassured the little girl who stayed hidden. Katrina asked, "Would you like to pay your respects with us?"

Reiko's eyes brightened, "If I could, thank you."

Katrina gave a light nod and started to guide the little girl. Katrina asked Hizashi, "Done?"

Hizashi nodded, "Yeah. I'll wash it off."

Katrina switched to Japanese once she handed the bucket to Hizashi, "Eri, that old lady won't harm you. I will never let anything harm you. She knew my parents."

Reiko looked between the two then noticed two baby carriers. Reiko couldn't help but ask in English, "Are these your children?"

Eri's curious but wary eyes watched the older woman. Katrina tore her eyes away from the white haired child and smiled answering in English, "Yes. My husband, unfortunately, couldn't make it."

Reiko moved so she was in front of the twins. She wouldn't try to go near Eri as the little girl seemed frightened of her. Reiko waved her wrinkled hand, "Hello there."

Katrina moved Eri towards the diaper bag. She pulled out melon buns and placed them into Eri's arms. The small party didn't notice the blond man left and came back with and without the bucket. Hizashi clapped his hands and rubbed them together and piped up in Japanese, "Is it Melon time?"

Eri's face brightened and ran towards the blond with the buns in her arms, "I got them!"

Reiko asked, "Does the children not know English?"

Katrina shook her head as she watched the duo get the melon bread ready, "No, we live in Japan. We do plan to teach them English when we can."

Katrina pulled out the incense and placed them in the holders. The woman dug into her jean back pocket and pulled out a lighter. In a quick movement, she lit the incense. Smoke plumes floated through the air. Katrina closed her eyes and breathed in the incense. It was her parents' favorite smells. Her mother would have something in their home smelling like those incense. It felt like home. Eri rushed over to Katrina and tugged on her coat, "Can we call daddy?"

In the sidelines while Katrina went to grab her phone, Reiko held her hands together and gave her respects. Hizashi was already digging into his melon bun after he gave his respects. Katrina felt the young child try to pull her arm down to get a good look at the phone. It should be 0700 in the morning over in Japan. Lucky for the United States visitors, 6 at night is still daylight in winter. A monotoned voice answered, "_Hello?"_

Eri jumped up and down trying to see the tired black haired man on the screen, "Daddy! Daddy!"

Katrina nearly chided Eri in Japanese, "Hold on Eri. Let me come down to you, please."

Eri stopped bouncing up and down as Katrina knelt down to her height. A yawn escaped Katrina's husband's lips, "_You're at the cemetery, I see."_

Reiko turned to the blond man who finished up his melon bun, "Are you pro heroes?"

Katrina noticed her husband wake up at the sound of a new voice. He asked, "_Who was that?"_

Katrina answered, "An elderly woman who knew my parents. She helped deliver me when I was born. Are you waiting for school to start?"

A haggard sigh left his lips. Katrina chuckled. Eri showed Shouta her melon bun, "Daddy, look I got a melon bun. Mommy said when we got them that we are going to share it with grandpa. I do not know how seeing he isn't here to enjoy it..."

Katrina placed a hand ontop of Eri's head, "He will enjoy it, I promise. As long you enjoy it, he would too."

Eri's face brightened, "Really?"

* * *

Shouta held his phone with one hand and cradled his chin in the other. A small smile graced his lips while he watched the love of his life and apparently now his oldest child interact. He remembered he told the same thing to his wife when they first visited the grave.

_Katrina mumbled, "I feel this is stupid."_

_Hizashi bumped into her shoulder, "Oh come on, it'll be fine."_

_The black haired teen had his hands in his pockets. The Yamada's thought it would be okay for the teens to go on their own during their first visit. They would join in later. Katrina wiggled the wrapped melon bun towards the blond's face, "My dad cannot eat this. He's dead, Hizashi. It's a waste of money for us to even buy this."_

_Shouta stopped at a grave marker when he saw the family name. Shouta piped up, "Katrina."_

_His girlfriend turned to him. He gestured to the grave marker. She didn't notice they made it to her parents' grave. He watched her as her shoulders start to drop. Katrina started to walk off, "Alright I am leaving."_

_Hizashi grabbed his sister's shoulders and pulled her back, "Woah there, little listener. Ya just got here. You got to give your respects."_

_Katrina tried to get out of her brother's grip. He didn't want to hurt her so he released her. Shouta watched as she threw the bun at the grave in erupted frustration. His dark eyes followed his girlfriend as she ran away. Shouta stopped his best friend's movements, "Don't. Let her calm down. This is the first time she came here since the funeral. She won't go far."_

_Hizashi shoved his hands into his leather jacket with a huff, "If she gets hurt, I'm going to beat your ass."_

_Shouta raised an eyebrow at Hizashi's choice of words. Shouta gave a nod, "Okay. Fair."_

_Hizashi let out a loud breath grabbing the wooden bucket with frustration, "I'll start cleaning."_

_Shouta watched his friend head to the water fountain. He tore his attention away to the direction she went. He mentally counted the time his girlfriend left. When she didn't looked to be returning anytime soon, Shouta started his search for her. It didn't take long to find the auburn haired girl. She was sitting at a tree trunk at the edge of the cemetery. Her face was buried into her arms and her legs were pulled to her chest. His face softened at the sight of her. He slowly walked towards her and sat next to her. He didn't say anything, once again. He could hear her sniffle and choke out light sobs. Shouta leaned his head back against the bark. His dark eyes watched birds chirp at each other and fly through the trees. Katrina's voice sounded rough, "You didn't have to find me. I was fine."_

_Shouta's voice was monotone, "What kind of boyfriend would I be to leave my girlfriend alone crying?"_

_Katrina wiped away her tears on her sleeve. She sniffled, "I don't think this was a good idea."_

_Shouta haven't glanced at his girlfriend yet. He would give her at least that for privacy. Shouta piped up, "You know Hizashi is cleaning their grave right now. It's part of tradition of visiting a grave. We clean the grave, place incense and offerings then give our respects. My mother made me go visit my grandparents and I felt them beside me. A chill went up my spine when I spoke with them for the first time. It can happen here too."_

_Katrina turned to her boyfriend and studied his face. He was staring at the sky and trees. A few animals were chirping in the branches. Shouta continued, "You said melon buns were your dad's favorite. I am sure if you were to talk with him and share the moment with the melon bun with him, you would be able to feel his presence too. He would enjoy it if you enjoy it."_

_Katrina still felt the idea was ridiculous and stupid. Shouta finally turned to look at her. He held out his hand for her to take, "Are you ready? I'd like to introduce myself to them."_

_Shouta pulled himself and her up form the ground after she nodded. Their fingers stayed intermingled with each other as they headed back. Hizashi already placed incense in the holder and it was burning. He huffed when he saw the couple, "I cleaned them up and already paid my respects. They've been waiting for you, Katrina."_

_Katrina felt her boyfriend release her hand and clapped his hands together. He closed his eyes and mentally paid his respects to the spirits. Katrina slowly copied his motions. A light wind blew through blowing leaves around. A shiver ran down Katrina's arms even though she was fully equipped for the winter in the Northern East Coast. Hizashi had his hands shoved in his leather jacket's pockets. A small knowing smile graced his lips. _

Shouta saw the view changed to the grave site. It adorned an unwrapped melon bun, a bouquet of green and red carnations and lit incense. The camera was pointed towards his best friend who wave with a stupid smile on his face. Katrina piped up on the other side, "_Oh this is Reiko Momoshiro, Shou. She's the one who knew my parents."_

The elderly woman had grey to white hair tied into a bun and she walked with a walker. She was by the twins. Shouta could understand the words that came from the woman's mouth, "_Would he understand me if I spoke English?_"

He heard his wife was about to answer but he answered for her in English, "I understand perfectly thanks to my wife."

In high school, when he taught her math she would exchange the lessons with English despite his best friend could of taught him. He would of chose his girlfriend, at the time, any day over his best friend. It meant more time spent with her. Reiko smiled softly, "_You have beautiful children, uh-."_

Shouta heard his wife give their surname. Reiko finished up her sentence, "_Mr. Aizawa."_

His wife turned the view back onto her. Eri was munching on the melon bun with light glee. Shouta asked, "Where are the twins?"

Katrina quickly showed her husband the twins. He piped up his observation, "They are quiet."

Katrina chuckled, "_Tell me about it. It's a first since they first were popped out of me. Maybe they can feel mom and dad."_

Shouta answered, "It could be possible. Infants do have a sixth sense."

The home room teacher didn't see how much time passed as he spoke with his little family but he was brought back to reality the shuffling of feet was brought to his ears. Shouta glanced up seeing his students curious at the voices coming through the cell phone. Ashido excited asked, "Is that Miss Katrina?"

Shouta narrowed his eyes at his students, "Yes. Now we are going to be training again. Grab your hero outfits and meet back here."

Shouta turned back to his wife who held an amused smile. Katrina spoke, "_I guess it is time for school, huh? Well I don't want to keep you away from torturing the kids now. I love you and I'll talk to you later."_

Eri popped onto the screen looking into it, "_I love you daddy! Drink lots of water and eat good meals that mommy and I made for you!"_

Shouta's lips twitched upward, "I love you all as well. I'll talk to you later."

Katrina and Eri waved towards the camera. Katrina made the twins give a little wave. The two made a coo towards their father. They were the last people he saw before the call ended. He stared at his phone's background. It was of his wife holding the twins after she gave birth. With one blink later, he locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He looked up and saw his students did not move an inch. He activated his quirk, "Get moving!"

Immediately his students scrambled to get their suitcases to change. Once every student was gone, he let out a haggard sigh and rubbed his tired face. For disobeying his orders, he will make training harder today.

* * *

**A/N: Alright here is a lengthy chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this! I tried to get a little more flashbacks in there. Also I 100% believe in ghosts so I thought to bring that into this. I researched the hell out of Japanese traditions to grave markers. ALSO to clear things up, the cemetery isn't a normal USA cemetery. It is of Japanese origin but obviously located in USA. It is imaginary, obviously. I do wonder if there are cemeteries like it in the states or anywhere else other than Japan. I wish we do what they do with their deceased. It sounds nice as much nice can be used as a term for deceased ones. **


	62. Chapter 62

A knock was made at the bathroom door. A worried voice voiced their concerns on the other side, "Kitty Kat, are you okay? You've been in there a long time."

Katrina rested her forehead on her forearm. Her forearm was resting against the toilet seat. Katrina cleared her throat, "Uh, yeah. I'm okay. Just give me a minute."

Katrina bit her lip when a wave of nausea hit. She knew nothing would come out and it would do no good to dry heave. She closed her eyes to try to will her stomach to calm down. Katrina mentally counted the minutes for the wave to wash away. Slowly, Katrina removed herself away from the toilet bowl and slowly stood up. Katrina asked Hizashi on the other side, "Do you mind heading down to the shop for some water? Maybe some crackers as well?"

Hizashi stood at the door when it was opened revealing his adopted sister. Hizashi's lips turned downward and he placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, "Katrina, you look... You look horrible."

The two adults were lucky the three children went down for a nap. Katrina nearly rolled her eyes moving past the tall man, "Thanks, that makes me feel better."

Hizashi was on her heels. He kept his voice low to avoid waking up the children, "What's- How-?"

Katrina waited for him to collect his thoughts. It was sudden. Hizashi's shoulders fell forward, "I'll go get you some water and some food you could eat."

Katrina lightly nodded as he lightly moved around her to leave the hotel room. Once he left the room, Katrina sat on the unoccupied bed. Her face in her hands. Katrina's head perked up when she heard the familiar phone tone. Quickly she rushed to the phone to keep the kids asleep. With a swipe of her thumb, her husband's face appeared on the screen. Katrina placed a finger to her lips to signal him to stay quiet. She whispered, "They're asleep."

Shouta spoke quietly, "_How is everything? You look pale._"

Katrina rubbed her forehead. She shook her head. Shouta had to strain his hearing to hear her.

"Shou... I think I am-."

A light whine came adjacent from her. Katrina propped the phone on the table to head to the children. She picked up the started to whine infant and cradled him close. Youta's tiny hand found its way onto her chest. She moved back in front of the camera. Katrina lightly ruffled his hair to help get him to go back to sleep, "Sleep my little prince. The pain shall go away."

Unfortunately for Youta, his quirk still has not kicked in. It is still a mystery on what he will inherit. Youta tapped his little fingers on Katrina's chest. He knew if he were to touch his mother in some way, thinking only skin to skin, he would feel no more pain. In reality from the moment Katrina made physical contact with the babe, she was already able to take his pain away. Katrina looked away from her son to her husband. Shouta asked quietly, "_What were you saying?"_

Katrina blinked and shook her head, "I... I do not remember."

Shouta's brows furrowed together. Strange. Shouta started, "_You do not forget easily. The only time that happened was when-."_

He was interrupted by Hizashi coming back from the shop down the way. Hizashi was staring in the bag as he vocally recalled what he bought, "Alright Kitty Kat, I got some water. Also got saltine crackers and bananas to help with you keeping things down, ya know? I heard that helps a bit. Oh and almost forgot some microwavable white rice."

Katrina turned slightly to her adopted brother, "Oh thank you. I just wanted water and crackers."

A voice caught Hizashi's attention, "_Wait, Katrina are you sick again?"_

Hizashi handed Katrina the items to start getting stuff in her stomach. He waved to Shouta," Oh hey there Shou! Nothing to be worried about. Food poisoning from a restaurant we went to yesterday. My stomach been acting all out of whack as well so it must be that."

Katrina's eyes sharpened at her brother's words. Not only was he loud for that moment but she have not seen him groan and moan like he normally does. Then again she has been in the bathroom for a long time... Katrina turned her attention back to her husband. He seemed to be ignoring their friend's chatter. She could see he had a watchful eye on her. Katrina did not know what made him watch her like a hawk. Shouta briefly turned his attention to his friend when Hizashi asked him a question. He answered effortlessly, "_The students are training harder than ever. They continue to work on their big ultimate moves."_

Katrina absentmindedly rubbed Youta's back as he slept. An occasional move of his tiny fingers on her skin gave the woman a sense he knew she was right here for him. Katrina continued to use her quirk in small increments to make sure the babe can sleep during their nap. Hizashi's voice brought her back to Earth, "Don't worry, Shouta. I'll take care of Kitty Kat till we get back then she will be all yours. I think it is some food poisoning. I am starting to feel a little sick to the stomach."

Katrina's brows knitted together. She gave herself a little nod and whispered to self, "Maybe that's it. It can't be the other thing..."

Luckily for the woman, neither man heard her.

* * *

Since Katrina wasn't feeling too well, Hizashi offered to go take the children out into the city. Back in the hotel room, Katrina laid on the bed by herself. Laced fingers tapped against the opposing hands. She let out a large sigh mumbling to herself, "I don't know what to do with myself now..."

A sudden feeling of nausea hit her like a truck. She leaped up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Katrina felt the dreaded chill wash over her. After bringing back up the water and crackers, she tried to recall her memory of the food they ate. Luckily, Eri was picky over American food and went for the safe bet versus the adults. This mini-no-so-vacation keep down hill spiraling. Just the meaning of this trip wasn't a particularly good one then add this 'food poisoning'. Katrina felt her forehead and neck with the back of her hand. No fever. The woman can only thank her blessings on being able to head back home in two days. Hopefully by then she can feel better.

* * *

Shouta tapped his fingers against his desk. It doesn't make sense that his wife was sick before the trip and was better due to their daughter. However, now she is sick again. It seems to him his wife haven't touched their daughter yet considering Julieanne doesn't have a grip on her quirk. Nor do the two of them knew what extent of their daughter's quirk. A knock brought him out of his thoughts, "Aizawa?"

A feminine older woman voice could be one person. He replied, "Come in, Midnight."

The R-rated hero entered Shouta's classroom. Her hand cuff bracelets jingled against the door. A frown graced the woman's features, "Aw you don't have them."

Shouta's lips stayed in a straight line, "Them? If you're talking about the children, no I do not. They're with Mic and Katrina."

Midnight moved more into his classroom. She thought for a moment, "I heard Mic put in for some vacation with Nezu. Did not know it was with Katrina. I thought it would be with that one woman he has been seeing, what's her name?"

Shouta felt the name was useless as he knew the hero will be done with her in a couple more months. Unless that changed. Shouta gave a light shrug, "I don't know nor do I care."

Midnight pouted leaning against Shouta's desk, "What do you mean you don't care? He is your wife's brother, isn't he? He is your best friend from your time in high school, right? Shouldn't you at least, oh I don't know, make an effort to remember his girlfriends?"

Shouta turned his attention to his original task before he got distracted by the thought of his wife. He held up a portfolio of one of his student's progress. His eyes scanned the document and notes as he replied, "He is a man who doesn't stick to one woman for a long time. Once he tires out, he goes to the next fling. That's the way he is. It was like that back then and now."

He wouldn't tell the woman that a girl nearly ripped Hizashi into two when he found out she was cheating on him. Hizashi then vowed he wouldn't stay with a girl for longer than the amount of time he spent with the girl he was with before. Just because Shouta doesn't want to remember his friend's fling's names and let him do what he does does not mean Shouta doesn't want what's best for him. Shouta wished the blond could find someone who can keep up with him and stay faithful.

_Shouta nearly held his girlfriend back when she caught sight of the woman who broke her brother's heart. Shouta's words whispered to his girlfriend's ear, "Do not. We are pro-heroes we have to set an example."_

_Katrina growled, "Exactly! Show an example of if you hurt his heart, you will get an ass-whoopin'."_

_Shouta knew sometimes his girlfriend's American slang would come out but that was a first for that word. Katrina tried to move forward towards the girl who was laughing with her friends, "Just let me go, Shou! I just want to talk with her."_

_Shouta shook his head, "I know what you are going to do. Either you're going to hit her or you're going to use your quirk. We are pro-heroes, Katrina. We do not hurt the innocent."_

_Katrina had to hold back a laugh. She tried to get out of her boyfriend's grip but his arms was wrapped around her waist. She gritted out, "She's hardly innocent. If I was with Hizashi when he found her in HIS bed with ANOTHER man, oh I would be very much labeled as a villain. I would give her the most hurtful wound to existence."_

_Shouta rested his chin ontop of Katrina's head, "I would not let you and if you did become a villain I do not think I would like another hero chasing you down."_

_He felt her cease her struggling. She took a deep breath, "Let me just talk to her, okay? Promise, I won't hurt her."_

_A familiar voice started behind the couple, "Kitty Kat, it's alright. I'm okay."_

_The couple turned around seeing their blond standing there in civilian clothing. The trio were lucky the darkness of the night masked them or the woman across the way would've noticed them. Shouta released his girlfriend when she started to show she wanted to go to Hizashi. Hizashi allowed the small woman to care for him. Katrina placed a hand on his cheek moving some blond strands of hair away from his face. She studied him before she huffed, "I'll give her a bleeding wound to her-."_

_Katrina was interrupted by Hizashi who placed a hand ontop of her head. He gave a soft sad smile, "I'm fine really. Thank you for caring."_

_Hizashi's green eyes tore away from his friend and sister to look briefly at the woman across the way. Shouta's voice brought the man's attention to himself, "Hizashi."_

_Hizashi held up his hands with a defensive smile, "It's okay. I'll just won't have a woman for as long as I did with her. I'll break it off before it would start to hurt."_

_Katrina's shoulders slowly start to slump down. Her face started to become crestfallen. Shouta's lips went into a firm line. He knew there was nothing to change his friend's mind at this current moment. He just hopes something would change that he would change his declaration of words._

Shouta let out a haggard sigh and rubbed his eyes. Midnight asked, "You okay?"

Shouta's lips went into a firm line, "Katrina is sick again."

Midnight poked fun at the black haired man, "If you didn't had a wife or a family, no one would've known you care so much for someone."

Shouta sent a small glare to the other teacher, "I'm going to head out for the day."

The black haired man stood up grabbing the files of his students to take with him. He will look over them during the weekend before his family arrives back home.


	63. Chapter 63

_A few nights ago, it was a beautiful time of the union of two pro-heroes. Two pro-heroes who have been together through thick and thin. Currently, a messy mop of auburn hair laid poking out of a comforter. A shirtless toned black haired man was sitting on the side of their bed. His eyes staring at the message sent out to the top pro-heroes. His thoughts went back to the sudden influx of villains and the trio of vigilantes. His lips went into a firm line. The newly wedded husband didn't want to wake up his peaceful wife. Unfortunately the duo's duty calls. He placed his phone back onto the night stand. He leaned back and gave a light nudge to his wife, "Kat."_

_A light groan escaped her lips. They had a late night. They were still in wedded bliss. However, they weren't able to take on a honeymoon due to their new schedules not matching up. Each of their agencies call them in based on their needs from the two heroes. When the two first put in a time frame for off, it was quickly declined. Of course, the duo didn't put their reasoning as they wanted to keep their marriage in secret. The two decided once they have become a couple, back in high school, they would keep it on the down low. The only people who knew of the life changing milestone was his parents, her adopted parents and of course loud mouth Hizashi Yamada. _

_Another light groan met his ears when he nudged her once more, "Kat. We are being called in for a meeting with the police."_

_Her auburn head popped up from her pillow, "Hmm? Police? Meeting?"_

_Katrina started to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Slowly, she sat up. She mumbled, "Let's not pull an all nighter again if this is going to happen, Shou."_

_A light twitch upward played on his lips. He reached over moving her hair away from her face, "Well if I recall we do not have a honeymoon and I'd like to be with my wife as much as I can."_

_His movement woke her up a little more. The comforter, luckily, was resting on top of her bare chest as she sat up. She leaned towards the man. Her lips barely touching the man's. Slowly, her lips connected with his. It was soft and sweet. His hand cupped her cheek and his thumb lightly swished back and forth on the apple of her cheek. It was like a gravity pull was bringing the newly weds closer. A ringtone broke the two apart. Shouta rested his forehead on hers. Katrina breathed out, "Can we pretend we are sick and not go?"_

_Shouta pulled away giving his wife a light kiss to her forehead. He scolded her as he reached for his phone, "We are pro-heroes. We have an image to up hold."_

_Katrina leaned back against the headboard, "Like you said you want to spend time with each other as much as you can. I want the same. We had different days of patrol these past two weeks. You are off when I'm not and vice versa."_

_Shouta climbed out of bed. He could feel his wife's eyes on his backside while he headed to his clothing. He spoke with a monotone, "You're staring."_

_Katrina felt her cheeks flush. To occupy herself, she hopped out of bed and headed to her side of clothing. Quickly, she pulled out a dark grey pencil skirt and ruffled maroon long sleeve blouse. As Shouta got dressed into his hero outfit, he watched his wife's movements as she slipped on her clothing. A small smile graced his lips. Once the two were clothed, he placed his hands on the top of her hips and lightly rubbed the area with his thumbs. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips, "I love you."_

_Before the clothing blocked his view, he saw love marks decorating her pale skin. Katrina pulled away slightly, "You... You are wearing that? You said it was a meeting with the police so you don't have to wear your hero-."_

_Shouta silenced his wife with another kiss. No one told the couple that once they were married, it would feel like everything is new territory again. It might be the bliss. It might be that the two gained a new level of intimacy. Whatever it may be, the couple are enjoying this new founded love for each other. Katrina sighed blissfully against his lips. He pulled away slightly. Their lips centimeters apart. She whispered against his lips, "I love you."_

_Shouta gave one last kiss on his wife's forehead before pulling away. He picked up his scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Luckily for Katrina, she didn't need to cover up her scar with a scarf. The collar of the blouse gave enough coverage. The couple gathered their belongings and headed out._

* * *

_Sat at the table were the top heroes. Except for one, All Might. Everyone except for Shouta were in business casual or civilian clothing. Katrina shifted in her seat. The pro hero, Endeavor was being passionate over vigilantes as well as All Might's sense of heroism. Everyone and their mother knew of the competition Endeavor set against All Might. When the couple arrived to the meeting, Midnight saved her a seat inbetween her and Ingenium. She glanced back at her newly wedded husband and he already made his way to an open seat between Thirteen and Deathtegoro. Across the square table, Katrina dared to look up at her husband. He had his hands shoved into his pockets. The auburn haired woman studied the other heroes in the room as she listened to the police continued with the meeting about the influx of villains and now vigilantes. Her lips turned into a firm line. She remembered recently Shouta was coming home from the grocery store and he saw some vigilantes, he told her. _

* * *

_The two were walking side by side. A voice came behind them, "Hey Aizawa!"_

_Shouta turned slightly to the voice. He noticed his wife didn't turn at the name, which was good for the two. Katrina wasn't used to her new last name. Nemuri Kayama caught up to the duo. Nemuri turned to the other female, "Hey, Ayano. I noticed during in the meeting you are adorning a new piece of jewelry. Last time I saw you, you didn't have that."_

_Katrina raised an eyebrow then it came to her. Her wedding ring. She held her hand up to her view. She looking at the wedding set. A small smile graced her features, "Yeah."_

_Nemuri lightly nudged the black haired hero, "You two are always hanging around with Yamada. You three are close so do you know her newly wedded husband?"_

_Katrina bit inside her cheek to keep from giggling. Shouta glanced at the ring rested on his wife's finger. The two women waited for Shouta's response. Shouta shrugged and spoke in a monotone, "Don't know him."_

_His wife nearly rolled her eyes. No one knew of the wedding ring adoring his left ring finger as he kept his hands shoved into his pockets. Nemuri turned to the other female, "Does he really not or is he just trying to end the conversation?"_

_Katrina chuckled, "Well..."_

_Shouta changed the subject, "What is it that you want, Kayama?"_

_Nemuri snapped her fingers as if it brought her main quest back, "Oh, Where is Yamada today?"_

_The erasure hero huffed, "I'm not his babysitter, you know."_

_Katrina answered for her husband, "He's on sick leave."_

_The two had a feeling it was at their wedding or something like that. Shouta commented, "He calls himself a pro hero but yet he can't even take care of his health."_

_The trio continued their way towards the exit of the building. Nemuri glanced at Shouta's outfit. She asked, "What are you wearing? Are those pajamas?"_

_Katrina agreed with the other female, "That's what I said! I scolded him on his choice of clothing when we met on the street before heading inside."_

_Nemuri shook her head, "We were being scolded by the police just then. You could at least dress for the occasion."_

_Shouta answered, "I appreciate your inputs. Kayama if you are so keen on playing the guidance counselor, why don't you go become a school teacher or something of the sort?"_

_The auburn haired woman saw the purplette smile. She replied to the man's inquiry, "Actually, Principal Nezu personally requested me. Starting next year, I'll be a member of the U.A. teaching staff."_

_The newly wedded wife turned to her husband and smiled big, "Shou, you should become a teacher too!"_

_Nemuri raised an eyebrow. She knew the duo, even whenever Yamada comes into the picture, are very close but she didn't know they were this close on first name basis. A commotion started to happen at the entrance of the building. It looked to be a suicide bomb quirk type person. Immediately, the pro heroes started to work into action. As Endeavor was about to hit the 'suicide bomber' with his hell flame, Shouta wrapped the bomber with his capture scarf. Katrina quickly went to any of the injured guards and people. She asked a guard to her left and right, "Are you two alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"_

_The guard on her left held onto his cheek. The guard on the right may have some bruising. The guards answered, "A few bumps and bruises."_

_Katrina piped up, "I have a healing quirk. If you want, I can heal you. I just have to touch you."_

_The two looked at each other. The one on the left nodded but the one on the right refused. The right guard held up his hands waving them side to side, "I just fell down. It'll be a bruise that's it. I'm okay. Thank you."_

_Katrina nodded then turned her attention to the left guard. Katrina asked, "Is it alright for me to touch you? It'll just be a shoulder touch."_

_The left guard nodded, "That's fine."_

_The healing hero placed her hand on his shoulder. The guard started to feel the effect of her quirk. She took away all of his pain and any bruising. She focused it on her forearm. It was a mild pain but the bruising would be hell. Katrina put in a mental note to take a health regeneration pill. Once she felt there was nothing else to pull from the guard she pulled her hand away. He looked at her marveled, "I have no more pain whatsoever."_

_Katrina cradled her arm close to her body. She gave a small smile, "That's what I am here for. A Saving Grace."_

_She stood up from her spot. She went around asking if anyone else was hurt and healed those who got caught in the scuffle. Shouta called her name, "Grace."_

_Katrina perked up at her hero nickname. Her husband had his hands shoved in his pockets once more. Luckily during the scuffle, no one saw his wedding band. Shouta asked, "Ready?"_

_Katrina gave her goodbyes to the citizen she was healing. Katrina kept her arm close to her torso. Her unharmed arm was lightly protecting it. His eyes went down to her arm. Nemuri watched the duo interact with her hands on her hips. Course the duo parked their car down away from the station to keep heroes and others' prying eyes away. Shouta's voice dropped down to a whisper as they went through the building's doors, "There are health regeneration pills in the car."_

_Katrina gave a nod, "Thanks, Shou. The pain is starting to become unbearable now."_

_Once Shouta felt the two were away from heroes' prying eyes, he placed a protective arm around his wife's waist. He was careful of her arm. Katrina lightly placed her head against his shoulder. Normally it would be midway on his bicep but with the help of her heels it was a different story. Katrina asked, "Do you think we should put our rings on necklaces to avoid any questions?"_

_Shouta lightly kissed the top of her head. He replied, "It would be best if we want to continue to keep this a secret."_

_Katrina piped up, "Well I'm off tomorrow so I can pop in and buy necklace chains."_

_Shouta opened the car door for his wife, "Be safe out there then."_

_Katrina slid into the passenger seat, "Always."_

* * *

**Alright! So I started reading BNHA: Vigilantes and this is where this little flash back came from. It was interesting seeing a bit of the past of the pro heroes we know now working at U.A. I may have a little AU coming up next. A surprise one! Then we shall get back to regular programming ;)**


	64. Chapter 64 (AU Chapter)

No one knew when this formed. All we knew it dated back into ancient times. People didn't understand it till a century ago. There have been hundreds of books published on the history and how to work the system. Those books on how to work the system is more of suckering those who are crazed about romance. It is better to wait till you find your destined lover. The red string was tied around the person's pinky. It doesn't disappear till a person finds their soul mate. It also doesn't show itself till the ages between 20 to 22. If you cut said string, it cancels out the soulmate and you wouldn't be able to find another nor find good chemistry between you and another person. It leads to misfortune. Anyone could see the red string tied in a pretty bow on a pinky but they cannot see how long or short the string is. There are no evidence on if the string is long or short what kind of benefits the couple have.

* * *

An auburn haired woman in her late 20's adjusted her purse over her shoulder. She wore a deep blue circle skirt with a cream colored ruffled blouse. Her grey eyes trailed upward at the sign of a cafe. It was the meeting place with her adopted brother. She had been busy with the hospital that she haven't been able to keep up with him or anyone in that matter. She felt guilty so when he ringed her up last week to see if she wanted to go to the cafe in town, she accepted. It was time for her to get back in contact with him. A little bell signaled the workers a customer have entered. She scanned the area for the familiar blond. By the window she saw him. He nursed a cup of coffee inbetween his hands. His long blond hair was tied up into a messy bun. His casual wear was a pair of jeans and a popular band shirt. Over the shirt was a leather jacket. Her eyes softened at the sight of the jacket. He still owned it even after all these years.

She headed to the two-person table and sat down across from him, "Hey you."

Hizashi gave a small smile, "Yo, my favorite little sister of mine."

Katrina huffed, "I am your only sister."

Hizashi's lips widened, "Exactly. No one could replace you. Also don't worry, I'll buy."

A cafe waitress came by with a smile, "Hello! Welcome to Sunshine Cafe. Have you been here before?"

Katrina tore her attention away from her brother to look up at the overly cheerful waitress. Katrina gave a small smile and shook her head. She answered, "I haven't but I just like to have chai latte please."

The waitress quickly wrote it down and excused herself. Hizashi placed his mug down and leaned forward, "It's been a while."

Katrina glanced down at her brother's right pinky. She felt her heart sank. She remembered when he came by her apartment drunk claiming he cut off his string. He didn't care that the other person on the other side of the string would become soulmate less. He didn't want to go through that heart break again. He had a serious relationship before the red string appeared. When it appeared, he felt hurt that his red string didn't match with hers. He felt even more hurt when the woman who he thought was his soulmate despite the red string went and cheat on him. Katrina felt it was an excuse to leave her brother. It was a horrible way to end a relationship based on that person not being your soulmate. Quickly she glanced down at her own right pinky and tied around it was her red string. There would be times she would feel a tug but didn't understand the meaning of it.

Katrina let out a haggard sigh, "I know. I am sorry. I am having a hard time balancing work and life. After this, I'll definitely make an effort, I promise."

Hizashi pursed his lips, "Uh huh. The most popular line."

He leaned back stretching out his legs. His legs went on either side of her chair. Katrina defended herself, "I am going to make an effort, Zashi."

The waitress came back with Katrina's chai latte. Katrina thanked the woman. The auburn haired woman sipped on her latte. Hizashi studied his sister while she was occupied. He saw the red string still tied around her pinky. He pointed to her pinky, "Still haven't found him?"

Katrina scoffed, "I wouldn't know what to do if I did find him. The hospital keeps me on call."

Hizashi leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. He moved his head back and leaned forward again. He spoke softly, "I wish you didn't have that quirk of yours."

Katrina glanced at her hand. She opened and closed her fist. Her quirk was a healing type. Just by touch, she can heal someone and transfer the pain and wounds to her. That was the reason for the hospital keeping her on call. It is rare for someone to have a healing type of quirk.

Katrina reached over and lightly grasped her brother's hand, "I know... If I was a pro-hero like you, it might be a little different."

Hizashi bounced back with a clap of his hands. He had to remind himself to keep control of his quirk or he would make his sister and everyone in the cafe deaf. He piped up, "How about this? I can gather a few of my teacher pro-hero friends and we can go do something."

Katrina shifted in her seat, "I don't know about that..."

Hizashi gave a little pout, "You said you'll make an effort."

Katrina lightly argued, "With you."

Hizashi rolled his eyes. He sipped on his coffee. Katrina could tell by his body language he wasn't happy. Katrina let out a haggard sigh, "Alright fine. Fine. I'll try to talk with the hospital head about giving me a couple actual days off."

Hizashi's lips turned upward, "Great! I'll send you the details about it."

Katrina buried her face into her cup of chai latte. She doesn't know how to bring this up to her hospital head. She tried before but they always shot it down. The only way she could think is telling them she would transfer out to another hospital, a competitor even, to at least have a couple days off each week.

* * *

The auburn haired woman glanced at her phone. Her blond adopted brother texted her the details that night they met at the cafe. She was able to speak with her hospital head. They were scared of loosing her as a valuable asset so they changed the work environment. Like mentioned before, healing quirks are rare and very sought after for employment. She could not think to leave one of the best hospitals in Japan even though the work environment sucks. She felt a light tug on her pinky but she ignored it. This little get together is the first time she have been out with other people. She took in a deep breath and headed inside the restaurant. Hizashi said one person in the group refused to do anything other than the going out to eat. Katrina had a feeling it was his suggestions that weren't everyone's favorite. She don't blame them. Hizashi is a little music rocker at heart. Concerts aren't everyone's fancy.

Katrina finally found the table where some people were sitting. Her brother waved her down, "Over here, Kitty Kat!"

She felt the tips of her ears warm up. She quietly moved towards the open seat by her brother. On the other side of the table was a purple haired woman and a blond man. Hizashi leaned forward with his hands clasped together. His chin leaned against his clasped hands. A smile was playing on his face as he spoke, "Guys, this is my baby sister, Katrina. Kitty Kat, this is Nemuri Kayama and Toshinori Yagi."

Katrina noticed the blond haired man was stricken with health problems. She was already analyzing what needs to be done to improve his health. Hizashi nudged her in the arm with his elbow, "Katrina."

Katrina blinked then blushed, "Sorry. Anyways it's a pleasure to meet you two."

The purple haired woman gave an amused smile, "It's okay. I was surprised when Yamada came and asked if we wanted to go out for dinner to meet his little sister but you don't seem so little."

Katrina glanced at her brother quickly. He seemed to be occupied as he was looking at his phone. Katrina guesses this isn't everyone who would be joining. Katrina cleared her throat, "Actually I'm the same age as Hizashi. His parents adopted me as a child. My parents died during a villain attack."

Toshinori cleared his throat and looked down then up repeatedly, "I... I am sorry for your loss."

The auburn haired woman felt her red string tug once more. She ignored it as she reassured her brother's friend, "It's quite alright. They sacrificed their lives while saving others. I am proud of them."

Toshinori nodded. A waiter came by the table, "Are we all ready to order?"

Hizashi answered for the group, "Not yet, listener! We are waiting for one more person."

Nemuri questioned the blond radio host, "You were able to convince him to come?"

The radio host gave a light whine, "He's the reason why the plans because at a restaurant."

The waiter left the table to their own devices after taking quick drink orders for now. The thin blond pointed out, "I think this was a better choice versus the concert you spoke about."

Katrina felt her brother lightly smack her arm to get her attention. He groaned, "It was a BTS concert, Kitty Kat."

Katrina shook her head at her brother's antics with a small smile on her face. Her string tugged harder than ever before. A monotone voice interrupted the table's conversation, "I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't want to come."

Hizashi huffed at the person that stood behind Katrina, "I said I was going to add in a cat cafe for you, Aizawa."

Nemuri took Hizashi's attention away from the person behind her, "Hey! How come he gets more than a dinner?"

Katrina didn't hear the two argue as the new person sat down next to her. The black haired man turned to her, "So you're his 'little' sister. Name's Shouta Aizawa."

Katrina took in his appearance. He wore black shirt and pants and his hair was pulled up into a small bun with majority of his hair down. He had a light beard and mustache. She couldn't help but think it looks good on him. Katrina held out her hand for him to shake. He slowly placed his hand into hers as she introduced herself, "Katrina Ayano."

The two felt the red string's weight lift off of their pinkies. Katrina blinked. Shouta raised his eyebrows. It took the woman a second but she pulled her hand away as if he was a hot stove. Katrina stood up immediately, "I... I uh have to go to the bathroom!"

She disappeared from sight. Toshinori was the only one who saw the whole exchange happen. A small smile played on his lips. Hizashi turned to his best friend, "What did you do? Did you scare her off?"

Before the black haired man could answer, Toshinori answered for him, "They are soulmates."

The only other woman and the radio host immediately looked at Shouta's now barren pinky. Nemuri smiled big, "Well, I guess a congratulations is in order?"

Hizashi kept his eyes on his friend's pinky. Shouta didn't know what to say and neither did the 'older' brother. Shouta was about to rise out of his seat but Hizahsi's hand was planted firmly on his best friend's shoulder, "No you'll stay."

* * *

Hizashi knocked on the bathroom door. A woman exited out of the single bathroom and it wasn't his sister. His lips went into a firm line. He looked around the area till he decided to head outside. He could see a lit end inbetween someone's fingers. Another person was around said person smoking as well. Hizashi headed to the person he saw first, "Katrina... What are you doing?"

Katrina turned to her brother and coughed out the smoke. She panicked. Hizashi grabbed the cancer stick out of her fingers, "That's bad for you. You know it too."

The person by the two step up to the plate, "Woah man, easy there. If the lady wants to smoke let her."

Hizashi turned to the man and gave a glare, "Woah man, easy there. I am guessing you're the one who lent her the cigarette. How about you run along or I'll make you?"

Katrina placed her hands on her brother's arm, "Hizashi... Come on don't."

He allowed his sister drag him away. Once they were away from the smoker, she gave a few more coughs. Hizashi crossed his arms. He was frowning. Hizashi scolded, "You don't smoke. What was that out there?"

Katrina started to pace, "I... I don't know. I am afraid, you know? After what happened with you, I thought I could handle with meeting my soul mate but thinking back what happened to you I don't want that to happen to me."

Hizashi uncrossed his arms and placed each hand on each side of his sister's shoulders. He bent down to her height. She could see his green eyes staring into her. Hizashi spoke seriously, "Of all people, I rather you be with Shouta. I don't want you to be scared of this whole soul mate thing. What happened to me happened to me, not you. It goes to saying I trust you with Shouta. I never seen or met anyone who is as loyal and hardworking as him. He may come across as lazy but he puts in his work."

Katrina shrugged off her brother's hands. Katrina looked away, "That still doesn't help me feel better. I... I think I am going to go home, Zashi. I'm not feeling all too well."

Hizashi's lips went into a firm line as he knew it would be difficult to convince her to stay. To at least get to know her own soulmate. So he watched her head to her car and leave.

* * *

Dressed in scrubs, Katrina looked down at the clipboard in her hands. It was of a recent patient who took a blunt force trauma to the head. She couldn't take away his pain and trauma all at once but in increments. A familiar monotone voice brought her attention elsewhere, "Would you like to come with me on your lunch to just talk?"

She felt warm inside but she pushed the feeling down. Katrina refused to look up from the clipboard, "No, I am good. I brought my lunch today. Thank you for the offer though."

The nurses have been gushing over her lack of red string and wondered who the lucky man was. Katrina didn't give them any information. She refused to as she didn't want to get hurt. The same monotone voice sounded closer, "I was gong to take you to the new cat cafe that opened up down the road but I guess..."

His words were trailing off. She put in a mental note to smother her brother in his sleep with his pillow. Katrina looked up with a huff, "I told you-."

Their eyes met and she felt like she was on cloud 9. Her words trailed off into nothingness. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and his medium length hair was down. She gulped," If I say yes to this, would you leave me alone and we pretend this whole thing never happened?"

Shouta gave a curt nod. What both of them didn't know, the more time you spend with your soul mate the harder it was to ignore the pull.

* * *

Old cats. Fat cats. Kittens. Sleeping cats and even the energetic cats were all over the place. The two sat on little futon squares with a tiny table between them. On there was a plate of pastries and two boba tea drinks. Shouta had a few cats around him. Two were on each shoulder and two were sleeping in his arms. Katrina played with a kitten with a little fishing pole toy. Shouta stayed quiet. He studied the woman in front of him. She had her hair in a braid. Her scrubs were of emerald which helped bring out her eyes and hair. When Hizashi brought up the idea to take his sister to the cat cafe, Shouta was glad the woman also liked cats. He would think the woman would enjoy his blond tabby at home and would get a kick out of his name. Shouta asked, "What do you like to do?"

Katrina paused briefly in her play before continuing. She answered, "I work. There isn't much I can do."

Shouta knew the feeling. He works as a pro-hero at night then in the day he is a pro-hero teacher for upcoming heroes. Shouta nodded, "I understand. I am the same way."

Katrina glanced at him, "If you knew Hizashi then you are a pro-hero as well, I am guessing."

Shouta nodded once again, "Eraserhead is my name. I teach as well with Hizashi."

Katrina turned her vision back onto the fiesty little kitten. It was a no brainer that the man across from her loved cats. He has four on him. Katrina stopped with the toy fishing pole and let out a heavy breath, "I am sure you know why I am hesitant on being soulmates."

Shouta blinked, "I have an idea. It has to do with your brother's past, doesn't it?"

Katrina fiddled with the pole. The kitten tried to swat at the pole and the crinkle ball at the end. It obviously wanted to continue to play. Katrina finally turned to the man, "Yes and no. Yes as I am afraid what happened to him would happen to me. No because this whole thing is terrifying. How does one know that the person on the other end of that string is truly your soulmate? What happens if they are the worse person to live on this planet? We don't know."

Shouta added his input, "Well... You won't know unless you try it. On Hizashi's past, I would never hurt you in any way."

Katrina's lips turned into a firm line of uncertainty. Shouta lightly petted the sleeping cat's head in his arms. He took turns on each cat in his arms. He proposed an idea, "How about this... For the sake of this whole soul mate thing, we can go out on a few dates and see where it takes us. If you do not like the way it is going, then you can leave if you want. I won't stop you."

The auburn haired woman tossed around her pros and cons of the proposition. Finally, she came to a conclusion. She nodded, "Alright. Let's do that."

* * *

Time went by and a nervous woman paced in a small room. Thoughts filled her mind of what could go wrong and what not. A knock took her out of her mental place. She called out to the person on the other side of the door, "Are you ready, Kitty Kat?"

The door opened revealing a suit wearing Hizashi. His hair was down completely. For a second she was envious of how straight and untangled his hair is. She answered him, "I am nervous."

A smile was brought onto his face. He entered the room closing the door behind him. He placed his hands on his sister's cheeks. His thumbs lightly rubbed against the apple of her cheeks. He spoke softly, "You're alright. You should see him. He's more nervous than you, Kat. Now I want you to build up all that courage and walk out there like you own that show."

Hizashi pulled away from his sister and had a full look of her. He whistled, "He's going to love it."

Katrina blushed, "Shut up."

He held out the crook of his arm, "Ready, my favorite listener?"

Katrina looked at the mirror of herself then at the arm of her brother. She gave a nod, "Always."

The brother and sister duo headed out and the show must go on. He walked her down the aisle. At the end was a black suit wearing Shouta Aizawa. His hands were clasped in front of him. She was sure Hizashi had to scold him for putting them in his pockets. It was always a habit of his to shove his hands in his pockets. Hizashi released his sister into the hands of his best friend. Shouta and Katrina turned to each other. She gave a soft shy smile where he gave her one of his one of a kind smiles. It wasn't the creepy ones he does to scary the children he teaches but it was a genuine smile. She figured that out after a few months and she dropped in at his work establishment.

Shouta leaned forward and whispered to her, "You look beautiful. Aren't you glad you took this risk?"

Katrina met eyes with her soul mate and smiled, "Oh shush."

Shouta's smile widened. It was a pleased with himself smile. A clearing of the throat brought everyone's attention, "We are gathered here today..."


	65. Chapter 65

Katrina counted her blessings her daughter inherited her quirk. Julieanne noticed her mother was in distress previous night. Of course, Katrina didn't notice her daughter taking her first steps but the infant was by her side. Katrina leaned back with a deep breath escaping her. The plane lifted itself up into the air. Eri had an arm around Youta as they shared a seat. Hizashi held onto a sleeping Julieanne. Katrina closed her eyes to take in the peace and quiet.

_Katrina was becoming best friends with the toilet as of recently. The children were starting to take notice even though Hizashi tried to keep them out. Katrina could hear Eri ask Hizashi a question, "Is mommy okay?"_

_Hizashi answered, "She's fine! How about let's watch some Paw Patrol?"_

_Hizashi was busy with Eri and the television that he didn't see a particular infant sliding off of a bed after pushing off a pillow. The said infant steadied herself with the help of her brother. He held onto her tiny hands. Dark eyes met grey ones. People may think infants aren't fully understanding of their surroundings but within themselves they got a handle on their little life. Julieanne tested the waters and released the bed. Once she gain stability, she took a step forward. Youta, who was on the bed, watched his sister take her first steps. The little black haired infant waddled towards the open bathroom. Katrina didn't notice her daughter till she felt a tiny hand on her side. The infant tumbled down when her little feet stumbled against her mother's legs. Katrina immediately sat up but nearly regretted it. Katrina cooed at her daughter, "Ah, Julieanne what are you doing here?"_

_Julieanne tried to climb onto of Katrina's legs to reach her face. Katrina tried moving away from her daughter's hands, "Woah there."_

_Julieanne huffed, "Mama."_

_Katrina studied her husband's look-a-like. The child definitely got her husband's stare down. Katrina felt the nausea rise. Julieanne noticed her mother's sudden distress and placed her tiny hands on her mother's hands. Katrina felt the nausea start to wash away, "Wait- No!"_

_Hizashi heard his friend's voice and rushed to the bathroom, "Wa-Wait how'd you get in here, Julieanne?"_

_Katrina's eyes widened when she didn't feel anymore sickness and pain but seeing her daughter with a big toothy grin. Hizashi looked between the two females. Julieanne clapped her hands together. Katrina leaned back against the bathtub with her daughter cheering happily. Katrina slowly let out a breath, "I think she took whatever is ailing me away..."_

_Hizashi wagged his finger in the air, "Shouta mentioned while you were sick before hand, she took your sickness then. It's part of her quirk. It seemed to be your quirk but enhanced by being able to take sickness as well."_

_Katrina tore away from Hizashi to her daughter. Studying eyes of her daughter stared into her own. Julieanne squealed with a smile on her face. Katrina mumbled, "At least I was conscious this time around to witness it."_

_Katrina's eyes widened, "Wait a minute! She came in here standing."_

_The mother of two placed her daughter on the floor. Julieanne bounced on her legs with happy squeals. Katrina cooed, "Did you walk yourself in here, little missy?"_

_Julieanne stomped her tiny feet on the ground in response. Katrina's face brightened looking up to her best friend and adopted brother, "Hizashi! She walked in here!"_

_Hizashi poked his head out to check on the other two children. Youta was bouncing up and down on his spot. Eri was absorbed into the television. _

_**"We are now approaching Tokyo International Airport. Buckle all seat belts and stay seated."**_

Katrina opened her eyes to double check on the children. Hizashi was asleep with Youta's arm wrapped around his neck. Eri and Julieanne were cuddled against each other asleep. Katrina glanced out of her airline window seeing the night life of Tokyo. In less than...15 minutes if possible if all children cooperate she would be able to see her husband. During this loop-de-loop of a trip, she missed him. She missed his comforting touches and words. Luckily for the young mother, none of the children except for Hizashi woke up from the bumpy landing. Hizashi mumbled to himself, "Mmm we arrived already?"

Katrina started to unbuckle the children's seat belt, "Yeah, I'll gather these two. Can you grab the diaper bag and the back pack? I'll wear the diaper bag."

Hizashi bobbed his head in agreement. We waited till we had more room to leave. It took the whole 15 minutes, as estimated, to get the five off the plane and at customs.

* * *

The children woke up and seemed to have energy after the five went through customs. Eri ran ahead and hugged the black haired pro-hero's legs. He lightly pet the top of her head. Julieanne bounced up and down in Katrina's arms. She was wiggling more than normal. Katrina felt it was because the infant got a hold of her sea legs. Katrina placed the female infant on the ground. Shouta raised an eyebrow at the gesture. Katrina thought the distance between the two parents were a long way but it was worth the shot. For the first few steps, Katrina held onto the girl's hands till she felt the little one's release. Julieanne babbled, "Papa. Papa."

Shouta knelt down and with his arms open. Eri was cheering on Julieanne, "Go, Julieanne! You got this! Just one foot then the other!"

Youta let out a yawn. He nuzzled his face into Hizashi's neck. Hizashi adjusted the backpack on the other side of him. Shouta picked up both of his girls. Eri on his right and Julieanne on his left. Katrina's lips turned into a small smile as she reached up on the tip of her toes to give her husband a peck on the lips. Hizashi whispered to their son, "Ewww, Youta. Your mama and papa are ewww."

Youta mimicked Hizashi, "Ewww."

Katrina pulled away from her husband. Shouta gave a glare to his best friend, "Do not teach him that."

The auburn haired woman held out her hands and Hizashi placed Youta in her arms. Katrina cooed at her son, "Do you think mommy kisses are disgusting?"

Katrina started kissing her son's chubby cheeks. A laugh and smile came from the infant. Shouta started to head out, "Let's head out. I'd like to have a day off sleeping."

* * *

The day off with his wife and children seemed peaceful. Luckily since Eri started to stay with them, she took in the nap times seriously as well. It's one thing this family does well and that's sleeping. All five members of the family are nestled in the adults' bed. The children were in between the two adults. Above the children's heads were intertwined hands. Shouta's thumb lightly traced over his wife's index finger. The children were asleep. He looked over at his wife who had her eyes closed but he knew she wasn't asleep. Shouta whispered quietly, "Kat."

Katrina lightly hummed. He asked quietly, "Are you pregnant?"

The auburn haired woman slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her husband. The two of them stared at each other for a while. Katrina slowly untangled her fingers from her husband's. Slowly without waking up the children, she got out of bed. She spoke quietly enough for him to hear, "That reminds me."

Shouta watched his wife disappear then reappeared with a test in her hand. She was looking at the result. It read blank. She sighed, "I took it before I left as I felt I was. I am feeling symptoms and have not started yet."

Shouta made sure not to disturb the children in the bed as he got out of it. He wrapped his hands around his person as he peered at the test. It was blank, like his wife said. The test result disappeared which means the two had to go out and buy one. Katrina lightly clenched her hand around the test looking up at her husband. His lips went to her forehead then temple. He whispered, "Want me to pick you up another test?"

Katrina shook her head. She moved away from him heading to their bathroom. She opened and closed the medicine cabinet. She came back out holding another test in hand. Shouta met with her at the entry of the bathroom. She started quietly, "We still had some when we thought to be expecting at first. They don't expire till next year."

Shouta nodded. His wife pulled away from him backing into the bathroom. She spoke with uncertainty, "I... I do not know if we can have another right now. It's... We have so much on our plate..."

Shouta reached out cupping her chin with his fingers. He moved her head closer to him as he kissed her forehead. His lips stayed for a few moments. She closed her eyes relishing at the comfort and feeling of him close by. Shouta reassured his wife, "I'll be out here if you need me."

Katrina pulled away giving him a curt nod. She closed the door to the bathroom. There stood a 3/4 sleeved black shirt with black sweats man. Behind him were three sleeping children. He backed himself away from the door to give his wife 'space'. Were they ready for another one? They just added on to their family of four with Eri. With all these villain attacks, the two adults are worried about the future pro-heroes and their children. Shouta sat down on the bed lightly. He heard a soft sigh escape from his son. His twins' heads were nestled on each side of Eri. She looked to have a protective arm around each one. Their tiny fingers lightly grip at each of Eri's hands respectively. A soft smile graced his lips. Maybe if his wife were to be pregnant the two of them would make it work. They always do.

The door opening caught his attention. He studied his wife who held the test in her hands. She held it out to him to see. His voice came out monotone, "You're not pregnant."

Katrina placed a hand on her chest. He looked up from the test seeing his wife still uncertain. Without him breathing out the question, she answered, "I am not sure if I'm relieved or was hoping."

He pushed himself off the bed and placed his hands on her hips. He softly spoke, "If it happens, it happens. Right now, let's focus what we have right now."

Katrina gave a nod, "Right."

The two of them stayed like that for a bit. Katrina decided to break the silence, "Would you want another one, Shouta?"

She saw a light twitch of his lip going upward. Shouta kissed her forehead then her nose and then finally her lips. His words tickled her lips, "Of course as long you are ready to."

A small smile played on her lips. She snuggled closer to her husband and he enveloped her in a big comforting hug.


	66. Chapter 66

The couple were given the night kid-free. It was all Midnight's idea when she saw the adults with the children coming through the teacher's dorm. She claimed it was much needed as the two haven't done anything since Katrina got too big carrying the twins to do much. The purplette literally took the children after the school was over with and forced the couple to go out.

_Midnight dressed in comfortable clothes came off of the elevator. She stopped once she saw the trio with sleeping children. Nemuri yawned, "Oh, you two flew back tonight?"_

_Shouta asked, "Are you going to check on the students?"_

_Nemuri pursed her lips, "Yes..."_

_She scanned the couple as she walked towards the adults. She snapped her fingers as a thought came to mind, "You know what... You two should have a kid free night. All that comes out of your lips is about the students and your children. Don't worry, Yamada and I will watch the three. I'll make sure Vlad and Ectoplasm help check on the students at night."_

_Katrina started, "Nemuri, Shouta and I are-."_

_Midnight held up her hand and interrupted, "No. No. I must insist that you two should go out into town and have a night to yourselves. Don't worry about the kids. No arguments. Right Yamada? Right, so I'll come by sometime this week and that's when you two will leave and enjoy yourselves."_

_None of the other adults was able to put a word in. Shouta nearly rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh, "Whatever."_

_Shouta moved first then Katrina and then Hizashi. Each carrying a sleeping child in their arms or in the car seats. Nemuri held an amusement look. She called out enough for the couple to hear,"This would be good for you two! Focus on yourselves!"_

_Shouta turned his head quickly with his quirk activated, "Kayama, I swear if you wake the-."_

_Katrina placed a free hand on her husband's shoulder. She spoke quietly, "Shou... They're still asleep, it's fine. Let her do her nightly check."_

_Shouta's hair and eyes returned back to normal. Nemuri raised her brows. She mentally promised to get the two the much needed mini vacation without the children._

Shouta's lips was in a firm line. Katrina peaked over the menu, "You know we could defy Nemuri if you really want to head back."

Her husband adjusted his cuff. He shook his head, "No. I just wish she didn't have to do what she did."

Katrina's face flashed amusement. Katrina turned her attention back to the menu. Her eyes scanned the food choices. Shouta decided it was time to open the menu and figure what he wanted to eat. Katrina hummed, "She is just looking out for us. It has been a long while since it has been just the two of us."

Shouta sighed, "We didn't need her meddling. Also I appreciate it if she didn't throw my suit at me."

Katrina chuckled, "No, she shouldn't of but she wanted us out while the night was young, I guess."

_The R-rated hero dragged behind her a thin blond. She bursted through the Aizawa's dorm entry door, "Aizawas! Tonight's the night! Eri, sweetheart!"_

_Eri bounded out of her room with a towel on her head, "Miss Midnight! Oh, Mr. All Might!"_

_Katrina followed after the little child, "Wait Eri! I need to dry your hair before you head to bed."_

_Nemuri picked up the white haired child. She used her free hand and rubbed the towel on the girl's head. Katrina slowed herself, "Oh.. Nemuri I could of done that..."_

_Her words died on her lips. Shouta had Youta in his arms with his hand holding one leg to hold Youta against him. A bottle was in his other hand. Many might call the hold a superman hold but instead of facing outward he was facing inward. Shouta's tone came out irritated, "Tonight is not a good night, Kayama."_

_Katrina leaned her hip against the couch. One hand perched herself against the couch. All Might had his hands shoved in his pockets. He was awkwardly standing off to the side. Nemuri shook her head and turned to Eri, "Hey kiddo, want to watch some cartoons till bedtime?"_

_Eri's eyes brightened, "Really!?"_

_Eri turned to Katrina and Shouta, "Can I please?"_

_Shouta opened his mouth but Katrina was quick, "Just this once, Eri."_

_Eri cheered and put her arms around Nemuri's neck. Their cheeks were squished together. Nemuri then turned to Toshinori, "Yagi can you hold Eri while I help our resident couple?"_

_Katrina pushed herself off the couch, "Woah woah, Nemuri I don't think we need help."_

_Nemuri shook her head. She placed a hand on each of the parent's shoulders. The R-rated hero guided the couple towards their room. On the couple's bed was an already sleeping Julieanne. The purplette removed herself away from the couple and raided the couple's closet. Shouta's lips went into a firm line. He really didn't want the other female to come in and wake up the now two babies. Shouta slowly placed a sleeping Youta. The father of now three lightly wiped away the bead of breast milk on the corner of his son's mouth. A grey button up blinded his vision. Shouta ripped the shirt off his head his quirk activated, "Kayama, out."_

_Katrina quickly went to the R-rated hero, "Alright, give us 10 minutes. We will be out, I promise."_

_Nemuri pointed a finger towards the couple, "10 minutes or I'm coming back in."_

_Katrina closed the door once Nemuri was out of the room. Katrina knew it took Shouta a long time to get the twins asleep. Despite Julieanne's newly developed quirk, she was being fussy. It had nothing to with pain or any sickness. She refused to sleep. Shouta reassured his wife he would take care of the twins and she could bathe Eri. Katrina quietly headed to her husband and lightly kneaded his shoulders, "Let's get ready and head out before she comes back in. I don't want the two to wake up just as much as you do."_

_Shouta glanced down at their sleeping infants. He let out a relieved breath, "Alright."_

Katrina closed her menu before reaching for her glass of wine. Her grey eyes studied the man sitting in front of her. He had a glass of red wine next to his glass of water. His hair was in a half up and down hair do. The two of them have been through so much from the time they met to the present day. Shouta finally shut his menu, "What are you thinking of?"

Katrina felt her lips curl upward, "Oh I was thinking of the sirloin steak with mash potatoes and green beans."

Shouta took a sip of his wine giving the lightest nod. He answered his wife's silent question, "The salmon with roasted vegetables."

Katrina rubbed the wine glass' neck between her fingers in thought. Shouta asked, "When we were video chatting while you were in America, you seemed to forget in the moment just like-."

Katrina finished his sentence, "Just like when I was pregnant with the twins. I was entranced by our son. He was in pain at the time and he knew I would take away his pain. He understood some shape of form I could soothe him more than any other person. I simply forgot after I came back from my thoughts."

Shouta eyed his wife. A waiter came by, "Are you two ready to order?"

Katrina gave a polite smile, "Yes, please."

The waiter pulled out a little notepad with a pen. Shouta waited for Katrina to start. Katrina glanced at her husband for a second then at the waiter. She started, "I'll have the sirloin, medium well with the mash potatoes and green beans."

The waiter gave a curt nod then turned to Shouta. Shouta grabbed his wife's menu and his placing them ontop of each other. He spoke, "I'll have the salmon with roasted vegetables."

The waiter closed his notepad, "Alright, I'll ring that up for you two. Do you need a refill on the wine?"

Katrina declined, "No, thank you."

Shouta shook his head, "I'm fine, thanks."

The waiter left the couple to their own devices. Katrina sipped on her water to give the wine a break. She asked, "Have you spoken to your father and mother? They haven't seen the twins yet since they were born."

Shouta showed his distaste over his parents coming to visit. Katrina reached over giving his hand a squeeze, "Oh, come on Shouta. They aren't that bad. I am sure they would be happy to see their grandchildren. They were when we announced the pregnancy to them."

_Shouta leaned his head all the way back on his teacher's chair in the lounge. Shouta grumbled, "And why do we have to tell them?"_

_A small bump wearing Katrina placed her hands on her hips. She huffed, "Because Shouta they are your parents. We already told mine when we went to visit at their graves. It's your parents' turn."_

_Shouta rolled his head to the side to see his wife clearly, "Yes, however I rather keep this a secret from them till the dawn of time. My mother is like Hizashi. We are already up to our necks with gifts from him."_

_Katrina released her stance and walked over to her husband. She bent down slightly till her face was in front of his. Katrina pointed out, "Hizashi's family took me in when I needed a place to stay. Him and I grown close to the point of siblings and best friends. Of course he would, he cares about you and I. Your mother loves you. Please, let's just tell them so your parents wouldn't get mad for keeping this big secret away from them."_

_Shouta let out a haggard sigh, "Fine."_

_A smile graced his wife's lips. Shouta placed a warm hand on his wife's stomach. He gave it a light rub. Katrina placed hers ontop of his then leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips._

Shouta grumbled, "We are too busy for my parents to stay and visit. We also are not staying at the house anymore. Only for special occasions."

Katrina's smile widened. Shouta decided he didn't like it when his wife's smile widened like that. It meant she had an idea and he wouldn't like it. Katrina proposed, "Why not have them stay at the house? It'll be great for them and us. We won't have them with us on the campus and they cannot visit us during school hours as they don't have access."

Shouta thought over the idea. Katrina added, "And we wouldn't see them till the weekend and maybe after school."

That black haired man turned his hand upward giving his wife's hand a squeeze. Shouta sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll give them a call tomorrow morning."

Shouta knew he would be making a mistake for allowing his parents to visit. His father is the calm one and Shouta took after him. Katrina liked being around his parents because they showered Shouta with love and support. They made him into the caring man he is today. Katrina felt a light soft nudge to her leg. She looked up seeing her husband sipping onto wine. Katrina's lips went into a small smile. She would have to admit with however long his parents decide to stay it will be a wild ride.


	67. Chapter 67

Katrina may or may not have asked for her in-laws to come visit. Luckily for the mother, the twins were asleep in their stroller. Eri kept a hold on the twins' stroller. Katrina searched the crowd for the familiar elders. Eri peered up at her mother figure. She asked, "Who are we looking for, mama?"

Katrina replied, "Daddy's parents. They're coming to visit."

Eri's eyes widened in light fear. Katrina's face softened at the sight of Eri's reaction. The mother knelt down to Eri's height. She lightly moved a few loose strands of hair behind the little girl's ear and spoke softly, "If you're worried about them, they will love you. They already know about you and they are very excited to meet the little girl who wedge herself into our family."

"Katrina! Ah, there you are!"

At the sound of the familiar female voice, the young mother perked her head up. Eri moved slightly behind the stroller. Katrina stood up seeing the elderly couple heading towards the little group. Shouta's mother, Azumi, stopped her rolling luggage beside her husband to open her arms to hug her daughter-in-law. Katrina gave a smile, "Oh it's so nice to see you, mother."

Azumi squeezed her daughter-in-law tightly. She scolded lightly, "Yes, it has been way too long! That boy never invites us over."

Shouta's father, Yuuta, reminded his wife, "The two just had their children, dear. I am sure the two had to step right back into work especially after all that is happening."

Yuuta gave a soft smile to his daughter-in-law. Katrina backed up his statement pulling away from the short elderly woman, "Oh, yes! With the league of villains attacking U.A. and having to move along with the children kept us busy. Mainly, Shouta."

The now-white haired woman raised her hand to Katrina's cheek and gave it a light squeeze, "I would of packed a bag and arrive that night if either of you called for help."

Katrina's shoulders dropped lightly while a smile faltered slightly, "We know. Of course."

The salt 'n pepper haired man noticed Eri hiding behind the stroller. He felt inside his coat pocket and pulled out a sweet. He held it out to her, "This is for you, Eri. Am I right?"

Eri's red eyes studied the man before her. She slowly nodded. Yuuta knelt down to her height to look less intimidating. Katrina noticed the movement of her father-in-law. Katrina turned to her unofficially adopted child, "Eri. This is Yuuta and Azumi."

Azumi piped up, "You can call us Baba and Jiji, sweetheart."

Eri felt her unofficial adopted mother place a light hand between her shoulder blades. Katrina noticed the lollipop in Yuuta's hand. Katrina encouraged the girl, "I am sure the lollipop is your favorite flavor. You love apples."

Yuuta's dark eyes lit up, "Well Eri-chan I think you are in luck. This is an apple flavored pop!"

Knowing the flavor of the lollipop brought Eri out of her sudden light fear and shyness. She moved closer to the older man taking the offered lollipop. Eri spoke quietly, "Thank you."

Yuuta's eyes crinkled due to a smile, "You're very welcome, my dear."

Katrina's attention was drawn to a coo coming from the stroller. Azumi beat the mother to the cooing infant. Azumi cooed, "You must be Youta. Oh you look just like your mama."

Katrina moved around the elderly woman to grab her mother-in-law's luggage but Yuuta grabbed hold of it. He winked, "Don't worry. I'll take it. I am sure Zumi would want to push the stroller. All she would tell her book club about are the twins and now Eri as well."

Eri perked up when she heard her name. The lollipop was stuffed inside her cheek. Katrina smiled as she lightly patted Eri's head, "I'm glad. Now we will be heading to the house before we head to the dorms. Shouta doesn't know you two are visiting. I wanted to surprise him."

Youta's seat was turned around and was facing the stroller's handle. He stared curiously at the new presence which is his grandmother. Azumi fawned over the little boy and already started pushing the dual stroller. Eri noticed the woman started to move and slipped her tiny hand into Katrina's. Katrina enclosed her hand around the little girl's. Yuuta walked in between the two women pulling the suitcases. Katrina knew this may or may not go well with her husband. He spoke with his parents last week claiming they should not visit as they wouldn't have time to spend any time with them. Katrina saw it wouldn't hurt to have them over and during the weekend the family could head to the park or something. Everything would work out just fine.

* * *

Eri ran ahead of the three adults towards class 1-A. Midoriya and Kirishima called Eri's name in greeting. Shouta's parents stayed behind Katrina. Katrina was able to get some visitation passes for Shouta's parents ahead of time. Some students saw Katrina with the twins. The girls bounded towards the U.A.'s in-home mother. Ashido greeted, "Ah, Miss Katrina! Mr. Aizawa is looking for you."

Katrina thanked the pink girl, "Thank you, Ashido-san. I was actually on my way to the teacher offices."

Azumi hooked her arm through the younger mother's arm with a smile on her face, "Oh, Katrina! Is this the boy's class?"

With her mother-in-law showing her face, the class of 1-A took notice of the two elderly couple near Katrina. Yuuta had his hands shoved into his coat pockets. A small smile graced his features as he studied the students now crowding around. Katrina replied, "Yes, this is Shouta's class. They're a strong group this year."

Azumi introduced herself, "My name is Azumi Aizawa. It's a pleasure to meet a class that boy haven't expelled!"

The students' eyes widened at the mention of 'Aizawa' for a last name. The students started throwing out questions at the same time. Katrina gestured with her hands to quiet the class, "Easy there. This is Mr. and Mrs. Aizawa, Mr. Aizawa's parents. They are visiting. Now if you excuse us, I must take them to the teacher offices."

Eri bounded to Katrina. She asked, "May I stay with Deku?"

Katrina looked up towards Midoriya. Katrina answered, "Only if Midoriya-san would like to have you."

Midoriya immediately rubbed his neck, "O-oh! Yes, I don't mind Miss Katrina! I'll be sure to bring her back for dinner."

Katrina smiled, "Alright. No more sweets though."

Eri wrapped her hand around Midoriya's. Katrina started to usher the elderly couple away from the prying class. Along the way back to the campus from the Aizawa residence, Julieanne woke up with her fist in her mouth. Julieanne and Youta each had water in the baby bottles. Youta had the baby bottle nipple to the side of his mouth. He was chewing on the rubber to help with his incoming teeth. Julieanne kept the botlte nipple in her mouth but she made no move of drinking the liquid contents. Azumi waved to the curious class, "I am sure we will see more of each other! It was nice meeting you all!"

Yuuta had amusement radiate off of him as the trio passed. He gave a light nod to the class. Eri waved to Yuuta, "See you later, Jiji!"

Yuuta gave a little wave towards the little girl. He chuckled at her excitement. Azumi squeezed her daughter-in-law's arm, "Oh they are so cute! I am glad the boy didn't expel this group of students. I was afraid if he reached a certain limit he would lose his job at the school."

Katrina reassured the elderly woman, "I am sure Principal Nezu understands and trust Shouta's judgement. He wouldn't let Shouta go for something as crucial as being a hero. Being a hero has many responsibilities. An upcoming hero should be able to handle the pressure and have the qualities of being a hero."

Yuuta agreed, "She is right, dear."

Azumi huffed, "I don't want our boy and daughter and our lovely grandchildren to be without an extra income."

* * *

Before the trio knew it, they made it to the teacher offices. Katrina popped her head in. As expected, the teaching staff was at their desks as they would since the school day ended. Hizashi saw his friend first, "Oh Kitty Kat! There you are!"

Shouta heard his best friend mention his wife. He narrowed his eyes when he saw his mother pop her head in beside his wife's. Shouta's monotone voice held light irritation, "Mom, you are here. If you are here then dad is here as well."

Azumi placed her hands on her hips. She lightly scolded her son, "That is no way to greet your mother."

Hizashi bit his lip to hold in his laughter. The teachers looked on curiously at the visitor. Azumi noticed the blond next to her son, "Oh! Hizashi, is that you? My, it has been a while!"

Hizashi chuckled, "Yes it has, Mrs. Aizawa."

Shouta stood up from his seat heading around to meet his mother. He started to usher his mother out while making eye contact with his wife. His wife smiled sheepishly. Azumi waved at Hizashi, "Hizashi, you must come for dinner tomorrow night. I'll make Omurice with some dango."

Hizashi winked, "Oh you bet cha I'll be there!"

Shouta finally closed the door behind him. He could very lightly hear his co-workers talk to Hizashi. Shouta let out a deep breath, "Mom. Dad. I didn't know you were coming. I thought I told you we were too busy."

Katrina winced at the emphasis on 'we were too busy'. Azumi scolded her son, "The twins are almost one years old and you have no thought to invite us over. You're lucky to have a thoughtful and caring wife who wants her children to meet their grandparents. It's very important for them to!"

Yuuta kept quiet. He pulled out one of his hands and lightly rub a finger across Julieanne's head. Her hair was tied up into a small fountain-like top knot. Julieanne turned her head to study who was now touching her. She moved a hand off of her bottle and tried to reach for her grandfather's hand. The bottle slid down to her feet. Yuuta gave a small smile. He moved his hand in reach of the infant.

Shouta pressed a hand on his mother's back to guide her where to start walking. He asked, "Where are you two staying?"

Katrina answered for his parents, "At our house. Also I invited them for the weekend as we have nothing planned for the students or for ourselves. It'd be nice for them to meet the twins and Eri."

Shouta and Katrina had a staring contest. Shouta let out a heavy sigh tearing his sight away, "Alright, fine."

Azumi reached up and pinched her son's cheek, "We will get out of your hair tonight but tomorrow night I'll be making dinner."

Shouta placed his hand over his mother's, "That's not what I meant, mom."

He squeezed his mother's hand gently, "I am happy to see you two, really. Like I said we are just too busy."

Azumi opened her mouth but Shouta beat her to it, "However, Katrina is right. We do not have anything planned for the students nor do we have plans."

Azumi moved to give her son a side hug. He returned the side hug. He looked over his mother's head seeing his father stuck to the stroller's side. Shouta greeted his father, "Hi dad."

Yuuta gave a light nod to his son, "Shouta, it is nice to see you. I would give you a hug but I am afraid little Julieanne have me in her grip."

Shouta commented, "She has a strong grip."

Luckily for the two pairs of couple, the Aizawa residence was close to the campus for an everyday stroll. Katrina paused the stroller to reach for her bag, "Before I forget, let me give you the key for your stay."

The salt 'n pepper haired man was able to coax Julieanne to release his fingers. Katrina handed the key to Yuuta, "Tomorrow is a school day and we will both be busy. I am apparently going to be the one who will be visiting the first year classes for a sex education course tomorrow. After the school day, we will come over for dinner."

Azumi asked, "Who is going to be watching the children?"

Shouta answered, "I am. The first years are going to gather in the auditorium to have a joint lecture. The home room teachers are going to be in the office during."

Katrina mentally counted how many first years. She estimated, "It should be around 100 first years. 100 first years who will be embarrassed on the lecture. It'll be interesting."

Azumi pursed her lips, "I was hoping to take the children tonight and tomorrow. And possibly our whole stay."

Katrina glanced over at her husband. He had the same thought process as their eyes met. It would give them a few nights without children. Shouta let out a haggard sigh, "I'll bring Eri over tonight once I am done with work."

Azumi smiled big and clapped her hands together, "You hear that, Yuuta? We will have the children!"

Her husband chuckled at his wife's excitement. Before Katrina forgot, she piped up, "Well since you will be taking care of them I should tell you Julieanne was able to develop her quirk early. She has high health regeneration with my quirk. Youta is starting to realize his sister has a similar quirk as me and been going to her for any pain when I am not around. Eri's quirk have not shown any sign of being used."

Shouta added, "We are monitoring Eri's quirk for a possible use of it and for me to stop it. Currently, it showed no signs of it activating. You two should be fine."

Yuuta commented, "Of course we will be fine. Eri is an innocent girl with a powerful quirk. We aren't afraid of her, Shouta."

Katrina leaned towards her twins. She gave each of them a kiss on the head then their cheeks. Youta removed the bottle and grabbed his mother's face. His mouth was open and he pressed it towards Katrina's cheek. He was mimicking his mother of a kiss. Katrina chuckled, "Oh Youta."

It came to be Shouta's turn to give their children a kiss and promise to see them tonight once more with Eri. The couple wouldn't admit it but it felt great to be childless during their date night. Now they had the chance again to get a break from giving around the clock care to their children in addition to the students. That night coming back from their date Midnight sent them on ignited their passion back into the bedroom once more. Now the couple think about it more, they are glad Shouta's mother asked to take the children for their stay. The only problem is once they have their children back, how to balance their sex life with their reality...

* * *

**Alright! It's a long one! I have been busy and been stuck with a little writer's block. There are no evidence what his parents' names would be so I just randomly chose two names that I felt best fits. I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think and what I should add to the story. The story is almost to a close end and would probably do a prequel and MAYBE the villain/civilian AU. Also I stopped going by the manga as reference of the story line to branch off a bit. ( I had issues on finding good manga free sites...) ANYWHO I hope you guys have a wonderful day and hope to post the next chapter soon!**


	68. Chapter 68

Auburn hair laid sprawled out ontop of the pillow. Katrina slowly opened her eyes gaining the sight of her husband. Shouta was pulling his hair up into a pony tail. Katrina adjusted herself to lay on one side. The sheet only stayed by her chest. It threatened to show themselves to the only other occupant. Her eyes trailed across his bare torso. Scars littered across his skin from the years of pro-hero. She had her fair share of them as well. Katrina's eyes drank the sight of her husband's bar skin before he pulled a shirt down hiding it from view. Her husband glanced over his shoulder after feeling a stare burning at his back.

"What is it?"

Katrina's lips turned upward into a smirk, "Oh just admiring the view without any interruptions. It's been a long time since I am able to take in my husband in peace."

He sat on his side of the bed brushing auburn hair behind Katrina's hair. It had fallen close to in front of her face. She didn't mind it but it seemed he did. He hummed, "It's been almost a year, hasn't it?"

Katrina blinked before she rushed to sit up. The sheet pooled onto her lap. Shouta now has a clear view of her bare torso. If he wanted to, he would forgo his thought of going on a run and scoop up his wife into his arms. The two adults took the advantage of no kids for the weekend and treated themselves to long, passionate nights and _days_. May it be cuddling or making love. Katrina's lips turned into a bright smile, "Oh, my! Our children will be one years old! Man, the time has went by."

Her lips turned into a frown. Shouta could see thoughts rumble through her mind. Katrina started to mumble to herself, "We have to have a little party or a get-together. We should invite class 1-A naturally and the faculty. Oh and Shinso-san."

Shouta felt like his wife turned into his student with the muttering. Shouta leaned forward and pressed his lips onto her own. She applied the same amount of pressure onto his own. He pulled away, "Don't worry about it. I am sure my mother started planning the whole ordeal."

Katrina smacked her lips, "I have been thinking since dinner last night... Why don't we have your parents move into the house? We aren't living in it and it's just sitting there. We didn't want to sell it when we moved into here for our weekend getaways but we hardly do that. It'd be nice to have them around especially helping with the children."

Shouta gave it a moment thought. It would help a bunch especially if he wanted alone time with his wife. Shouta brought up the topic from last night, "If you remember last night, my mother asked when we are having another child."

Katrina waved her hand up and down, "Well she is going to have to wait a bit. I'd like to have another but having one right now is not the time."

Shouta looked amused, "Neither was the twins and here we are."

She narrowed her eyes at her husband. He leaned forward again giving her a peck on the lips then forehead. He pushed himself off the bed to head to the entrance. Katrina didn't care she was in the nude. It was their home. She didn't need to cover up. Following her husband, she crossed her arms, "You know what I mean, Shouta. The villains are keeping busy which means we are keeping busy by keeping the city and our children safe. I don't know if it would be okay to bring another one into the world when we don't know if either of us would be coming back."

Katrina's voice went quiet towards the end. Shouta placed his running shoes back down before stepping into their home. He placed reassuring hands on each side of his wife's now goose-bumped arms. His thumbs rubbed light circles to try to comfort. Shouta's voice came out soft, "That always have been the risk when we decided to become pro-heroes. We both work at U.A now and only get called by our agencies when we are really needed."

Katrina looked away contemplating. Shouta reached up hooking a finger underneath her chin. His eyes studied hers when she finally looked up at him. Shouta added, "There is no right time to have children let alone another one. If you want to wait, then we will wait."

The shorter of the two pursed her lips. She undid her arms and tangled her fingers with his by her side. Her voice stayed soft, "I do would like to have another, Sho. I really do. Maybe after the twins are a little older and we don't have to be really hands on with them."

Shouta gave a squeeze to her hand. It was reassuring. His head gave a light nod, "Alright, if that is what you want to do then we will."

A knock of rapid succession broke the two apart. A whiny voice came through the door, "Shoooooooooooooooooutaaaaaa, we were supposed to meet ten minutes ago. I got worried you fell asleep again. Kiiiittttttyyy Kattttttt."

The door started to jiggle. Shouta took in a deep breath before letting it leave his body heavily. Katrina reached for the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her height. She gave him a quick kiss, "Go on the run you promised to Hizashi. Plus if you don't hurry he will break down that door and I'm not exactly decent."

Shouta pressed another kiss to his wife's lips, "I'll be back. Lock the door behind me."

Katrina released her husband. He quickly placed his running shoes on and grabbed his front door keys. Once he disappeared with his best friend, Katrina headed towards the bathroom. Katrina let out a blissful sigh once her drawn bath was finished. She whispered, "Ah, finally."

* * *

Shouta came home to a written note. He picked up the folded note reading the scrawl.

_Sho I went to our house to talk with your mom about the twins' birthday. I couldn't help myself. It is just very exciting that our double trouble be on this planet for a whole year and of course many to come. Anyways, I will be home after lunch. I love you_

_-Kat_

He glanced at the wall clock. Zashi meowed at his feet. Shouta bent down giving the cat a nice scratch by his ears. He mumbled, "It's been a crazy year hasn't it Zashi?"

The cat meowed in response. Using his free hand, Shouta wiped away the sweat on his brow. He pushed himself up, "After I shower, we can take a nap."

A purr escaped the feline when he heard his owner's words of a nap. It was their favorite past time to do when Shouta or even Katrina is home.

* * *

When Katrina came home with a notebook cradled in her arms, she was about to call out to Shouta but found him asleep on the couch. Zashi was curled up on Shouta's chest. Shouta had his fingers entangled the cat's fur. It looked like he got tired by petting the feline. A small smile graced her lips. She tiptoed through the house as to not wake up the older man. She would just have to wait to show him the details of what her and his mother came up with. Of course Eri added in her input once she was told what was going on. That also reminded the mother of three to give Eri a birthday party when it came around hers. She would make it special for the little girl as she never had one that she could remember. It would be perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so I decided to end this lovely fic in the next chapter. I will have an epilogue, of course. So in reality two more chapters till the end! I got my writing juices running when the thought of oh man season four is done but gotta wait for season five really hit me. It saddens me to wait that long but you know it's life can't do much about it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I gave some foreshadowing. AND I didn't forget that poor Youta still haven't awakened his quirk. Or I should say will he. Anywho I hope you guys are faring well during this harsh time in the world. It's pretty rough but we all have to stick together.**


	69. Chapter 69

Azumi and Neymuri were in charge of the food and baked goods. Hizashi and Ectoplasm set up the decorations. Yuuta and Shouta were keeping the children entertained while Katrina had last minute reports at the school. Katrina rubbed her brow. She had to write up the injuries of the students due to the joint training exercise the first year teachers decided to do. Luckily there wasn't a lot but one thing did worry her. It was about Midoriya. Her and the faculty didn't know how to describe the incident or how to put it into her files. She started to keep files on injuries of students to make sure something isn't overused or have been wounded multiple times before. If one thing gets done over and over, it would and could be the end of these kids' pre-pro hero career. A ringtone interrupted her stare down at the file. She glanced to her side seeing her cell phone lit up. Shouta's name was written across the screen. She picked up the phone, "Hello, my love."

_"You do know what time it is right?"_

Katrina shook her head but remembered her husband cannot see her. She answered, "No, I do not. Please do tell me the time, Sho."

"_The students already arrived against my will. It's fifteen minutes before the part-."_

Katrina closed the file and shoved it into her locked filing cabinet as she cursed, "And I'm here working on files about injuries that happened during the joint training exercise when I should be there for my babies' first birthday! God, I'm such a terrible-."

_"Don't you finish that sentence, Katrina. Everything is fine. I was just wondering where you are at. I can get Hizashi to stall till you get here."_

Katrina's face perked up at the sound of Hizashi stalling. Katrina answered quickly as she grabbed her keys, "Yes! Please do that! I'm on my way now! Love you, bye!"

With that, she hung up and shoved her phone into her purse. All things about Midoriya forgotten as her main priority was her babies.

* * *

Katrina felt out of breath by the time she made it to the now older Aizawa's residence. She took in the balloons tied up front. A small smile played on her lips. She couldn't believe her twins were already one years old. Katrina entered the home with Eri running towards her not ready. Eri tugged on Katrina's shirt, "I waited till you got here! I want you to help me get ready, mama."

Katrina placed her purse at the door while slipping her shoes off. Eri grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her to the room where the grandparents were at. Katrina felt relief when she saw the twins were dressed in their attire. Azumi breathed a breath of relief when she saw Katrina come through the door with the seven year old, "Thank goodness you're here. She wouldn't get dressed for the party unless you were here. She ran away from us and Shouta. Hizashi tried but this little girl is quick on her feet."

Katrina raised her brows at the young girl. Eri glanced up at the woman. Katrina knelt down to Eri's height. She moved the girl's grey hair behind her shoulders, "Now Eri... You can't always wait for me to help you get ready. When you start school next year, you have to get ready on your own."

Katrina could see the little girl's eyes start to water. Eri hugged the woman tightly, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Katrina placed a comforting hand to the girl's back. She rubbed in soothing circles. The mother spoke softly, "It's okay, Eri. I'll help you this time but I cannot hold you back when it comes to these things. You have to be a big girl especially for Julieanne and Youta. They're going to look up to you as their big sister. A big sister is a big role but I know you can do it. You already help me take care of them when I needed. You anticipate their needs before I can. If you haven't noticed Julieanne has been following you everywhere and Youta follows her everywhere. They look up to you."

Katrina felt her shirt get lightly wet due to Eri's tears. Katrina pulled the girl lightly away. Her thumb wiping away any fallen tears. Katrina soothed the girl, "Now I want to see you smile. For me, please? Papa would be sad if he saw your tears."

Eri nodded sniffling. Through her teary eyes, Eri gave a smile towards her adopted mother. Azumi handed her daughter-in-law the dress Eri picked out for this occasion. Katrina helped the seven year old change into her dress. The slight glance at the horn on her forehead looked slightly bigger but it wasn't concerning. It made the mother think of her son.

The parents of twins and one scared child didn't feel the need to worry if their son didn't develop his quirk. It shouldn't be a worry. It was their first birthday and he still showed no sign of a quirk. Of course, if he did inherit his father's quirk it would be difficult to test that out. The parents didn't want to be harmed or try to test it out on his students while they are training. It was best to see within the next few years if he will catch up with his sister or not.

Streamers were hung outside at the now the older Aizawa's residence. Shouta brought up to his parents that the two of them thought it would be best if they moved into their old home to help out and see their grandchildren whenever. If Shouta had his way, he wouldn't have invited his students and Shinso but his wife insisted as they were part of the family. The twins were in their highchairs. Julieanne and Eri were dressed in matching dresses. Eri insisted she had to look like her adopted baby sister. Eri wore a red dress as it reminded her of her favorite fruit. Eri picked out the dress for Julieanne at the store. It was a raspberry color. Eri mentioned how Julieanne kept making raspberries. It suited her. For the little boy of the hour, he wore little jean pants with a little button up shirt. A blue sweater was over the plaid button up shirt. Azumi fixed his hair to the side to give him a more polished look. Eri placed Julieanne's hair into mini pigtails ontop of her head.

Cake sat between food and a punch bowl. Shouta's students were mingling and had their turns to greet the birthday twins. The only reason the two were in highchairs was that they would run around and get into everything. Shouta had to scoop up Julieanne before she pulled the cake onto herself. If it wasn't for Iida's quick reflexes in catching the cake, the cake would've landed on her. If one had to get corralled then the other had to too. Youta wasn't complaining as he gummed at his teething ring. The poor boy already going through hardships.

Katrina clapped to get everyone's attention, "Alright so first we are going to do cake then presents. Sound good?"

A chorus of yeses went through the group. Hizashi wrapped an arm around Katrina's neck pulling her to his side. While moving his hand around as if he was conducting, he started to count in English, "_1! 2! 3!"_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to Julieanne and Youta!_

While the singing continued, Shouta came out with two cupcakes. Each brandished a lit candle. The twins' eyes widened at the light. Katrina wiggled out of Hizashi's grasp to be next to her babies. Shouta was on the other side next to Julieanne. By the end of the song, we tried to get the twins to blow out the candles on their own. They tried but it earned some spittle coming down their chins. Katrina and Shouta blew out their candles and removed the candles. The twins now noticed the little dessert was free of fire and reached over mashing their hands into it. Luckily we placed their bibs on them to protect their clothes. Icing got all over Julieanne's face.

Yuuta snapped some photos of the whole interaction. Katrina was secretly glad for that as she didn't think of it. Eri bounded up to Katrina and pulled on her shirt, "Mama, can we have some cake too?"

Katrina swooped up the girl. Katrina snuzzled her face into the girl's cheek, "Of course! Those two can't have cake all by themselves."

Azumi and Hizashi were already giving out the cake to the students and other faculty. Katrina headed to the food table with Eri on her hip. Azumi handed Eri her plate, "Now don't drop it, missy."

Eri smiled, "I won't!"

Katrina grabbed her own before heading to the table next to the twins. Eri sat on her lap happily eating the cake. Katrina found her husband with his own slice but sitting on the other side of their twins. Her eyes met his. A smile graced her features. A soft small one was returned.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the official last chapter of the fic! Now I'll be posting the epilogue soon. I already have a few ideas bouncing around about it. Course the epilogue would be off time line of the series as I'm not caught up in manga nor I think it would go that far in where I am going to place it time wise. **


	70. Epilogue: 2 years later

Nestled against Katrina's chest asleep was a little two month old boy. Curious two pairs of eyes look over at the sleeping infant. Each twin was on each side of their mother. Katrina was currently using her quirk to help soothe the newest addition of the family. He was going through some teeth and gas problems. Katrina lightly rubbed small circles on his back. Julieanne asked, "Why does Dai sleep all the time?"

Katrina replied, "He needs to so he can grow and be big like you. You two were like that when you were his age."

Youta never took his eyes off of his little brother. Over the past two years, Youta grew to be a quiet observer. Julieanne took the extrovert eccentric role. She learned that from her time with Hizashi whenever he would take the twins for the day. Julieanne popped out another question, "When is papa and Eri be coming home?"

Currently, Shouta would be picking up the ten year old from her school and heading home. Katrina answered, "Soon. Shouldn't you two be working on the picture you were going to give to your father?"

Julieanne perked up and removed herself from Katrina's right side. She plopped herself in front of the pile of crayons and paper. Julieanne began immediately. Katrina took a glance at her second oldest seeing he haven't moved. Katrina moved her hand to run her fingers through her son's hair, "What's the matter, Youta?"

Youta tore his attention away from his little brother to answer his mother, "Nothing. He's quiet."

Katrina chuckled, "I'm using my quirk to help him with his teeth coming in. You remember what I can do right?"

Youta nodded. Daiki squirmed on top of Katrina's chest. He started to let out a small cry. Katrina's brows furrowed when she looked at Daiki. She cooed, "It's okay, Daiki. Mama is here."

As soon as he started he stopped when Youta moved to be across from his little sister. Katrina placed the peaceful sleeping infant into her arms once again. Katrina spared a glance at her second oldest for a moment. Her thoughts were interrupted by Eri's voice announcing they're home. Katrina shifted in her seat to get comfortable calling out softly, "In here."

Eri ran towards her adopted mother plopping a kiss to her cheek. Eri then gave Daiki a little kiss on top of his head. Once she turned to give her attention to the twins, Shouta leaned down pressing an upside down kiss to his wife's lips. Katrina asked him, "How was class today?"

Shouta grumbled. Katrina couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "You can't keep expelling them. I know the class you actually kept was a wonderful class but I don't think Nezu would like it much if you keep expelling."

Shouta unraveled his capture cloth, "They're not hero material."

Katrina nearly rolled her eyes. She turned to her oldest, "How was your first day of school?"

Eri perked up before moving herself to sit next to her mother. She had a big bright smile on her face. Eri told the mother what have happened during the day and how she found Kota during the trip to the library. Katrina chuckled, "I hope you didn't give him too much trouble."

Eri shook her head, "Nope! He did want to come over this weekend to play if that is alright with you two and his cousin."

Shouta reappeared from the bedroom dressed in comfortable clothing. His hair was pulled behind into a pony tail. Shouta answered, "I don't mind it but he has to come here."

Katrina raised an eyebrow with an amused look on her face. Katrina added, "I don't mind either. If your father wants him to come over here, then that's the only deal. I'm sure Sosaki-san wouldn't mind but I would ask Kota to ask her."

Eri nodded. Shouta gestured his thumb to behind him, "Get changed, Eri."

Eri hopped off the couch to head to her bedroom. Katrina turned to her husband who took over Eri's spot. Shouta held his arms out to take Daiki. Katrina shook her head, "I'm fine. He is in pain right now and I'd like to keep him asleep for now. Which reminds me I do want to-."

Youta was at his mother's feet. He looked at her quietly, "I made you this, mama."

Within a few seconds, Daiki started stirring again. Katrina looked at the little drawing before giving him a small smile, "Thank you, Youta."

She took it from his tiny hands placing it beside her. She saw it was a picture of the whole family. Daiki wasn't having her look at it any longer as he pushed himself up with a sad crinkled face. Shouta mentioned, "I thought you said you were using your quirk to help him."

Katrina cooed towards the infant. She rubbed little circles on his back while giving a light bounce. Katrina glanced over at her husband, "I am. Well I thought I was."

Shouta's brows knitted together. He looked at his oldest son and decided to test something out. Shouta activated his own quirk and the fussing started to quiet down. Katrina saw out of the corner of her eye her husband's quirk was activated. His pony tail lightly lifting into a bigger spike than it is. She had to do a double take to make sure she saw what she was seeing. Then she turned to his line of sight. Their son, Youta. Youta then turned to his father giving him a drawing of the two napping, "I made this for you, papa."

Katrina's eyes went wide when she saw her husband's quirk was nullified. Shouta blinked before turning to his son, "You... You got your quirk. You just developed your quirk."

Eri appeared when she heard those words, "Youta got his quirk?"

Julieanne, with her tongue sticking out due to concentration, glanced up from her drawing to look between her brother and father. Eri smiled big before picking up Youta. She squeezed him tight, "That's good news! Well even if you wouldn't have developed it I would still love you no matter what."

Youta returned the hug but he still seemed a bit confused. Youta asked, "What is my quirk?"

Katrina gave a soft smile, "It looks like you have your father's quirk. Possibly a little bit of my own. How does your eyes feel?"

Youta blinked a few times and squeezing them shut tight before opening them. He answered quietly, "They don't hurt."

Shouta leaned forward, "What about dry? Like you have no water and feel the need to blink more?"

Eri placed him down. Youta shook his head, "No."

Katrina bounced her head side to side, "Sho, it seems he has a bit of both of our quirks."

Julieanne finished up her drawing bouncing to her father, "Papa! I made you this!"

It was a picture of her and him spinning in a circle with flowers in each of their hair. Katrina had to hold back a laugh at the sight and mere thought of flowers in his hair. She knew he would do it in a heart beat for his girls. Katrina moved to speak with Youta since Julieanne wanted her father's attention. She started, "Youta, I am sure you're doing it unknowingly but I want you to concentrate for me. I want you to concentrate in not using your quirk. Think of a light switch."

Youta's face turned into a look of determination. Katrina softly nudged the boy, "Now I want you to look at me to see if it worked. It won't happen immediately but it will take time. We can practice together."

Daiki started to fuss once again. Immediately Youta looked defeated and saddened he didn't get it on his first try. Katrina reassured her eldest son, "We will get through this together, Youta. I promise. Like I said you have to practice till you get better with it."

Shouta had his two little girls nuzzled on each side of him. Both favor his attention. Shouta added with a soft smile, "We all will help you."

That seemed to encourage Youta. A big smile graced his face and he gave a little quick nod, "Okay!"

* * *

**A/N: Here we go! The final final chapter of this fic! AND we finally get a look into wee babe Youta's quirk. Now for Daiki's well... I had a plan for him. But I don't know if that would ever surface. I hope to do maybe two more fics based on these characters. One being a prequel and the other being an AU. I was asked and had others mention it to me that it would be neat to have a prequel of how it all began as well as the first AU. Not sure how to go about the AU to be honest. The prequel already had some layout integrated into this story so that could be worked on.**

**If anyone wants to know when the other ones would be posted, I can post an author's note and what not after this chapter. Let me know if that seems like people would be interested in and seem to be the easy way to notify.**

** ANYWHO, thank you for reviewing and giving me the encouragement about this fic. I am glad you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I hope everyone is having at least a good day/or night and being safe!**

**If anyone was wondering Daiki means large tree. **


	71. Notice!

So I posted the first chapter of the prequel! I wasn't sure how people wanted to be notified so I am creating this note anywho. The story is called _Erase the_ _Pain_. It might take me a bit to push out chapters cause I want to make sure I am using those wee flash backs in this story into the new story properly.

Of course I also want to read a bit more of vigilantes to get a better idea of how they were back then.

I realized after posting the first chapter on where I started story wise that it's going to be a long one so I hope I can keep people's attention long enough.

Anywho I hope everyone is having a wonderful day! See you on flip side.


End file.
